SER TUYO
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Da comienzo el primer fanfic de largo aliento de Megamente en español, ojalá lo disfruten, esta historia se publicó inicialmente en Deviant Art, allá encontrarán dibujos y otras cosas relacionadas, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.
1. Chapter 1

Ser tuyo L1 Cap 001-005

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 01,  
>Un comienzo confuso y sensual.<p>

Despertó algo tarde, - ¡Menos mal que es sábado! - se alegró. La cabeza le dolía  
>un resto y estiró la mano para coger su frasco de Anacín.<p>

Oh, gracias a Dios por el Anacín, últimamente no podía funcionar demasiado bien  
>sin él, la seguidilla de hechos espeluznantes y sobrenaturales que habían<br>transformado su vida en una montaña rusa parecían aquietarse y terminar justo el día de ayer.

El sol que pugnaba por hacerse notar en la ventana de su departamento acarició  
>tibiamente su piel mientras se estiraba para sentarse y coger un vaso de agua de<br>la mesilla de noche... Al mirar al cielorraso, ahogó un gritito, esas cosas  
>robóticas y luminosas estaban allí, flotando en éxtasis, mientras la contemplaban con sus<br>ciclópeos ojos luminosos...

-¡Fuera de aquí! - espetó a los Cerebots, ¿Acaso no puedo tener algo de  
>privacidad?<br>Éstos se fueron volando con celeridad, murmurando en su jerga eterna, sonaban  
>algo irritados, pero le importó un comino.<p>

-¿Roxanne, estás despierta? La sonriente cara de Megamente se asomó con  
>delicadeza en el marco de la puerta, eso puso las cosas en perspectiva y le trajo algunos<br>retazos culpables de la noche pasada.

-¡Hice el desayuno!, le espetó radiante entrando con una atiborrada bandeja de  
>madera, con café, leche, jugo, tostadas y donuts para dos... parecía algo avergonzado, y<br>sus mejillas y orejas élficas enmorecían mientras ella lo examinaba de pies a  
>cabeza...<br>Llevaba su bata blanca y sus pantuflas, quizás nada debajo, pensó ella  
>malignamente, o solo su ropa interior de señales de peligro...<br>Su suave torso azul pálido se entreveía cada vez que se movía, y distraía  
>poderosamente su atención.<p>

-Me disculpo por mi aspecto, dijo, pero consideré poco educado ducharme sin  
>pedirte permiso... después de lo de anoche... - su sonrisa radiante no dejaba lugar a<br>dudas, algo habían hecho, ¿Pero qué? Eso, obvio, le dijo su subconsciente...

Echó un vistazo furtivo al calendario para cotizar la fecha, y un frío helado  
>le corrió por la espalda, las marcas rosas que usaba para controlar sus períodos femeninos no dejaban lugar a dudas, estaba en su período fértil, pero de todos modos, pensó, al menos es un extraterrestre, de seguro no hay compatibilidad genética... Se encogió de hombros y "a lo hecho, pecho", continuó con su sabroso desayuno, ¡Estaba famélica!<p>

Cuando terminaron de comer, con miríadas de Cerebots entrando y saliendo en  
>permanente desfile pulsante, ella le sugirió entornando sus ojos:<p>

-Aún es temprano, vuelve a la cama conmigo y veamos las noticias...  
>Al rato ya estaban aburridos de ver las repeticiones de la derrota de Titán y<br>todos los pormenores y consecuencias para la ciudad y los metro ciudadanos.

Dejó de prestar atención al televisor y comenzó a lamer las sensibles orejas que  
>tenía cerca suyo, mientras sus manos entreabrían la bata de suave rizo de algodón<br>blanco para acariciar su torso aterciopelado...

-Roxanne... él se volvió del todo, jadeante, y comenzó a devolver sus caricias  
>al 200%, su respiración se había duplicado y el corazón le latía descompasadamente bajo<br>la presión de sus dedos; Comenzaron a besarse de manera falsamente inocente, con  
>húmeda lascivia y una lentitud desesperante.<p>

Ya está, pensó Roxanne, -Vamos a la tina- sugirió juguetonamente.

-Ya está llena - dijo Megamente, ¿Qué crees que mantenía entretenidos a los  
>Cerebots?<p>

-¡Demonio azul! - chilló ella, golpeándolo con la almohada, y echó a correr  
>hacia el baño, sólo con sus diminutos calzoncitos, con él siguiéndole los pasos como un<br>grácil gamo en celo, arrojando el pudor junto con el suave planeo de la bata hasta el  
>suelo...<p>

El agua estaba tibia y deliciosa, velas de canela perfumaban el ambiente y  
>pétalos de rosa y azahar flotaban entre sus cuerpos entrelazados, ya con laxitud, después<br>de haber retozado a su sabor. Los robots flotaban encima, parecían murmurar y comentar lo  
>que sus asombrados ojos de Led habían visto ocurrir en la bañadera.<p>

-¡Vayan y reparen la ciudad! Levantando el dedo y señalando la ventana, produjo  
>que miríadas de lucecitas emprendieran vuelo y se alejaran del departamento de<br>Roxanne.

-¡Son incansables, explicó! Siempre necesitan algo que hacer, si no, se vuelven  
>apáticos y mordelones.<p>

-¿Y tú, eres igual? Dijo ella inocentemente.

-Habría que averiguarlo, expresó él, con picardía.  
>Se secaron mutuamente, bebiendo a sorbitos alguna gota de agua traviesa en el<br>cuerpo del otro...

-Ah, mi buen y discreto Servil, dijo Megamente, cuando la Cerebot rosa llegó con  
>una muda de ropa, - es mi ropa civil, dijo, espero no verme menos atractivo...<p>

Un ajustado jeans, ligeramente desteñido, una polera negra, con un rayo azul y  
>unas zapatillas rojas, eran los encargados de darle algo de pudor a su anatomía, el<br>conjunto se veía bien, marcando todas sus apetecibles rectas y curvas.

Roxanne también se ciño sus reconfortantes jeans regalones, una blusita roja y  
>zapatillas blancas. Luego preguntó:<p>

-¿Qué haremos?

- Pasear por la ciudad en el auto invisible, servirá para que me ayudes a  
>inventariar los daños y ver que podemos hacer para agilizar la reparación, después de todo, dijo enmoreciendo, es todo culpa mía... Además será divertido que viajes en él sin<br>amarras, saco de dril ni adormecida...

-Ahora es tu ciudad, porque ella se entrega voluntariamente a tu cuidado, del  
>mismo modo que yo me he entregado a ti, sin necesidad de raptarme, expresó Roxanne,<br>enrojeciendo.

-Querida, dijo él, apoyando la rodilla en tierra, impulsivamente, soy yo quien  
>se ha entregado a ti, en cuerpo y alma, para que me ames y me cuides, tú eres el lado<br>fuerte en esta relación. Tú me has modelado para volver al bien, del que no debí salir, y  
>debes guiarme para hacer un papel digno, como el héroe que esta ciudad se merece.<p>

Conmovida, con la garganta apretada, sólo pudo dejar salir un par de palabras...

-Entonces, ¡Vamos allá!

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 02,  
>Danzando con alguien diabólico.<p>

-Servil, código: ¡trae el auto! Masculló Megamente a su reloj, mientras algunos  
>paseantes lo miraban curiosidad. En un par de minutos, el vehículo, visible por<br>esta vez, frenaba junto a la acera con un suave chirrido de sus neumáticos.

-Es un Mercury muy lindo, cariño, ¿para qué ponerle tanto diente y tantas púas?  
>Musitó Roxanne, observándolo por primera vez con ojo crítico (y sin miedo).<p>

-¿Por qué soy... malvado? Le dijo Megamente con muy poca convicción, Roxanne se  
>encogió de hombros y subió con una risita.<p>

-¡Aún puedo raptarte, muchachita! Dijo algo salido de sus casillas.

- Oh, y yo estaré esperando a ver como me torturas...

Servil manejaba responsablemente con la vista al frente, pero ni siquiera él  
>podía desdecirse de lo que pasaba en el asiento de atrás, por el rabillo del ojo podía<br>ver como Roxanne estaba sentada en las rodillas de Megamente y lo llenaba de besos, de  
>los que podía oír la mayoría.<p>

-Epp!, Bueno, volvamos al trabajo, dijo, su cara estaba tan encendida que  
>parecía un arándano extra desarrollado.<p>

Dieron varias vueltas por la ciudad anotando todo lo necesario, que era  
>bastante, para reparar la ciudad, al llegar a la guarida sacaron cuentas y se necesitaba una barbaridad de dinero.<p>

-¡No tengo tanto efectivo! Gimió Megamente, ¿de donde voy a sacar tanto dinero?  
>Miró<br>a Roxanne con una brevísima esperanza pero esta negó con la cabeza.

Mandaron varios Cerebots a recoger material de desecho, de reciclaje y algunas  
>donaciones voluntarias de constructoras.<p>

-Le dije que no jugara al tiro al blanco con motos, señor, dijo pesarosamente  
>Servil<p>

-Fue idea tuya- Se defendió Megamente.

-Pero el bowling de edificios fue todititita suya - dijo Servil.

-Ya basta, dijo Roxanne, usa esa cabezota tuya y piensa en algo.  
>Megamente estuvo girando por 20 minutos en su silla favorita...<p>

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Latería!

-Es lotería, señor.

-¡Eso no importa Servil, haremos una Megatón!

-¿Megatón? Algún tipo de bomba, señor, ¿para qué?

-No, so tonto, una teletón de megamente, una MEGA-TÓN.

-Es buena idea, dijo Roxanne, hablaré con los de la televisora.  
>Pediremos cooperación voluntaria de artistas, cantantes, bailarines...<p>

-Claro que es una idea estupenda, si es mía, dijo Megamente.

Curiosamente el evento fue un éxito, y la ciudad pudo ver con ojos asombrados  
>las dos coreografías de baile que presentó el nuevo héroe de la ciudad, una de ellas<br>bailada a bordo del robot gigante, y asistir al lanzamiento de un nuevo cantante que  
>brillaría con luz propia en el firmamento musical, "MUSIC MAN".<p>

Nadie quería quedar fuera y muchas empresas se peleaban por ser auspiciadores  
>del evento, el dinero y las donaciones llegaron y comenzó la reconstrucción de Metro<br>ciudad, marchando a buen paso con la colaboración de cientos de Cerebots, que  
>ayudaban gustosos porque adoran tener tareas que realizar.<p>

Roxanne también respiró tranquila un par de días, pero como su duda persistía  
>decidió visitar a su terapeuta.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 03,  
>El diván de los recuerdos.<p>

Charlize (Charlie) Strongbold tenía su consulta en un bonito y moderno edificio  
>del centro de Metro ciudad. Llevaba a Roxanne desde jovencita, cuando comenzó su<br>encubierta obsesión por los alienígenas.

De las dos fijaciones que creía debía tratarla, al final todo había resultado  
>ser cierto, se había convertido en reportera y efectivamente habían extraterrestres conviviendo con los humanos de la comunidad. Si bien pensaba que tal vez nunca hubiera<br>necesitado de terapia, también sabía que su consejo le había ayudado a tomarse las cosas con calma y madurez y la había apoyado para enfrentar los miedos y temores cuando estos  
>aparecían.<p>

-Así que quieres que te hipnotice... ¿estás segura Roxanne?

- Claro Char, de verdad necesito saber que pasó esa noche, no quiero  
>preguntárselo y admitir que no lo recuerdo, se supone que fue una noche muy especial para<br>nosotros dos.

-¿No será que aún no confías en él por su pasado villanesco?

-Una pequeña parte, sí, pero preferiría morir que admitírselo.

-¿Crees que puede haberte drogado o algo? La expresión de Char había endurecido  
>de<br>repente. Muchos crímenes habían quedado a la luz en su pequeño consultorio,  
>mujeres abusadas, niños abusados, hombres golpeados por sus esposas o humillados por sus<br>jefes...

-Es duro de admitir, pero no lo sé... Son varios años siendo raptada y dormida  
>con gases y cosas raras semi-experimentales...Es difícil reconocer que dudo de mi<br>pareja, pero todo pasó tan rápido...

Ya preparada y adormecida, Roxanne abrió la puerta de su mente.

Como en una película, pudo recordarse como aquella tarde que quedaron derruidos  
>física y mentalmente por su lucha con Titán, quedaron de juntarse por la noche<br>para cenar.

Megamente llegó a la hora en punto, hecho un gentleman, con un traje satinado  
>color gris perla, camisa melange grafito y corbata rojo cereza, esa combinación<br>destacaba favorablemente el azul alienígena de su piel, ella se había decidido por un  
>vestido sin espalda Burdeos, del color del vino maduro, disimuladamente, ambos se comían con los ojos. La gente en el restaurant los vitoreó nada más entrar.<p>

-¿Nada de gritos esta vez, eh? Dijo él, chispeante.  
>El mozo los guió al mejor privado.<p>

-Cabeza tonta, dijo Megamente, no se me ocurrió eso, la otra vez, me habría  
>ahorrado<br>más una caminata bajo la lluvia, el rechazo de una damisela y algunos  
>moretones...<p>

-Está todo bien ahora, dijo Roxanne, sintió una corriente eléctrica al tocar su  
>brazo, sintiendo sus tendones a través de la delgada tela.<p>

Comieron poco y bebieron demasiada champaña, y de repente, a la comunicadora  
>estrella y al famoso-por-su-charla-incesante se les acabaron las palabras, y<br>cuando salieron de allí, ella empezó a besarlo nada más subir al auto.

¡R-R-Roxanne! Para, por favor, ¡que ya no puedo mantener las manos en el  
>volante!<p>

- Entonces vamos a mi departamento - dijo irreconociblemente ella misma - sube  
>conmigo.<p>

Totalmente embriagada de amor lo había seducido por su propia voluntad, e  
>incluso, muy vergonzosamente de admitir a sí misma, le había arrebatado la virginidad a<br>ese pálido extraterreste de lánguido y delgado cuerpo de adolescente...

..."Había besado a destajo la deliciosa y suave curva rotunda de su nuca  
>saboreando los suspiros que le arrancaban sus acciones, había sorbido sus delgados e inexpertos labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento, había hecho explorar su boca y sus dedos por cada centímetro de esa piel suave, imberbe, tersa y sedosa, hasta que lo sintió tembloroso y jadeante, hasta que le suplicó por un alivio a esa urgente y dolorosa necesidad de su cuerpo...<p>

Entonces puso las manos de él sobre sí misma, y lo dejó recorrer cada atesorada  
>curva, el la tocaba con fiebre, pero aún de manera tímida y respetuosa, así que ella<br>terminó de quitarle la ropa en medio de esa candente oscuridad del departamento y luego se quitó la suya, casi con rabia, y encaramada sobre él no se detuvo hasta que el acto  
>estuvo culminado, sellado, finiquitado, y ambos se desmoronaron exhaustos y<br>desfallecientes sobre su cama, casi llorosos, había sido una experiencia límite para los dos, tras lo cual se durmieron abrazados".

-Cuando recuperó la total conciencia, lloraba y estaba algo shoqueada...

-¡He sido yo! Estaba descontrolada... Siempre tengo mis emociones bajo control  
>desde lo de papá, pero ahora... ¡No era yo misma!<p>

Charlie pivotaba en su silla, meditando, mientras sus dedos entrecruzados  
>crujían ligeramente, callando y cavilando.<p>

-Feromonas... Se esparcen por el aire y dejan pocos rastros.  
>-¿De verdad crees que el haría algo así conmigo?<p>

-No me cabe duda, cariño...

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 04,  
>El origen de mi "mal".<p>

Charlie tenía su propia cruzada personal contra los hombres, estos la habían  
>decepcionado desde pequeña, y para ella siempre habían sido unos cerdos, incluso<br>había jugueteado con la idea de mirar a las chicas, pero nunca había sentido ningún  
>tipo de atracción por estas, así que esta "asexualidad" y frigidez forzosa, a veces le<br>resultaba conveniente, pero definitivamente, frustrante. La terapeuta perfecta, pensaba,  
>hombres, mujeres y niños están a salvo conmigo. Incluso a la apetecible Roxanne Ritchie,<br>solo podía mirarla con la cordialidad de una amiga y la protección de una mamá  
>gallina.<p>

Es un halcón de las noticias, pero muy frágil en el corazón. Toda esa dureza  
>pétrea, esa fortaleza irreductible, había sido vulnerada y ese intruso la había profanado<br>con una facilidad desconcertante ¿porqué?.

-¿Porqué Megamente, Roxanne? ¿Dónde quedó la chica que militaba amistosamente  
>mis creencias? La que dijo la célebre frase: "Todos los hombres apestan, hasta<br>Metroman apesta, sobre todo después de levantar un carguero de 15 toneladas"...

-¡Ja, ja, ja...! Que tiempos aquellos, ¿no?

Yo tampoco puedo explicármelo, Char, pero desde la primera vez que escuché de su  
>existencia, me sentí realmente curiosa. Tenía que verlo, había un extraterrestre<br>azul viviendo en la cárcel, llámalo mi olfato periodístico, si quieres, para colmo  
>había aterrizado allí el mismo día que mis padres se conocieron, tenía que saber<br>más...

Pero me perdí en el bosque, se empezó a hacer de noche y para colmo, me encontré  
>con los perros guardianes de la prisión. Estaban furiosos, pensé que iban a<br>despedazarme, pero había alguien arriba de un árbol, me gritó que corriera hacia el norte para encontrar la carretera y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero al darme la vuelta,  
>vi que una silueta vestida de naranjo los atraía y evadía a la vez, gritándoles...<p>

Solo pude correr a casa y rezar por que mi benefactor no fuera herido por los  
>perros, sólo era una niña, tenía 8 años. Mamá me castigó muy duro esa vez, estaba muy<br>asustada, a pesar de que no le conté todo, estuve tres días sin poder  
>sentarme...<p>

-Muy interesante, Roxanne, tuviste suerte al encontrar un preso amable y no un  
>violador...<p>

-Me recordó un poco a papá... dijo Roxanne, avergonzada por sus tiernas  
>memorias.<p>

La segunda vez que quise verlo, me fue mejor, pero casi... Al parecer habían  
>decidido enviarlo al colegio y no se encontraba allí. El señor Warden no fue muy amable<br>conmigo, sobre todo cuando me enojé y le dije que era una estupidez mandarlo con  
>ropa de prisionero al colegio...<p>

-¡Pobre chico! ¿No sabe lo fijados que son los chicos? Sobre todo en este  
>condenado país que no se usa uniforme, sino ropa de color...<br>Acto seguido, me expulsó y me dijo que no volviera...

Averigüé con los guardias la dirección del colegio, estaba cerca, suertuda de  
>mí, así que fui caminando, pero cuando llegué allá y me puse a espiar por la reja quedé<br>helada...  
>El pobre chico azul y vestido de preso estaba en un rincón mientras todos<br>cantaban...  
>sentí mucha lástima de él, tan delgado y con sus enormes ojos verdes... parecía<br>esperar aceptación, un amigo, pero sólo se entretenía en hablar con una esferita  
>transparente, una pecera habitada por una especie de piraña abisal, me recordó a Pinocho y Pepe Grillo. Yo era una chica selectiva, me gustaban los niños guapos, pero este,<br>parecía algo especial. Decidí que aunque me castigaran, tenía que verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno Roxanne, se nos ha acabado el tiempo, ahora tu misión consiste en  
>averiguar si fuiste o no drogada por ese cabeza de foquillo azul, toma esta tarjeta, este<br>doctor y bioquímico es muy discreto y especialmente eficaz.  
>No lo conozco en persona, claro está, pero me ha ayudado en varios casos. Creo<br>que necesitarás una contra muestra, así que lleva alguna prenda de tu intento de  
>novio junto con esa bata tuya...<p>

Roxanne se sentía algo avergonzada, desde años contaba sus cosas a Char, pero  
>ahora, repentinamente se arrepentía de haber ahondado en detalles con ella, sabía que<br>ella siempre había detestado a Megamente y ahora entendía que el giro de los  
>acontecimientos no debía ser de todo su agrado.<p>

Para colmo esta noche estaba citada con Megamente, quien la había invitado a su  
>guarida a un "pijama party", se sentía algo traidora al contar sus intimidades y<br>más encima, ahora tendría que robarle... alguna prenda.

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 05,  
>Pijama Party.<p>

Fue un día sencillito, algunos robos por aquí y por allá que culminaron con los  
>ladrones algo mordisqueados y convertidos en cubitos, Megamente pensaba que sería<br>divertido enviarlos a la cárcel en una cubetera, pero Roxanne replicó que eso iba en  
>contra de los derechos humanos. Fue solo reportear sin peligro y poner la mejor sonrisa,<br>aunque por dentro se sintiera llena de dudas y remordimientos...

Para colmo el chico azul estaba enardecido, no dejaba títere con cabeza y  
>aprovechaba cada segundo (hasta en cámara) para coquetearle... La sobreexposición no era<br>buena, pensaba ella, es cierto que era un personaje público, pero no quería que la  
>relacionaran tan rápido con él, si hace poco tenía un "supuesto y bullado romance" con el<br>fenecido héroe de la ciudad.

La llamada de la Alcaldía la pilló de sorpresa.  
>-Srta. Ritchie, necesitamos que se presente mañana Jueves a las 9 de la mañana<br>en el  
>salón Azul de la Alcaldía, a una sesión extraordinaria del comité de la ciudad,<br>necesitamos aclarar unos hechos de los que fue testigo privilegiado, contamos  
>con su asistencia, discreción y puntualidad - enfatizó la secretaria del alcalde.<p>

- Allí estaré... manifestó, bastante confundida.

Unos cerebots llegaron por el aire trayéndole un ramo de rosas rojo pasión y una  
>tarjetita:<p>

-"Nos vemos esta noche en mi guarida, ¡no faltes!"

Edile Watson parecía buena persona, era alto rubio, ojos café claro y una franca  
>sonrisa en su rostro completaba el conjunto.<p>

-La señorita Strongbold me garantizó su discreción- se quiso asegurar, nerviosa.

-Pues claro, señorita Ritchie, en todos los casos policiales y privados es así,  
>hay que tener ética.<p>

-¿Para cuando tendrá esos análisis bioquímicos? De verdad que los necesito  
>pronto.<p>

-¿Una investigación misteriosa, eh? Mire, antes habría demorado varios días,  
>pero gracias al nuevo invento del profesor Dito Von Manchester, se los tendré mañana<br>en la tarde, claro, si trae la contra muestra mañana temprano, como prometió.

-¿Dito Von Manchester? ¿El científico más laureado de Metrociudad?

-El mismo, acaba de recibir el último premio por este invento, un analizador  
>bioquímico capaz de analizar más de tres millones de sustancias, realizar paralelos,<br>ampliaciones, adiciones, ponderaciones...

-Eh, sí gracias, comprendo, je, je, je, no soy demasiado versada en ciencia,  
>pero conozco alguien que estaría feliz de comentarlo con UD., si todo sale bien, tal<br>vez se lo presente... Uffff, la cabeza le daba vueltas...

-¿Se siente bien? Parecía genuinamente preocupado, de verdad parece buen tipo...

- Oh, no se preocupe, estaré bien sólo necesito aire fresco... hasta pronto,  
>dijo tendiéndole la mano, no sin disgusto, la notaría fría y sudorosa, como un<br>pescado muerto, pensó con desagrado.

En la tarde, ya se sintió mejor, hasta que vio las portadas de las revistas del  
>corazón...<p>

"¿Nuevo romance en Metrociudad?" la poco favorecedora foto de cuando salieron  
>del restaurant estaba en la primera página de varios tabloides rosas, especializados<br>en cazar a artistas y famosos en su peor momento... caray, hasta había una, tomada con  
>algún flash muy potente, de ella besándolo en el auto... Rediablos!<br>Incluso otro más malicioso sugería que el asesinato de Metroman fue un premeditado  
>crimen pasional a sangre fría...<br>Y otro: "¿Sufre la Ritchie el síndrome de Estocolmo?, consultados varios expertos,  
>creemos que sí.<p>

Cuando llegó a la "Guarida", Megamente estaba recortando las portadas de las  
>revistas para su álbum. Servil estaba radiante.<p>

-Oh, señor, por fin le toman su lado bueno, sale guapísimo...  
>-No esperaba menos, Servil, el más atractivo súper villano se ha convertido en<br>el héroe más guapo.

Modestito el niño, se rió Roxanne. Su rabia se evaporó como por ensalmo, y le  
>importó un comino lo que dijeran los diarios y revistas, total, había hecho tan felices<br>a esos dos.

Estar con ellos era la eterna montaña rusa. Más risa retrospectiva le causaron  
>los otros recortes del álbum, los conocía todos, pero no los comentarios e infidencias que acompañaba a cada uno.<p>

-No salgo tan mal, se defendió Megamente, es cierto que estoy colgando de su  
>puño, pero me veo... regio.<p>

-¡Pero si parecía un yo-yo azul! Oops! Dijo Servil, tapándose la boca.

-¡Espera que te coja, simio subdesarrollado! Megamente, muy picado, corría a la  
>zaga de su ayudante dispuesto a deshidratarlo.<p>

-¿No le haría daño a un tierno pececito, verdad Señor? Dijo poniendo su  
>irresistible carita de ternura.<p>

¡Pobre Megamente! Más que vergüenza ajena, sentía algo de dolor lacerante cuando  
>veía esas noticias en los diarios antaño, cada vez que escribía algún artículo o<br>hablaba micrófono en mano, su reputada crítica mordaz se suavizaba, porque no podía  
>olvidar sus ojitos dulces de niño... tanta humillación, para qué?<p>

Había desnudado parte de su alma cuando le dijo "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"  
>lamentablemente era Servil disfrazado y no tuvo valor para volver a<br>decírselo...  
>Tantos años había esperado que esto ocurriera, que había perdido totalmente la<br>esperanza hasta este milagroso "ahora".

Hasta Wayne estaba feliz por él. Y eso era bastante decir, porque la mayor parte  
>del tiempo, y a pesar de ser un benefactor, le importaban poco los sentimientos de<br>la gente.

Era práctico, salvaba en vez de consolar, detenía en vez de indagar los motivos,  
>podía volar entre la cárcel y el centro de la ciudad con los ojos cerrados...<br>Pero no estaba mentalmente capacitado para entender porqué la burra volvía una y  
>otra vez al trigo...<p>

Una gruesa y cálida alfombra tapizaba la parte de la guarida donde departían,  
>El Metropoly yacía desperdigado junto a algunas botanas dulces y saladas,<br>Y Roxanne, con la capa de Megamente, gritaba triunfal, emulándolo:  
>-"Metrocidad es mía".<p>

Megamente, picado y enmorecido, pues creía que iba a ganar fácilmente, le dijo:  
>-No es una victoria válida, no has traído tu... ¡pijama!...<p>

-Es verdad, dijo Servil, Señorita Ritchie, no ha traído su pijama, estábamos tan  
>entretenidos, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta...<p>

-¿Sabe?, no lo tome a mal, pero estaba trabajando en un camisoncito blanco con  
>encajes para Ud., si quiere puedo terminarlo ahora... agregó, bostezando.<p>

-No te preocupes, lindo, si puedo dormir con cualquier cosa, de todas formas no  
>es necesario que... y no dijo más, ya que Servil yacía en el fondo de la esfera,<br>profundamente dormido.

Megamente lo retiró del cuerpo robot y lo deslizó con suavidad en una pecera más  
>amplia, temperada.<p>

-Pobrecito, estaba cansadísimo, parece un bebito bueno.

-¿Y ahora? Como le dijo el conejo a la conejita en la madriguera, ¿vemos tele o  
>qué?<p>

-Me anoto con "¿Qué?" dijo Roxanne, enrojeciendo.

Megamente le cedió galantemente la parte superior de su pijama, aunque le estaba  
>algo estrecho al norte de la cintura y bastante más corto que el camisón menos<br>pudoroso en la parte sur de su generosa anatomía..

-Uff, soy auto referente, pero es la primera vez que me exita la contemplación  
>de mis propios pijamas...<br>"Ven a mi castillo, princesa". Megamente la guió en la oscuridad a la penumbra  
>de su dormitorio.<p>

Un enorme respaldo de cuero negro que emulaba el cuello de la mamba negra,  
>coronaba una cama box tamaño King size.<p>

-¿Qué pasó, conejita? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Dijo casi tiernamente  
>en su oído...<br>El calor de su cuerpo aumentó considerablemente y las pulsaciones de su corazón  
>se duplicaron. ¿Porqué me pone así? Pensó Roxanne, esto es extraterrestre. Me<br>enciende como un switch.

-Saca tus ropas, viajero, y verás si aún sigue aquí mi lengua, dijo ella.

Le dio un baño de gata por todo el cuerpo, mientras sentía como el suyo propio  
>se extasiaba, humedecía y pugnaba por un poco de atención.<br>Megamente entreabrió su propia chaqueta para tantear dos redondeces que nunca  
>habían estado allí, la suave, cálida y satinada curva le daba vértigo, y comenzó a<br>lamerlas y succionarlas hasta que Roxanne gimió de placer...

De nuevo se sentía tan mareada que creía estar viviendo un sueño, un sueño  
>lujurioso que parecía similar a la muerte, sentía tanto gusto que la vida normal le<br>parecería vacía y opaca si no podía repetirse este plato exquisito...

Estaba jugando con ella, buscando su límite, sabiendo que la tenía en su poder,  
>que si seguía estimulándola más rato, no tendría más remedio que suplicarle que entrara<br>en ella.  
>¡Ah, Bella Roxanne! Como le hubiera gustado antes saber que era posible tenerla.<br>La había codiciado tanto y nunca se había atrevido siquiera a soñar que un día  
>sería así de suya... la había tenido amarrada, encadenada, drogada... y nunca le había tocado ni un cabello.<p>

Sólo se había consolado a sí mismo algunas veces, cuando no había  
>remedio, cuando pensaba que era indecoroso que ella pudiera darse cuenta de la poderosa<br>erección en sus ajustados pantalones que le producía tenerla así, prisionera.

Finalmente, Roxanne firmó el armisticio y rindió su fortaleza, a un torrente  
>azulado que la llenó por completo, desbordándola, mientras ella también alcanzaba un clímax volcánico...<p>

Con el posterior desvanecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser tuyo L1 Cap 006-009

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 06,  
>La Audiencia Judicial Informal.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Roxanne abrió los ojos, y miró el reloj de pared,  
>Un murciélago negro con una esfera amarilla en la panza, marcaba las seis y<br>media de la mañana.

-Caramba, dormí muy poco, pero tengo algunos compromisos...

-Yo también, dijo Megamente, muy serio, ya estaba impecablemente vestido con un  
>traje dos piezas grafito, una camisa blanquísima y una corbata azul cielo.<br>¿No me digas que también irás a la audiencia, Roxanne?

-¿Es sobre ti?

- Si, estoy algo asustado, es una revisión de la causa de la muerte de Metroman,  
>la destrucción de la ciudad y su posterior reconstrucción... Como ayudé en esto<br>último, no han hecho una acusación formal, pero no sé si lo que decidan me llevará a la  
>cárcel de nuevo... Mientras decía esto, su cara iba cambiando de un caballero lleno de<br>seguridad a casi un crío despavorido, comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-No quiero estar en aislamiento de nuevo Roxanne, no ahora que estamos juntos...  
>no puedo estar lejos de ti...<br>Roxanne, aún con el pijama de Megamente, se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Yo estaré contigo, te defenderé lo mejor que pueda, dijo, mientras sujetaba con  
>suavidad su firme y atusada barbilla, pero sedosa y delicada a la vez.<br>Comenzó a besarlo despacito en las mejillas y en la frente, no deseaba  
>comprometerse demasiado, sabía que si se entusiasmaba, no llegarían a la Audiencia...<p>

De repente, entró Servil con una bandeja de desayuno.

-Ah, Señorita Ritchie, le dije que me dejara coserle una camisa de dormir, debe  
>haber dormido muy incómoda con el pijama del Señor.<br>Ella buscó con complicidad, esas magníficas y chispeantes esmeraldas verdes, que  
>le sonreían con malignidad...<p>

-Se lo merecía, Servil, por derrotarme al Metrópoli, ya la he castigado  
>suficiente por eso...<p>

-Preferí traer yo el desayuno, esos vagos voladores podrían haberle derramado el  
>café encima, señorita. <p>

Algo de esto último produjo un clic en la mente de Roxanne.

-Bueno Servil, pareces más preocupado de Roxanne que de mí, tu amo y Señor.

-No se ponga celoso, mi Señor, en el Olimpo de Servil por fin hay una diosa, la  
>Venus del Amor...<p>

-No sigas, me pongo colorada, además me siento algo ridícula con esta ropa,  
>parezco cualquier cosa menos una diosa.<p>

-Au contraire, mon amour...eres el vivo retrato de Afrodita. Megamente de nuevo  
>la miraba con ojos codiciosos...<p>

-Pero necesito ropa apropiada para la audiencia, dijo acelerada, pero tratando  
>de actuar con naturalidad, mientras un reguero de su café se esparcía sobre la sedosa<br>sábana de satín negro...

-¡Oops, lo siento!...No se preocupen, la lavaré en mi departamento, ¡chaíto, no  
>vemos!, y en menos de dos minutos y antes que Servil y Megamente pudieran decir "pío" Roxanne se había vestido y había partido rauda en un taxi a su departamento, con<br>la sábana y el pijama envueltos bajo el brazo.

Servil y Megamente se encogieron de hombros.  
>-¿Mujeres, quien las entiende?<br>-Pero son bellas y perfectas y muy buenas en... oh, miró a su fiel pececito,  
>enmoreciendo, olvidé lo que iba a decir.<br>El servidor miró a su amo con expresión incrédula y dudosa y se alejó del  
>cuarto, sólo para volverse a mitad de camino y decir:<p>

-Yo también veo la televisión y las películas Señor.

Claro. Pienso, luego existo. La felicidad de su amo se había convertido en una  
>doble angustia para el pequeño pecezuelo. Era más sabio que él en muchas cosas, porque su aislamiento forzoso en la pecera lo hacía tomar las cosas con más calma.<p>

Algo torpe, porque no controlaba del todo la motricidad gruesa de su exotraje, pero también tenía sentimientos. Una gran felicidad lo embargaba al ver que su señor había  
>alcanzado con éxito el cortejo amoroso con la señorita Ritchie, a pesar de venir de mundo diferentes. <p>

Padre, madre, hermano, compañero y servidor, todo en uno, y todas sus  
>encarnaciones estaban felices por él.<br>Pero una pequeña parte, una pequeña parte... sentía una punzada de celos, dolor  
>y melancolía.<br>Vives para servir, Servil, tu nombre lo dice, no puedes soñar siquiera alcanzar  
>un pedacito de felicidad, como tu amo, recuerda tu lugar en el mundo.<br>Aquí, en un mundo donde no hay nadie para ti...

Si no hubiera estado sumergido en la pecera, dos lágrimas furtivas habrían  
>resbalado de sus redondos ojitos color avellana, las sintió quemándole hasta que se<br>disolvieron en el fluido, y luego volvió, como si nada, a sus labores habituales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La Sala de Asamblea de la Alcaldía de Metrociudad estaba llena a rabiar. Menos  
>mal que era algo informal e inoficial, pensó nuestra periodista estrella, mientras<br>entraba con un sobrio traje sastre color cielo (piel de Megamente, pensó, no podía ver este color sin asociarlo a él, y no desde hace poco), aunque ahora sentía que al ponérselo le cosquilleaba la piel, recordándole en suaves efluvios las caricias que habían  
>recorrido su geografía. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Esperaba que el chico se portara bien y no llegara de púas y armado a última hora.<p>

El bullicio subió al menos dos tonos al entrar Megamente, correctamente vestido,  
>tal como lo viera temprano y con el fiel esbirro a su lado.<p>

Su reemplazo de ese día, la número dos, la gorjeante Melissa Payne, con su rubia  
>y rizosa cabellera estaba radiante. Apuntaba su micrófono de capitán a paje,<br>hasta que el alcalde hizo callar a todos, pidiendo silencio. 

Mientras esperaba, vio varias caras conocidas entre los asistentes, Char le hizo  
>señas de pulgar en alto, ¡Fuerza, Roxanne!, pero estaba claro que no estaba aquí por el<br>chico azul.

El doctor Watson, (Qué hace él aquí) con quien se viera temprano para  
>entregarle la "evidencia", le sonreía discretamente. (Espero que Megamente no haya visto eso). <p>

Le había dicho que por un caso en el que estaba trabajando, no podría tener los  
>resultados hasta una semana más... pero al menos, tomó las muestras de inmediato y las<br>sábanas y pijama de su amante estaban sanos y salvos en su secadora.

La vista de la causa, comenzó con la opinión de varios expertos, psicólogos,  
>policías, sobre el pasado y futuro del nuevo "prospecto de héroe de la ciudad", de una<br>posible recaída en la criminalidad, etc., etc., todo muy técnico, incluso el Alcaide de  
>la cárcel dio una opinión bastante esperanzadora al respecto: <p>

..."Siempre estuve esperando este momento, sabía que algún día se cansaría de  
>jugar y se convertiría en un hombre, pero mientras pasaba esto, era peligroso para los<br>demás y para sí mismo. Ahora, me siento muy satisfecho de su conducta y recién  
>adquiridas madurez y responsabilidad".<p>

Miró a Roxanne y por un brevísimo segundo le hizo un guiño. Demasiadas personas  
>con las que comparto oscuros secretos se encuentran aquí...pensó.<br>Se estaba desbandando en un manojo de nervios hasta que le tocó el turno a ella.

Expresó que en su opinión, esta persona nunca había tenido intención de matar a  
>Metroman y que si se sopesaba el costo  beneficio, verían que era mucho más  
>útil como servidor de la comunidad que encerrado y planeando nuevos crímenes.<p>

Amargar la existencia de este sujeto por un daño accidental no es la decisión más  
>inteligente, debemos pensar que si bien ha hecho cosas malas, y aparece en deuda con la<br>sociedad, es buen momento para que empiece a pagarlas beneficiando a los metro ciudadanos con su aguda inteligencia y sus inventos.

No quiso rizar el rizo. Que no vean de qué lado estoy... se dijo.

El alcalde, pomposamente henchido como una superestrella, tomó la palabra:

-Vamos a tomar una decisión ciudadana, algo ajena a la ley, pero después de  
>todo, con seres superpoderosos y villanos fuera de lo común, esta no es una ciudad<br>cualquiera, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para proteger y asegurar el bienestar de los honrados y trabajadores habitantes de Metro ciudad. Todos los que estén a favor de darle la oportunidad el ex - super villano conocido como "Chico Azul", alias "Megamente", de llevar una vida heroica a partir de hoy, levanten su mano y voten "SI".

Un atronador ¡SIIII! ¡Llenó la sala! Todos los metrociudadanos presentes  
>levantaban sus manos con entusiasmo. Sintió que respiraba con alivio. ¡Era libre!<br>Condicional, pero libre! Roxanne, Megamente y Servil lloraban en silencio.

Como deseaba abrazarlos. A pesar de la alegría del momento, pudo ver por el  
>rabillo del ojo, que no todas las caras estaban contentas. Charlie hacía una mueca. Dito Von Manchester, parecía bastante molesto. Melissa Payne tampoco parecía feliz. Los<br>tres tenían los brazos abajo y parecían disconformes con el resultado de la  
>audiencia. <p>

ero sólo uno, hubiera disfrutado estrangulando a Megamente lentamente con sus  
>propias manos.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 07,  
>Una nueva... ¿vida?.<p>

Al salir de la sala de Asamblea, Megamente (y Servil) fueron atropellados y  
>acosados por una masa ingente de periodistas, flashes por aquí, por allá, por acullá...<br>miró por un par de segundos a su amante, quien negó tristemente con la cabeza. El señaló su reloj y ella movió lentamente su cabeza con sí. Ahora no, cariño, más tarde...

Repentinamente fue abordada por un hombre alto y macizo, enfundado en un traje  
>chaqueta café que parecía estar a punto de dejar volar sus botones.<p>

-Baxter Eatsman, un agrado de conocerla en persona, señorita Ritchie, agregó  
>tendiéndole la mano. Soy asesor de imagen pública y comunicaciones de la<br>Alcaldía. El alcalde Goodman me pidió expresamente que la contactara para pedirle su  
>cooperación en gestionar la nueva imagen del defensor deMetrociudad... Por su... ejem,<br>experiencia  
>en relaciones humano-extraterrestres superpoderosos. Ahora tengo varios<br>compromisos, pero me gustaría que se contactara con Megamente y le hiciera llegar esta  
>minuta. Parte de la condicionalidad de su libertad depende del cumplimiento riguroso de estos compromisos. Tras esto se alejó caminando rápidamente sin mirar atrás.<p>

Ajá, se dijo Roxanne, ahora hay motivos para acercarme.  
>Pero no pudo. Megamente estaba en el núcleo de una enorme célula cuyo citoplasma<br>formado por ciudadanos no dejaba de crecer y evolucionar. Con algo de dolor,  
>recordó los peores momentos de su relación con Metroman. Dejaron de intentarlo porque era imposible. Las grupies la insultaban y golpeaban en la calle, las mujeres lo<br>acosaban, los periodistas y paparazzi no los dejaban ni siquiera tomar un café...

Esta vez, no, se dijo, con él no. Encontraremos la manera, pero no daré mi brazo  
>a torcer esta vez... creo que puede ser algo verdadero, pero primero necesito saber.<p>

De todas formas, ella también tenía una modesta fila de personas que deseaban  
>hablar con ella. Metió el documento cuidadosamente plegado en su cartera.<p>

-¡Buen alegato, Roxanne! ¿Por qué no estudiaste para abogado?, Charlie le  
>guiñaba un ojo.<p>

-Ah, Charlie, jajaja, sabes que a mí lo que me mata es la información, saber,  
>indagar, estudiar... Me dijiste que no conocías en persona al doctor Watson, ¿no?<br>Aquí esta.

-Edile Watson, a sus órdenes. ¿Hemos hablado algunas veces por teléfono, no? La  
>brillante sonrisa del doctor fue apenas pálidamente respondida por Charlie.<p>

-Charlize Strongbold, sí, lo recuerdo, el caso Parr, las alucinaciones del  
>guardia del zoológico, y esa gente que creía haber visto una galleta vivente...<br>El mundo está lleno de perturbados, parece, agregó, mirando de reojo a Roxanne,  
>quien escapaba discretamente.<p>

-Por cierto, Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿Cierto querida?.

-Claro Char, mismo día, misma hora, mismo lugar (como desde hace 12 años,  
>recordó). <p>

Dito Von Manchester salía en ese momento de la alcaldía, su proverbial sombrero,  
>que lo acompañaba a todos lados, coronaba su cabeza. Era un hombre mayor, de<br>facciones duras, pero sabía sonreír a la hora de recibir algún premio de ciencias.

-¡Profesor Von Manchester! Dijo Edile, lo felicito nuevamente por su analizador  
>bioquímico, es una joya, estamos haciendo el trabajo en tiempo récord en el<br>laboratorio, sin tener que repetir ninguna muestra.

-Qué bien Watson, disculpa, pero estoy apurado, otro día hablamos, ¿ok? Dijo el  
>erudito cerrando de golpe la puerta de su auto y dejando a Edile con un palmo de<br>narices. 

El auto se alejó a gran velocidad, desde donde Roxanne, su psicóloga y el  
>bioquímico vieron había dejado caer unos papeles.<p>

-¡Eh, profesor!, dijo Edile, levantando los brazos, pero sin esperanzas de ser  
>escuchado... Mientras, la práctica Roxanne los recogía.<p>

-¿Son fórmulas? El científico se había puesto algo colorado por la emoción.  
>Hasta Char parecía algo intrigada.<p>

-Siento desilusionarte, es muy raro, sólo sin volantes una muestra de peces  
>tropicales en el acuario de Metrociudad... alegó Roxanne.<p>

-Tienes, razón es rarísimo... ¿se estará interesando por la piscicultura? Tal  
>vez me equivoqué y no cayeron de su bolsillo.<br>Pero Roxanne no estaba tan segura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Megamente y Servil estaban invitados a un fastidioso almuerzo organizada por  
>Lucy Goodman, la esposa del alcalde. Lleno de damas de la caridad, políticos, y el<br>alcalde mismo, que no dejaba de rondarlos y mirarlos con ojos asombrados.

-Cuando niño siempre quise ser héroe, les dijo, bombero, policía, detective...  
>pero mi físico nunca me acompañó, mi salud era frágil y era malo para la gimnasia. No<br>tomen a mal mi entusiasmo, niños.

-Pero es un excelente alcalde, dijo Megamente con ecuanimidad, eso también es  
>algún tipo diferente de heroísmo, yo no podría lidiar con todas esas actividades y<br>papeleo y declaraciones públicas... Soy un hombre de acción.

-Es cierto señor, dijo Servil con los ojos brillantes, según el Guardián  
>Metrocitadino, y mi modesta opinión, Ud. será reelecto sin lugar a dudas.<p>

-Es Ud. un pez muy culto e inteligente, dijo el alcalde, inflado como un pavo  
>real.<p>

Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, el alcalde y un viejo amigo tomaban un  
>bajativo en la terraza.<p>

-¿Lo ves? Tienes que estar orgulloso, tienes un buen chico.

-No lo tengo, Robert, y ese es el problema, ya es muy tarde para asumirlo. Me  
>odiaría si le dijera la verdad ahora... El personaje se secó los ojos con un pañuelo.<br>Maldita vejez, te vuelve más sensible que una loca, se dijo.

-Nunca es tarde, amigo, todos podemos cambiar, evolucionar, se que todos creen  
>que no soy muy inteligente porque soy cobarde y siempre estoy sonriendo tontamente,<br>pero esa es mi manera de darle estabilidad y seguridad a esta ciudad.

- Lo sé, jajaja, y alcalde que arranca, siempre sirve para otro mandato...  
>jajajaja...<br>Los dos quedaron otro rato conversando y recordando esos buenos y viejos tiempos  
>de su juventud, mientras Lucy departía y comentaba los sucesos del día con su club<br>de fans-amigas-colaboradoras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo recostada en el diván, Roxanne dejaba fluir el tiempo hacia atrás y  
>recordaba, ya sin tanto dolor, los sucesos acaecidos en su juventud. Alguna vez, alguien<br>aquejado de Colon irritable, le había dicho que mientras más veces relataras algún  
>episodio traumático de tu vida, más se convertía en un cuento y hasta tú misma dejabas de creer en él.<p>

-"La tercera vez, cuatro meses después, no paré en la cárcel. Atraída como una  
>polilla, fui directamente al colegio a espiar que pasaba con el chico azul.<br>Entonces reparé en el otro. ¡Otro extraterrestre! Aunque parecía más humano, ¿un  
>mutante?<br>Cada vez que le decía a alguien que había extraterrestres en Metrociudad,  
>miraban al cielo y me acariciaban la frente. ¡Es solo una niña, ja ja, ja ja, tiene mucha<br>imaginación!  
>Mamá me miraba con resignación. De seguro pensaba, ya se le pasará.<p>

El niño casi humano se mantenía flotado en el aire, como a 10 cms. del suelo,  
>sin esfuerzo alguno. ¡Pedante!, pensé, quiere hacerse notar todo el rato. Una eterna<br>sonrisa de triunfo aleteaba en sus labios. El chico azul estaba parado sobre una silla  
>intentando sacar un libro de una alta gaveta biblioteca. ¡Se va a caer! Pensé angustiada.<br>Fue peor. 

Un movimiento en falso hizo que todo el mueble se le viniera encima ante los  
>ojos atónitos de la profesora y los compañeros. El "galancete" vino volando y en un<br>tris levantó el mueble y reincorporó su contenido. Acto seguido, levantó al  
>muchachito vestido de mono carcelario anaranjado, tenía un feo moretón en un ojo. <p>

-¡Eres un imprudente!, dijo la profesora. Lo mandaron a la esquina y acto  
>seguido premió al otro chico prendiendo una estrella en su tórax.<p>

El hombro del chico azul parecía dislocado. El pez, en el que aún no había  
>reparado, fue sigilosamente (ahora podía caminar, tenía un cuerpo de tarro de leche Nido y frágiles brazos y piernitas de pinzas) y con un movimiento certero lo reacomodó en su lugar. <p>

¡Augh! Eso debió doler. Al menos tenía el libro. ¿Ingeniería? ¿Qué hace un libro  
>de ingeniería en un salón de básica? Entonces deduje que se había aventurado a<br>coger ese tan alto porque de seguro ya los había leído ¡todos! Y al mismo tiempo  
>escuchaba, como habitualmente debía hacer, las lecciones de espalda al pizarrón".<p>

-Ah, Roxanne, tus recuerdos son tan dulces y tiernos que podrías escribir un  
>cuento, o tal vez el guión de una película de Dreamworks...<p>

-No seas irónica, Char, tú eres la que quiere entender porqué me gusta  
>Megamente.<p>

-Yo me habría decantado por Metroman, dijo Charlie, algo soñadora, músculos,  
>fuerza, efectivividad...<p>

-Bullyng... agregó Roxanne aprovechando de meter baza.

-Nunca pensé cuando llegaste a mi consulta hablando de extraterrestres, cápsulas  
>misteriosas, estrellas fugaces azules, que todo era cierto... Me siento un poco<br>tonta en realidad, es que nadie podía tomar eso en serio.

-Es lo que vi, y nunca he dicho una mentira, me debo a la verdad, dijo en un  
>tono más ofendido la reportera.<p>

-Buena chica, defiende tu postura.  
>¿Cómo te fue con los análisis?<p>

-Aún no hay resultados, pero día con día me siento más segura de que no hay nada  
>oscuro detrás de todo esto. Me siento un gusano, no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin<br>pensar que lo traiciono.

-Pero tú misma los has dicho, necesitas saber, conocer la verdad, acotó Charlie,  
>anotándose un punto en el marcador. Además, le has defendido tan bien que ya le<br>tenemos libre de nuevo y vagando por las calles.

-Yo no lo defendí, di mi testimonio y opiné lo más juiciosamente que pude al  
>respecto.<br>Piensa todo lo que puede hacer por el bienestar y el progreso con esos inventos  
>suyos.<p>

- Ojalá todos fuéramos tan positivistas como tú, Roxanne, de seguro el mundo  
>sería un lugar mejor...<p>

-Bien creo ya es hora de irme... la reportera estaba nerviosa e inquieta, había  
>recibido unos insinuantes mensajes de texto en el celular:<br>"Esta noche, tu, yo, cena, por supuesto, tú eres la cena".  
>Otro:<br>"¿De qué color me quieres esta noche, cariño? Negro, gris, blanco, azul... Si  
>eliges esta última opción, ten en consideración que no consideraré necesaria la inclusión de prendas de ropa"<p>

-Como te apura ir a mezclar tu ADN con el de un siniestro alienígena que apenas  
>conoces, dijo Char, picada.<p>

-Eso lo dices de envidiosa, no te imaginas lo fantástico que es en la cama.

Charlie se puso verde.  
>-Amiga, eso no se le dice a una amiga. Exijo una reparación.<p>

-Mañana, en el café de siempre, como amiga, te daré con lujos y detalles la  
>descripción de nuestras noches de lujuria...<p>

-Y sigues apuñalándome... ¡Vete ya! Le arrojó un libro y Roxanne, esquivándolo,  
>salió liviana y feliz, canturreando, por la puerta del consultorio.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 08  
>¿Ahora es nuestro tiempo?.<p>

Roxanne dio varias vueltas a la manzana en un taxi, hasta ver que no había nadie  
>y decidirse a bajar.<p>

-¿Una nueva investigación? Le dijo la sonriente taxista.

-¡Claro, espere los titulares!  
>Y qué titulares serían... Por un momento dejó volar la imaginación con un<br>escalofrío.

Megamente y Servil veían la televisión y comentaban los sucesos del día:

-Y pensar que ese era nuestro salón de baile... ¿Recuerda Señor?

- Y cuando te tropezaste haciendo la caminata lunar y caíste sobre esa vitrina  
>de<br>cristal... ! ¿Quién lo olvidaría?

-Hmff... si se pone a recordar eso, yo me acordaré de cuando Ud. se cayó de la  
>silla giratoria y estuvo con la cara hecha papilla por 3 días.<p>

-¡Shhh! No digas más o pensaré en comer pescado frito.

-Agh, que asco, Servil puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Nunca comen pescado? Oh, el sushi es delicioso, dijo Roxanne, sin darse cuenta  
>de lo que decía. <p>

-Ahora la cruel eres tú, cariño, observó sorprendido el autonombrado super héroe  
>más guapo de Metrociudad.<p>

-¡Es verdad!, perdón, no pensaba lo que decía. Es que olvido que eres un pez con  
>ese cuerpo grande y fuertote, dijo Roxanne, haciéndose la mimosa y cogiendo del<br>ancho y peludo brazo al exotraje de Servil.

-Ja, a mi no me venga con esas, Srta. Ritchie, seguro que una de estas noches,  
>cuando les entre apetito, después de escarcear como gatos en celo, me hacen ceviche.<p>

Megamente y Roxanne, con la sangre subida abruptamente al rostro, se volvieron  
>muy serios y preocupados a mirarlo.<p>

-¡Servil! Dijo enojado y dolido su Amo, ese no eres tú...  
>Lo que necesitas es una buena dosis de diversión, ¡Vamos a celebrar a lo<br>grande mi recién adquirida libertad! Si, ya lo veo, una gran celebración...

-Una libertad no exenta de responsabilidades y condiciones, clarificó la dama  
>que respondía al nombre de "Conejita" por las noches, odiando ser la encargada de<br>aterrizar al chico Arándano. Ahora recién recordaba los papeles que reposaban  
>beatíficamente en el fondo de su cartera. Pero al sacar el folio del gobierno, unas amarillas papeletas planearon hacia el suelo.<p>

Servil, diligente y gentil de nuevo, las recogió presurosamente.  
>-¡Oh! ¡Una nueva muestra de peces en el acuario! ¿Podemos ir, Señor, podemos ir?<p>

Roxanne consultó a su chico con los ojos. No era justo que el pececillo quedara  
>excluido todo el tiempo de sus citas. Por muchas ganas que tuvieran de hacerse<br>arrumacos, debían darle amor y tiempo al esforzado mejor sidekick de la ciudad.

-¡Claro Servil! Déjanos ponernos ropa más cómoda y vamos.

Ah, bella Roxanne, tu sentencia de muerte ha sido aplazada, más no suspendida...  
>Espera unas horitas más, sólo unas horitas más, parecían decir esos radiantes<br>pozos de agua verdosa al mirar al objeto de sus apremiantes deseos.

Los tres se dedicaron a vagar varias horas observando las nuevas vitrinas, ya  
>eran visitantes frecuentes según Fredo, el encargado, quien hasta daba la mano con<br>orgullo a Servil.

-Es el pez más inteligente que vi en mi vida, palabra, expresó con alborozo. ¡Si  
>hasta limpia el sólo su acuario!<br>Y hasta allí llegaba su asombro. Como era el encargado de limpiar los estanques,  
>para él era lo más maravilloso que podía hacer un habitante del agua por sí solo.<p>

Pero el único. Pensó Servil. Destinado a ser esqueleto de sardina en la vitrina  
>de un museo cuando muera. Ya casi podía imaginar el rótulo. "Pez extraterrestre de<br>origen desconocido, único en su especie, del que se dice fue compañero de un super  
>héroe, murió de vejez sin dejar descendencia".<p>

Megamente comía dos hotdogs a la vez y bebía de un enorme vaso de bebida  
>gaseosa.<p>

¿Adónde va todo eso?, pensó la chica curiosa.

Según le contaron, solían venir a burlarse un poco de la prosaica estolidez de  
>los peces terrícolas, pero su congénere no parecía de ánimo para eso hoy.<p>

-Qué raro pensé que esto lo animaría, musitó el chico azul. Parece muy decaído  
>el día de hoy, ¿Qué tiene mi fantástico pez Roxanne? ¿No debería estar contento?<p>

Una idea genial se le cruzó por la mente. ¡Ya sé! Le haré una cita con mi  
>psicóloga, es muy buena, si hay alguien que puede ayudar contra la tristeza y la depresión es mi amiga Charlie. ¿Estaba en la audiencia conmigo, no la viste?<p>

-¿Una mujer mayor, de cabello negro, de curvas pronunciadas?  
>- Sí ella, pero no es tan vieja, nos llevamos apenas 12 años, es como mi mejor<br>amiga.

-Eh, Servil, ¡vamos a casa, tienes que preparar la cena!, acotó el individuo que  
>respondía al nombre de "diablo azul" en sus correrías nocturnas.<p>

- No es necesario, esta noche cocinaré yo, declaró Roxanne orgullosamente, tal  
>vez necesita descansar un poquito y además, me hace ilusión.<p>

El pez de nuestra historia, estaba embebido en sus pensamientos. Hubiera jurado  
>que ese pez tras la vitrina, lo estaba observando de manera consiente, pero también<br>estaba seguro que debía haber sido su imaginación.

Era un hermoso ejemplar, casi de su tamaño, de color oro y anaranjado, con  
>aletas rojas y enormes ojos de plata con destellos azules.<p>

-¡Es preciosa!, pensó, si es que es una "ella"... De alguna manera, más vieja  
>que el tiempo y el hombre, sabía que sí. Si tan sólo pudiera ser un pez mudo y<br>corriente, sería el más afortunado de los peces a su lado.

Vendré de nuevo a verla, se dijo.  
>Aunque sea sólo la tortura de un sueño imposible, volveré a perderme en tus<br>ojos, niña de ojos azules y aletas de coral. Servil suspiró desde lo profundo de su alma  
>marina.<p>

_¿Ves? Te dije que está cansado, codeó Roxanne al objeto de sus inquietudes  
>nocturnas.<p>

-Sí, muy cansado, aceptó Servil y los tres se alejaron con destino a una opípara  
>cena en la guarida.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de comer la cena preparada por Roxanne, su especialidad, lasagña a las  
>tres salsas, estuvieron un rato examinando la lista de actividades (una vez por<br>semana cada una) promovida por el asesor. Aquí algunas muestras de lo leído en voz alta por Roxanne:

-Clases de nivelación para terminar la Enseñanza Media en un Colegio para  
>Adultos.<p>

-¡Queee Aburriiidoo...! se quejó el chico azul.  
>Roxanne y Servil asentían. Así podrá mejorar sus problemas de Hmm, dicción y<br>pronunciación Amo, expresó delicadamente Servil.

-Clases de disparo y puntería, cortesía de la policía de Metrociudad.

-Tienen miedo de terminar como hielos en un tiroteo, recalcó sonriente  
>Megamente. <p>

En eso estaban de acuerdo los tres. Y así tendrá menos problemas con los daños a  
>la propiedad privada, y menos demandas por daños y prejuicios, Señor.<p>

-Servicio Comunitario como Monitor en clases de baile en la academia Shuster.

-Eso me encantó, nena, tiene probabilidades. El delgado joven de tez azul se  
>paró de un salto y comenzó de inmediato a evolucionar en la habitación con complicados pasos de baile, mientras tarareaba una melodía que existía solo en su cabeza...<p>

Supongo que esta raza tiene una agilidad especial, se dijo a sí misma Roxanne,  
>su pesada cabeza no parece molestarle para bailar, es liviano como una pluma. Hasta<br>Baryshnikov estaría celoso de esos movimientos. Prosiguió su lectura:

Desclasificación de Inventos.  
>-Oh, señor, podemos aportar algo de su tecnología al servicio de la ciudad, ¡qué<br>orgullo!  
>Lagrimeó Servil.<p>

Clases, charlas Científicas y Ponencias en Metro College y Metro University.  
>-Ufff, sin comentarios, dijo Megamente.<p>

-Servicio Comunitario Heroico consistente en visitas a niños en hogares,  
>colegios y hospitales.<br>-¡Ey, conozco esta parte, Wayne lo hacía todo el tiempo!

-¿Wayne? Servil se acercó interesado y Megamente dejó de dar vueltas como  
>pirinola para unirse a la consulta. <p>

-Wayne Scott, dijo Roxanne, alias Metroman, alias Musicman, ¡que enredo!

- El ex novio, confidenció innecesariamente el galán azul al oído del pez  
>dentado.<p>

-¡Vaya! Me maravilla que tuviera tiempo para hacer tantas cosas por la ciudad, y  
>más encima tuviera vida privada, expresó Servil.<p>

-No la tenía. Explicó Roxanne.

-Y nosotros siempre dándole la lata.

Por primera vez Megamente y Servil se sentían compungidos y algo tontos por su  
>rencilla personal contra el tipo de los bíceps de acero.<p>

Para cortar la densidad del tema, el Megabailarín se aclaró la garganta y dijo a  
>su ayudante de cámara.<p>

-Mi fantástico pececito, código: voy a dejar a esta dama a su domicilio y vuelvo  
>pronto.<br>-Código: Entendido señor, respondió alegremente el pez verdoso.

La audaz y curiosa reportera vio como su pareja acarreaba un paquetito que no  
>soltó en todo el trayecto.<p>

-Ya no puedo más de la curiosidad, que llevas allí, ¿diablillo azul?.

-Ya lo verás, cara mía, ya lo verás...

Una vez que estuvieron en el amplio y algo vacío recibidor de Roxanne, (casi  
>nunca estaba en casa) Megamente acarreó una silla hasta un extremo de la habitación y<br>le hizo sentarse. 

-Es una especie de recuerdo - compensación por los viejos tiempos, no tengas  
>miedo. <p>

-Nunca te tuve miedo, respondió ella, encendida, estaba a punto de decir más,  
>pero el puso un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios.<p>

-Shsssh... Entonces, quédate quieta y verás.

Del bolsillo de sus jeans extrajo unas cuerdas y la amarró prolijamente a la  
>silla, de las muñecas, la cintura y ambos tobillos (separados). Esto último es nuevo, se dijo Roxanne, más curiosa si cabe.<p>

Luego desapareció por unos minutos de su campo visual... ¿No irá a irse y  
>dejarme así amarrada?, hasta que vio un par de Cerebots que entraban triunfales con el<br>equipo de música y tras depositarlo con regular delicadeza y darle al botón de PLAY.

Las luces se apagaron, sólo quedando las de color, de los irritables robotitos  
>que pululaban en excitación creciente, mientras sonaban los primeros acordes de<br>"BACK IN  
>BLACK" de "ACDC".<br>Megamente apareció por un costado de la habitación, vestido con ajustadísimos  
>pantalones de cuero negro, puños y cuello blancos con un corbatín, suspensores y<br>un estiloso sombrero negro que dejaba en penumbras parte de su cara. De sólo  
>mirarlo sintió enfebrecido su ser. <p>

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de manera deliciosa al ritmo de la música, bailaba  
>con experticia, con movimientos precisos, sensuales y lánguidos cuando los acordes<br>lo exigían, una fina película de sudor estaba empapando su rostro, cuello y torso  
>cuando terminó con los últimos acordes y una torsión casi imposible en su postura.<p>

Roxanne quería aplaudir, pero sus manos estaban atadas. Esta noche, soy una  
>grupie cualquiera, cautiva y ninfómana, se dijo.<p>

El bailarín se arrojó de rodillas a sus pies. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo sustraído  
>de la cocina y cortó los laterales de sus calzoncitos.<br>Acto seguido, levantó una botella donde aún quedaba algo de champaña y la vació  
>en su bajo vientre.<p>

- Ohhhhh... gimió, cuando él empezó a beber y sorber el dorado líquido de sus  
>partes ocultas. Sentía su coronilla cosquilleando su estómago y el roce de ese<br>movimiento, aunado al trabajito que realizaba más abajo la hacía sentir vértigo.

Otra vez sentía perderse y quemarse su mente, en una espiral de sensaciones  
>placenteras e indescriptibles, una y otra vez, girando y girando, hasta que lo inevitable<br>llegó y quedó, empequeñecida, temblorosa y débil como un cervatillo.

Su captor cortó las cuerdas y la llevó delicadamente a la cama.

-Prometí volver, aunque habría sido maravilloso dormir contigo, dijo algo  
>apesadumbrado.<p>

Ella atrajo su mano y la besó.  
>-Otra vez será.<p>

-Nos vemos mañana, gestora de mi libertad.

-Nada me impedirá hacerlo, mi seductor azul.

Un cálido cansancio se apoderó de todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que la puerta se  
>cerraba y amo y robots la dejaban en una total y beatífica soledad.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 09,  
>Metrorobos Inexplicables.<p>

Nuestro guapo héroe despertó muy nervioso. Era su primer día de colegio. Sus  
>últimas experiencias escolares se perdían en el vacío de los tiempos. Y no habían sido<br>de lo mejor. Servil lo fue a dejar en el vistoso automóvil y le pasó una primorosa  
>lonchera. <p>

-Que no soy un crío, Servil, como se te ocurre darme esto, dijo ocultándola de los  
>ojos curiosos y devolviéndosela. <p>

-Ja, cuando le de hambre, se sentirá arrepentido de haberla rechazado, dijo el  
>pez, picado. <p>

-Los chicos de Liceo usan la cafetería, eso sale en cuanta película y serie  
>hemos visto. ¿Recuerdas High School Musical? <p>

-Cómo olvidarme, si estuvimos como tres meses cantando esas canciones de  
>escolares... <p>

-Qué gran idea, Servil, invitemos a Roxanne a un desafío de Karaoke. 

-Pero nos faltará otra persona, mi Amo, sólo somos tres. 

-Le decimos que traiga a su amiga, ¿sabrá cantar? 

-¿Quién sabe? Hasta el momento solo sabemos que es buena para escuchar, agregó  
>Servil meditabundo, le asustaba pensar que unos minutos estaría en el diván de<br>la psicóloga. 

-Suerte con eso, mi fantástico pez. 

-Y a Ud. señor, ¿Lo recojo a la hora de almuerzo? 

No digas esa palabra, chico piraña, que ya me empieza a dar apetito de nuevo.

Servil se alejó riendo en silencio. Toda la energía que consumía es cuerpo, iba  
>directamente a la azotea, a alimentar ese envidiable, super desarrollado e<br>inquieto cerebro.

Mientras su Amo se enfrentaba a sus viejos temores, el Servidor llegaba a la  
>consulta de la Srta. Strongbold y tocaba educadamente el timbre. <p>

-Ah, se dijo Charlie, debe ser el paciente "especial" que pidió que atendiera  
>Roxanne, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó de piedra. <p>

-¿Qué? Q-q-qué se supone que eres tú? Dijo al borde del desmayo. 

-Soy Servil, señorita, un pez extraterrestre, el ayudante de Megamente.

Ah, no, no puede ser, otro loco que hablará hasta los codos de las bondades del  
>supervillano, se dijo Char. Pero su ética profesional fue más fuerte.<p>

Esta bien Señor Servil, pase por favor, disculpe mi desconcierto inicial.  
>Tiéndase por favor, y cuénteme que le preocupa, si lo desea, desde el principio.<p>

¿El principio? 

-"Bueno, todo comenzó hace 21 años, cuando vivíamos en otro planeta.  
>(Char puso cara de no tragarse nada)<br>Lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre, pero era un planeta altamente  
>tecnológico si mis impresiones visuales son correctas.<br>Vivía en un hermoso tanque comunitario con mi familia, había otras especies,  
>pero convivíamos de manera pacífica. Todo era perfecto, pero cuando cumplí tres meses<br>de edad, mis padres hablaron conmigo:

-Hijo, es tu deber y tu honor cuidar del pequeño príncipe de la casta de los  
>Científicos, de ahora en adelante, vivirás con él y su familia, para cuidarlo y enseñarle. De todas maneras, podrás comunicarte con nosotros y visitarnos cuando lo desees, si lo<br>pides amablemente a tus señores.

-¿Pero porqué mamá? Soy muy pequeño aún, quiero estar contigo... Dije  
>sollozando. <p>

-Voy a contarte el porqué con una vieja historia, dijo mamá bajando los ojos:

"Debes saber que hace más de 100 años, estas especies marinas vivían en el  
>planeta Belugax 4, nuestras razas eran felices y nada faltaba, pero un buen día, el sol<br>comenzó a calentar cada vez más y el agua del planeta, fue evaporándose. Muchos murieron, hasta que sólo quedaron algunos lagos dispersos en la superficie del planeta. 

Un día una nave espacial aterrizó. Los extraterrestres decidieron traernos  
>consigo para preservar nuestra vida, ya que de haber seguido así las cosas, nuestra gente<br>habría desaparecido por completo. Aprendimos su idioma, y nos adaptamos a las  
>condiciones atmosféricas, poco a poco. <p>

El rey belugaciano, agradecido por la ayuda prestada, se comprometió con el  
>gobernante de este planeta, que uno de cada diez de los nuestros, se dedicaría a cuidar y<br>servir a alguien de su raza, porque sus pequeños son inteligentísimos, pero frágiles. La  
>ayuda y consejo de un belugaciano es solo una pequeña retribución después de lo que<br>ellos hicieron por nosotros"

Ahora, has de saber que tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de que hayas sido  
>elegido. La casta de científicos, ha analizado tu adn. Eres especial, mi pequeño, han visto bondad y nobleza a toda prueba en tus genes, debes seguir tu destino.<p>

Aún entristecido por dejar el hogar paterno, empecé a preparar mi partida. Me  
>despedí de toda mi familia y vecinos, sin saber que sería la última vez que los vería.<p>

Luego, me pusieron en un tanque individual y fui trasladado a la casa del Primer  
>Científico. Entonces sobrevino la catástrofe. Toda la gente corría y gritaba,<br>apenas si vislumbré al primer científico y su esposa, parecían muy buenos y tiernos con su pequeño bebé. Pero algo estaba mal. En vez de presentarme al niñito y dejarnos  
>conocernos, nos metieron apresuradamente a ambos en una cápsula y fuimos<br>expulsados del planeta por una lanzadera de despegue espacial.

Y llegamos a la Tierra"

De repente, Servil se incorporó de manera brusca, dejando a Charlie al borde del  
>chillido.<p>

-¡El diario!, ¡he recordado el diario! 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-¡En la cápsula, el padre de Megamente puso un diario con instrucciones para  
>nosotros! Lo había olvidado porque el viaje fue tan brusco, inesperado y lleno<br>de baches y topones que aterrizamos algo aturdidos...

-Debo decirle a mi Señor, hasta luego Srta Strongbold, es estupenda... y se fue  
>a grandes zancadas dejando a Charlie con un palmo de narices. <p>

-Estos amigos que se gasta Roxanne, no vuelvo a tomar pacientes a ciegas, se  
>prometió a sí misma, pero inconfesablemente, se sentía algo conmovida por la historia del pequeño pez.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ser tuyo L1 Cap 010-013

by ~BLACKBOMBERWOMAN

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 10,  
>En la cárcel otra vez.<p>

No le apetecía demasiado tener al chico de nuevo en su oficina, pero no le  
>quedaba más remedio. Ahora que era un héroe no podía negarse. Temía que el sentimentalismo que trae la senilidad, le obligara a soltar alguno de los secretos que tan<br>celosamente había guardado por años.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlos, dijo sinceramente.

-Pero, entonces, ¿la cápsula no está aquí? Servil y Megamente parecían muy  
>decepcionados.<p>

-No, el Gobierno me obligó a entregársela, dijo con sencillez el Sr. Warden.  
>Y como no quería que se metieran con el manejo de nuestra prisión o verme<br>"jubilado" antes de tiempo, tuve que transar en eso.  
>Sólo les diré dos palabras: "AREA 51" y no recordaré nunca más haberlas dicho.<p>

-Quisiera pedirles que se retiraran ahora. Tengo muchísimo que hacer con los  
>nuevos supervillanos que estás capturando. Además Titán está con depresión, se niega a<br>comer. En su caso, no le hará demasiado daño.

-El profesor Von Manchester se encuentra aquí, señor, avisó uno de los guardias  
>asomándose.<p>

-¡Ah, que bien! Viene a hacer las modificaciones necesarias en el monitor de  
>Signos Vitales y Actividad Encefálica. ¡Excelente invento el suyo! Una lástima que en<br>tu caso no nos fuera de demasiada utilidad. Nunca pudimos prevenir un escape basado en sus lecturas.

-Gracias a mi Benefactor Anónimo, rió Megamente.  
>De seguro Ud. nunca pensó que me servirían tanto esos libros hindúes de<br>Meditación y Yoga, si no, nunca me los habría dado.  
>(Y el de Kamasutra, que venía por error entre ellos, rió para sus adentros<br>nuestro héroe).

El Señor Warden ofreció su mano a Servil y luego a Megamente.  
>Éste, gratamente sorprendido, la estrechó con fuerza.<p>

-Es primera vez que me da la mano, Sr. Warden, casi parece estar orgulloso de  
>mí. (No sabes cuanto, pensó el anciano). <p>

Pero el chico azul se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una cosa redonda y fría en su  
>mano al terminar el apretón.<p>

Shhh, le dijeron sus ojos y su gesto silente.

Los chicos se retiraron mitad contentos, mitad desilusionados.  
>Una vez en el auto, Mister Blue Sky revisó el objeto que le había traspasado de<br>manera tan sigilosa el Alcaide de la cárcel. Una piedra redonda y pequeña de color  
>azul, la giró entre los dedos, para terminar silenciando un grito.<p>

-¡Mira Servil!

El pez la examinó con ojos asombrados. La pequeña piedra azul, tenía un rayo de  
>plata engastado en una de sus caras. El símbolo de la Casta de los Científicos, por<br>fin, recordó.

-De todas formas, no es llegar y alzarse contra el Área 51, Señor.

-No, no, no, necesitaremos un elaborado plan.

-Vamos a ver a la Srta. Ritchie, ella podría darle algunas ideas, sugirió  
>sonriente el pececillo.<p>

Roxanne estaba, micrófono en mano, muy seria, frente a Diana, su nueva  
>camarógrafa. Aspiraban con desagrado el olor de humedad mezclado con carbón que emanaba del edificio.<p>

-"Y en las últimas noticias, los bomberos y la policía, han descubierto que el  
>incendio ha sido premeditado, para cubrir un robo de un químico tóxico, FB 44, reconocido por su instabilidad y alta peligrosidad.<br>Si sabe algo o identifica un tanque con este número, por favor, avise a las  
>autoridades. No se acerque.<br>Fue Roxanne Ritchie informando para canal 8 KMCP los últimos acontecimientos del  
>día".<p>

Diana guardaba los equipos en la camioneta de noticias, y Roxanne se disponía a  
>partir, cuando vislumbró a Edile saliendo del edificio.<p>

-¿Tú aquí?

-Soy bioquímico, ¿recuerdas?  
>La peligrosidad del químico es mucho más de lo que se informó, si tienes algún<br>tipo de contacto con Megamente, dijo, bajando la voz, debes avisarle, se cree que tiene  
>propiedades cancerígenas y mutagénicas.<p>

-Lo que me recuerda...

-Ah, sí, dijo el científico golpeándose la frente, ya tengo algunos resultados.  
>¡Es fascinante! Lo que pasa es que...<p>

Un chirrido de neumáticos, anunció que el auto de nuestro héroe acababa de  
>estacionarse frente a la cinta amarilla de la policía.<p>

-¡Roxanne... se bajó diciendo el chico azul, pero se detuvo al verla acompañada.

-Ah, dijo ésta, algo colorada, el doctor Edile Watson, lo llamaron para pedir su  
>opinión en el caso del robo de químicos.<p>

-¡Oh, Dr. Watson! La desconfianza del alienígena desapareció por ensalmo.  
>Leí su tratado sobre como lograr un efecto de overcloking en un acelerador de<br>partículas, ¡Es brillante! Y de mucha utilidad...

-No me diga, no creí que alguien lo tomara en serio, de todas maneras, no  
>cualquiera puede conseguir Euforbio en su estado más puro.<p>

-En Rumania, seguro... Acotó Roxanne, guiñándole un ojo al pecezuelo, picada por  
>el tono altamente científico que tomaba la conversación.<p>

Yo, este..., dijo tomando el brazo a Edile, estaba invitando al profesor a  
>nuestro desafío de karaoke (Tal vez allá pudieran hablar algo, se dijo la chica).<p>

-¡Vaya! ¿Hay algo que no haga bien, profesor? (Socializar, se dijo a sí mismo Edile) 

-Pero seremos cinco...

-No importa, tenemos dos mujeres que valen por cuatro, dijo Servil.

El diablillo azul, tomó por codo a Roxanne para musitarle al oído, "Tengo al muy  
>importante que decirte, esta noche hablamos".<p>

-¿Hablar? "Eso es nuevo", musitó la reportera por lo bajo.

-Bueno, Diana ya ha terminado y me aguarda impaciente en la camioneta, ¡Nos  
>vemos al rato! Y partió de estampida.<p>

-¿Quiere almorzar con nosotros, profesor? dijo con aires de gran señor nuestro  
>protagonista, quiero discutir con Ud. sobre las nuevas aplicaciones de unos<br>compuestos en los que he estado trabajando.

Edile aceptó y sonrió feliz. Se sentía aceptado y comprendido. Casi nunca podía  
>hablar de su trabajo con nadie. Su nariz rara vez salía del laboratorio. Se rumoreaba<br>que hasta dormía allí por un par de horas y seguía trabajando. A veces hasta olvidaba  
>comer.<p>

Servil se excusó:  
>-Yo, eh, tengo un mandado que hacer, si me dispensa por un rato, Señor.<p>

Megamente lo escrutó, sospechoso. Bien Servil, te llamo cuando acabemos nuestro  
>provechoso coloquio con el Dr. Watson.<p>

Y se alejó con Edile del brazo, charlando lo más incomprensiblemente posible  
>para el viandante promedio.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 11,  
>Karaoke party!.<p>

La hora del almuerzo era una hora soporífera y tranquila para Fred. Estaba  
>barriendo algunos desperdicios antes que llegara una nueva hornada de visitantes, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo, y no sin sobresalto, que no se encontraba sólo.<p>

Servil estaba contemplando con ojos embobados al pez del acuario 7 de la nueva  
>Muestra.<p>

-¿Buscas acción, amiguito? La jerga vulgar de Fred, ofendió un poco al pececillo.

-Sólo me gustaría, er, conocerla mejor, dijo volviéndose hacia él.

-Los jefes andan almorzando, ¿quieres hacerle una visita?

Está bien, respondió el pequeño pez verdoso, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por  
>hora.<p>

Fred lo tomó cuidadosamente (hay que admitir que a pesar de su bastedad, eso sí  
>lo hacía muy bien) y lo depositó en el tanque.<p>

Se acercó a ella expectante. Sus ojos eran aún más enormes cuando estaba cerca.  
>Pero cada vez que avanzaba tres centímetros, ella retrocedía seis. Comenzó una<br>desesperante persecución en cámara lenta que no llevó a nada. (Sólo he perdido parte de mi dignidad, se dijo).

-Fred se reía a carcajadas.  
>-¿Aún estás ahí? Pensé que tendría algo de privacidad, dijo Servil, picado.<p>

-Veo a los peces todo el tiempo, dijo Fred, no es pecado, que yo sepa, es mejor  
>que el canal playboy del tvcable y ¡gratis!.<p>

-No es así como se hace, amiguito.  
>Mira, nada hasta el fondo y te quedas quietecito. La curiosidad será más fuerte,<br>y entonces, cuando ella se acerque, tu vas y la sujetas con esos dientes tuyos...

-¡FRED! Exclamó Servil, desmadejado, te dije que solo quiero conocerla.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos. Dudo que te conformes con eso, los instintos del macho  
>siempre son más fuertes. Lo sé por experiencia...<p>

Una amarga sonrisa opacaba su rostro de palurdo, mientras retrocedía al pasillo  
>para darles "privacidad". Jajajajaja... las ideas de este pececillo...<p>

Nuestro habitante de las aguas se hizo el muerto en el fondo del estanque. La  
>chica pez se acercó delicadamente, nadando por etapas.<br>Cuando la tuvo bien cerca, se miraron a los ojos.  
>Pareces muy inteligente para ser una pececita común, preciosa.<br>Es una pena que seamos tan diferentes, pensó con abandono.

No podría hacerte nada, porque sentiría que estoy abusando de un ser indefenso y  
>frágil. Rozó con sus labios de pez el costado de la boca de la pececilla y en ese<br>momento creyó saborear la gloria.

Miles de años de instinto se agolpaban en su sangre, la que sentía caldeada por  
>primera vez, habría sido tan fácil dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y colmar esos deseos<br>que pugnaban por pulverizar sus resistencias.

Suponía que algo similar había vivido Megamente y ahora sentía que podía  
>entender mejor a su Amo.<p>

La pecezuela respondió a su caricia con una similar.

No harías eso si supieras lo que pensé por un segundo en hacerte, pensó  
>avergonzado Servil, si tan sólo pudieras vislumbrar mis pensamientos...<p>

Se asomó al borde del estanque y llamó al encargado, para que le ayudara a  
>volver a su exotraje.<p>

-Pensé que eras más hombre, pececillo inteligente, dijo defraudado Fred.

Ambos se habrían sobresaltado, si hubieran visto, como un tercer personaje, en  
>la penumbra, sonreía triunfal.<p>

Por la noche, los invitados al "Duelo de karaoke del siglo" se preparaban en un  
>cómodo salón aislado acústicamente para empezar a dar sus mejores notas, algo incómodos algunos, porque su presencia era forzosa.<p>

-Por supuesto, yo abriré los fuegos, dijo Megamente, quien interpretó "Pete el  
>cubano" con una sazonada coreografía. Todos estaban encantados y reían, de verdad que se parecía un poquito a "La Máscara".<p>

Servil se atrevió con su canción favorita: "Crazy Train" de Ozzy Ousborne y  
>recibió muchos aplausos.<p>

Charlie puso la cara por las damas, y sorprendió a todos cantando "I need a  
>hero", con su voz de mezzosoprano bien timbrada.<p>

Edile se decantó por "Everybody needs somebody to love" de los hermanos Blues.

-Oye, cantas bien, le dijeron las chicas, que raro, es un excelente partido,  
>rubio, médico, diplomado en Metrouniversity y... ¿no pasa nada con las mujeres?<p>

-Salgo poco, dijo rascándose la cabeza, y soy algo tímido... 

Roxanne electrizó el aire cantando Extraterrestrial de Kate Perry, casi para  
>nadie salió desapercibido que lo dedicaba especialmente a un chico azul, a quien se le puso la carne de gallina de sólo escuchar la aterciopelada interpretación de su amante<br>secreta.  
>¡Conejita!, pensó, avioletado como una mora madura.<p>

Luego, el gestor del convite, propuso una interpretación grupal de Trhriller de  
>Michael Jackson, que todos, algo achispados, cantaron y bailaron a su pinta.<p>

-¡Tenemos que repetir esto, jajajaaaa, ha sido muy divertido! Dijo Edile,  
>siempre escucho música y tarareo en el laboratorio, pero esto ha sido muy liberador...<p>

Hasta la dama de hierro parecía haberlo pasado bien.

-¡Qué diablos!, hay que soltarse el cabello de vez en cuando, dijo atusando su  
>melena color ala de cuervo.<p>

-Habla por ti... dijo algo picado Megamente.  
>Roxanne acarició su delicada nuca azul de manera discreta y subrepticia.<p>

Doctora en Psicología y Doctor Bioquímico partieron cada uno por su lado,  
>frustrando las esperanzas de la chica Siempre-me -meto-en-líos de hablar con alguno de<br>ellos.

-Servil yo voy a...  
>-Ya sé, ya sé, ir a dejar a la Srta. Ritchie a su domicilio y vuelve pronto, ya<br>lo sé...

-Sigues tan irritable, fantástico pez, tendré que revisar la alcalinidad de tu  
>fluido, intuyó su jefe, preocupado.<p>

Ojalá fuera algo tan fácil de solucionar, se dijo a sí mismo, el mejor amigo de  
>Mr. Arándano.<p>

Finalmente en el departamento, Roxanne le dio la esperada sorpresa a su chico.

Algo adormilado en la silla de marras en la semipenumbra, Megamente abrió los  
>ojos encandilado al ver a su Roxy vestida de conejita de pascua, por toda prenda<br>llevaba zapatos, cintillo con orejas y un hotpant color rosa fuerte con una algodonosa  
>colita, que bamboleaba garbosamente en su desarrollado cabuz.<p>

-¡Es pascua de conejitos!, le dijo, ofreciéndole a elegir entre un canasto de  
>huevitos de colores y sus pechos decorados con un diminuto sostén de cobertura de chocolate.<p>

-Me gustan más los conejos que los huevitos... expresó el blue boy, echando a  
>correr tras su adorada presa.<p>

La chica reportera sabía que había poco espacio para escapar y reía, balanceando  
>su canastillo.<p>

Su amante la cogió por detrás.  
>-¡Te atrapé, conejita coqueta!. <p>

Y al darla vuelta, comenzó a saborear el chocolate directamente de sus pechos,  
>mientras la tendía sobre la cama. Su cuerpo incandescente se frotaba ansioso sobre ella.<br>Roxanne gemía y suspiraba, mientras todo su ser se estremecía y empezaba a  
>desearlo tanto, que temía suplicar y se mordía los labios.<p>

Intempestivamente, él volvió a voltearla, e introdujo sus finos y suaves dedos  
>azules en la curva interna de su entrepierna, mientras deslizaba el puente de su calzón<br>hacia el costado. Acto seguido, comenzó a mover su mano a un ritmo lento y cadencioso, que aumentaba por momentos.

Ella se sentía tan húmeda, lasciva y esclava de su sexo hambriento, que creía  
>moriría aún antes de culminar la acción.<p>

Finalmente, los pantalones de su chico azul se resbalaron hasta las rodillas,  
>con un suave siseo y cogiéndola por sus suaves y turgentes senos, la poseyó con brío.<p>

Los gritos de Roxanne se perdieron en la noche, despertando a más de un  
>vecino...<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 12,  
>Devaneo de intelectuales.<p>

Era primera vez que despertaba después de uno de sus "encuentros cercanos del  
>tercer tipo". Una mano azulada, que parecía aún más azul en la semipenumbra, la<br>acariciaba delicadamente en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hora es? Preguntó, aún con la cabeza amodorrada.

-Las cinco de la mañana, perdón por molestarte, pero teníamos que hablar,  
>¿recuerdas? Le dijo su chico azul.<p>

-Está bien, solo necesito un poco más de claridad mental. ¡Ah, eso irá bien!  
>Manifestó al ver entrar dos cerebots con sendas tazas de café caliente.<p>

-Servil y yo cumpliremos unos compromisos hoy temprano y luego emprenderemos una  
>misión algo peligrosa, Roxanne. <p>

Y entonces le explicó todo lo que habían averiguado hasta ahora de la piedra  
>azul, la cápsula y el supuesto diario de sus padres.<p>

-¡Es cierto! ¡A veces olvido que eres de otro planeta! Y luego agregó, con  
>cariño, pero otras veces me pareces aún más especial. <p>

Acarició suavemente la línea de su mentón, hasta las finísimas orejas de "su  
>hombre". <p>

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y recuerda que tu libertad es condicional, le  
>pidió, enternecida.<p>

-Oh, nadie verá a Megamente por allá, dijo feliz y travieso.  
>Volveré a ti, Roxanne.<p>

En la ternura y en la timidez volvía a ser el niño azul, por el que había  
>desafiado a todo y a todos. Y en lo profundo de su corazón, se maravilló de la forma en que este amor había ido creciendo y madurando desde aquella pequeña semilla de compasión y justicia, que había germinado en forma imperceptible con el correr de los años.<p>

A las 8:00 de la mañana, en una sencilla Ceremonia, El héroe-científico de la  
>ciudad hacía entrega de 8 unidades del nuevo prototipo, de rayos deshidratadores de<br>desechos, a la Empresa METROCLEAN, encargada del aseo de las calles de Metrociudad.

Obviamente, las pirañas de la prensa estaban presentes, y Roxanne Ritchie y  
>Melissa Payne, se codeaban en la primera fila.<p>

-¿Podría Ud. ser tan amable de hacer una demostración, Sr. Megamente? Solicitó  
>el alcalde Goodman.<p>

Una pila de basura reposaba ex profeso en una tarima.

-¡Claro, pero vamos a hacerlo más interesante!, manifestó henchido el  
>alienígena, necesito un voluntario humano, para que se ponga en el camino del rayo, para que vean lo eficiente e inofensivo que es.<p>

Ante estas palabras, El alcalde y varias personas retrocedieron disimuladamente.

Melissa, atrajo la atención de nuestro Mr. Blue, saltando y agitando los brazos. 

-Yujuu! Megamente, aquí tienes tu voluntaria! Decía, mientras empujaba a  
>Roxanne hacia atrás con un codo.<p>

-¿Srta. Ritchie? Megamente y Servil se aproximaron a ella, quien negó con la  
>cabeza. <p>

-Estoy trabajando, y mi reportaje es serio, dijo mirando a la otra con ojos  
>reprobadores.<p>

-Yo no tengo problema en colaborar con una buena causa, expresó la Payne,  
>sacudiendo<br>sus rizos dorados.

Con la mediática rubia expectante y en posición, el héroe azul disparó, y todo  
>el público presente pudo verificar, con ojos asombrados, como el haz se escindía, evitando el cuerpo humano en su camino e impactaba la pila de basura que se encontraba detrás.<br>Un pequeño cubo azul, la reemplazaba segundos después.

-¡Es fantástico!, dijo la blonda reportera, colgándose del cuello del  
>hombrecillo azulado y abrazándolo. Los flashes estallaron, encegueciéndolos por algunos segundos.<p>

La multitud reunida, se enardeció y le acometió con una salva de aplausos.

Una hora más tarde, nuestro héroe y su ayudante se encontraban en el Museo aún  
>en reconstrucción, recabando toda la información posible sobre proyectos militares<br>poco claros y su ubicación. El encargado de esa sala pudo ver a su colega de la  
>sección de Seres superpodersos acercarse medrosamente.<p>

-Ah, Bernard, lo llamó Megamente, tú nos serías de gran utilidad, aquí.  
>Este último retrocedió, en un acto reflejo, espantado.<p>

-No voy a hacerte daño, le manifestó el blue defender, recuerda que te pedí  
>disculpas...<p>

Cuando lo llevaron a su casa, Megamente le había explicado toda la situación de  
>manera exhaustiva. La forma en que había usufructuado su identidad, y que ahora se la<br>devolvía, prometiendo compensarlo de alguna manera.

Bernard se había sentido burlado, abusado, pero a la larga, salvado de morir en  
>la explosión. <p>

Y todo ese tiempo en la NO-conciencia, le había hecho a la larga darse cuenta,  
>que estaba viviendo una NO-vida, sumergido en los textos de otros y repitiendo como<br>una cotorra sus aseveraciones y errores. Errores básicos, se dijo avergonzado, su  
>presunta experticia en Megamente no era nada sin la observación directa del sujeto.<p>

Como el "síndrome de la mosca", que se repitió por más de un siglo. Un sabio  
>aseveró que la mosca común tenía cuatro patas y todos los textos siguieron diciendo lo<br>mismo, a pesar de que cualquiera puede mirar una mosca común y corriente y contarle las seis extremidades que posee.

-Tal vez, el Señor Jones quisiera conocer la Guarida del Mal, en unos días más?  
>Había sugerido Servil.<p>

-Sería excelente. Expresó éste último.  
>Era hora de empezar a vivir de verdad, vencer todos los temores y timideces,<br>salir de la crisálida, y surgir de ahí como un nuevo Bernard Summers, más activo y osado, como si el usufructo de su imagen, le hubiera dotado de un soplo de la excesiva  
>autoconfianza y valentía del héroe. <p>

Tras arduo trabajo, ubicaron tres complejos sospechosos, todos en el desierto, y  
>sin metas militares ni estratégicas concretas.<p>

-¡Me juego mi pellejo azulado a que es uno de éstos!. Aseveró MM.  
>Y en un arranque de sinceridad, le contaron algunos detalles al experto, que<br>escuchaba con fruición.

-¡El planeta materno! Cuanta información sobre su raza y orígenes puede haber en  
>ese diario. Bernard estaba radiante.<p>

-No lo sabemos con certeza Señor, acotó el pez, puede ser sólo un árbol  
>genealógico y fotos de familia, nadie sabe que contiene el diario.<p>

-Y esta piedra, dijo, ¿no es verdad una piedra, cierto?

-Al parecer, sí, pero no cualquier mineral. Fue diseñada a nivel molecular para  
>asegurar su perfección y alta pureza, de estructura perfecta, pero aún no sabemos<br>porqué...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en otro flanco, el desvelamiento de otros descubrimientos científicos  
>también causaba asombro.<p>

-¿En verdad? Roxanne, en el laboratorio de Edile, estaba pálida.

-Es cierto, aseveró el hombre de ciencias, he realizado varias pruebas, y una  
>proyección a escala del efecto "ECO". Lo he llamado así, perdón, ¡pero es un<br>descubrimiento impactante!

-Que nunca verá la luz. Quiso asegurarse ella.

-Como ves, la hormona masculina "enciende" el mecanismo reproductor femenino y  
>ambas se potencian y retroalimentan en forma exponencial. El acto en sí debe ser<br>breve, porque la sobrecarga del SNC podría freír el cerebro de ambos sujetos.  
>¿No es interesantísimo?<p>

-¿De donde sacaste estas muestras, Roxanne? El ADN del sujeto de pruebas  
>masculino, no es del todo humano, ¿alguna mutación genética o algo así?<p>

Roxanne se quedó muda. Por otro lado la divertía la ceguera del intelectual, o  
>su falta de deducción en un campo que fuera más allá de lo científico.<p>

-¿Puedo hacer más pruebas? El ADN del sujeto de pruebas femenino tiene algo que  
>me inquieta.<p>

-Hace lo que quieras, Edile, pero no lo publiques, eh?.  
>La chica se fue sumamente pensativa, pero se volvió para agregar:<p>

-Edile...¿Podrías juntarte conmigo mañana, en la consulta de Charlie? Y lleva tu  
>netbook, creo que sería interesante mostrarle esa ponencia tuya.<p>

-¡Claro!, respondió el hombre enfundado en un albo delantal. Aunque sin entender  
>ni papa. ¡Mujeres!, les muestras el descubrimiento del siglo y no se entusiasman para<br>nada. ¡Bah!, el se quedaría elucubrando los usos terapéuticos y bioquímicos que  
>tendría el descubrimiento, si pudiera aislar el compuesto que hacía diferente a esta<br>feromona de la feromona normal...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestra heroína se disponía a almorzar, con desgano, cuando recibió un MSM y  
>comenzó un pequeño diálogo con su móvil:<p>

-"Todo listo, nos marchamos en cinco minutos, MM"  
>-"¿Encontraron la ubicación exacta? RR"<br>-"No del todo, tendremos que explorar parte del desierto, de todas formas,  
>Espero verte a la noche MM"<br>-"Dudo que puedas cumplir esa promesa, pero de todas formas, cuídate mucho, que  
>encuentres lo que buscas, ¡suerte! RR"<br>-"Cuídate tú también, "conejita" L.O.L. MM"

Una lagrimita de emoción pugnaba por rodar por su mejilla al salir del cafetín,  
>cuando vio escandalizada los titulares de las gacetas de la tarde:<p>

-"LOS CABALLEROS LAS PREFIEREN RUBIAS, la nueva conquista de  
>MEGAMENTE"<p>

-"CAMBIO EN EL EQUIPO, SALE RITCHIE, ENTRA PAYNE"  
>-Entrevistamos en exclusiva a la bella chica que se vislumbra en el futuro de<br>nuestro incipiente héroe azul, y finalmente confesó: 

-Sí, hay una mutua atracción, pero no quiero convertirme en la patética y  
>clásica damisela en desgracia. Nos vamos a tomar esto con calma.<p>

Las fotos del abrazo, en las primera planas, no daban para deducir tanta  
>basura...<p>

Roxanne agarró uno de los tabloides y lo pisoteó con furia en el suelo.

-¡Deberá pagar por eso! Le espetó el dueño del quioskito.  
>La reportera arrojó las monedas con un velo de lágrimas empañando su visión y la<br>garganta agarrotada.

-"Despechada", le confidenció el quioskero a un amigo. Ambos rieron  
>estruendosamente.<p>

En otro lugar, algo lejano, nuestro héroe azul y su inseparable pez, volaban en  
>la moto, gran comedora de kilómetros, pero algo ruidosa.<p>

-"¡Señor! Casi gritó Servil, la piedra, está brillando"

-¡Es una brújula!, se maravillaron, nos guiará a la tecnología de nuestro  
>planeta...<p>

-¡BLUNARIA! Suspiró Servil, la piedra me ha hecho recordar su nombre.  
>Lamentablemente volando a más de 200 kms por hora, no era momento para<br>sentimentalismos, así que continuaron su viaje, atentos a la topografía del  
>lugar.<p>

Megamente veló su magníficos ojos verdes, con un visor especial:  
>-¡Un campo minado!, puede ser aquí, mi fantástico pez, agregó.<p>

Escondieron su transporte, y gracias al nuevo aporte de invisibilidad, agregado  
>en sus relojes de disfraz holográfico, casi nadie podría verlos.<p>

Amo y sirviente avanzaban cautelosamente, sabiendo que un paso en falso podía  
>ser mortal.<p>

-Código: NO bajes esa pata, Servil, más a la izquierda, le susurró el héroe  
>azul.<br>-Código: Entendido, Señor.

Repentinamente, una rata salió de bajo tierra, sobresaltando al chico  
>arándandano, quien perdió el equilibrio. Servil apenas veía unos brillos desvaídos en el lugar donde se ubicaba, pero pudo cogerlo a tiempo.<p>

Estuvo cerca, pero no era manera de morir, explotado por una mina. Prefería  
>morir en los brazos de Roxanne, embriagado con sus efluvios, deleitado con el sabor de su piel... Deja de pensar en eso, se obligó.<p>

Suspiraron aliviados cuando superaron esta primera etapa.

Ahora viene lo difícil, dijo Mr. Arándano, al ver la altísima cerca  
>electrificada.<br>Esperaron con paciencia hasta que un vehículo oficial salió por el frontis de la  
>fortaleza.<p>

Mientras el ocupante del vehículo hablaba con el guardia de seguridad, un rápido  
>escaneo capturó su imagen y raudos como correcaminos, Servil y su señor se<br>colaron al interior del complejo, y esperaron que el auto se alejara.

"La varita del olvido" se meció sobre el cráneo del infortunado guardia, tras lo  
>cual un gigantesco gorila invisible se lo echaba al hombro, y le hacía con ello<br>compartir esta cualidad. 

-Lo siento Señor, lo necesitamos, le susurró innecesariamente al desmayado  
>cancerbero.<p>

Megamente inflaba el pecho, vestido holográficamente de un impoluto uniforme  
>gris azulado, que culminaba en su parte superior con la cara del General Jonson.<p>

Al acercarse a una de las puertas, acercó la mano al reconocedor dactilográfico,  
>mientras su invisible asistente ponía la del guardia debajo, haciendo calzar los<br>cinco dedos del aturdido joven a los cinco haces luminosos del escáner.

-¡Albricias, funciona! La puerta electrónica se abrió con un sordo gruñido.

-¡General Jonson, Señor! ¿Ha regresado? Inquirió un teniente el en pasillo,  
>cuadrándose.<p>

-Me dejé unos papeles en la oficina, eh... (Leyó el gafete del muchacho) Riggs.

Segundo después, el jovencito reposaba en el suelo del pasillo, formando parte  
>de cubilandia.<p>

-Bien hecho, Servil, tendremos que hacerlo lo mismo muchas veces, queremos que  
>nadie siquiera sospeche que estuvimos aquí.<p>

Poquito a poco se fueron adentrando en el complejo, dejando un reguero de  
>cubitos azules por todos lados. <p>

Al parecer solo era una pequeña división de un gran complejo, pero la luz  
>azulada de la piedra, que el General examinaba disimuladamente en su bolsillo, les llevaba por buen camino.<p>

Al llegar a los laboratorios subterráneos, solo encontraron a cinco ancianos y  
>distraídos científicos que comentaban el último capítulo de la telenovela.<p>

-¡Que raro, parece un sector casi abandonado, Señor! Susurró el aire en el oído  
>del presunto General Jonson.<p>

Los científicos ni se enteraron que pasaban a formar parte del ejército de los  
>cubos azules. Sólo uno fue golpeado con suavidad para usar su huella en una recámara<br>cerrada.

Abrieron la compuerta, fascinados. ¡Por fin!

La cápsula espacial estaba allí. Megamente estaba extasiado, examinándola por  
>todos lados. Se preguntó cuantos secretos habían descifrado y aplicado a tecnología<br>humana a partir de su medio de escape de un planeta desfalleciente.

Presionó el cierre, y la cápsula se abrió con un chasquido, el aire presurizado  
>escapó, enrareciendo el ambiente por unos segundos.<p>

Nuestro héroe y su amigo estaban tan emocionados, como cuando se reencontró con  
>su antigua escuela en la guarida de Metroman, pero cuando se disipó el vapor, vio,<br>¡oh, desilusión! LA CAPSULA ESTABA VACÍA.

-¿No te habrás equivocado, simio torpe?, acá no hay nada...

La piedra solo apuntaba hacia la navecilla sin posibilidad de dudas, al girarla  
>a cualquier otro sitio, se apagaba.<p>

-Le habrán llevado a otro lugar, dijo Servil entristecido.

-Definitivamente no está aquí. Y no podemos llevarnos a esta vieja amiga porque  
>sospecharían...<p>

Pusieron al anciano junto a sus "amigos" y prepararon su escape. Era muy  
>sencillo.<p>

Megamente ató una pequeña carga explosiva a una carga de humo junto al detector  
>de incendios. En cinco minutos, el pequeño artefacto se volatibilizó y activó<br>alarma de incendios. Unos segundos más tarde, unos chorritos de agua provenientes del  
>techo volvieron a todo el mundo a la normalidad quienes no recordaron prácticamente<br>nada y retomaron sus funciones habituales.

Unos quince minutos después, el guardia despertó en su caseta.

-¡Caramba, me dormí en mi puesto!, que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta, no tendré  
>que ver tele tan tarde. Un inexplicable dolorcillo en la nuca lo hizo sacar un<br>frasco de aspirinas de su locker y olvidarse del asunto.

Casi sin habla, Amo y gorila-pez, volaban de nuevo, esta vez, retornando a sus  
>querencias.<p>

Roxanne los esperaba impaciente en la guarida y se conmovió de las novedades que  
>su chico azul le contaba, cabizbajo, mientras cepillaba el exotraje de Servil.<br>Éste, agotado, roncaba al fondo de su "pecera-dormitorio".

-Tú también necesitas un baño, dijo melosa.

Los cerebots habían llenado de agua caliente la enorme bañera de pies de león,  
>que encontraran en una barata y que el héroe usaba para relajarse y elucubrar<br>algunos de sus planes contra Metroman, antaño.

Frotar su piel aterciopelada y celestial, con un guante de rizo y jabón cremoso  
>aromático le producía cálidas cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, pero ignoraba estos mensajes<br>sabiendo que él no se sentía de ánimo.

Cuando lo secó y le puso la bata blanca igual a la suya, que le había regalado  
>toda sonrojada hace unos días, lo llevó de la mano al dormitorio.<p>

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? Inquirió él, esperanzado.  
>Voy a hacer más que eso, le dijo su "conejita".<p>

Tendió a su muchacho sobre la cama y entreabriendo su bata, comenzó a  
>acariciarlo por todos lados. Decidida, tomó el objeto en cuestión entre sus manos, era primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo. Megamente gemía y suspiraba con estas manipulaciones.<p>

Lo acercó a su boca, juguetonamente, y comenzó a degustarlo, como si fuera un  
>sabroso caramelo, o un helado azul.<p>

Finalmente, lo introdujo en su boca y lo fue succionando, suave primero, y con  
>más energía después, sonriendo con los ojos todo el tiempo.<br>Mirando como el rostro de él, pasaba de celeste pálido hasta un imposible  
>púrpura a medida que ella aumentaba las revoluciones.<p>

-P-p-pa-para, R-r-roxanne, espera... alcanzó a musitar su amante, antes que su  
>boca, se llenara de algo caliente y ligeramente amargoso.<p>

Unos bigotes y barba cerúleos decoraban su rostro cuando se miró en el espejo.  
>Rió, tierna y divertidamente, mientras Megamente ingresaba en el cálido reino del<br>sueño, gratamente sorprendido y reconfortado por su dulce y desinteresada sorpresa.

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 13,  
>Enredos... y Samuel.<p>

Servil se encontraba nuevamente el el diván de Charlie, perdido en sus  
>pensamientos.<br>Se había dado cuenta, de que le hacía bien pensar en si mismo, de vez en cuando,  
>si el 90% del tiempo, su vida giraba en torno a su maestro.<p>

Pero era inevitable que cada cosa estuviera impregnada de su señor, si habían  
>pasado juntos toda la vida.<p>

-¿Entonces, se criaron en la cárcel? Char estaba espantada.

-Si. Allí hay gente muy buena, aunque no lo crea, Srta. Strongbold...  
>-Llámame Charlie, dijo la psicóloga en un arranque de democracia.<p>

-Estaba el Sr. Warden, muy estricto, pero bondadoso en el fondo, los guardias,  
>con los que jugábamos cartas, Metropoly, Pictionary... ¡oh, el Señor siempre ganaba al<br>Pictionary, es un balazo dibujando!...

Algunos presos que nos enseñaron a hablar, leer y a escribir...  
>(De allí el manejo de vocabulario del foquillo azul, se dijo la señorita)<br>Y estaba Samuel, claro está.

¿Samuel? Char se había perdido por un momento en sus propias divagaciones y al  
>oír<br>este nombre se paralizó. Pero hay muchos Samuel en Metrociudad, se dijo.  
>-¿Quién era ése? Cuéntame más, inquirió.<p>

-Samuel era un hombre que se encontraba en la cárcel injustamente, dijo con  
>inocencia el pecezuelo, había sido un brillante ejecutivo de un fondo de inversiones de<br>La Banca de Metrociudad.

Su jefe lo ascendió de un día para otro, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de  
>sus capacidades. Lo que el nunca supo, es que su escalada a las grandes ligas, lo<br>transformaba automáticamente en responsable directo del manejo de la Empresa,  
>como socio accionario mayoritario.<br>Un mes más tarde, su "socio" había huido con el dinero de los inversionistas. Y  
>como nunca lo encontraron, fue él quien terminó demandado y en la cárcel.<p>

-Espero salir algún día, muy pronto, decía Samuel al Señor, acariciando su  
>cabecita, tengo una niña pequeña da tu edad, apuesto que serían buenos amigos jugarían, leerían juntos, pelearían a ratos, sería tan divertido, ella tampoco tiene muchos<br>amigos.

Los chicos la miran raro, porque dicen que es visionaria, desde que le contamos  
>como nos conocimos con su mamá, cree en los extraterrestres... Estará feliz cuando le<br>cuente que si existen en mi próxima carta, Guau! Un verdadero extraterrestre...

Poco a poco, fue enseñándonos muchas cosas, y siempre nos trataba con gran  
>cariño.<p>

El pobre quedó muy mal cuando supo que habían embargado su casa y que su esposa  
>e hijita habían tenido que mudarse a un barrio periférico. A veces nos mostraba<br>fotos. ¿Creen que me odien? Yo aún las amo, y tanto...

Cuando estaba así de melancólico, sacaba su vieja guitarra y cantaba canciones  
>de amor para sus "chicas", como las llamaba él.<p>

Este objeto llamó mucho mi atención, como aún tenía problemas de motricidad fina  
>y me costaba mucho manejar mi exotraje Nº 2, Samuel decidió que era bueno<br>enseñarme.  
>Me costó bastante controlar el manejo de los dedos. Pero con el ejemplo de este<br>bondadoso señor, un año después podía tocar varias canciones.

Se sentía especialmente unido al Señor y a mí...

-"Uds. Son responsables de mi historia de amor, solía decir, yo era un joven  
>perdido que vivía para ir de fiesta en fiesta, de pub en pub, hasta una noche, la más<br>especial de mi vida.  
>Porque esa noche, en una fiesta, conocí a una mujer hermosa, diferente, que no<br>estaba allí para quedar borracha perdida, si no para pasar un rato agradable. Tenía  
>enormes ojos azules, labios dulces, una miríada de pequitas en sus mejillas, y un cuerpo<br>perfecto.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?, le dije, algo tambaleante.  
>-¿Qué?, no estás suficientemente bebido?, pero no había reproche ni desprecio en<br>su voz.  
>Conversar con ella, me hizo empezar a vislumbrar lo mucho que estaba perdiendo,<br>y cómo estaba haciendo sufrir a mis padres. Sentí deseos de cambiar.

Al rato, con nuestras mentes más claras que el resto de los fiesteros,  
>escuchamos una vibración inusual que parecía cortar el aire. Curiosos, salimos al exterior.<p>

(-¡Esos éramos nosotros!, dijeron entusiasmados el niño azul y su pez)

-¡Allá! Dijo ella, señalando al cielo, ¡Es preciosa!

Una luminosa estrella azul surcaba el cielo, cruzando el firmamento de este a  
>oeste.<p>

Emocionados, nos abrazamos. Y mi bella Madeline, con los ojos embebidos de esa  
>mágica luz azul, empezando a amarme por compartir ese momento único con ella, me<br>besó.

Creemos que esa misma noche escribió a París, porque antes de un año teníamos a  
>nuestra chiquita en brazos".<p>

El pequeño azul lo miraba con ojos embobados.  
>-¿Los bebés se encargan a París?<p>

Samuel parecía incómodo y divertido a la vez.  
>-YA verás amiguito, eres muy joven para saber como se encargan los bebés, pero<br>algún día lo sabrás, y de seguro te va gustar mucho... jajajajaaaaaaa...

Un lagrimón colgaba suspendido del rabillo de Char, estaba verdaderamente  
>impresionada, y lo peor que ella estaba cerca de tener toda la historia<br>completa. Una historia asombrosa sobre la conexión de los seres humanos, que había terminado muy mal.

-Pasaron varias cosas, recordó el pececito, el Señor Samuel nos salvó de morir  
>como tres veces, en extrañas cirscunstancias...<p>

-Cuando aún éramos pequeños, un carro de lavandería desbocado casi nos aplasta,  
>pero Samuel lo detuvo con sus fuertes brazos.<p>

-Otra vez, una viga del patio estuvo a punto de aterrizar sobre el Señor M,  
>casi morí de angustia esa vez, pero Samuel lo empujó lejos del peligro.<p>

-la tercera vez, en nuestra adolescencia, unos reclusos encapuchados le dieron  
>una golpiza al Señor, y fue Samuel quien lo sacó del medio a puñetazo limpio.<p>

Fue entonces cuando le pedí un nuevo cuerpo, necesitaba un ayudante y un  
>guardaespaldas, así que diseñó el prototipo Gorila Nº 3, ¿no es genial?, dijo<br>levantando el peludo brazo.

- Dos años después, Samuel murió, dijo Servil, con los ojos aún más húmedos, si  
>cabe.<br>Alguien le entregó una nota falsa, donde decía que su hijita estaba muy  
>enferma. Enloquecido, intentó escapar...<p>

-Y cayó desde lo alto de la verja. 

-Si, dijo Char, conozco esa parte de la historia.  
>Lo sé porque di soporte emocional a su hija cuando recién estaba empezando mi<br>carrera. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más.

-¿Pero al menos, la niña se encuentre bien? Inquirió Servil.

-Eh... Dentro de lo posible, sí.

-¿Y aún cree en los extraterrestres?

-Uff, un montón, demasiado, dijo la Psicóloga.

-Me encantaría conocerla, aunque sea de lejos, sin que me vea.

-Er, creo que la chica ha tenido suficientes emociones de momento, demasiadas  
>para su<br>edad. Es mejor que la dejemos en paz, ¿si?  
>De todas formas, estamos aquí para hablar de ti. ¿Algo más que agregar?<p>

-Oh, sí doctora, dijo el pescadito, ¡creo que estoy enamorado!

-¿De alguna mujer? Espetó Char, palideciendo...

-Oh, no, como se le ocurre... Es una hermosa chica pez... Sólo Ud. lo sabrá,  
>¿No, Srta.?<br>Y ya sé como voy a conquistar su corazón, dijo Servil, ruboroso e ilusionado.  
>Nuevamente Ud. me ha salvado el día.<p>

Servil la abrazó y salió del consultorio, dejando a Char, como siempre,  
>confundida, pero aliviada...<p>

-¡Ufff! Por un segundo creí que me iba a decir que se había enamorado de mí,  
>jajajaja...<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras su fantástico pez conducía a toda velocidad a la cárcel y luego  
>enfilaba hacia el Acuario de Metrociudad, Megamente no tenía una de sus mejores mañanas.<p>

Era su día de entrenamiento con la policía, y después de agotarlo con un ciclo  
>de entrenamiento que incluía escalada, gateo y otras delikatessen que lo dejaron<br>como papilla azul, el manejo de armas no lo tenía precisamente en la gloria.

La "patada" que daban las armas de fuego lo remecía hacia atrás y erraba contra  
>la diana, mientras un nutrido grupo de policías se había congregado a reírse de él,<br>tomar café y comer donnas.  
>Estaba famélico, habían pasado dos horas desde el desayuno, y los chicos de azul<br>balanceaban mimosamente su manduca enfrente de sus ojos.  
>Sólo hasta que termines, le dijo su instructor, y fue a supervisar a otros<br>aspirantes.

-¡No es justo! Se están vengando por las veces que los hice pasar malos ratos.  
>¿Acaso no saben que ahora soy un héroe?, gimió.<p>

-Prueba esta bazooka, le dijo sonriente un policía.  
>El pobre chico apenas podía levantarla.<p>

-¡Tiene menos fuerza que un pollito!, jajajajaaaa.

El señor blue levantó la bazooka y casi, casi, le dio a la diana, el problema es  
>que hizo un hoyo en al pared, por el casi.<p>

Los policías se dispersaron, no querían estar presentes cuando el instructor  
>"ROCK" Turpin viera el desaguisado.<p>

Esperaron en las sombras, a escuchar la retahílla de improperios que recibiría  
>"el nuevo recluta", pero se quedaron asombrados al escuchar como el instructor se<br>disculpaba.

-Oh, no se preocupe, Señor, es un detalle, lo arreglaremos, debería anunciarnos  
>su visita cuando decida volver a hacer prácticas con nosotros... se disculpaba zalamero. <p>

-Y Uds., torpes, ¿Cómo se les ocurre no avisarme que mi general Jonson había  
>venido a presenciar las prácticas de tiro? Y se alejó, mitad encantado, mitad enfurecido.<p>

El "General Jonson" salió del cubículo de tiro, sonriendo. Activó el dial de su  
>reloj y volvió a ser Megamente, en uniforme de práctica, de nuevo.<p>

-¡Ey, buena salvada, chico arándano! ¿Nos prestas tu relojito?

El chico azul, se sentía de nuevo, dueño de la situación.  
>-Solo un poquito, mientras me como algunas de esas rosquillas.<p>

Los policías se divirtieron disfrazándose unos minutos, mientras nuestro héroe,  
>aprovechaba de degustar la colación que su organismo tanto requería.<p>

Roxanne, en tanto, se presentaba en la consulta de Char, acompañada de Edile.  
>La mañana había traído una mala noticia, le había tocado reportar a los<br>televidentes que uno de los rayos para deshidratar basura, había sido robado.  
>La noticia, lejos de preocupar demasiado, había causado algo de risa en los<br>periodistas y en la audiencia.

-Y esta noche se entregan los galardones científicos, ¿vas a estar ahí?,  
>preguntó el bioquímico.<p>

-Pues, claro, si es mi trabajo, dijo la chica, pensando que sería una larga y  
>tediosa noche.<p>

Apenas se desocupó, mostraron la presentación Multimedial a Charlie. Esta se  
>quedó de una pieza.<p>

-Es imperativo que te alejes de Megamente, concluyó.

-¡No lo haré! No me estaba drogando como tú creíste, y estoy casi segura que  
>siente lo mismo que yo. ¡Me gusta!<p>

-¿Qué parte te gusta más? ¿Que te rapte, que te torture, que no te deje tener  
>una vida normal, tener que esconder su relación como si fuera algo monstruoso?<br>¡Apenas lo conoces! Verlo a la distancia y mandarle cosas a la cárcel no es lo  
>mismo que conocer a alguien en vivo y en directo...<p>

-¡No sabes nada! Le espetó la reportera, dolida, aunque hasta ella se daba  
>cuenta que ese argumento no tenía validez alguna con Charlie.<p>

Edile se sentía mareado, en este fuego cruzado de gatas furiosas.  
>-Esperen un minuto, Roxanne, estás diciendo que las muestras que me trajiste<br>eran de Megamente y...¿ tuyas?

La reportera enrojeció violentamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Soy un tonto, debí haberlo adivinado... alegó el científico golpeándose la  
>frente. <p>

-Mira Char, no es tan grave, puedo hacerles un estudio, y verificar la curva  
>hormonal y biquímica...<p>

-Tú no te metas, esto es entre mi amiga yo...

-Dame unos minutos con la Dra. Strongbold, Roxanne, pidió Edile. La reportera  
>salió al pasillo de la consulta.<p>

-No tienes opinión aquí, le dijo la psicóloga.

-SI la tengo, ambos me caen bien y parecen buenos chicos, me di cuenta el otro  
>día de su atracción y es muy poderosa, de química perfecta, no deberías meterte tanto<br>en su relación.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de relaciones? Para ti el amor es tener un equipo nuevo o un  
>juego de probetas brillantes...dijo Char.<p>

-¡Y para ti es jugar con la mente de las personas!, gritó Edile, sobreexitado.

-¡Rata de laboratorio!(Ch)

-¡Manipuladora Mental!(E)

-¡Engendro científico!(Ch)

-¡Eres una Bruja! (E)

-¡Como te atreves!... Eres un hmmfmhmhhff...

Roxanne se asomó curiosa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Edile había  
>cogido a Charlie de un brazo y... ¡La estaba besando! <p>

Se retiró al pasillo de nuevo, riendo, hasta que sintió claramente el límpido y  
>cortante sonido de una bofetada.<br>Cuando volvió a entrar el panorama era otro.

-Sr. Watson, le pido que se retire, antes que me vea forzada a llamar a la  
>policía y lo demande por acoso.<br>Los ojos de Charlie eran fríos como el cristal tras sus azulados anteojos.

La chica curiosa, tomó al derrotado y confundido científico de un brazo y  
>salieron, dejando a la orgullosa Charlize Strongbold dueña del campo de batalla.<br>Pero cinco minutos después, se habrían sorprendido de haberla visto convertirse  
>en un mar de lágrimas.<p>

-¡Lo siento mucho!, le dijo a su camafeo. ¡Trato de mantenerte vivo en mi  
>memoria, pero es difícil! ¡Ése idiota ha profanado mi boca, en al que reposaba tu último<br>beso!

Y lo peor, lo peor de lo peor... es que me ha gustado...

Edile estaba rojo como una amapola en la brisa del campo, mientras se alejaban  
>calle abajo. <p>

-Lo siento tanto Roxanne, creo que defendí tu causa con mucho brío. Y todo este  
>trabajo con vuestras hormonas me debe estar afectando.<p>

La chica, lo miró con cara de no tragarse nada.

-Claro Edile, como si no te hubiera visto el otro día como le mirabas el escote,  
>dijo juguetona...<p>

-Era un interés, er... científico, dijo éste, arreglándose los lentes.

-Por supuesto, es obvio... Vamos por un café.

Mientras tanto, Servil se preparaba también a dar la pelea.  
>Armado con la guitarra de Samuel, le cantaba al objeto de sus afectos, una dulce<br>canción que aquél le enseñara:

..."Tengo un corazón,  
>Mutilado de esperanza y de razón,<br>Tengo un corazón que madruga donde quiera...  
>¡ayayayayay!<p>

Y este corazón,  
>se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz.<br>pobre corazón,que no atrapa su cordura...

Quisiera ser un pez,  
>para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera,<br>y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera,  
>y pasar la noche en vela, mojado en tiiii...<p>

Un pez,  
>para bordar de cayenas tu cintura,<br>y hacer burbujas de amor baja la luna,  
>saciar esta locura<br>Mojado en tiiii...

Canta corazón,  
>Con un ancla imprescindible de ilusión,<br>sueña corazón,no te nubles de amargura...

Y este corazón,  
>Se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz,<br>pobre corazón, que no atrapa su cordura...

Quisiera ser un pez,  
>para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera,<br>y hacer burbujas de amor por dondequiera...  
>Pasar la noche en vela,<br>mojado en ti...

Una noche,  
>Para hundirnos hasta el fin...<br>Cara a cara,  
>beso a beso<br>Y viviiiir  
>por siempre,<br>mojado en tiiii..."

(Letra y música, Juan luis Guerra)

Cuando terminaba los últimos acordes, Servil casi se desmaya al sentir una vos en su cabeza, que decía:

-"Eso fue muy hermoso, gracias"


	4. Chapter 4

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 14,  
>Una noche de Ciencias.<p>

Servil parpadeó, y casi dejó caer la guitarra. Miró para todos lados. ¿Sería una  
>broma de Fred?<p>

-No tonto, estoy aquí, en el tanque. Dijo la voz en su mente.

Observó a la chica- pez. Miraba directamente hacia él y sus ojos parecían más  
>vívidos.<p>

El pececito tragó saliva y carraspeó.

-¿Puedes entender lo que digo?

La pescadilla evolucionó su cabeza de alto a bajo.

-¿Pero no puedes, hablar?

-No puedo hablar, sintió de nuevo en su cabeza, creo que no tengo... una dura  
>concentración se marcó en sus rasgos, él comprendió que analizaba a toda<br>velocidad sus pensamientos - cuerdas vocales.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente? La respuesta lo asustaba un poco.

-Algo, recién acabo de descubrir que puedo "escuchar" tus pensamientos y  
>emociones, dijo ella feliz. Pero no sé como lo he aprendido ni porqué, mi mente está... ...<br>confusa, concluyó.

-¿El otro día, cuando vine, sabías lo que pensaba? Ella movió su cabeza de  
>nuevo, aún le era más fácil asentir o negar de esta forma. ¿No tienes miedo? Ella sacudió<br>su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, dos veces.

-No te tengo miedo, le hizo saber, estaba turbada, pero me pareció... ... ha-la-  
>ga-dor.<p>

-¿Cómo te llamas? Inquirió el pez agorilado.

-No lo sé... ¿Qué pone el tanque? Se agitó la pecezuela.

-"Marlasiuss Escarlatta". ¿Puedo llamarte "Marla"?  
>Yo soy "Servil", un placer conocerla señorita Marla.<p>

¿Quieres nadar conmigo, Señor Servil?

El ayudante de Megamente acercó su cuerpo de gorila al estanque y sin dudarlo,  
>saltó dentro del acuario.<br>Durante unas horas, fue el más feliz de los peces parlantes o no parlantes,  
>nadando, "conversando" y jugueteando despreocupadamente, como nunca lo hiciera desde que<br>le asignaron su misión.

Fred pareció ver visiones.

-EH, bien por ti, chico pez, dijo alejándose al pasillo.  
>Pero media hora más tarde, volvía, con el semblante demudado y una fría luz de<br>determinación en los ojos.

-Oh, quisiera llevarte conmigo, le decía Servil a su enamorada de ojos azules,  
>conocerías a todos mis amigos.<p>

-¡Nada de eso! Dijo Fred, sacando una pistola, ¡vete y no vuelvas!.

Servil, confundido y dolido, saltó rápido a su exoarmadura.  
>-¿Qué pasa Fred?, ¿Es algún tipo de broma?<p>

El primer disparo casi rozó su tanque, el segundo le hizo una grieta, mientras  
>Servil intentaba escapar. Se ha vuelto loco, se dijo.<br>El tercer impacto, que le dio cerca de los anteriores, abrió un boquete y el  
>vital líquido comenzó a manar irreversiblemente de la cápsula.<p>

Sujetándose el casco, no tuvo más remedio que escapar, no sin pensar hacia su  
>chica. "Volveré mañana, lo prometo"<br>La chica pez, parecía en estado de shock. Al menos a ella no le hará daño, un  
>pobre consuelo, pero es algo.<p>

Cuando Servil llegó a la guarida, solo una nota esperaba por él.

"Te hemos esperado todo lo que pudimos, pero recuerda que esta noche son los  
>oscares científicos y por primera vez no voy a verlos encarcelado y en la tele.<br>Ponte una corbata y alcánzanos allá, MM"

Megamente estaba radiante. Estar allí, ya era un logro de tomo y lomo para él.  
>Toda la crema y nata de la ciencia metrociudadana estaba allí, y conversaba y se codeaba<br>con las eminencias que había estudiado en su niñez, en carne y hueso.

Edile también resplandecía. estaba tímidamente en un rincón, pero el hecho de  
>respirar el mismo aire que sus ídolos lo hacía sentir fabuloso.<p>

Como todos los años, la parte mayor de los premios, se la llevó el eminente  
>profesor Von Manchester. A pesar de ello, lo aplaudían tibiamente, porque su frialdad<br>apagaba cualquier intento de efusión.

Pero cuando la jornada culminaba, el presentador indicó que aún faltaba un  
>galardón por entregar.<p>

..." - Y este año, hacemos entrega de una "Mención Honrosa" especial, al genio  
>científico creador del rayo deshidratador de basura, nuestro nuevo paladín de la<br>justicia, que pone muy alto a la ciencia por sobre la fuerza bruta, estoy hablando de  
>MEGAMENTE"<p>

-Los científicos reunidos aplaudieron calurosamente al chico. Es sabia nueva, se  
>decían entre ellos algunos.<p>

El muchacho azul, subió a la tarima a recibir su galvano. Los flashes lo amaban.  
>Su guapa y delgada apostura, realzada con un traje color perla y una camisa índigo<br>oscuro, resaltaba divinamente contra el telón de pesado terciopelo granate oscuro.

-¡Muchas gracias! (Estaba emocionadísimo) No lo esperaba, son muy buenos  
>conmigo, yo sólo vine a ver la ceremonia, y me salen con esto...<p>

Bajó de la tarima, y estaba mirando de lejos a su sonriente "Conejita", que  
>vestía un envolvente vestido de satén y lentejuelas azul eléctrico, cuando sintió un<br>fuerte pero disimulado pisotón.

Al darse la vuelta, los fotógrafos lo retrataron justo cuando se volvía, y quien  
>estaba detrás, era nada menos que la rubia Melissa, que lo abrazó para "felicitarlo"<br>por su premio. La chica parecía un pulpo, lo abrazó de la cintura y se volvió con él,  
>ante cuanta cámara quisiera retratarles.<p>

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Roxanne, esta ya no estaba ahí.  
>Bueno, no habría celebración esta noche, al parecer.<p>

Edile lo abrazó.  
>-¡Muchas felicitaciones!, lo mereces.<p>

-¿No viste a Roxanne? Preguntó el héroe, angustiado.

-Dijo que ya había terminado su reportaje y había visto suficiente, y se marchó.

Desolado, se marchó solo a la guarida, donde encontró a su fantástico pez. Este  
>se había cambiado la cápsula, muy dificultosamente, por sí solo, y estaba viendo las<br>últimas noticias del día.

-Señor, tengo algo importante que comunicarle.

-Ahora, no Servil, estoy muy cansado.

-¿Y la señorita Ritchie?

-No lo sé, se marchó a su departamento, tal vez.

-Debería dejar de coquetear con esa jovencita, Señor.

¡P-p-pe- ero si no he hecho nada!

-Síii, claro, dijo su pez, el diablo hablando de aureolas.

Megamente, desolado y abatido, marco varias veces en su móvil un número  
>telefónico, hasta que lo desconectaron de la línea:<p>

"El número que Ud. marca, está temporalmente fuera del área de servicio"

Y de veinte mensajes de texto, ninguno recibió respuesta.

SER TUYO

LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.

Capítulo 15,  
>Era día de gatas.<p>

Era temprano en la mañana cuando comenzaron a acudir, su golpeteo molesto,  
>terminó asociándose en su mente a la lluvia, de manera que cuando al fin salió a ver que<br>querían, se asombró un poco de ver todo seco.

Nueve cerebots levitaban frente a su ventana, cada un portaba una bellísima rosa  
>azul y Un cartelito con una letra:<br>"P - E - R - D - O - N - A - M - E".

-Ah, les dijo la reportera, pasen a dejar su carga y se van de una vez por  
>todas...<p>

Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el maquillista me regañará, se dijo a si  
>misma, algo divertida. La vida debía continuar. Recibió una llamada del Bioquímico.<p>

-Roxanne, es imperativo que hablemos hoy, manifestó Edile.

-¿Quieres ayuda para conquistar a una psicóloga? Sabía que esto le haría  
>enrojecer hasta las orejas.<p>

-¡N-n-o! ¡No se trata de eso! Es algo relacionado contigo y con Megamente...  
>dijo carraspeando el científico.<p>

-Si has descubierto la forma en que podemos hacer el amor, sin que el cerebro  
>nos haga ¡PUMBA!, creo que es algo tarde para eso...<p>

-¡ES ALGO MUCHO MAS SERIO! De verdad que tengo que hablarte.

-¡Bien! Almorcemos en Luigi's y me cuentas. ¿ok? Ahora tengo que irme a  
>trabajar.<p>

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Servil miraba a su Amo, que pasaba de un estado  
>frenético en que daba vueltas con desesperación a todo el cuarto, a otro en que se quedaba<br>cariacontecido y apenas pellizcaba el desayuno.

-Alimente el cerebro, Señor, así podrá pensar con claridad, dijo su pez-gorila,  
>cansado de sus evoluciones dicotómicas.<br>-Roxanne... suspiró el héroe azul.

Aprovechando que se estaba quieto un rato, su ayudante aprovechó de contarle sus  
>propios problemas.<p>

-Las dos cosas son rarísimas...  
>-¿No te parece extraño, que el mismo día que el pez puede comunicarse contigo,<br>al conserje le cambie la personalidad y decida meterte una bala?  
>Un misterio entre manos, había hecho que de momento olvidara su propia<br>tribulación.

-¡ Es verdad! ¿Estarán los dos hechos relacionados? Era una reacción muy  
>exagerada, aun creyendo que pensaba robarla, nuestro Fred habría dicho:<p>

"Ey, amiguito, yo que tú no haría eso, además, no pensarás en poner al viejo  
>Fred en peligro de quedar de patitas en la calle", completó Megamente, imitando al<br>conserje.

Ambos sonrieron ante esta semblanza.

-Bien mi fantástico pez, hoy tengo que dar una clase de baile, pero apenas me  
>desocupe, iremos a investigar ese misterio. Por mientras, chequearemos las bases de datos<br>de la guarida a ver si podemos encontrar alguna información adicional.

Mientras el chico arándano examinaba la información disponible, el listín  
>telefónico de Metrociudad, y los mapas de la zona aledaña al acuario, buscando algo que<br>relacionara a Fred con el embrollo, su pez "navegaba" en la red.

Encontró algo de información sobre el "Marlasiuss scarlata", un pez raro por  
>escaso, pero sin nada especial que lo disociara de los otros peces.<p>

Un individuo vivo de esta especie, puede llegar hasta los $3.000 dólares en una  
>subasta ilegal, ya que se trata de una especie en peligro de extinción.<p>

Una foto algo borrosa, le arrancó un suspiro a los altoparlantes de su exotraje.

¿La robaría Fred para venderla? No era su estilo...

Mientras, en dos habitaciones de chicas, totalmente diferentes, ambas personajes  
>conocidos de Metrociudad, comenzaba una guerra de vanidad sin cuartel, con ambas<br>arreglándose con sus mejores ropas.

-"Voy a levantar esa pieza de caza de una buena vez, se decía una, mientras  
>cepillaba cuidadosamente su reluciente cabello, esta noche no escapará. Va a ser mío, si o<br>sí. Entonces veremos quien gobierna esta ciudad".

-"Vamos a demostrarle a esa chica quién es novio en verdad, aunque tenga que  
>darle un beso, verá cuánto vale la pena el famoso esmirriado ése", se decía la otra<br>mientras se arreglaba excitada, llevaba muchos años sin salir así vestida, era una persona  
>recatada y casera, pero si la ocasión lo ameritaba, se maquillaría y se pondría hermosa.<p>

La reportera Nº 1 de Metrociudad, esperaba ansiosamente al dr. Watson.  
>Este llegó, al menos sin su delantal, que casi siempre olvidaba quitarse,<br>esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Mientras comían, un fogonazo intempestivo y el ruido de una carrerilla  
>posterior, alertaron a Roxanne.<p>

-¡Paparazzi!, advirtió, de seguro seremos portada de algún folletín de la prensa  
>rosa... Ya puedo imaginar los titulares:<p>

-"La Ritchie parece haber olvidado a Megamente, y se consuela con modesto genio  
>científico"<p>

"La Nº 1 de la prensa, supera el síndrome de Estocolmo, ¡Bien por ella!  
>Averiguamos en qué clínica privada se trató para recomendarla, hablan los expertos"<p>

-¡Vaya! Que imaginación tienes... Con razón trabajas en esto, dijo admirado el  
>bioquímico.<p>

-¡Solo llevo unos años en esto, pero no se necesita demasiada imaginación para  
>saber lo que escribirán esos cabezas de pollo!<p>

Y no es broma, espera a mañana y verás... dijo la chica, en plan tenebroso, tu  
>foto en una portada, y no por un premio a la ciencia...<p>

-¿Estoy muy despeinado? Manifestó Edile mirándose en el vidrio.

Esto último la hizo reír. Aunque se echara laca, el fino cabello castaño claro  
>de él, parecía cobrar vida propia y desmelenarse de su cola de caballo al desgaire, lo<br>que a alguna mujer debería parecerle encantador.

-Es bueno que estés de humor, dijo él, por lo que voy a decirte.

-¡Ya no le des más vueltas!, ¿Qué es? Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa...  
>¿Tengo cáncer? ¿Voy a morir? ¿A quedar estéril? Bromeaba, pero le producían<br>inquietud las últimas muestras de sangre que le tomara "el día de la cachetada".

-¡No seas dramática, muchacha!, no es ninguna de esas opciones, aunque no sé que  
>tal te venga esto, porque son condiciones muy excepcionales, pero debo decirte<br>que...

-¡Estás esperando un bebé!.

La cara de Roxanne enrojeció y luego palideció ostensiblemente.  
>Y a pesar de su torpeza, Edile tuvo el tiempo justo para rodear la mesa y<br>alcanzar a sujetarla, cuando todo le daba vueltas y se desmayaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie estaba frente al espejo más grande de su departamento. Era una solitaria  
>que solía reflexionar y hacerse comentarios a sí misma frente al mismo, sin que por<br>ello le pareciera patológico.

-Recuérdame de una vez por todas porqué estás haciendo esto, se dijo, arreglando  
>el revelador escote de su vestido.<p>

Por mí, por él, por Roxanne... se convenció.

La primera vez que él fue a verla, le arrancó un gritito al entrar de improviso  
>por la ventana y quedarse allí, flotando.<p>

Entre encantador y desafiante, su cabello negro y brillante, sus dientes  
>perfectos y su sonrisa de dentífrico, pero un leve temblor en esta última le sugirió que solo<br>era un reflejo social, y que detrás de toda esa invulnerabilidad, había algo de  
>inseguridad.<p>

-¿Tú? ¿para que necesitas una psicóloga tú?

-Quisiera conversar, doctora, si le molesta vuelvo otro día... mi padre me contó  
>que le ayudó a mamá con sus nervios...<p>

-Está bien, conversemos, de todas formas es hora de almuerzo, no tengo pacientes  
>a esta hora, expresó, aceptando el desafío de atender a alguien que a pesar de sus<br>cortos años era toda una personalidad.

Le contó como desde pequeño soportó las altas expectativas de papá.  
>"Desde que naciste, tienes poderes, puedes volar, nada puede dañarte, no has<br>conseguido nada de eso con tu esfuerzo, ¿qué vas a hacer por ti mismo, por tus  
>propios logros, por tu esfuerzo personal?<p>

Todas esas cosas le hacían reflexionar cómo llegar más allá. Los mejores  
>colegios moldearon su razón y conocimientos. Pero ya que tanto se le había dado al nacer,<br>nada parecía satisfacer a su padre.  
>"De seguro tú, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso", fue el elogio que recibió tras<br>cada premiación escolar, solo su madre, obediente y temerosa, se atrevía a abrazarlo  
>y decirle al oído: "Muy bien mi amor, lo has hecho bien, ambos te amamos".<p>

Saber que era adoptado, a los quince años, solo empeoró las cosas. Empezó a amar  
>la música ruidosa, rockera y rebelde, buscando alguna reacción, aunque fuera<br>negativa, en la masa pétrea e impenetrable de su padre adoptivo.

"¡Apaga eso Wayne! Le suplicaba mamá. A mámá le duele mucho la cabeza".  
>Él sabía, por su superolfato que parte de este dolor no provenía de su música,<br>sino de las rencillas de pareja y de la licorera de ginebra, que descubriera cuando pequeño,  
>en el elegante y femenino secreter, donde ella solía encerrarse a escribir cartas<br>sociales a sus conocidas y amigas.

Incluso una vez escapó de casa. Recorrió el mundo en pocos días, volando a  
>ratos, bajando y pernoctando en ciudades pequeñas y aldeas. Descubriendo de a poco la<br>miseria y el dolor humano, la pobreza, la iniquidad, todo aquello que nunca  
>había conocido en el protegido reducto de la mansión familiar.<br>Finalmente volvió.  
>Lo cansó el constante monitoreo de la policía secreta de su padre.<br>"Eres nuestro hijo, le dijo su padre una vez, debes hacernos sentir orgullosos,  
>y por ningún motivo, hacer nada que empañe la imagen y el abolengo de la familia<br>Scott".

No necesitaba trabajar, pero intentó hacerlo con un nombre falso, sin el  
>auspicio familiar. Pero fracasó.<p>

En un negocio de comida rápida, su desarrollado físico apenas cabía en la  
>cocina, los platos se trizaban si los apretaba con mucha fuerza, al tratar de apagar un<br>pequeño conato de incendio de un soplido, arrasó con las existencias. Y lo echaron a la  
>calle.<p>

A pesar de todo lo que se pudiera creer, era duro ser él mismo.  
>Debía aprender Administración y manejos bursátiles si quería proseguir con la<br>tradición y preservar el patrimonio familiar.  
>Ahora, por lo que había visto en su viaje, deseaba algo más, ayudar al ciudadano<br>promedio, ser una especie de héroe.

En esa disyuntiva se encontraba, cuando fue a pedirle su consejo.

Charlie, a pesar suyo, se enjugó una lagrimita al terminar su relato.

-¡Oh, Metroboy! Y yo pensaba que tu vida era tan fácil.

Trató de confortarlo como pudo. Primero con palabras, pero sabía que tras ese  
>corpachón superdesarrollado, latía el corazón confundido de un niño de<br>diescisiete años.  
>Lo abrazó con ternura. El roce de sus pechos le provocó al jovencito una<br>reacción involuntaria.

- Lo siento, dijo, cohibido.

-No importa, dijo Char, no importa. Vuelve cuando quieras. O mejor, vuelve  
>cuando necesites hablar, pero a esta misma hora.<p>

Y la necesitó cada quince días más o menos, y su consuelo y apoyo, más que de  
>una psicóloga, terminó convirtiéndose en el de "una amante secreta de alivio" porque<br>de su consulta, volvía a salir etéreo, confiado y deseoso de enfrentar la vida,  
>mientras ella se quedaba, algo triste, adolorida en más de una forma, pero feliz de ayudarle como<br>fuera...

Nunca ninguno de los dos se avergonzó de esta retorcida simbiosis, pero nunca  
>hablaron de ello, ni entre sí, ni a nadie, y sabían que era de un valor terapéutico, pero<br>nada más.

Si su padre se enteró, no dio muestras de ello. De seguro para el terrateniente,  
>era como para algunos patrones o jefes de empresa, como "acostarse con la empleada". Una<br>manera en que el chico se haría hombre, pero con la virtud de evitar el contagio  
>de alguna ETS, ya que era una mujercita limpia, de buena familia de clase media.<p>

Un "te quiero" que nunca salió de la garganta de Charlie, se quedó allí para  
>siempre, amargando su existencia, endureciendo su crítica ácida, decepcionándola de<br>todos los hombres.

Siempre te interesas en el chico equivocado, Char, incluso cuando le envidiaste  
>al dulce Samuel a tu amiga Madeline. Pero Madeline terminó casi en el sanatorio, y ese<br>"Indiana Jones" que parecía de película estaba ahora varios metros bajo el césped del  
>Cementerio parque de Metrociudad...<p>

Sentía como su deber personal salvar a Roxanne de enlazar su vida para siempre  
>al asesino de Wayne.<br>"Muerte Accidental", ¿que jurado se creería eso? Me lo debes, maldito arándano  
>azul, nunca fui su novia, pero lo amaba... dijo frotando su camafeo, y vas a pagar<br>por esto, ¡Aunque la justicia te haya absuelto, yo no seré tan benevolente, no voy a  
>perdonártelo, nunca, nunca!<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestro héroe azul se apresentó en la Academia de baile Shuster, vestido como un  
>figurín, con una camisa blanca entreabierta, un gilette gris plata que ceñía su<br>privilegiada cintura y un pantalón al tono.

Si bien se sentía cómodo siendo el foco de las miradas, el elevado número de  
>mujeres de diversa edad que le esperaba, le hizo sentir algo asustado y tuvo que darse<br>valor para dar lo mejor de sí.

-Pocos chicos se atreven en esta pista de baile, le codeó otro instructor, esas  
>fieras están dispuestas a devorarlos con todo y zapatos.<p>

-Ven chico, dijo llamando a su ayudante, un poco de apoyo no nos vendría mal  
>aquí...<br>Servil se acercó tímidamente.

Entre las damas que esperaban por una lección, dos figuras conocidísimas  
>destacaban en la primera fila. Melissa Payne, con un ajustado vestido de color rosa y encaje<br>negro, y la Dra. Strongbold, con un escotadísimo vestido rojo que dejaba muy poco a la  
>imaginación.<p>

Tras varios bailes, tuvieron a nuestro héroe a tiro de piedra, y cuando Charlie  
>casi alcanzaba a coger la muñeca de Megamente para solicitarle la siguiente pieza, un<br>doloroso codazo en el estómago, la hizo perder el aliento y retroceder muy a  
>pesar suyo.<p>

Melissa se aferró al chico color arándano con uñas y dientes, nadie iba a  
>quitarle ese privilegio, sobre todo después que vio que varios fotógrafos, enfocaban sus<br>lentes curiosos hacia ellos.

Una luz cenital de color oro los alumbraba primorosamente cuando, a una pregunta  
>de los ejecutantes de la orquesta, solicitó un tango. Nuestro chico adoraba bailar<br>cuanta música hechizara sus pies, pero se sintió algo incómodo al tener que tomar entre  
>sus brazos a la hermosa, pero venenosa muchacha.<p>

Muy a su pesar, se fue entusiasmando a medida que "la Cumparsita" elevaba sus  
>revoluciones, mientras, su fantástico pez, se enredaba en la cola del vestido de<br>Charlie, y maniobraba lo mejor que podía, considerando que el enorme cuerpo que movía no  
>era en verdad el suyo.<p>

Roxanne y Edile, que no habían logrado ser admitidos, debido a que el ballroom  
>estaba lleno, atisbaban desde una ventana.<p>

La primera había venido con la intención de enterrar el hacha de guerra y volver  
>a los brazos del presunto padre de su hijito o hijita. El segundo, había venido con<br>intención de acompañar a la reportera, pero quedó extasiado al ver "la pinta" de Charlize.  
>En el clímax de la canción, la calculadora Melissa, envolvió la escena con una<br>visión estroboscópica, la gente mirando y vitoreando, los camarógrafos y fotógrafos  
>apuntándolos, y con gran placer, pudo ver la cara de Roxanne asomada en un<br>rincón.

Ahora es el momento, se dijo, y cuando Megamente se encontraba concentrado en la  
>figura final y debía reclinarla hacia el piso con suavidad, lo agarró firmemente<br>de la cabeza y le plantó un señor beso, con toda la boca.

En pocos segundos, el panorama cambió. Roxanne se marchó, seguida del  
>científico, mientras la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba.<br>El chico arándano se separó bruscamente de su bailarina y al ver a su amada irse  
>herida y enojada, le espetó:<p>

-Eso no está permitido en este salón señorita, nada de besar al profesor...

Un quejido de desilusión entre las damas, surcó el aire.

¡Roxanne! Suspiró para sus adentros. Enrabiado con la muchachita imposible, la  
>cogió de la muñeca.<p>

-Pero bien, ma cheriè, si tanto deseas saber lo que hay bajo la capa del héroe,  
>y ser mi prometida oficial, entonces, supongo que es momento de formalizar lo nuestro, y<br>pasar la noche juntos en mi Guarida del mal...

-¡Nooo! Dijo la horrorizada Melissa, suéltame...

-Pensé que ese era tu sueño, expresó malignamente Megamente, esperando rescatar  
>su mejor cara de villano para espantar a su acosadora.<p>

-Aghh... qué asco, no quiero dormir contigo, sólo déjame ir...

-Creí que estabas ansiosa por ocupar el lugar de Roxanne Ritchie en mi cámara de  
>torturas, la sonrisa cruel y maliciosa del joven azulado no dejaba lugar a<br>dudas... Ya sabes, ella adoraba las armas láser, las macanas de pinchos, las pirañas...

-Y el foso de cocodrilos, señor, no olvide el foso de hambrientos cocodrilos,  
>agregó Servil, sonriendo.<p>

-¿Co- co-cocodrilos? El rostro de Melissa estaba grisáceo y descompuesto.

-Sin contar el Rayo Mortal Satelital, el que masacró a Metroman.

-Quedó apenas su esqueleto seco, Señorita Payne, es un arma poderosísima, dijo  
>el pez gorila.<p>

Melissa mordió el brazo de Megamente, y escapó de estampida. Los flashes se  
>dispararon y la siguieron mientras tropezaba en su huida.<p>

El chico azul suspiró aliviado.  
>-Un problema menos, Servil, ahora vendrá lo difícil, reconquistar a mi dama.<br>-Y salvar a la mía, Señor.

-Claro, mi fantástico pez, había olvidado que tenías novia, dijo codeando a su  
>ayudante.<p>

Se dirigieron a la guarida, raudos, sin darse cuenta que un taxi les seguía los  
>pasos.<p>

Empezaron los preparativos para dirigirse al Acuario, Servil fue por algunos  
>implementos y Su Señor se quedó indagando en las computadoras.<br>Sintió un ruido tras de él, en la semipenumbra, y habló sin volverse

-Ja, ¿Ya terminaste con eso? Sí que te apura ver a tu pececita, no, pez  
>travieso? Yo creo que...<p>

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Un brazo enroscado en su cuello le atenazaba la  
>garganta, y el frío cañón de una pistola se alojó en su occipital izquierdo.<p>

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno, Megamente, ya has hecho demasiado daño,  
>prepárate a conocer a los angelitos...<br>Le dijo una voz llena de odio, que le congeló la sangre...

Servil, asomado desde un rincón, veía todo asustadísimo, no se atrevió a  
>intervenir, por poner nervioso al atacante y que a éste se le disparaba la pistola.<p>

Sin pensarlo, se alejó un poco y mandó un mensaje de texto a Roxanne.

"Señorita Ritchie, por favor, ayuda, el amo está en grave peligro, Servil".

"¿Peligro de qué? ¿De ser devorado por una arpía rubia? RR".

"Asesina con pistola lo tiene de rehén, Servil".

"Voy enseguida, no hagas nada alocado, RR".

La chica reportera, guió a Edile por la entrada secreta.  
>Se acercaban sigilosamente, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.<p>

"...Así que, nunca podría haberle dicho a mi mejor amiga que era amante de su  
>novio, le habría hecho mucho daño.<br>Y luego llegas tú y lo pulverizas, y pides perdón, y nada, como si nada hubiera  
>pasado. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes ir matando gente por ahí<br>impunemente?  
>Pero ahora, vamos a hacer hablar la justicia, cariño, ¿creíste que te ibas a<br>escapar, no?".

Roxanne se espantó de todo esto, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.  
>Retrocedió un poco por el pasillo, y sacando su teléfono móvil, envió un<br>mensaje, esperando que aún funcionara la señal.  
>Al recibir la respuesta, salió afuera y Edile, en la oscuridad, alelado, la vio<br>volver cinco minutos después, con un papel.

-¿Y eso?, le dijo en un susurro.

-Shhhsss, no puedo explicarte demasiado, pero espero que esto baste.

-¡Charlie! Gritó Roxanne, entrando de improviso en la oscurecida estancia.

Los ojos de su amiga estaban fríos y opacos, tenían un brillo inusual.

-Ya es tarde, dijo con voz enronquecida. Voy a librar al mundo de este mal  
>bicho. Voy a vengar a Wayne y a salvarte de este malnacido...<p>

-No voy a intervenir con la justicia, dijo la chica "Conejita", conciliadora.  
>Los ojos de su amante la miraron confundidos y dolidos.<p>

-Pero solo voy a pedirte un último favor, como amiga.  
>Por favor, lee esta nota, y después de leerla, puedes hacer lo que quieras.<p>

-Si es solo eso... Pero no intentes nada extraño, dijo Char, desconfiada,  
>recibiendo la misiva.<p>

Era un papel curioso. El texto, en vez de estar escrito, impreso o grabado,  
>parecía calado y quemado en el papel, como si un finísimo láser caliente lo hubiera prepicado,<br>y decía así:

"Charlize, estoy con vida, nadie me ha matado. Fingí mi muerte para empezar de  
>nuevo. Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, es lo máximo. W.S."<p>

A Char se le doblaron las rodillas y la pistola se le cayó de las manos.  
>-¡Miserable! Dijo sollozando... C-c-co-omo p-pu-pudo hacerme esto, dejarme llo-<br>llorar asíii por éeel...

Soltó a Megamente, avergonzada, e inmediatamente se desmayó.

-¿Charlie, Char? Dijo Roxanne, arrodillándose junto a ella. ¡Algo le pasa a  
>Char!, gimió.<p>

-No vas a denunciar a mi amiga a la policía, ¿No? Le preguntó al chico azul,  
>desafiante.<p>

Edile, médico y científico ante todo, se arrodilló y levantó a la psicóloga,  
>poniéndola en un mesón. Le tomó el pulso, le chequeó la pupila, y midió la presión en la<br>carótida. Miró su reloj.

-¡Está inconsciente y drogada! Concluyó. Le bajó el vestido buscando alguna  
>marca de pinchazo.<p>

-¡Fuiiiu!, se le escapó a Megamente, mínimo un 44C, dijo, echando un vistazo  
>furtivo al sostén de color rosa de la chica y guiñándole el ojo a Edile, quien se puso<br>como un tomate.

-¡Señor! Dijo escandalizado Servil, sacando la voz, recién después que había  
>sido conjurado el peligro. Había tenido tanto miedo por su amo, que casi se había<br>paralizado.

-¿Qué haces?, dijo Roxanne, amostazada.

-Busco alguna herida pequeña o señal de inyección, se disculpó el chico de  
>ciencias, nerviosísimo.<p>

Finalmente, encontró una marca reciente en la nuca, en el nacimiento del  
>cabello.<p>

-Es raro, dijo, ¡Esto no se lo hizo ella misma! Es prácticamente imposible  
>autoinyectarse así.<p>

Necesitaré algunas cosas de tu laboratorio, Megamente, necesitaremos analizar su  
>sangre.<p>

El resultado tentativo fue una droga compuesta muy peligrosa, mezcla de droga de  
>la verdad, supresora de voluntad y un hipnótico poderosísimo.<p>

Al levantarla un poco para acomodar su cabeza con un cojín, una pequeña tarjeta  
>cayó de su brassière...<p>

"Esto ha sido apenas el primer asalto, alienígena infecto, C."

Roxanne se sujetó protectoramente el vientre en un gesto involuntario, mientras,  
>un escalofrío premonitorio recorrió a todos los presentes.<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 16,  
>Juego de Escondidillas.<p>

Edile se encontraba genuinamente preocupado. Una fiebre altísima sacudía en  
>tersianas el cuerpo de la dra. Strongbold.<p>

-¡Ah, no! ¡Esto es demasiado! Gimió. Lo que le inyectaron estaba contaminado con  
>una toxina, al parecer quien le hizo esto, sólo esperaba que hiciera su trabajo... y<br>muriera, terminó diciendo desalentado.  
>La fiebre es la reacción de su cuerpo para liberarse de la toxina, pero puede<br>que así como así, no lo logre, lo siento Roxanne.

La reportera se encontraba al lado de su amiga, que se veía empequeñecida e  
>insignificante entre las negras sábanas de raso de la cama de su hombre. Sus<br>ojos preguntaron antes que sus labios.  
>-¿Y qué podemos hacer?.Supongo que trasladarla a un hospital solo empeoraría las<br>cosas...

Megamente y Servil, sintiéndose algo inútiles, habían dejado el cuarto y volvían  
>con algo de café y tostadas para todos. Llevaban varias horas en vela, y el<br>cansancio y la desesperanza, empezaban a hacer presa en todos ellos.

-Sólo sé un poco de medicina por lo que he aprendido de manuales, Internet y la  
>televisión, expresó tímidamente el chico-pez, pero creo que lo que se debe hacer<br>en estos casos, es limpiar la sangre, ¿No, Sr. Watson?

-Es cierto, pero lo guardaba como último recurso. Veamos, tenemos aquí, dos  
>extraterrestes, y Roxanne, que es receptor universal, sólo nos deja como<br>alternativa, yo que soy donante Universal, no es lo óptimo, pero es lo más parecido a su sangre  
>que encontraremos por el momento.<br>Además, la transfusión va a debilitarme y no estaré en óptimas condiciones si  
>ocurre algo grave, concluyó seriamente.<p>

Pero es mejor intentarlo. Llévame al laboratorio, Servil, vamos a buscar los  
>implementos necesarios.<p>

Megamente y su chica, se quedaron solos con la desdichada psicóloga.

-Roxanne, dijo algo tímido, quisiera que aclararamos nuestros malentendidos...

-No es el momento, dijo ella, tensa.

-Pero yo no hice nada, esa chica me perseguía a todos lados... pero le di una  
>buena lección, dijo recordando lo ocurrido y esbozando una sonrisa. Tras lo cual le<br>narró todo el incidente.  
>La reportera cogió su fina y delicada mano azul. Este la apretó con fuerza.<br>"Te quiero, te apoyo, estoy aquí para ti" era el mensaje que con este gesto y  
>sus ojos deseaba transmitirle.<p>

¿Era este el momento de comunicarle la noticia? Dudo unos minutos, y el  
>instante pasó.<p>

-¡Llegamos! ¿Eh, interrumpo algo? El científico se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, si  
>quieren vuelvo en cinco minutos...<p>

Roxanne miró a su doliente amiga.  
>-No, Edile, ¡Hazlo pronto!<p>

El doctor conectó el aparato de transfusión entre él y Char. Servil se  
>encargaría del monitoreo. La sangre contaminada sería vaciada en parte en un cubo de plástico.<p>

-¿Quién diría que mi lujoso dormitorio se convertiría en una enfermería?

-Si te preocupan tus sábanas, yo puedo lavarlas, se ofreció la "chica curiosa".

-Preferiría, que empezaramos por bañarnos mutuamente, cheriè... le confidenció  
>en voz grave su amante alienígena.<p>

-¡Eh, Uds. Dos! Les advirtió Edile, ¿No se cansan de contar sus monedas delante  
>del pobre?<p>

Todos rieron nerviosamente. Sólo querían que todo saliera bien.

El científico empalidecía a ojos vistas.

-¿Es suficiente, Señor? Preguntó el pez-gorila-enfermero.

-Aún, no, espera un poco más.  
>Cinco minutos después, se encontraba al borde del desmayo, pero se encontraba<br>dispuesto a no cejar.

-Señor, este nivel de desangramiento sería peligroso hasta para Metroman, voy a  
>desconectarlo...<br>Servil retiró el aparato y detuvo la hemorragia del científico.

-¡Cielos, se desmayó! Dijo alelado el ET azulado.

Charlie, al contrario, recuperaba poco a poco el color. Algunas ideas nebulosas  
>rondaban su mente. El sol sobre su cabeza, el aire en su cabello, mientras hacía<br>el amor entre las nubes... Como había reído esa vez... No puedo creerlo, ¿soy el único  
>ser humano que ha vivido esto?<p>

-Tú y la gente en el baño de los aviones, se había reído él, con su magnífica  
>dentadura y sus ojos azul metalizado.<p>

Pero en el ahora... Su mano se movió inquieta para arrancarse el camafeo del  
>cuello y no lo encontró.<p>

-¿Buscas esto? Roxanne le mostró su relicario, suspendido a pocos centímetros de  
>su rostro.<br>La cara de su amiga se veía algo borrosa todavía, pero se veía algo extraña,  
>pálida, ojerosa, llorosa, ¿Qué había pasado?.<p>

Charlie cogió el camafeo entre sus dedos y lo arrojó lejos.  
>-¡Bota esa porquería!, dijo haciendo una mueca.<p>

Lo segundo que percibió es que estaba acostada. Lo tercero, no tenía idea donde  
>demonios estaba. Lo cuarto... que Edile estaba recostado a su lado, durmiendo o<br>incosciente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? La cabeza le dolía

-Alguien te drogó, dijo con lentitud y mucha calma, su amiga- paciente. Estás en  
>la Guarida de Megamente, porque te trajimos aquí para que Edile te desintoxicara.<p>

Eso explicaba algunas cosas. Tal vez una autohipnosis le ayudara a recordar todo  
>lo acontecido, pero no estaba segura de querer recordar...<p>

-Sólo recuerdo haberme puesto este vestido para ir a las clases de baile, y nada  
>más...dijo, avergonzada de lo fuera de lugar que se veía con esa ropa.<p>

-Baila Ud, divinamente el tango, le dijo amablemente Servil.

-Pero yo nunca he bailado tango, se maravilló Char.

Roxanne la envolvió en la bata blanca de su hombre, y Servil le trajo una  
>bandeja con algo de jugo, té y unas sencillas tostadas.<p>

-¿Y a éste, que le pasa?

-Solo cansancio, nada más, dijo Edile, incorporándose y reacomodando sus lentes,  
>disculpe el atrevimiento de tenderme a su lado Srta. Strongbold.<p>

Los cerebots trajeron una bandeja para el hombre de ciencias.

-¿No se ven muy lindos en mi cama? Dijo pícaramente el héroe azul. Parecen  
>recién casados en la mañana después de la boda.<br>Roxanne y el fantástico pez, reían a carcajadas, con alivio.

Doctor y psicóloga enrojecieron hasta la raíz del cabello, separándose lo que  
>más les permitía la monumental cama del ex villano.<p>

-Eh, bueno, muchas gracias, doctor Watson, disculpe si el otro día fui muy dura  
>con Ud. Yo... creo que empiezo a cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas.<p>

-¡Y tú!, le dijo al héroe azul, quien se sobresaltó al recordar a "la Charlie"  
>de la noche pasada, cuida bien a mi muchacha...<p>

El bipper de Roxanne y su celular comenzaron a sonar enloquecidos.

-¡Caramba! Me necesitan el en trabajo, chicos, voy a abusar de Uds., me daré una  
>ducha relámpago y en cinco minutos debo partir a hacer un reporte...<p>

-Servil, te ves agotado, descansa un poco, mientras yo reparto a toda esta gente  
>por la ciudad, se ofreció el jefe, afectuosamente.<p>

Cuando el fantástico pez quedó sólo, no pudo pegar un ojo. Se encontraba  
>sobreexitado en demasía. Resignado, tomó el control remoto y puso las noticias de la mañana.<p>

El zapping lo llevaba sin ton ni son de un noticiero a otro, cuando vio una cara  
>familiar que lo hizo retroceder de canal<p>

¡Sí! Ahí estaba la señorita Payne, con la cara aún descompuesta a pesar del kilo  
>de maquillaje que habían puesto sobre ella.<br>Servil, todo el tiempo amable, se rió un poco. La chica lo merecía por hacerle  
>daño al Amo. Subió el volumen.<p>

-... Y en otras noticias, un curioso robo ha afectado esta mañana al Acuario de  
>Metrociudad, un pez exótico, conocido como "Marlasus Escarlatia", digo,<br>"Marlasiuss Scarlatta", ha sido robado de su tanque, presumiblemente durante la noche.

...Este espécimen pertenecía al a la nueva muestra de peces tropicales,  
>recientemente montada para renovar el interés del público en las especies marinas que...<p>

Los oídos le zumbaron y perdió la motricidad de su exocuerpo. Habría caído  
>redondo al suelo, de no ser por tres Cerebots, que casualmente merodeaban por allí y lo<br>sostuvieron.

-¡Qué excelente laboratorio tienes allá! le dijo el científico al ex villano.

-No es nada comparado con éste, dijo Megamente, para devolver el cumplido.  
>Recorrió las instalaciones de un lado a otro, metiendo su elongada naricita en<br>cuanto frasco, preparado y aparato se ofrecía a sus ojos.  
>Una etiqueta le llamó la atención.<p>

-Esta muestra... ¿Es de Roxanne?, se volvió a mirar a Edile.

-Eh, sí, unos exámenes de rutina, tú sabes, muestra de orina, de sangre, un  
>chequeo médico vulgar y corriente.<br>Ah, dijo para cambiar de tema, fuiste muy amable con la Dra. Strongbold, al no  
>decirle como había tratado de matarte anoche...<p>

-¿Para qué? Además tú no lo hiciste nada de mal, al no contarle que le salvaste  
>la vida, eres admirable.<p>

Al compartir estos secretitos y sonreírse uno al otro se dieron cuenta de que ya  
>eran amigos.<p>

-Bueno, debo marcharme, si alguna vez necesitas que te salven el pellejo...

-Y si tú necesitas dos brazos extras en tu labo... Agregó Edile, estrechando con  
>su mano, algo quemada por los químicos, la enguantada y fina mano del héroe.<p>

Al volver a la Guarida, la encontró vacía y desolada. A pesar de que Servil  
>solía salir de compras a menudo, le dio mala espina.<p>

De vuelta en su departamento, Roxanne podía hacer un orden metal.

Así que Char había tenido un romance secreto con Wayne. Para ella no era  
>doloroso el hecho en sí, sino, tal vez, el que se lo haya ocultado, pero había motivos para<br>ello.

Ahora lo importante para ella era cimentar su nueva relación, pero las cosas  
>habían variado algo de perspectiva, en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Ahora había<br>un tercero, alguien que podía ser más importante que su alienígena azul y ella  
>misma.<p>

¿Cómo sería su bebé? ¿Tendría esas adorables orejas? ¿Tendría cabello? ¿ojos  
>azules o verdes? ¿Tendría... la piel azul?<p>

Esta última inquietud la preocupaba un poco. Una criatura tan fácilmente  
>identificable, podía tanto ser amada como ser el blanco de bromas crueles o del plagio de algún<br>enemigo psicopático.

Acarició su vientre con ternura, sabía que era tan pequeño que aún no podía  
>percibir esto, pero sabía que si pensaba en él con amor y pensamientos positivos, podría<br>influir en su buen desarrollo.

No importa como seas, te amaré mi bebé, te amaré con la misma locura que he  
>amado a tu padre, desde siempre, y que nunca se lo he dicho.<p>

Puso la radio y una sorprendente canción se escuchaba pro el altavoz:

"Mira niñita, te voy a llevar a ver la luna brillando en el mar,  
>Sube hasta el cielo y olvida es lánguido temor que fue permanente emoción...<br>Ah, fue permanente emoción..."

(Letra y Música, "los Jaivas")

Papá, pensó, Samuel solía cantarme esa canción, por la conexión que produjo con  
>su padre, de alguna manera sintió que su bebé podría ser una dulce niñita.<p>

Una chiquita que correría a la siga de su papá y lo abrazaría de la pierna,  
>mirándolo con ojos arrobados, de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella y muchas, muchas<br>niñitas del mundo...

Debo decírselo. Se dijo, ¿Pero como reaccionará él? Se imaginó que Megamente  
>reaccionaba con excesiva alegría y hacía que toda la ciudad se enterara. O con<br>demasiado celo, y la encerraba encadenada en la guarida hasta el nacimiento del  
>bebé.<p>

Cielos, tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco. Si se parece a mí, al menos no  
>correrá peligro.<p>

De todas, maneras, se sorprendió ansiosa por verlo nuevamente. Es natural, se  
>dijo, también influye el "Síndrome de abstinencia".<p>

Sacó su móvil y tipeó:

-¿Almorzamos en Luigui's? RR.

-Condición: Que mi reportera favorita sea el postre MM.

-A mi también me apetecen los arándanos tiernos RR.

-Apenas puedo esperar a la una de la tarde. Lol. MM.

-No te preocupes, voy a hacer que la espera valga la pena RR.

-¿Es esa una promesa de honor? ¡Espero se cumpla! MM.

La chica reportera sonrió. Si no juntaba el suficiente valor para contarle del  
>"pequeño secreto", de todas maneras se auguraba un rato agradable.<p>

Estaba esperando en la mesa habitual, cuando un hombre se acercó a su mesa, y  
>Roxanne dio un respingo. Aún quedaba algo de cabello en su aristocrática cabeza<br>bronceada, y su cuerpo fino y delgado, pulcramente vestido, le hacían ver aún  
>más esbelto de lo que era.<p>

Unos ardientes ojos verdes y un monóculo con cadena dorada, dominaban el rostro  
>donde un bigote negro y una perilla se enseñoreaban de la parte inferior.<p>

El hombre señaló su reloj.

-Es el perfil de un viejo amigo, dijo guiñándole el ojo. Me debe algunos  
>favores, así que no le molestará que me apersone como él algunas veces. El lugar está hasta las<br>masas de reporteros y paparazzis, dijo, disimulando un gesto alrededor de ellos.

-Oh, dijo Roxanne, ya veo, me vigilan para ver si me hago harakiri por haber  
>perdido al héroe de Metrociudad... pero porqué tenías que elegir justo el aspecto de...<p>

-¡Conde Ennio Capitalino! Dijo Melissa, tendiéndole la mano para que la besara.  
>Pensé que se encontraba en Europa. ¿Puedo...?<p>

-Oh, no, dijo Roxanne, me temo que "No puedes", cariño, esta es una cita  
>romántica y no queremos interrupciones.<br>El conde confirmó esta aseveración mirándola intensamente.

La rubia se alejó echando pestes.

-¿De dónde conoces al Conde? Dijo interesada y divertida.

Mientras almorzaban, el chico azulado se remontó a su adolescencia, cuando tenía  
>un pequeño taller de reparaciones milagrosas, y apostó con el Conde que podía<br>arreglar su Lambourghini favorito en tres horas.

Fue Ennio quien notó el parecido, y me dijo que si alguna vez quería ser bien  
>recibido, no tenía problema en que me disfrazara de él. Claro, en ese tiempo aún no había<br>inventado esta preciosidad, dijo, mirando con ternura al aparato en su muñeca.

-Hablando de preciosidad... te ves muy linda, ma cheriè... expresó mirándola con  
>ojos radiantes... Su chica vestía un primoroso vestido blanco, estilo Marylin.<p>

-Yo... me averguenza decirlo, pero creo que puedo pasarme sin postre ni café,  
>dijo ella, mirándole con ojos lánguidos.<p>

Pagaron la cuenta y al salir, abordaron el rojísimo Lamburghini del "Signore"  
>Capitalino.<p>

-¿Qué te parece esta monada? Dijo el chico azul, feliz, señalando el nuevo  
>dispositivo de "disfraz" de su coche. Un caballero no es nadie sin su montura.<p>

-Oh, y ahora ¿Todo el mundo verá el Lambo rojo de Ennio Capitalino frente a mi  
>edificio?<p>

-Tengo otra idea en mente, cariño, expresó el Conde...

El rugiente auto deportivo se detuvo a las puertas del mejor Motel de Metrociudad.  
>Un lugar tan discreto que solo al hacer sonar el claxon de manera especial, un<br>estacionamiento subterráneo los acogió, sin preguntas.

La habitación dejó a la muchacha sin aliento. Un bello cuarto con luminosos  
>ventanales de visión unilateral, con molduras barrocas, una cama con dosel de tules y<br>sedas... Un bellísimo quilt bordado a mano con aves y flores, sábanas de algodón egipcio...  
>pero lo más maravilloso, era el hombre azul que la contemplaba sonriendo.<p>

Lo abrazó con ternura.  
>-Te extrañé, musitó en su oído.<p>

El comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera mañana, como si el fuego que los  
>consumía fuera a apagarse en vez de avivarse con sus caricias.<br>La fue desnudando poco a poco, besándola por todas partes...

Ella también lo besaba con deleite, recorría esa etérea piel sedosa, con  
>cariños, con besos, con mordisquitos, mientras sus dedos bajaban deslizándose colina abajo<br>por su terso vientre... y anidaban en la parte baja de su pantalón.

Desnudos y algo jadeantes, se metieron entre las frescas sábanas con un  
>escalofrío, pero el calor reconcentrado de sus cuerpos pudo más y siguieron jugando hasta que se<br>desearon tanto, que prolongar estas caricias previas, era a la vez, delicia y  
>tortura.<p>

El chico azul se encontraba arriba de su nena, cosquilleándole con su  
>masculinidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, y su boca rozaba deleitosamente sus<br>pechos.

-Creo que voy a morir...dijo la chica reportera, ¿Va Ud. a atravesarme con su  
>espada, señor?<p>

-Sin misericordia, pequeña aldeana!, replicó él, jadeante, mientras entraba en  
>ella de lleno, enseñoreándose de toda su cavidad interior, mientras ambos suspiraban de<br>alivio.

La cadera de Roxanne se encontraba tan frenética, que a pesar de encontrarse  
>debajo no podía reprimir los espasmos de placer que le causaba su amante y colaboraba<br>proactivamente del vaivén amatorio.

Ambos terminaron al unísono, y se abrazaron con ternura al acabar de satisfacer  
>tanto deseo reconcentrado.<p>

-Una pequeña siesta no me vendría mal, dijo el diablillo azul, bebiendo agua  
>mineral de una jarra que había sobre la mesilla.<p>

-Apoyo la moción, acotó ella.

Dos horas más tarde, tomaban un delicioso baño en el Jacuzzi. Las cosquilleantes  
>burbujas cubrían y lamían sus cuerpos de manera deliciosa, de forma que les<br>costaba bastante no reiniciar sus contoneos eróticos.  
>Finalmente se rindieron ante las presiones del infame bañadero.<p>

El diablillo puso a su chica encuclillada sobre sus piernas. Aún le maravillaba  
>la belleza y suavidad de su piel, la sedosidad de sus senos cuando los apegaba contra su<br>azulado torso desnudo. Con sus manos podía acariciar su espalda, la suave colina que  
>bajaba hasta su cintura y la contudente curva que bajaba desde allí, pellizcándole a su<br>sabor.

Ella comenzó a manipular algo, como jugando, y lo fue deslizando poco a poco en  
>el divertido tobogán que para estos usos le había dado la naturaleza.<p>

Luego comenzó a saltar como una conejita, hundiéndose y soltando, una y otra  
>vez, sintiéndose atrapada, ensartada, envainada, capturada...<br>Más que por el objeto mismo, por el placer que le producía el roce en su  
>interior, la forma en que se sumergía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y la embargaba de<br>estremecimientos al rozar el fondo, mientras el la forzaba a hundirse más y más,  
>sujetándola de sus caderas rotundas...<p>

Ambos se mordieron los dedos, mientras emitían algunos grititos y suspiros al  
>concluir su ayuntamiento...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ser tuyo L1 Cap 017-020

by ~BLACKBOMBERWOMAN

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 17,  
>Y... ¿Dónde está el fantástico pez?.<p>

La Señorita Strongbold ingresó de mala gana a su consulta. Le dolía la cabeza y  
>aún se encontraba confundida por todos los sucesos del día anterior.<br>Pero si hay algo que tenía claro, es que se debía a sus pacientes. Y que Wayne  
>estaba vivo. Disimuladamente había echado en su cartera el papel que recogió en la<br>habitación del alienígena ése.

Ya no tenía que llevar aquél luto en el corazón, pero sin embargo, era este  
>último el que parecía haber muerto en parte. Una nueva necrosis en tu historial amoroso, se<br>dijo, masajéandose un poco el dolorido músculo del amor.

Su primer amor había sido un fiasco, su mejor amigo, vecino y compañero, aquél  
>por el que bebía los vientos y que por añadidura era el más popular del colegio,<br>siempre la había tratado con distancia, haciéndole suspirar en secreto.

Pero el chico se había enterado de alguna forma, y en vez de ser honesto con su  
>relación, la había invitado a conocer su casa nueva (lejos de ella) cuando nadie<br>más se hallaba en el domicilio y había tratado de abusar de ella.

El dolor, la rabia, el sentimiento de suciedad se apoderaron de Char, y se  
>volvió una jovencita introvertida e impredecible.<p>

Muchos capítulos muy parecidos se fueron sumando a la teleserie de su vida.  
>Su cuerpo, que no era delgado ni perfecto, pero sí era voluptuoso y sensual,<br>atraía los malos instintos de los hombres, y estos se le acercaban con rudeza, sin  
>delicadezas ni sentimientos de por medio.<p>

Una vez que amó a un intelectual, este la rechazó con exquisita cortesía,  
>cantándole una canción. Pero fue la excepción a la regla.<p>

Se aburrió de luchar contra la corriente. Usó de este "don" para satisfacer los  
>caprichos de su carne, pero su alma siempre estuve sedienta y vacía.<p>

¿Y ahora, qué?.

"When you love someone" de Bryan Adams sonaba despacito en la radio de Edna, la  
>recepcionista.<br>Como quisiera amar de verdad. Llenar este vacío horadante...

-Trajeron esto para Ud. señorita Strongbold, dijo Edna, curiosa y sorprendida,  
>que ella supiera, nunca recibía flores, salvo para su cumpleaños, cuando parecían<br>aparecer por parte de magia llenando su oficina.

Una rosa roja, orlada de ilusiones blancas, con una tarjetita:

"Espero te sientas mejor. EW"

-Ah, Edile, tal vez deberíamos darnos alguna pequeña oportunidad, antes que esos  
>conejos nos maten de envidia... dijo con una leve sonrisa, sonrojada.<p>

Imaginó como se vería si ese horrible delantal que arrastraba a todos lados, sin  
>ese chaleco de los años 50's, sin esa camisa, corbata y pantalones de caballero... y<br>no se atrevió a imaginar más. Salvo por la suavidad de su cabello lacio entre sus  
>dedos...<br>¿Tendría novia? Le avergonzaba preguntar a Roxanne.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, un valiente pez, con un dispositivo de  
>invisibilidad, había abordado un autobús rumbo al Acuario. Ahora cada vez que lo hacía, los niños se<br>le colgaban y la gente le pedía autógrafos, lo que no dejaba de ser halagador, pero  
>ahora no había tiempo para eso...<p>

Una señora se tropezó en su pie metálico.  
>-¡Cuidado con tus patas, Cromagnon! Le dijo al señor que iba al lado, dándole un<br>carterazo.

Servil a duras penas, contuvo una risita nerviosa.

Allí estaba Fred... lo vigiló pacientemente hasta la hora de salida. (En rigor a  
>la verdad, se durmió un par de veces).<br>Pero allí estaba ahora, y caminaba hacia su domicilio. El pececillo no le perdía  
>pisada.<br>Tan concentrado iba, que chocó con un tarro de basura. Fred se volvió.

-¡Miauuuuuuuuu! Dijo Servil.

-¡Malditos gatos! Masculló Fred. Uno no puede sacarse así como así el olor a  
>pescado si trabajas en un inmundo acuario lleno de malditos pescados... Y como guinda, te<br>siguen esos estúpidos gatos.

El ayudante del chico azul se reconcentró en su presa.

Fred llegaba a sus casa. Por la ventana pudo ver, (Todos sabemos que Fred no es  
>muy discreto que digamos) como destapaba una pecera redonda donde ¡Oh, maravilla! Se<br>encontraba Marla, sana y salva.

Dudó si usar la varita del olvido o simplemente esperar que se durmiera. Su plan  
>era bastante simple, iba a robarse a la chica pez y dejar alguna evidencia de que<br>Fred se la había comido y avisar a las autoridades.  
>Como la policía no era muy brillante en esta ciudad, lo más probable es que no<br>examinaran los restos. ¡Si ni siquiera lo habían hecho con su adorado Metroman!  
>Menos mal que el señor Watson no es forense, se dijo.<p>

Al acercarse, sintió el temor de Marla rondando su cabeza. ¡Sí! ¡La conexión  
>seguía allí!<br>Shhhshh, intentó transmitirle mentalmente, voy por ti.

Pero Fred tenía otros planes.  
>El conserje salió raudo y abordó una camioneta estacionada en la calle lateral,<br>llevando a Marla consigo...

Servil no lo pensó dos veces y se colgó de la parte trasera para detenerlo, pero  
>este no pareció notar la diferencia de peso (Que era bastante), y arrancó el vehículo<br>con todo y gorila.

El exocuerpo bandeaba peligrosamente por las calles de Metrociudad, así que con  
>un gran esfuerzo, logró abordar la zona de carga. Algunas chispas salían del<br>golpeado medio de transporte del pez extraterrestre.

Viajaron de este modo varios kilómetros, deteniéndose en una zona industrial  
>algo abandonada de Metrociudad. Fred detuvo el vehículo y se introdujo rápidamente en<br>una bodega enorme, que por fuera se veía igual de descuidada que el resto.

¿Irá a venderla? Se preguntó el pececito asustado, bajándose de la camioneta,  
>con cierta dificultad, y siguiendo a Fred al interior antes que la compuerta se cerrara.<p>

Por dentro, el panorama era otro. Muchas máquinas, algunas relucientes. Y  
>dispositivos diversos recordaron a Servil su querida Guarida del mal. ¿Qué diablos pasaba<br>aquí?

Se acercó por un recodo para espiar a Fred. Las fallas del exotraje hacían que  
>las chispas delataran algo su posición.<p>

Fred le entregaba la pecera a una figura encorvada, encapuchada, con el cuerpo  
>grotescamente vendado. Éste personaje reía malignamente.<p>

-Por fin vuelves a mí, cariño. ¿Te divertiste? Marla parecía aterrada.  
>Eres una malagradecida. Después de lo que he hecho por ti, ¿Así saludas a tu<br>padre?  
>Acto seguido, la arrojó dentro de un grueso tanque lleno de agua.<p>

Servil no creía lo que sus oídos le decían, se acercó para escuchar mejor.

El hombre se volvió hacia donde él estaba, como si pudiera verlo.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes modales, Servil, ayudante de mi más odiado enemigo,  
>Megamente?<p>

-¡El amo no le ha hecho nada! El pez gorila dejó la oscuridad y desactivando el  
>modo invisible, le plantó cara al individuo.<p>

-¡Oh, si que sí, ha hecho algo horrible! ¡Existir! Y Dejarse caer en nuestro  
>planeta, contaminándolo con su presencia. Aborrezco a ese sucio alienígena y voy a acabar<br>con él y con todos los que se han degradado ayudándolo o acostándose con él.  
>Y tú serás el primero... dijo teatralmente tirando de una palanca.<p>

Servil se sintió elevado por los aires. Un electroimán había cogido su  
>exocuerpo, como si de una pluma se tratara y se hallaba prisionero y suspendido en el aire. De<br>nada le servía luchar. Si caía, se haría puré al llegar al suelo.  
>Miró a Marla.<br>-Lo siento, no ha sido un buen intento de rescate... pensó.

-Todo es culpa mía, habló con su mente la chica pez, debí esforzarme en recordar  
>porqué me habían dado esta facultad, en vez de disfrutar contigo... Era una<br>trampa para ti... Solo me modificaron genéticamente para ser un señuelo.

-Eso no importa ahora, Marla, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.  
>Si muero, dile al Amo que puede clonarme. Hasta hace unos días, me sentía muy<br>desdichado hasta que oí tus pensamientos y...

-¡Marla! Pensó Servil, ¿Crees poder comunicarte mentalmente con Megamente? Mi  
>dispositivo de contacto se averió.<p>

-Suena difícil, pero creo que puedo intentarlo, al menos...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edile se encontraba en su laboratorio, presa de algunos pensamientos  
>inhabituales e inapropiados para su lugar de trabajo.<p>

El escote de Charlie y sus ardientes ojos oscuros no salían de su pensamiento.  
>Debió tomar un par de lecturas de nuevo, porque no podía apartar a la pequeña<br>psicóloga de su cabeza.

Estaba tan distraído que casi no se dio cuenta que la "varita del olvido" se  
>cernía sobre su cabeza...<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roxanne estaba tomando un té de hierbas después de hacer una nota de trabajo  
>para la que la habían llamado urgente, así que casi no había alcanzado a despedirse del<br>llamativo italiano que había venido a dejarla al canal.

Sus pensamientos rondaban entre las horas maravillosas que había pasado en el  
>motel, con el futuro padre de su bebé, y pensaba también en hacer planes para otra<br>sesión nocturna de karaoke con sus amigos. Sería excelente para ablandar a Charlie y  
>para preparar a su hombre azul para la gran noticia.<p>

Se estaba preguntando si habría alguna canción apropiada para dedicarle, cuando  
>sintió ruido a su espalda.<p>

-Ah, Diana, no te oí entrar, dijo girándose, cuando una rociada de spray en el  
>rostro la dejó inconsciente.<p>

Diana, con los ojos perdidos y opacos, se la echó al hombro y la cargó en la  
>camioneta de noticias.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie estaba dado un pequeño paseo cuando se detuvo bruscamente, para mirar  
>los titulares de los pasquines de actualidad.<p>

-"¡ROXANNE RITCHIE, ATACA DE NUEVO! Un anodino científico vestido a la  
>moda de 20 años atrás, ha quedado en el pasado debido a su nuevo romance con el<br>playboy internacional Ennio Capitalino.  
>La chica al fin ha encontrado alguien a su altura con quien consolarse, tras la<br>bullada separación de Megamente"...

-"Melissa Payne, busca nuevo romance" Sí, lo admito, dejé de salir con el héroe  
>azul, pero mírenlo, tan flaco, cabezón, pelado... ochentero, ¡Y tan feo!<br>Definitivamente me merezco algo con más estilo, tendré que seguir los pasos de  
>mi colega y empezar a mirar a la nobleza europea...<p>

Estaba tan entretenida con su lectura, mitad indignada, mitad divertida, mirando  
>con ternura la foto de Roxanne y Edile almorzando en Luigui's, que no vio como Fred<br>le acercaba un pañuelo con éter a su rostro.

El kiosquero se asomó a cobrar la revista, pero ésta estaba en el suelo y no  
>había nadie...<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melissa estaba enojadísima con la maquillista por enésima vez.  
>-¡Idiota! Te dije que buscaras algo que destacara más el azul de mis ojos,<br>porqué no puedes entender que no era una sugerencia ¡Sino una orden!

Parece ser que no te das cuenta de quien es la estrella aquí, soy yo la que  
>aparecerá en todos los diarios, y en vivo frente a los ojos de millones de televidentes...<p>

-P-p-pe-pero Señorita Payne, si luce espléndida...

-No, espléndida no sirve, debo verme ¡Perfecta! ¡Per-fec-ta! ¿Qué no entiendes,  
>so burra?<p>

La muchachita salió corriendo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Por lo que no  
>vio si se atravesaba o no con alguien en el camino.<p>

-Ufff, es la tercera esta semana. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una buena maquillista?  
>Deberé robar la de Roxanne? Pché... No es tan buena, una de verdad le habría reducido<br>de tono esas horribles pecas y de ser ella me habría operado ese lunar y hecho algo con  
>mi cabello...<p>

Su monólogo se interrumpió cuando una nube de gas la hizo lagrimear y caer  
>redonda al suelo, desde donde la arrastraron hasta un conocido móvil de noticias.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Señor Warden observaba el diario también pero con otra intención.  
>Había tomado la costumbre de cenar en el pequeño "Hostal de Hanna" una oronda y<br>rubia alemana de risueño talante, desde que era viudo.  
>Total, quedaba cerca de la cárcel.<br>Odiaba comer en la casa vacía, el fantasma de Doris aún se negaba a irse, y le  
>parecía que alguien invisible cambiaba las cosas de lugar para hacerle una broma, pero<br>por sanidad mental, se decía que era efecto de la vejez olvidar dónde ponía cada  
>cosa.<p>

Algunos recuerdos pugnaban por aflorar en su cabeza.  
>Por muchos años, las noticias asociadas a su chico, sólo le traían pesar y<br>preocupación:

-"MEGAMENTE roba el Banco Principal de Metrociudad"

-"El Villano Azul ataca de nuevo, varios daños en propiedad pública y privada en  
>su última lucha con Metroman"<p>

-"¡Nuevo triunfo para Metroman! El autodenominado "Megamente" de nuevo tras las  
>rejas".<p>

¡En buen lío se hubiera encontrado si le hubieran cobrado los daños y prejuicios  
>a él!<p>

Ahora se columpiaba entre la sonrisa, por la prensa rosa, y el franco orgullo  
>por los titulares más serios.<br>Lo que más alejado de su mente estaba en e ese momento, eran las consecuencias  
>negativas de haberse pasado al lado de los buenos. Como la automática afloración<br>de archienemigos...

Aunque en rigor, este enemigo era tal desde la más tierna infancia del pequeño  
>bebé azulado que recogieran en el patio de la cárcel. Apenas hizo sus primeras<br>proezas mecánicas y científicas, se había sellado su pasaporte con el odio de este  
>sujeto.<p>

Y era el mismo que ahora hacía golpear al anciano alcaide para llevárselo  
>esposado como a los otros...<br>SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 18,  
>Metroraptos inesperados.<p>

Edile fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia.

Con sobresalto, vio que Char se encontraba encadenada a centímetros de él. A su  
>otro costado, Roxanne gemía en sueños, al parecer tenía una pesadilla:<p>

-"No se lo lleven es mío, es mío, es mi..."

Abrió los ojos...

-Oh, mi cabeza...

-¡Bienvenida al club, bella durmiente! Le dijo Melissa despectivamente, a quien  
>tenía nerviosísima no poder arreglar sus bucles aunque fuera con los dedos. Debía<br>estar horrible. Y este viejito, aún no se le pasa la mona, ¿quién es?

-¡Es el Alcaide de la cárcel de Metrociudad! Dijo Roxanne escandalizada, ¿No  
>deberías saberlo como comunicadora?<p>

-¡Bah! ¿Para que memorizar lo que te pondrán escrito de todos modos?

-Burra, pensó la reportera de pelo corto.

-¿Dónde estamos? Char acababa de despertar y examinaba el recinto.

-Parece algún tipo de bodega... y ¡Eh! ¿No es Servil? Dijo mirando hacia las  
>alturas.<p>

-Sí, soy yo, Señor Watson, disculpe no poder saludarlo apropiadamente, pero mis  
>extremidades se encuentran magnetizadas y dudo que vea mis aletas desde allá<br>abajo.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? Exigió saber la blonda entrometida.

-Al parecer es algún tipo de venganza contra el Amo...

-Tienes toda la razón, pez-simio entrometido, dijo una figura alzándose entre  
>las sombras, todos van pagar por tenderle su mano (o algo más) al extraterrestre<br>azul.  
>Y serán el cebo más magnífico con que voy a capturarlo y destruirlo de una vez<br>por todas... Al menos dos ya han pagado con su vida, sólo faltan Uds...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, el héroe azul recorría desalado las calles de la ciudad, buscando a su  
>pez, a Roxanne, ni siquiera el celular de su nuevo amigo comunicaba.<p>

Se sintió sumamente solo, como no se sintiera en mucho tiempo, (Salvo cuando  
>Servil se fue de la guarida).<br>O cuando murió su protector. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que significaba la  
>simpatía y cariño de Samuel, era de alguna forma, como tener un padre.<p>

Por eso, se alegró mucho y se maravilló, cuando, debido a su extrema delgadez y  
>agilidad, (que le permitían esconderse o pasar por cualquier hueco), lo escuchó<br>hablando con el alcaide y decirle:

Sí, ya lo he meditado mucho. Estoy seguro que Madeline terminará por aceptarlo,  
>es una dulce y buena mujer, suspiró.<br>Ya solo me quedan un par de años nada más, y apenas salga, quiero llevarlo  
>conmigo.<br>Estoy seguro que será un buen hermanito para mi nena.  
>Podrá ser mi ayudante y montaremos un taller de reparación.<br>No importa si es un hogar modesto, siempre será un hogar...

¿Padre, madre, y... hermana? ¿Una familia?

La muerte de Sam vino a dejar estos planes e ilusiones solo en el olvido.  
>El mundo es duro y malo, se dijo.<p>

Pero estaba también "El Bienefactor anónimo", aquél que no cejó de enviarle  
>libros de colegio (usados, claro está, pero con toda la información cuidadosamente<br>borrada), y muchos, muchos libros más. Con el tiempo, se acostumbró a escribirle  
>cartas de petición:<br>"Querido Bienefactor Anónimo:  
>Me encantaría poder leer:..." y las deslizaba en la primera página del primer<br>libro de la ruma al devolverlos. A veces incluía algunos comentarios de su vida en el  
>complejo carcelario, o preguntas sobre el exterior, y a veces recibía algunas respuestas,<br>fríamente mecanografiadas a máquina, como si el hombre no quisiera comprometerse o ser  
>reconocido.<p>

Intempestivamente, el envío de libros se interrumpió cuando había cumplido los  
>quince años.<br>Coincidentemente, acababa de cometer su primera fechoría de marca mayor.

De todas formas preguntó al alcaide:  
>-¿Qué le ha pasado al "Bienefactor Anónimo"? ¿Ha muerto?<br>-No, no ha muerto, sólo está furioso por tu conducta. Y no sé si se le pasará.

El Sr. Warden parecía conocerlo muy bien. Cuando cerraba los ojos, se lo  
>imaginaba parecido a Samuel, pero más delgado, severo y leyendo con lentes frente a una<br>cálida chimenea, en pantuflas, con una biblioteca interminable a sus espaldas, donde  
>podría recoger conocimientos como quien cosecha fruta...<p>

Todos parecen alejarse de mí, concluyó.  
>Pero de todas formas, esto es raro, se dijo, rascando su cabeza sedosa y lisa<br>como un jabón recién comprado.  
>De pronto recordó:<p>

-¡Ah, el dispositivo de búsqueda del exotraje de Servil!  
>Lo activó, pero sólo emitía una débil señal, que solo aumentó un poco al<br>acercarse a la zona limítrofe de la ciudad. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Definitivamente, no estaba preparado par lo que aconteció a continuación, era la  
>primera vez que sentía la voz de alguien en su cabeza:<p>

-¡Megamente! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Servil te necesita!

-¡Cielos, creo que la coliflor me hizo pumba! Dijo cogiéndose la azotea. En vez  
>de la cárcel, tendré que ir al manicomio... Supongo que no es normal que tu cerebro te<br>hable con voz de mujer...

-¡Soy Marla, Megamente, la amiga de tu fantástico pez! ¡Estamos en peligro! Y  
>hay otros amigos tuyos aquí... La voz se debilitaba.<p>

-¡Guíame, Pepe Grillo! Le dijo el chico azul a su cabeza, mientras alguien que  
>pasaba se alejó a paso raudo, no quería estar cerca cuando Megamente se volviera<br>totalmente loco...

Usando ambos referentes, el héroe cerúleo se acercó poco a poco a la enorme  
>bodega que servía de guarida al raptor de sus amigos.<p>

De más está decir, que continuará...

-Ya que todos se lo preguntan, voy a decirles uno a uno porqué está aquí. Y  
>empezaré por orden de antigüedad:<p>

Desde hace más de veinte años, desde que trabajaba para el Departamento  
>Científico del Área 51, y aún era un joven emprendedor lleno de ilusiones, he tratado de<br>hacerme de este alienígena.  
>Cuando nos enteramos de su capacidad intelectual sobresaliente, consideramos un<br>justo derecho examinarlo o diseccionar su cerebro en su defecto.  
>Pero este hombre, frustró nuestro planes una y otra vez... cuando aún era fácil<br>de atrapar, dijo apuntando al Sr. Warden. Apenas nos entregó su cápsula espacial. Y  
>si bien es cierto que hemos hecho algunos avances tecnológicos gracias a su estudio, no<br>es nada comparado con lo que habríamos podido conseguir del espécimen... merece un justo  
>castigo.<p>

-No merezco todo el mérito, pero asumo mi responsabilidad, dijo sobriamente el  
>anciano.<p>

Nuestro héroe, escondido, comprendió de pronto cuan equivocado había estado al  
>malinterpretar el deseo del alcaide de mantenerlo prisionero.<br>¿Lo estaba protegiendo de algo aún peor que el mundo exterior?

-Esta mujer, dijo apuntando a Roxanne, le entregó vital información para  
>permitirle desarrollarse y protegerse contra nosotros, y como si fuera poco, se ha rebajado<br>a la categoría de concubina del enemigo.

Roxanne lo miró con ojos ardientes y furiosos, pero no dijo nada.  
>Sólo lo he amado, por lo visto eso es un pecado para el Área 51... pensó.<p>

-Este hombre, al que creí fiel a mi persona, se ha degradado a ayudarle y darle  
>su amistad a mi odiado enemigo... Dijo señalando a Edile.<p>

-Es un buen chico, dijo el científico, quiere lo mismo que yo, ayudar a las  
>personas.<br>No me arrepiento de darle mi amistad y si salgo de aquí, lo seguiré haciendo.

-Esta mujer, que parece formar parte del círculo de amistad del alienígena,  
>fracasó en al misión que le dimos de deshacerse de una vez por todas de él. Char parecía<br>confundida, pero lo poco que podía recordar, la hizo sentir avergonzada.

-¡Usted! Me usó para tratar de matar a Megamente, ahora recuerdo cuando estaba  
>arreglándome para salir y sonó el timbre... me engañó, diciéndome que venía por<br>una encuesta, me golpeó y puso unas inyecciones.

-Sólo reforzé lo que ya tenías en tu cabeza, preciosa, odiar y dañar a  
>Megamente.<p>

-Pero yo no soy una asesina, dijo Char, llorando...

Edile la miró con ternura, si tan sólo tuviera libre una de sus manos, habría  
>enjugado sus lágrimas, acariciando su mejilla.<p>

-Tranquila, Srta. Strongbold, eso es lo que quiere, vernos sufrir.

-Y esta otra, bueno, aparte de acostarse con el enemigo, le ha dado toda la  
>notoriedad mediática posible, traicionando a su país y a su raza.<p>

-¡Yo no me acosté con él! Chillló Melissa, es - es mentira, me da asco, es un  
>asqueroso gusano extraterrestre...<p>

-¡Qué vergüenza, Melissa!, dijo vengativamente la reportera de cabello corto,  
>asume la responsabilidad de tus actos! Si lo pasaste tan bien con Megamente, tendrás que<br>pagar el precio, como todos nosotros...

-Piedad... ¿No mataría a una estrella de televisión joven y hermosa como yo?

-Me importa muy poco, dijo el personaje misterioso, de todas formas solo les  
>hacía este pequeño favor, porque sólo son carnada, les queda media hora de vida, o menos...<p>

-Además, dijo mirando a Roxanne con ojos brillantes y sádicos tras su máscara y  
>levantando su mentón, agregó:<br>Sería a esta a la única que salvaría, me gustaron mucho tus performances,  
>cariño, sobre todo la de conejita de pascua.<p>

-¡Cerdo Asqueroso, puso cámaras en mi departamento!  
>Lo habría escupido en la cara, pero pensó que lo impulsaría a deshacerse de ella<br>primero.

-Eso apenas es un infraprotocolo, de la menor importancia... Además  
>necesitábamos indagar las costumbres de apareamiento de su raza.<p>

Tenemos la idea de que se trata de un individuo de avanzada, para la preparación  
>de una invasión alienígena y debemos prevenirla.<p>

Lamentablemente no hemos estudiado aún si ambas razas son compatibles, o si ha  
>puesto huevecillos en más hembras humanas... Es una clásica estrategia para<br>destruir al enemigo desde adentro.

-Está loco! Le gritó Roxanne. Le dolía que redujeran lo que ambos sentían a un  
>mero cálculo especulativo.<br>El resto, bajaba la cabeza tratando de no enterarse de más detalles íntimos,  
>pero era imposible. Todos, salvo Melissa, sintieron impotencia cuando el desconocido<br>abofeteó a Roxanne, con sus guantes metálicos, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla.

-Chilla, chilla ahora, llama a tu héroe de la misma forma que lo hiciste por  
>televisión, le dijo, perverso, te ves muy bien así, encadenada, sufriente, hasta casi puedo<br>comprender lo que siente ese asqueroso alienígena.

Megamente no pudo más. Se plantó frente al individuo apuntándolo con su pistola.

-¡El asqueroso alienígena está aquí, y va a llevarse a todos sus amigos!  
>Aunque pensándolo bien le puedo dejar a la Srta. Payne, si quiere seguir sus<br>juegos morbosos con ella...

-¡Nooo! Chilló Melissa, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Ah, al fin te dignas aparecer. Bien, es momento de presentarme,  
>Dijo bajando su capucha. Su cráneo estaba rapado, pero lleno de bulbosidades y<br>protuberancias.  
>Pueden llamarme "Cerebron", si lo desean.<br>He estimulado mi cerebro desde que tengo uso de razón, sólo para poder competir  
>contigo.<br>Y como puedes ver, dijo con un movimiento envolvente de su mano, que incluía  
>todo el complejo y a los cautivos, creo que te he superado.<p>

La mirada de asco de las chicas no le pasó desapercibida, pero le dio lo mismo.

-Puedes seguir contándonos tu historia, cuando dejes de ser un cubito, ¡en la  
>cárcel!, le dijo el chico azul, disparándole.<p>

Nada pasó. El rayo rebotó algo y se deshizo en el aire, como absorbido por  
>fuerzas invisibles.<p>

Cambió el dial de De-shidratar a De-struir, la versión mortífera del rayo, que  
>no usaba casi nunca, pero obtuvo idéntico resultado.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? Se alarmó el novel héroe, examinando su chiche.

-Pasa que eres un tonto y un ególatra por no pensar que iba a prevenirme contra  
>tu tonta arma de rayos... Si sales a cada rato con ella, y hasta me facilitaste las<br>cosas, regalándolas y dándome acceso a su mecanismo, dijo riendo y arrojándole la  
>pistola robada a los basureros de Metro-clean.<br>Un bonito y efectivo cinturón de campo de fuerza, eso es lo que el hombre  
>necesita, agregó con orgullo.<p>

Megamente pensaba a mil por hora, tembloroso y confundido...

-Está bien dijo, ¿Qué tal un intercambio? Deja ir a mis amigos y yo me quedo de  
>rehén para que me tortures o hagas vivisección...<p>

Parece un propuesta interesante, dijo Cerebron, haciendo un gesto imperceptible.  
>¿Pero para qué conformarse con poco, si lo puedo tener todo?<br>¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,jaaaaa!

Reía, felizmente en su paranoia, mientras que Diana sujetaba los brazos de  
>Megamente y Fred lo golpeaba con la varita del olvido, robada a Servil.<p>

Lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de cerrarse fue la cara llorosa de su chica.  
>¡Roxanne, te he fallado!<p>

Continuará...

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 19,  
>¿Y quién es él?.<p>

-Bueno, bueno, al parecer la plantilla ya está completa, se frotaba las  
>enguantadas manos Cerebron.<p>

Megamente abrió los ojos poco a poco.  
>¡Canastos!, pensó ¿y ahora quien va a rescatarnos?<p>

-¡Por fin te tengo en mi poder, escurridizo extraterrestre! Tus amigos no pueden  
>ayudarte, porque... ¡Ah! Están todos aquí, encadenados, prisioneros y formando<br>parte de mi siniestra trampa. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Yo me oía así? Musitó Megamente a su chica.

-Igualito. Pero te veías mejor.

-Ah, gracias.

-Ejem, si se callan les podré contar como van a morir.  
>Este tanque que Uds. ven aquí...<p>

-¡El tanque de químicos robado! Exclamó Edile.

-Sí, este mismo, en fin, está conectado al Sistema de Sanitización de Aguas de  
>Metrociudad. Que a su vez, está conectado a un aparato explosivo.<br>Cuando todos vuelen pro los aires, nuestra linda Metrociudad, beberá el trago  
>amargo de la intoxicación y la mutación genética.<p>

-¡Ah! Quieres que todos sean tan feos como tú! Masculló el chico azul.

-El dispositivo explosivo, continuó el villano, como si no hubiera oído, está  
>conectado a los grilletes de Megamente. Si por algún motivo lograras abrirlos, ¡Kaboom!<br>Adiós alienígena, adiós amigos y adiós ciudad.

-Eh, eso suena un poco radical, ¿No? No va a quedar mucho de mí para  
>diseccionar, dijo abrumado el héroe novato.<p>

-Ah, me conformo con la dulzura de la venganza.

Y, por si por algún motivo, lograras liberarte, es dispositivo está unido a cada  
>uno de tus amigos. Si logras liberar a alguno, cualquiera, el detonador adelantará tres<br>minutos el estallido de la bomba.

-¿Y si libero a dos?  
>-Seis minutos menos, sólo saca la cuenta.<p>

-Ah... El diablillo azulado sentía como el sudor perlaba su cabeza, miraba a sus  
>amigos, y seguía barruntando, pero no sería fácil dar con una solución...<p>

-Bien, ya es todo, que comience la fiesta, dijo el villano, teatralmente,  
>poniendo un enorme reloj digital en cuenta regresiva. Solo veinticinco minutos, y seré el<br>hombre más feliz de esta ciudad.

25:00

Charlie miró al científico, y le dijo por lo bajo:  
>-No creas nada de lo que oigas.<p>

Edile la miró extrañado.

-¡Eh, señor encapuchado! ¿Puede acercarse un minutito?...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere ahora?

-Bueno yo pensaba, dijo Char, estrujando su cerebro, que tal vez sus problemas  
>se deben a que está demasiado sólo... yo creo que en vez de a Roxanne debería<br>pensar en  
>liberarme a mí, tengo muchas más experiencia... le he enseñado todo lo que sabe.<p>

Como psicóloga, he estudiado el Kama sutra, el Anaga-ranga, el Tao del amor, en  
>la teoría y en la práctica, claro que sólo par poder ayudar mejor a mis pacientes,<br>ya sabe...  
>Dijo moviendo sus piernas un poco, para abrir su falda, todo lo que le permitían<br>los grilletes.

Dudoso, pero curioso, Cerebron se acercó un poquito.

-Pequeña psicóloga, ¿No vez que con mis inventos podría tener a quien quisiera?  
>Incluso podría haberte tenido a ti, cuando te programé.<p>

-Pero no sería la verdadera Char... No podría darle placer de mil maneras  
>diferentes de manera inconsciente...<br>Edile no pudo evitar que se le secara la garganta escuchando todas estas cosas,  
>tragó saliva, incómodo.<p>

A Char se le acababan las ideas, dijo muy bajito, a su mente:  
>-¡Si vas a hacerlo, que sea ahora!<p>

Marla saltó de su acuario, y se lanzó sobre la palanca del electroimán, el golpe  
>iba a dolerle, pero no había otra alternativa. Tras un choque certero, rebotó y cayó<br>al suelo, boqueando...

-¿Qué? Alcanzó a balbucear el villano.

El dispositivo magnético, liberó a Servil, cuyo exotraje cayó pesadamente sobre  
>el villano, dejándolo inconsciente.<br>-¿Me extrañaron? Alcanzó a decir el fantástico pez, mientras salía despedido de  
>un salto de la pecera antes que esta se hiciera añicos... Cayó cerca de Marla, molido,<br>pero vivo.

-Si morimos ahora, al menos lo habremos intentado preciosa, le dijo con ternura.

-¡Por eso no decían nada, vaya, y yo que creí que todo estaba en mis manos!  
>Dijo Megamente, feliz.<p>

-Marla estaba conversando telepáticamente con nosotros para orquestar esto...  
>dijo Charlie, sin aliento, pero aún estamos en tus manos...<p>

-Es cierto, dijo Servil, sin la pecera no puedo volver a mi exotraje...

22:00

Megamente se concentró. El yoga aprendido en los libros de su "Bienefactor  
>Anónimo" no había caído en saco roto. Redujo su presión arterial al mínimo, descoyuntó<br>dolorosamente sus delgadas muñecas y... ¡logró sacar una mano!

-¡Argghhhhh!  
>Fue una suerte que usara esposas de adulto y no de niño, se alegró.<p>

-¡Vamos tigre, tú puedes! Le dijo su chica.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, el héroe azul siguió liberando sus extremidades una  
>a una. Después de tener las manos libres, no fue tan difícil liberar sus piernas<br>dejando las botas en los grilletes.

-¡Mis botas favoritas!, balbuceó.

-¡No hay tiempo para lamentarse, yo misma te regalaré unas botas nuevas si me  
>sueltas primero! Sacó la voz, Melissa.<p>

El defensor azul la miró con desprecio mientras se reacomodaba dolorosamente las  
>muñecas.<p>

Lo primero que hizo, fue meter los maltrechos peces en el bowl que usara Fred  
>para traer a Marla.<p>

-Estarán algo apretados, se disculpó.

Luego, se enfrentó a la máquina.

20:00  
>Lo siento, les dijo trayendo una llave que quitó del bolsillo de Cerebron,<br>tendré que liberar al menos a uno para que me ayude... rápidamente soltó al Bioquímico.

17:00

-¡Vamos a morir! Chilló la reportera rubia.  
>-¡Callate! le dijo Roxanne, deja pensar a Megamente.<p>

Entre el científico y el delgado y descalzo hombre vestido de negro arrastraron  
>el exotraje del pez-gorila.<p>

-¿Para qué...? Dijo la reportera de cabello color castaña.

-Acabo de descubrir que esto funciona con un sistema de contrapeso, explicó el  
>chico azul. La mitad del cuerpo de Servil sujetará una pesa al menos.<p>

-¿Listos? Abrió la cerradura de Roxanne, mientras este cargaba diestramente los  
>grilletes y su contrapeso con el brazo peludo del robot.<p>

-¡Ha funcionado!, la chica le dio un abrazo rapidísimo a su liberador.

15:00

Estirando el otro brazo peludo, liberaron a la psicóloga.  
>-¡Gracias! Dijo Char, abrazando sonrojada a Edile.<p>

13:00

-¡Yo! Dijo Melissa, ahora me toca a mí...

-Es verdad, dijo el Sr. Warden, resignado, las damas primero.

-¡Pero no tenemos más contrapesos! Dijo el científico.

-Da igual, dijo Megamente, hay que soltarlos antes que la bomba explote.  
>Encárgate de desencadenarlos y sacarlos a todos de aquí, dijo, pasándole las<br>llaves. Y llévate a los peces... y a Cerebron.  
>Agregó, sentándose junto al dispositivo.<p>

El reloj cambió de 13:00 a 10:00 rápidamente mientras sacaban al Sr .Warden, y  
>llegó a 07:00 tras liberar a Melissa.<p>

07:00  
>-¡Escape con nosotros, señor! Gritaba lloroso el pez, mientras todos evacuaban<br>la enorme bodega.

-¡Megamente! Gritaba Roxanne, mientras Charlie y Melissa la alejaban a la  
>rastra, lo más lejos posible del epicentro de la explosión en ciernes.<p>

06:00

¡No puedo detenerla! Se dijo el alienígena. Si corto el cable equivocado,  
>explorará de inmediato. Por otro lado...<br>Giró alrededor del dispositivo.  
>¡La manguera que conectaba el corrosivo líquido a la bomba se podía<br>desatornillar!  
>Y la tapa original se encontraba a escasos centímetros.<br>Desenroscó la manguera y puso la tapa de inmediato. A pesar de ello, los  
>efluvios del mortal químico le produjeron arcadas y desvanecimiento.<p>

-¡Caramba! Ahora la haría buena si me desmayara... se dijo.

Luego fue rodando el pesado cilindro hacia la puerta del bodegón.

-¡Hmmmphhhfff! Si salgo de esta prometo hacer pesas, halterafilia o como se  
>llame...<br>y un curso con el escuadrón antibombas de la policía.  
>Seguro que Batman se estaría riendo de mí, él ya habría desactivado esa tonta<br>bomba.

04:00

De pronto una luz azul en su bolsillo atrajo su atención. Dejó de moverse y  
>examinó de qué se trataba.<p>

-¡No ahora, no! Debe ser algún tipo de broma, ¿no?

Abrió el pesado portón.

-¡Edileeee! ¡Aquí te va un regalo! Impulsó el tambor por la suave pendiente,  
>desde donde fue rodando y el chico doctor apenas pudo sostenerlo.<p>

-¡Qué alivio! Soltó el envase de tóxicos. Aunque casi me arrolla con él.

-Pero, ¿Por qué vuelve adentro? Es tarde para desactivar la bomba, explotará en  
>pocos segundos... Dijo el Sr. Warden.<p>

-¡Amoooo! Gritó Servil casi dejando sordos a todo el mundo, salvo la Srta.  
>Payne, que ya había puesto pies en polvorosa.<p>

02:00

Megamente se reintrodujo en la bodega y usando la piedra blunariana a modo de  
>brújula, pudo dar con el maletín de Cerebron, preparado y listo para un escape<br>escénico que no alcanzó a hacer...

-Ah, no creo que sea para tanto, si sólo es una bomba pequeña, nada comparada  
>con las mías... Se dijo para inducirse valor.<p>

Sacándose la capa, envolvió cuidadosamente en ella la maleta.

01:00

Cuando ya se alejaba, miró atrás y vio dos enormes tanques de combustible detrás  
>del artefacto explosivo...<p>

-¿A quién se le ocurre semejante infracción a la seguridad?

Echó a correr, pero la puerta de la bodega parecía estar más lejana que antes...

00:00

¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM ! La explosión remeció como un  
>mini-sismo todas las estructuras aledañas.<p>

-¡Cuide a las chicas!, dijo Edile al Sr. Warden, mientras Char luchaba  
>denodadamente para mantener quieta a Roxanne, que abrazaba la pecera y se mordía los labios.<p>

El valiente bioquímico corrió a la "Guarida de Cerebron", esquivando trozos de  
>metal incandescente, latas en llamas y fragmentos de vigas y estructura de madera,<br>prendidos y humeantes como tizones.  
>Uno de estos le prendió el delantal, que dejó de lado y siguió corriendo como si<br>nada, mientras su prenda se convertía en restos carbonizados.

De una patada abrió la puerta, que estaba al rojo vivo, y recogió al infortunado  
>héroe azul, que había caído aplastado por una enorme viga y yacía en el piso. A pesar<br>de ello, no había soltado su capa, que envolvía un objeto cuadrado.

No paró mientes en pensar de qué se trataba como para arriesgar su vida, debía  
>ser importante. Así que echándose al liviano alienígena al hombro, y cogiendo la<br>maleta con el otro brazo, se alejó del recinto en llamas, cojeando y maldiciendo su  
>poca fortaleza.<p>

Segundos después, casi se encontraba de nuevo con el grupo, cuando oyeron un  
>tremor que remecía la tierra nuevamente.<p>

-¡Combustible!, Se va a incendiar toda la zona industrial si no hacemos algo...  
>Al menos hay dos tanques enormes dentro de lo que queda de la bodega...<p>

-¡CEREBOTS! Gritó Servil.  
>Los robots voladores acudieron en masa.<br>-¡Roben todos los extintores que encuentren y tráiganlos enseguida!  
>¡Es orden del amo!<p>

Algunos se quedaron a esnifar al desvanecido Megamente.

-¡Hijo mío! Dijo el Sr. Warden, abrazando al malogrado héroe azul.

¿Hijo? Todos, menos Roxanne se quedaron de piedra.

Sí, dijo la reportera. El lo adoptó, era la única manera de impedir que se lo  
>llevaran para viviseccionarlo, haciéndolo ciudadano americano.<p>

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Preguntó dolidamente a Edile.

-Más o menos. Tenemos que correr al hospital para estabilizarlo.

Se apretujaban en la camioneta de noticias, cuando Charlie miró atrás  
>preguntando:<p>

-¿Y Cerebron?

El lugar donde lo habían dejado desmayado, estaba vacío. Y no había rastro de  
>sus ayudantes...<p>

-¡Escapó!

Dentro de toda la preocupación que sentían por Megamente, no pudieron reprimir  
>el temor de que el villano volviera a por ellos algún día...<p>

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

Capítulo 20,  
>¿Do you remember, love?.<p>

Amanecía.  
>Un cuarto de pensionado de hospitalización no masiva, les había sido cedido<br>amablemente por el Alcalde, quien había dicho que no se escatimaran recursos  
>para tener al chico azul de nuevo entre los vivos.<br>Las paredes blanquísimas, cubrecamas y sábanas ídem, herían los ojos y  
>contrastaban con el encendido azul violáceo que había adquirido el cuerpo de Megamente.<br>Los mejores médicos de Metrociudad habían venido pomposamente a hacer acto de  
>presencia y diagnóstico, más se habían declarado incompetentes para recetarle<br>algo, porque carecían de conocimientos de anatomía blunariana.

Sólo el fiel y desastrado Edile, había permanecido al pie del cañón.  
>Se había lavado someramente, aunque su rostro y barba estaban algo chamuscados.<br>De alguna manera, había conseguido que uno de sus colegas se compadeciera de  
>él, dejándole su bata blanca, en la que se había embutido presuroso, casi con<br>sentimientos talismánicos.

Él y Servil, concordaban que, si los padres del extraterrestre se habían  
>decidido a enviarlo a la tierra, debía ser en parte por compatibilidad genética.<p>

El resto de sus colegas, habían temido que el héroe de la ciudad muriera en sus  
>manos y tener una pésima publicidad para su fama.<p>

A medianoche, Charlie se había marchado, llevándose a Marla, conscientes de que  
>no podían hacer demasiado. La chica pez, aunque agotada, había hecho un sondeo de<br>la mente de su rescatador, pero no había podido sacar nada en limpio.

El Sr. Warden y Roxanne, había partido temprano en la madrugada, para aprestarse  
>y acudir, de mala gana, a sus respectivos trabajos.<p>

La reportera se encontraba ahora frente a las humeantes y malolientes ruinas,  
>micrófono en mano, relatándole a la sorprendida audiencia, cuán cerca habían estado de<br>convertirse en guarisapos o monstruosidades, de no ser por el valiente e ingenioso .

Aún circulaban algunos bomberos y Cerebots, vigilando que no fuera a aparecer un  
>foco imprevisto que volviera a encender el siniestrado sector.<p>

Algunas lagrimillas rebeldes se resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero las dejaba  
>estar, total... ¿Quién no estaba emocionado por el suceso?.<p>

Cuando recién había terminado, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar...

-¿Edile? ¿Está despertando? Voy para allá.

Subió al pelilargo camarógrafo que le habían prestado a la camioneta de  
>noticias, y luego se despidió de él en la puerta del hospital.<br>-Espérame 15 minutos, yo vendré a buscarte si hay algo interesante que reportar,  
>si no, te vas con el móvil, ¿ok?<p>

-Al parecer, dijo Edile, contento, ¡Si tiene un superpoder! Factor de curación  
>rápida. Su cuerpo se ha estado poniendo a punto en las últimas horas, y las magulladuras ya<br>casi no se notan. Le explicó alborozado.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Dijo el pececito. El señor siempre ha sanado rápido,  
>incluso cuando quedaba maltrecho, al día siguiente estaba como nuevo, pero yo creía que era por<br>pura fuerza de voluntad.

La chica de las noticias, recordó la noche de la derrota de Titán. Éste le había  
>dado bastante duro al extraterrestre, pero por la noche había estado sobrado de<br>energía y parecía no dolerle nada cuando...El calor y la intensidad de sus pensamientos la  
>hicieron enrojecer.<p>

-Oh, Roxanne, dijo Edile, pareces afiebrada también, dijo tomándole la frente,  
>preocupado.<p>

-No es nada, dijo algo cortada, ¡Mira, se está moviendo!

Era cierto, Megamente se incorporó a medias en la cama y abrió los pozos de agua  
>profunda y verdosa que tenía por ojos.<p>

-¿Donde diablos me has traído, Servil? ¿Y dónde está tu exotraje? Preguntó  
>perplejo al ver a su fantástico pez embutido en una vulgar pecera de tienda de mascotas.<p>

-Eh... ¡Se dañó, Señor! Luego iremos por uno nuevo, ¿No? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El chico azul se palpó la cabeza y el cuerpo.  
>-Parece que Metroman fue en serio esta vez ¿No?<br>Me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo. Me debe haber dado como a pera de boxeo.  
>¿Estamos en el hospital? ¿Tan grave fue la cosa?<p>

Roxanne retrocedía horrorizada hasta la esquina. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Una laguna  
>mental? ¿Su Cerebro se había reseteado?<p>

Un ligero ruido hizo que el ex villano se volviera.  
>-¡Es mi día de suerte! ¡Mira Servil, la Srta. Ritchie! Rápido, captúrala... Oh,<br>cielos, olvidé lo de tu cuerpo. ¡Bah!, se escapó.  
>- ¿Y este, quién es?<p>

-Soy un médico del hospital, Señor, deberá estar unas horas más en reposo, luego  
>le daremos el alta.<p>

-Ah, que bien, espero la comida sea buena, dicen que es peor que la de cárcel, y  
>ya tengo mucho apetito.<p>

-Volveré pronto, le dijo el Dr. Watson al confundido héroe.

Arregló que un enfermero le trajera de comer al convaleciente famélico.

Encontró a Roxanne llorando en la cafetería.

-No es para tanto, le dijo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.  
>Cualquier cosa puede gatillar su memoria. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte de esa<br>viga de madera, y su cabeza necesita tiempo para sanar.  
>Y aún cuando no recordara nada de las últimas cuatro semanas, siempre se puede<br>volver a empezar...

La chica se sintió mejor, pero su mayor desaliento, era porque no sabía si él la  
>quería desde antes de seducirla metamorfoseado en el encargado del museo.<br>¿Y si nunca recupera la memoria?

-¿Estás pensando en el bebé?

Roxanne asintió. Era muy doloroso considerar la idea de tener que irse de la  
>ciudad,<br>para proteger la pequeña carga que llevaba en la barriga, si es que el padre  
>recaía en la villanía.<br>Incluso podría lastimar a su propia prole durante la ejecución de alguno de sus  
>descabellados planes malignos.<p>

-Distrae esta noche a la gente del hospital, Edile, y llévate a Servil apenas se  
>duerma, por un par de horas. Estoy dispuesta a jugarme el todo por el todo...<p>

-Bien, pero creo que dormiré una siesta ahora que está estable, para que no vaya  
>a hacer ninguna tontería le llevamos un buen TV plasma para que se distraiga un rato...<p>

-¡Cielos! ¡Ojalá no vaya a usarlos para hacer algún artefacto explosivo o algún  
>arma para escapar!<p>

-¿En serio? Ojalá te equivoques... se asustó el científico.

Pero Megamente y Servil dormían como unos Ángeles después de llenarse la  
>tripita.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dominique Lerouge, era considerado un escultor de primera a nivel mundial.  
>No permitía que nadie dijera nada negativo de su brillante genio artístico.<br>Hace unos meses se le había encargado la gigantesca estatua que adornaría el  
>frontis de un Museo Monumental en Metrociudad, y había hecho u trabajo a conciencia,<br>logrando un gran parecido con el ahora extinto héroe.

Ahora, había vuelto a acudir al llamado de la reconstrucción de la obra, esta  
>vez, con unos operarios robotizados que, a pesar de su eficiencia, le habían dado mala<br>espina desde el primer momento.

Llamó escandalizado al alcalde Goodman, quien, con gran condescendencia por el  
>gran artista, se había dignado acudir, en su Rolls particular, acompañado apenas de<br>su secretario y su chofer.  
>-¿Para que me necesita, Monsieur Leruoge? Ud. sabe que un alcalde es una persona<br>muy ocupada, con miles de compromisos que...

-¡Es horrible! Es monstruoso, innombrable...

-¿Qué cosa?, dijo el alcaide, asustado.

-Oh, dijo el artista, tapándose los ojos, lloroso...  
>Lo que estos monstruos metálicos le han hecho a mi obra maestra...<br>Sólo estuve fuera una mañana, porque la Sra. Bigellows me llamó para que le  
>hiciera unos amorcillos vestidos de hiedra para su jardín... y mire lo que han hecho.<p>

La supuesta estatua de "Metroman" que daba inmortalidad al reconstruido Nuevo  
>Museo, estaba cubierta por una gruesa cubierta de seda azul, pero por atrás,<br>desde donde el señor Lerouge llevó a empujones al alcalde a mirar, estaba lleno de cascotes  
>que recientemente parecían haber sido "retirados" de la estatua, incluso, podría<br>haberse sentado en la prominente mandíbula que yacía en el suelo...

La idea casi le produjo un acceso de risa, pero se contuvo ante la expresión  
>semi-histérica del artista. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo constatar, que no mentía,<br>algo le habían hecho los Cerebots de Megamente a la estatua...

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es Ud. un genio, Monsieur Lerouge!

-¡¿Eh?! El francés casi hipaba de la sorpresa.

-Ha sido una idea genial, dedicar la estatua al convalesciente Megamente, quien  
>casi da su vida por proteger la ciudad... Oh, la gente va a amarla, Monsieur, y nuestra<br>fama aumentará como la espuma...

-Mais, oui, si Ud. lo dice... Al menos no tendré que reconstruirla, dijo el  
>escultor, apoyado en el rizo favorito de Wayne Scott.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, el chico azul dormitaba después de una opípara cena, cortesía del  
>alcalde Goodman.<p>

La puerta crujió y entreabrió algo los ojos. Una guapa enfermera de melena rubia  
>y delantal indecentemente corto entraba de espaldas por la puerta.<br>Este dejaba ver incluso las medias con liga que protegían sus piernas, y el  
>encaje que nacía a un centímetro de su cola espectacular.<p>

Suspiró. ¿Cielos, que me pasa? No es mi natural estado andar mirando mujeres, mi  
>meta es detener a Metroman, y obligarlo a salir de la ciudad para poder hacer de ella<br>lo que se antoje.

La enfermera se puso un dedo sobre los labios y sacando un celular del  
>bolsillo, lo puso a reproducir una melodía...<p>

Acto seguido, comenzó a susurrar la letra y a bailar cadenciosamente mientras la  
>cantaba...<p>

... You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil,<br>Could you be an angel  
>Your touch magnetizing<br>Feels like I'm floating,  
>Leaves my body glowing...<p>

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others,<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA,<br>They don't understand you...

Comenzó a desalojar los dos primeros botones de su delantal, mientras su cuerpo  
>evolucionaba al ritmo de la música.<br>Megamente sentía la garganta seca y estaba como hipnotizado, olvidando hasta  
>pestañear...<p>

...You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go,<br>Lead me into the light  
>Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me<br>Infect me with your loving  
>And fill me with your poison<br>Take me, T-T-Take me  
>Wanna be your victim,<br>Ready for abduction  
>Boy, you're an alien,<br>Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural,<br>Extra-terrestrial...

La enfermera siguió su performance, con dos botones menos...  
>-¿Me está cantando a mí? Se maravilló el chico alienígena.<p>

...You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers,<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic,<br>Every move is magic  
>You're from a whole other world<br>A different dimension  
>You open my eyes<br>And I'm ready to go,  
>Lead me into the light...<p>

La chica entreabrió su delantal, dejando ver un conjunto de riquísima corsetería  
>blanca y vaporoso encaje, mientras seguía bailando insinuante...<p>

Las palpitaciones en el pecho del enfermo llegaron a niveles de "Peligro", un  
>calor sofocante subía y bajaba desde su rostro hasta la zona media de su cuerpo.<br>Esa canción le resultaba familiar, sentía como si alguna vez hubiera producido  
>la misma emoción en su cuerpo y en su mente...<p>

...Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>And fill me with your poison  
>Take me, T-T-Take me<br>Wanna be your victim,  
>Ready for abduction<p>

Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extra-terrestrial<br>Extra-terrestrial  
>Extra-terrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extra-terrestrial<p>

Mientras la música moría, la "enfermera" se acercó a la cama del chico azul...

Un enfrebrecimiento nervioso lo sacudía por completo y lo puso en estado casi de  
>shock, cuando ella lo tocó con sus dedos experimentados, cuando sintió que se<br>subía a la cama y lo abrazaba por detrás, para que no viera sus lágrimas emocionadas...  
>Se quitó la cofia y la peluca.<p>

-Mírame a los ojos... le pidió.

Miró los límpidos pozos azules, rodeados de pequeñas pecas, como lunas gemelas  
>rodeadas por las estrellitas de la medianoche.<p>

-¿Roxanne? (si dice Ritchie, me muero, pensó la aludida)  
>-¿Conejita? No llores, conejita, no te pongas así...<br>Megamente la abrazaba y la cubría de besos...

¡Había recordado! Tal vez no todo, pero sí ese nexo tan fuerte que los  
>encadenaba, que los entrelazaba como acordes de la misma melodía, como dos seres destinados a<br>amarse desde siempre y por siempre.

Hicieron el amor dulcemente, llenos de alegría y de ternura, con menos pasión  
>que de costumbre, pero con la felicidad de haberse recuperado el uno al otro.<p>

F I N.-


	6. Chapter 6

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 1º: Los 20 días perdidos.<p>

EPILOGO.

Edile pidió que nadie molestara al enfermo del apartado 17, y esperaba con toda su alma, que todo saliera bien.

Ya era de mañana, cuando recibió la llamada del alcalde.  
>-¡¿Dice que ya se encuentra bien?! ¡Fabuloso! Le tenemos una sorpresa en el Centro Cívico de la ciudad, necesitamos que esté presente aunque sea un ratito…<p>

-Ni hablar, dijo Megamente al recibir la noticia, claro que estoy en condiciones de bailar, Sr. Doctor, sólo lléveme a la Guarida y adaptaré un repuesto de cuerpo para Servil, y en unos minutitos montaremos una coreografía.

-Si tú lo dices… pero recuerda no forzarte demasiado, no queremos que caigas en coma de nuevo, o en "Extasis Curativo" como habían dado en llamarlo.

Parecía que toda la ciudad estaba presente para aclamar a su nuevo héroe.  
>La noticia del peligro tóxico se había difundido como la espuma y todos querían verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, y hacerle saber lo felices y agradecidos que estaban.<p>

Tanta parafernalia no dejaba de producir punzadas de nostalgia en algunos personajes, incluido Music man que se encontraba de incógnito entre el público, observando como el pequeño chico azul que fuera su compañero de aula, se llevaba los merecidos aplausos y la gloria.

Pero se sentía casi tan orgulloso de él, como su Padre Adoptivo, que se conformaba con mirarlo por la televisión. Siempre esquivando el contacto directo, siempre mirándolo a través del cristal de la puerta, temeroso de dejar traslucir algún sentimiento…

Madeline Ritchie, en su pequeña casita, miraba perpleja el noticiero.  
>Su hija parecía demasiado acaramelada con el alienígena azulado que aterrorizara la ciudad.<br>Ah, Roxie y sus extraterrestres!  
>Qué extraño, pero obvio, seria que terminara emparejada con uno.<br>Allí había algún misterio que no terminaba de descifrar.  
>Se imaginó que tendría nietos mestizos. Sintió un escalofrío.<br>Oh, Samuel, si al menos pudieras ver esto, de seguro estarías burlándote de mí,  
>le susurró al retrato de la pared.<p>

Bernard Jones, en la sombra protectora del reconstruido museo, sentía alegría por el remozamiento de su lugar de trabajo, a pesar de que extrañaría la vieja estatua.  
>Pero la ciudad, no solo había perdido un molesto villano, había ganado un héroe.<br>Su sujeto de meticulosos estudios, había roto la pupa y volaba como una espléndida mariposa negra y azul…

El alcalde Goodman, estaba tan contento, que sentía ganas de bailar (y lo hizo), había sentido muchísimo miedo cuando Titán lo golpeara, en ese sentido, aún como villano, Megamente había sido un caballero de la vieja escuela.

Y Roxanne… Roxanne sentía su corazón henchido de amor. Las dudas se habían evaporado y sólo deseaba estar a solas con su "amigo" azul, de buscar el momento apropiado para contarle la noticia que la embargaba.  
>Por eso bailaba con alegría, muy coquetamente con él, conformándose con musitarle lo bien que se veía con la capa blanca que ponía sobre sus hombros, y darle un discreto beso a su amante azulado en la tersa mejilla.<p>

La gente coreaba su nombre, y algún comerciante oportunista había hecho ya camisetas y máscaras con su efigie.

Soy bueno, soy un héroe y soy famoso… no les importa si vengo de otro sitio, si me crié en la cárcel, si fui un villano… la ciudad me ha abierto su generoso corazón, se emocionó nuestro protagonista.

Después tuvieron que declarar que necesitaba reposo, para poder sacarlo de las garras de la esposa del alcalde, que ya tenía organizada una comida en su honor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde, estaban celebrando algo achispados, en una pequeña fiesta privada, con Charlie, Edile, Servil, Marla…

Los peces, en el mismo tanque, se besaban cuando creían que nadie los miraba…

-De verdad, no te importa que me haya creado Cerebron?

-Para nada Marla, tú eres tú. El muy tonto no sabe el gran favor que me ha hecho, dijo, mientras sus mejillas de color crema se coloreaban de café verdoso.

De repente, Edile recordó.

-Te traje algo, chico azul, dijo sacando la satinada capa de Megamente, que aún envolvía la maleta de Cerebron.

Megamente saco la piedra anidada en su bolsillo.

Una fría y hermosa luz azul inundo la estancia...

Abrieron no sin dificultad la maleta del villano.  
>En su interior, había algunos fragmentos de piedras blunarianas, sin pulir y…<br>un frasco con una mano azul, conservada en formol.

-¡Pero qué horror!, las chicas se escandalizaron.

-Veamos que pone el rotulo, Señor, dijo interesado el fantástico pez.

-"Único resto viable de espécimen encontrado en 1965, en el Cayo de Florida".

El diablillo azul estaba consternado, mudo y se había puesto de un enfermizo celeste pálido.  
>Alguien de su especie había venido a la tierra antes que él.<br>Y había fallecido.  
>O lo habían diseccionado, como tantas veces deseara hacer con él, el misterioso Cerebron.<p>

-Pobre blunariano, que tragedia, dijo Servil.

-¿Hay algo más en la maleta? Preguntó la curiosa reportera, sacando el habla por fin.

-Esto... dijo el héroe de Metrociudad, extrayendo una pulida tableta color plata, algo más grande que un celular.

-¿Y qué es?, dijo Charlie

-Me parece que es el diario, se emociono su amigo pirañiforme.

Megamente deslizó su palma paralela a la tableta y esta empezó a titilar y a reconfigurar sus superficie. Una serie de marcas y lucecitas aparecieron. Apoyó sus cinco dedos en las marcas e intespestivamente, una cara holográfica apareció.

-¡Kursgo Amerwa derftiopi requenifo, Lexterionn!,  
>Nameni curgua asetti Censtisti deh Casitr...<p>

Ele Newspar Blunarian esti abrixo:  
>Tar canodi mentirmi Kalhaii.<p>

-Guau! Una cosa es segura, no es chino, ni ruso, dijo el científico.

-Es blunariano, se emocionó el chico pez, pero después de tantos años, apenas puedo reconocer un poco las palabras.

-Dice algo así como que:  
>"Saludos Lexterionn, Príncipe de la Casta Científica"<br>"El diario de Blunaria esta abierto para ti, y que puedes llamarle Kalhaii".

-Caramba, Kalhaii, no podemos entender lo que dices... le hablo al holograma nuestro chico azul, mientras se rascaba la celestial pelada.

-Namennia Killariann esti callairi tar, Nameni, aloti mesayi ineh awaiten pire tar.

Un brillante botón rojo deslumbró en el medio de la pantalla.  
>Megamente no pudo resistirse y lo oprimió, con su habitual impulso que solía meterlo en dificultades… Esta no sería la excepción.<p>

-¡Amo, que ha hecho! No sabemos a qué corresponde esa alarma y ese botón...  
>Todos los presentes se quedaron algo helados y confusos, sin saber que pasaría a continuación...<p>

-Namennia Killariann esti acuditi ine manara…

Traducido para el lector:  
>La princesa Killariann se encuentra en camino, llega la próxima semana…<p>

….

Notas:  
>La escena de Bernard en la lavadora, decidí que en esta historia pasaría antes, porque me parecía injusto que el pobre pasara tantos días en el bolsillo del pijama de Megamente.<br>Amén de promiscuo que el pobre estuviera allí en los sucesos que acontecieron en este fanfic, relacionados con esa prenda de ropa en particular, en los primeros capítulos…

Esta historia está basada en la película Megamente de Dreamworks, han sido utilizados sus conceptos básicos y personajes de manera respetuosa y admirativa, sin ningún interés personal.  
>Pero principalmente en los "Cuentos de Megamente" que cada noche invento para mi hijito al llevarlo a dormir, claro, sin las escenas más fuertes o eróticas, que son privativas de esta versión de la historia.<p>

Con mucho cariño para todos los hispanoparlantes que aman al chico Azul.  
>Blackbomberwoman.-<p>

Post data: ¡ Se viene el segundo libro!


	7. Chapter 7

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 01,  
>Una cita para cuatro.<p>

Estuvieron bastante rato tratando de descifrar los códigos de la nueva lengua, pero al final decidieron dejarlo para después, porque todos estaban cansados y por demás necesitaban un descansito.

-Esto es agotador, dijo Megamente, parece que estos menús holográficos drenaran mi energía para desplegarse…

El científico, antes de marcharse, le pidió permiso al extraterrestre azul para revisar su cuarto, en busca de su bolígrafo regalón, que perdiera el día de la transfusión...  
>Lo encontró en la mesilla de noche. Cuando salía discretamente, un brevísimo brillo en el suelo atrajo su atención. Era el camafeo de Charlie. Lo recogió con un estremecimiento. Y muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar la tentación de abrirlo.<br>Unas delicadas notas musicales rasgaron el aire, mientras aparecía a sus ojos la fotografía de…  
>¿Metroman?<br>¿Porqué la psicóloga llevaba a todas partes el retrato del desaparecido héroe de Metrociudad, colgando en su cuello, justo sobre su corazón?  
>¿Acaso ellos?...<p>

Por un lado, comprendió mejor las razones de la chica para atacar a Megamente, pero también admiró su entereza, al departir con él, debido al respeto que le debía a su amiga.  
>Por otro lado, se sintió aterrado… ¿De qué manera podría él siquiera soñar con competir con Metroman, aún cuando este estuviera criando margaritas en el "Metroparque Paz Eterna"?<p>

Su ánimo había decaído bastante cuando volvió a la estancia principal, donde los otros planeaban entusiastamente una salida para cuatro.

-Conozco un lugar excelente, decía la psicóloga, es tan discreto y poco iluminado que les importa un pepino si llega el Cardenal de Roma, acompañado de Britney Spears.

Ajá, se dijo Edile, seguro que allí se juntaba con él.

-Fantástico, aprobó el defensor azul, hace días que no salimos juntos, ¿cierto "amiguita"?

-Además, aprobó Roxanne, servirá para darle privacidad a los tortolitos, dijo por lo bajo y señalando al acuario.

El científico quedó de pasar a buscar a Char a su consulta, a la hora que debería estarse marchando el último paciente de la tarde.  
>Mientras él y sus resabios se encaminaban hacia allá, una visita inesperada se dejaba caer en el despacho de la doctora.<p>

-¿A ti te parece racional, humano, tu manera insensible de actuar?  
>Casi un mes pensando que estabas muerto… ¿Y ahora apareces como si nada, a solicitar una hora para terapia?<br>¿Se supone que debo sentirme feliz, debo tomar las cosas con naturalidad?

La mujercita, había subido sin pensarlo a la escalerilla que usaba su asistente para guardar los archivos, ya que al menos así podía mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba furiosa como una gata.

-Pero Charlie, debería ver todo el estrés que significa ser un artista tan famoso, se justificó él. La gente espera tanto de tí…

-Siempre el mismo cuento… Ahora esto lo elegiste tú mismo, debes asumir la responsabilidad de tu elección.  
>Está bien pide una hora con la recepcionista y veré que podemos hacer, pero no prometo milagros… se rindió Char, resignada.<p>

-¿Charlie? La voz grave y mesurada de Edile se sintió tras la puerta, mientras golpeaba educadamente con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Rayos! Es Edile… Dijo la psicóloga, empalideciendo y tambaleándose al ir a tapar la boca del "convidado de piedra", a punto de caer de la escalerilla. En un acto reflejo, Wayne la había cogido de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Ahora si sería embarazoso que la vieran así…

-¿Quién es ese Edile?

-Es un hombre con el que voy a salir esta noche, así que si nos disculpas, dijo mientras se alisaba la ropa y aterrizaba sana y salva.

La perilla giró sobre si misma y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Disculpa que entre así, pero tu recepcionista parece haber salido... Un hombre alto y fornido bloqueaba la ventana. Así a contraluz apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero parecía apuesto.

-Ah, Edile, llegas temprano, me estaba despidiendo de este paciente y amigo, ¿Lo conoces? Es Music Man, el de la canción de "Las nubes debajo de mí"…

-Tienes pacientes famosos, dijo admirativamente el científico, estrechando la enorme y musculosa mano que le tendía el cantante, parecía esculpida en roca sólida.

Por primera vez sentía una punzada de celos, al considerar la cantidad de hombres como éste que debían por la consulta de Char.  
>Tal vez es el tipo de chicos que le gustan se dijo, musculosos, altos, fornidos, tal vez para compensar su estatura menuda… Ja, no empieces a pensar como psicólogo también se recriminó.<br>Cuando el cantante desapareció por la puerta, Char se le quedó mirando. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verle salir hecho un cohete por la ventana…

-Estás muy bonita, admitió el chico de ciencias para empezar a dialogar , el tipo aquél le había dado mala espina… a pesar de ello, casi le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quién?.

-Y tú estás, eh, como siempre, dijo la chica tras echarle un vistazo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo de mi ropa?, dijo a la defensiva, si me la ha regalado toda mi mamá.

-Igual se nos hace tarde, ¿Vamos?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Servil y Marla se quedaron mirando, apenas Megamente salió raudo y feliz en el auto invisible.

-Al fin solos, dijo el chico pez, acarameladamente.  
>Marla podía sentir la ansiedad y el deseo físico que emanaban de la mente del pez extraterrestre.<p>

-¿Crees que será así de fácil? Se molestó la pecezuela.  
>Oh, somos las dos especies marinas, nos quedamos solos y dan por sentado que debemos aparearnos… incluso tus amigos… ¡es vergonzoso!<p>

-P-p-pe-pero Marla…

-¡Pero Marla, nada!.  
>Se encontraba muy ofendida, el pensamiento superior que le había sido conferido por un villano, le estaba ahora dificultando las cosas y haciéndola sentir muy infeliz.<p>

Está bien, dijo el ahora también ofendido pez. Creo que prefieres estar a solas que conmigo. Saltó a su exocuerpo y de alejó a grandes zancadas.  
>Se sentía herido y culpable a la vez. Sabía que ella se esforzaba de no leer su mente todo el tiempo, pero era obvio que a veces algunas cosas incluso sobrepasaban la barrera de la conciencia.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez reunidos los cuatro, pidieron la cena.  
>-Muero de hambre, dijo Roxanne.<p>

El científico recordó que ahora la reportera debía comer para dos. ¿Cuándo iría a decírselo? Tal vez ahora lo retrasaba porque aún estaba convaleciente del golpe en la cabeza.  
>¡Que envidia!, se dijo, cuando vio que ella y el héroe de la ciudad se comían con los ojos.<p>

Su Charlie parecía distante e incómoda. En verdad, ella estaba temerosa, de que Edile barruntara algo raro de Musicman y su terapia.  
>El chico azul, comenzó a hacer hombrecitos con sus dedos, que subían montaña arriba por las rodillas de la reportera. Esto le producía cosquillas y risita nerviosa.<br>Encendida, comenzó a imitarle, mientras sus dedos exploraban la sedosa textura de los pantalones de él.

-Creo que necesito empolvarme la nariz, dijo Roxanne, juguetonamente, mientras miraba a los ojos a su chico.

-Oh, yo creo que vi un amigo por allá, iré a saludarlo, vuelvo pronto… se excusó Megamente.

Extraterrestre y chica terrícola se encerraron en el baño a besarse.

-Eres como un crío, le achacó ella.

-Y tú no lo haces mal, mi niña, dijo él, mientras sus dedos se perdían en el profundo escote del vestido de suave microfibra azulada de ella.

Le bajó los tirantes del vestido, mientras besaba el cuello y el tórax de su amada, como si todo aquello fuera totalmente suyo y nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.  
>Ella introdujo la mano en los pantalones de él, para frotar y apretar el músculo encargado de la fusión del amor. Había poco tiempo, no lo había para sutilezas, si alguien los llegaba a descubrir allí…<p>

El chico azul, a pesar de la falta de espacio, bajó la diminuta tanga de su chica con los dientes, mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el prominente hueso de su cadera.  
>Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerla en el aire, mientras la cargaba un poquito contra la pared, y se integraba a su interior enfebrecido y presuroso. Los muslos blanquísimos y satinados de ella se abrazaban a su cintura con frenesí.<p>

Sintió un estremecimiento. Roxanne le mordía el hombro, temerosa de que alguien pudiera oír los gemidos de placer que le arrancaba su amante, ya el ruido de sus potentes embates era sospechoso de por sí…

Mientras, los cientistas se miraban con desconfianza.  
>-Eh… Encontré esto, parece que es tuyo, dijo el bioquímico alargándole el objeto a Charlie.<p>

-Ah, es mi viejo camafeo, gracias, dijo con nerviosa indiferencia, no parecía que hace unos días no se lo quitaba ni para dormir,¿habrá mirado dentro?.

La reportera volvió veinte minutos después. Demasiado tiempo como para retocarse el maquillaje, y éste lucía peor, incluso estaba algo despeinada y su rostro estaba algo sofocado.

Su amante no tan secreto, regresó unos segundos después, algo pálido y sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido una pequeña y privada maratón. Su ropa estaba arrugada y lucía una sospechosa mancha de humedad en el hombro.  
>Sus amigos le miraron atónitos.<p>

-Ah,¿Esto? Es que salí a dar un vistazo por el exterior y un perrito me mordió en el callejón. Un pisotón bajo la mesa lo hizo encogerse.

-Que raro, para morder a esa altura debe haber sido un gran danés, se maravilló Edile.

-O un caballo, aunque apostaría por una yegua… expresó Char descaradamente mientras miraba a su amiga.

-En fin, ¿no ha sido una gran velada? Espetó Roxanne, mientras devoraba una poco despreciable ración de pastel de fresas y crema (Solo el chico azulado parecía de acuerdo con Roxanne, asintiendo entusiastamente), creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, después de todo, mañana hay que retomar nuestros deberes habituales, incluso tú debes volver a tu agenda designada, ya me lo ha confirmado el hombre del gobierno (ahora el alien hacía pucheros).

-Bien, yo iré a dejar a Roxanne, ¿Crees poder encargarte de llevar a Char, Edile?, expresó guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

El doctor conducía en silencio su pequeño autito eléctrico. Sentía la frente húmeda y pegajosa, y no las tenía todas consigo respecto del freno, el acelerador y los semáforos. Finalmente se detuvo en el edificio del atildado departamento de Charlie.

-Gracias, ¿te gustaría subir por un café?

-Bueno, eres muy amable…

La psicóloga encendió la luz. Era un habitáculo bastante reducido. La primera habitación era recibidor, comedor y cocina, todo en uno. Conectó la cafetera con maniobras experimentadas y luego se volvió a mirar al doctor.  
>Este parecía nervioso, estuvo a punto de tirar sus lentes al tratar de desempañarlos, con una pulcra toallita de fibra que siempre acarreaba consigo.<p>

-Puedes encender la música, si quieres, esto es tan silencioso de noche…

Éste obedeció, y coincidencia o no, el equipo comenzó a tocar una melodía sugerente y aterciopelada, seductora…

Bebieron el café, mirándose a los ojos.

-M-me-me gustas mucho… comenzó a decir el bioquímico.  
>Char abrió de par en par sus enormes ojos oscuros.<p>

-¿En serio?, no lo parece… dijo batiendo las pestañas.

-¿P-p-porqué lo dices?

-Estás un poco lejos, aquí cerca podrías demostrarme fehacientemente tus palabras, dijo ella, invitándolo a aproximarse.

Se acercó, pudorosamente a ella, sentía que los nervios lo traicionaban, ¿Eres hombre o no? Le pareció oír a su padre, es hora de probarlo…

La atrajo hacia sí, y la besó entreabriendo sus labios para degustar la boca rotunda de la pequeña mujercita. Sintió su lengua tanteando los límites de la suya, explorando juguetonamente, introduciéndose, acariciando el canto de sus dientes, el nacimiento de sus encías…

La excitación de su cuerpo se hizo patente, sintió un alza en su presión sanguínea y avergonzado notó como la parte baja de su torso comenzaba a reaccionar al roce de las curvas de Charlie y a sus fogosos besos…

Trató de responder de igual manera, no quería, que ésta se diera cuenta de que apenas era la segunda vez que besaba a alguien de esa forma…

Ella se separó de improviso, y se alejó musitando que se pondría algo más cómodo.

Apenas comenzaba recuperar el aliento cuando Char regresó, vestida o desvestida, si se prefiere, con un modelador negro, medias con liga, un diminuto calzón de encaje y una bata de gasa envolviendo su figura, un conjunto que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación…

-Lo siento, le dijo, yo… no puedo…. Musitando estas excusas, empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Pero… ¿qué? Acaso hice algo mal, ¿no te gusto? Preguntó ella, dolida.

Edile escapó escaleras abajo. No paró de correr hasta que estuvo a salvo en su vehículo.  
>¡Qué verguenza! Se dijo. Si no le hecho nunca, ¿como voy a poder compararme con Metroman? No quiero que ella se ría de mí.<p>

Arriba, lágrimas de indignación y desconcierto sacudían a la pequeña psicóloga.  
>-No entiendo que ha pasado, le dijo a Dana, su tortuga. Debe ser mi Karma, ¿o será que tal vez pensó que tenía demasiada experiencia?... ¡Al diablo!<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al volver a su guarida con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus delgados pero delectables labios, Megamente encontró a Marla desolada.

-¿Qué pasa, pececilla?

-Servil e ha ido, y me ha dejado sola…

-Habrá salido a caminar, pero ya volverá, le dijo, consolador.  
>No quiso preguntarle por "su" velada, se moría de curiosidad, pero al fin, fue lo más atinado de su parte.<p>

Se preguntó por un momento, si el último espécimen de una especie, tenía derecho a luchar contra la extinción.

Quizás algún día le preguntara a su Roxanne si quería hacer el intento de tener un hijo con él. Pero temió que esta se escandalizara o asustara, rechazando de plano tan descabellada idea. Soñar no cuesta nada… Se dijo….


	8. Chapter 8

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 02,  
>Busca tu identidad.<p>

Servil había llamado a su Amo para decirle que se quedaría a dormir donde la Srta. Ritchie. Él y Roxanne tuvieron una larga conversación, ya que era primera vez que el pececito necesitara consejería sentimental.

-Es verdad, no puedes dar por sentados tus sentimientos. Debes darle su espacio y respetar sus tiempos, dijo la reportera, incluso en Cosomopolitan y Madmoiselle lo dicen, dijo la reportera pasándole unas revistas de autoayuda femenina.

En eso sonó el timbre. ¿Quién será a esta hora? Se dijo Roxanne, bostezando.

Era Edile.

-Oh, disculpa la hora, no sabía que estabas ocupada…

-Creo que tendré que empezar a cobrar, montaré mi propia consulta y ganaré mucho dinero como Charlie, dijo sonriente y dispuesta, a pesar del cansancio. Iré por café.

-No, no, café no, té de hierbas, sugirió el médico.

-Pero eso me dará más sueño…

-Pero no dañará a… recordó a Servil, que miraba con ojillos sospechosos… tu estómago.

-Oh, es cierto, la gastritis, lo olvidaba doctor. Por cierto, ¿No ha pensado en un "Fashion Emergency"?

-¿Un Fashion Emergency? El médico estaba turulato.

-Un Fashion Emergency es un "Cambio de Look", una renovación de su imagen por medio del vestuario, dijo el pececillo alienígena.

-Ah… ¿No estaré muy viejo para eso?

-¡Pero Edile! ¡Si tienes apenas 30 años!

-En todo caso, mi problema es otro, voy a confiárselo a uds. porque no tengo más amigos, dijo el doctor enrojeciendo. El pez y la reportera se acomodaron para escuchar.

-"Cuando tenía trece años, mi padre estaba convencido de que era poco hombre. Sistemáticamente me llevaba al fútbol, al Boxing, al tenis… intentaba enseñarme carpintería, pero esas cosas no llamaban mi atención, y siempre que trataba de practicarlas, metía la pata… Papá era obrero de la construcción, tenía unos brazos enormes y era reconocido por su hombría, no dejaba mujer sin piropo ni agarrón.  
>Eran otros tiempos, hoy estaría tapado de demandas de acoso, je,je…<p>

Me llevó a un bar a beber cerveza, y le vomité encima. Llegó furioso vociferando e insultando a mi mamá.  
>-Esta calamidad con patas no es hijo mío, no se con quién te acostaste Rachel, pero no quiero asumir la paternidad de esto… dijo levantando en vilo, a su desafortunado retoño.<p>

Mamá lloraba desconsolada… Dale una oportunidad, Edile es buen chico, tierno, simpático, respetuoso, estudioso…  
>-Afeminado… agregó papá. De repente, su mirada brilló por un segundo. Al parecer alguna genialidad había trucado su mal humor.<p>

Al día siguiente, intentó emborracharme de nuevo, con whisky.  
>El estómago me dolía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, y sin comerlo ni beberlo, me encontré en un burdel de mala muerte. Papá parecía de la casa, las mujerzuelas lo saludaban con alborozo y él les metía un billete en el escote a todas las que se asomaban a saludarlo.<p>

Una mujer se acercó más y se sentó en nuestra mesa.  
>-¿Y este caballerito que te acompaña? ¿Porqué no me lo presentas? Dijo melosamente.<p>

-Es mi hijo, dijo con pesar. Lo traigo para que se haga hombre.

-Yo podría ser su tía, dijo la mujer, tomándome la mano. La miré con ojos vidriosos y negué con la cabeza, muy asustado.

Papá me encerró en un dormitorio con la mujer.  
>-¡Y no salgas de ahí hasta que seas un hombre! Me gritó. Creo que todo el recinto se enteró y había bastante gente afuera viendo en qué terminaba la cosa, el los juntó para vitorearme a la salida, supongo…<p>

La mujer se quitó la bata, estaba desnuda debajo, y comenzó a tratar de tocarme. Yo estaba aterrado, escuchaba los gritos de los borrachos y tenía tersianas…  
>Finalmente creo que me desmayé… Cuando recuperé la conciencia, papá se había marchado, y dejó una crecida cuenta pendiente. Por tres días debí lavar vasos, trapear pisos inmundos, lavar ropa y barrer el lupanar. Solo hasta que saldé la deuda de mi padre con trabajo pude salir de allí, y eso fue lo bueno, porque ahí dentro pudieron pasarme cosas peores…<p>

Cuando me marchaba, el dueño me dijo:  
>-Tienes buen tipo, quizá algunos amigos míos se interesaran en ti, si alguna vez quieres trabajar en el rubro… acto seguido me pellizcó el trasero. No necesité que me dijeran más para salir corriendo.<p>

Desde entonces que no he vuelto a tener otro contacto con chicas, solo amistoso, en la Universidad, y no era bueno ni para salir ni para beber, así que generalmente me aislaban un poco. Soy un bicho raro antisocial.

Roxanne se enjugó una lagrimilla y abrazó a Edile.  
>-¿Y qué paso con ese papá de lujo?<p>

-Se marchó un par de años después con otra mujer, pero después de eso nunca volvió a hablarme…

-Pero Señor Watson, ¿Ud. no es de ese tipo de persona que creía su padre, no?

-Yo supongo que no…

-Y aunque lo fuera, hoy merecen nuestro respeto, estamos en la Era de la Biodiversidad, aseveró la chica reportera.  
>Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte a reconquistar a Charlie, dijo guiñándole un ojo.<p>

-¡Prepárate mundo! ¡Mañana será un gran día para su Cambio de Look! Agregó el chico pez melodramáticamente.

-Sí que le gustan esas cosas, se maravilló el doctor.  
>-Es culpa de su Amo, dijo la reportera, sonriente.<p>

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-¿Sí, diga? No, no he tenido noticias de él, dijo mirando al científico. ¿Ah, en serio hizo eso? No pudo reprimir del todo una pequeña carcajada. Es que debes haberte visto muy intimidante, pensó que te lo comerías con todo y zapatos… (Edile enrojeció hasta las orejas) Al parecer está arrepentido…¿Hay posibilidades de una segunda oportunidad? ¡Bien! Hizo el gesto de la victoria hacia el doctor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, Megamente trabajaba a full. Escuchando rock no sentía el paso de las horas, soldaba, examinaba un plano, murmuraba, tomaba café, se metía alguna rosquilla de cuando en cuando…

A las tres de la mañana, terminó lo que había comenzado esa misma noche, y decidió irse a la cama, porque el día siguiente sería un día de clases, y necesitaba estar resplandeciente para su siguiente aparición pública.

Echaba un poco en falta a Servil, pero encontró muy considerado de su parte que éste decidiera quedarse a hacerle compañía a su bella dama.  
>¡Roxanne! Suspiró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazando la almohada que aún conservaba el perfume de sus cabellos color castaña.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 03,  
>Triserenata.<p>

Esa mañana, en la clase de lenguaje, debían declamar un trozo de prosa o un poema.  
>El acercamiento al romance, hizo que nuestro chico azul se diera cuenta, de que llevaba casi un mes saliendo con la chica de sus sueños y aún no le había dicho de manera explícita sus sentimientos hacia ella.<br>Claro, se lo daba a entender con sus acciones, pero a pesar de su poca experiencia, sabía que a las damas les gustaba que se los hicieran saber, con mil y un atenciones.

El chico de la banda lo codeó a la salida,  
>-Eh, veo que olvidaste nuestra cita, le dijo, muy serio. El héroe lo miró con extrañeza.<br>¡Es broma! ¡Sé que estuviste en el hospital! Espero que esta semana si vengas a tocar con mi grupo, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-El trabajo de héroe es agotador… Sobre todo si en las noches tienes citas con una belleza como Roxanne Ritchie, pensó.  
>Esa mañana se sentía especialmente enamorado. Esperaba que a ella le gustara su sorpresa.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En tanto, Roxanne, Servil y el doctor Watson se encontraban "de tiendas". La reportera y el pez agotaron al científico haciéndolo probarse mil y un estilos de prendas, y no sabían decidirse por nada.

Incluso la reportera, algo sonrojada, le pasó un tripack de bóxers elasticados para agregar a la compra.  
>-Creo que esto te vendría bien…<p>

Edile los recibió suspirando… y pensando en los calzoncillos extremadamente clásicos que solía usar, ¡Qué diablos! Algún día había que modernizarse, ¿no?

Al mediodía, estaban comiendo pizza en el patio de comidas del Mall, cuando Roxanne recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular:

-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, cariño, espero nos veamos esta noche, MM"  
>-"Creo que tendremos que repetir nuestra cita doble, hay que apoyar a los amigos, RR"<br>-"Por mí no hay problema, incluso puede ser triple, siempre que después pasemos un rato a solas, MM"  
>-"¿Triple? ¿Donde nos veremos? RR"<br>-"En el mirador Sunset, Marla tiene una sorpresa para Servil también MM".

Mensajes, llamadas y notitas misteriosas circularon todo el día de un lado para otro.

El sol caía al atardecer, el mirador tenía una vista magnífica del horizonte, teñido de lujosos tonos carmesí y anaranjados.

El pez agorilado, la chica reportera y el científico disfrutaban de la belleza del ocaso con algo de nerviosismo.  
>Charlie fue la primera en llegar, un vestido negro envolvía sus curvas. Edile la miró compungido.<p>

-Siento lo de ayer…

-Ni lo menciones, ¿Vamos a olvidarlo, sí? Yo no creo haber hecho un buen papel.  
>Te ves… diferente, dijo observando como un gilet satinado azul índigo marcaba la cintura del científico, un pantalón negro un poco más ajustado y prescindir por una vez de la corbata le daban un aire más juvenil.<p>

Luego Megamente hizo su entrada en escena. Una camisa blanca envolvía la azul luminiscencia de su cuerpo. Un chaleco sin mangas gris oscuro y un pantalón azul marino completaban su conjunto. En su honor, la reportera llevaba un vaporoso vestido del color del cielo.

-Te vez preciosa cuando ese color te envuelve, combina con tus ojos… Pero es mejor cuando soy yo y no un vestido, le dijo galantemente el blue boy.

-¿Y Marla, no la has traído? Le cuchicheó disimuladamente Roxanne al ver que Servil hacía pucheros.

-¡No es necesario! Le confidenció triunfal, llegará por sus propios medios.

-Creo que olvidas que es una pececita…

Una enorme silueta negra oscureció el cielo sobre sus cabezas, un ave majestuosa planeaba lenta y gloriosamente, haciendo suaves círculos para bajar con delicadeza y aterrizar cerca de ellos.

-¿Marla? El pez alienígena estaba embobado. Un exocuerpo robótico, como el suyo, daba soporte a la pecera de su amada.

-¡Eres fantástico! Expresó Roxanne emocionada abrazando al objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Muy cierto, aseveró, ¿No es una bella águila?

-Creo que de hecho es un cóndor, Señor, le contradijo su sirviente.

-Es cierto, plumaje negro, collar de plumas blancas… la reportera la miraba dubitativa. Te ves preciosa Marla.

-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan libre! Sintieron todos en sus mentes.

Y ahora, viene lo mejor… declamó el alienígena, quien de un salto se tiró por el acantilado.

-¿Megamente? El corazón de su "Conejita" se paralizó por un segundo…

Luego vio como éste ascendía con expresión sublime sobre una especie de alfombra voladora formada por cientos de Cerebots unidos. Edile (algo asustado) y el pecezuelo subieron con él, y mientras Servil rasgueaba una guitarra blanca con maestría, comenzaron a cantarle a sus respectivas damas:

To really love a woman  
>To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside<br>Hear every thought - see every dream  
>N' give her wings - if she wants to fly<br>Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<p>

When you love a woman then tell her  
>that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one  
>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<br>that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>- really really ever loved a woman?

To really love a woman  
>Let her hold you -<br>till you know how she needs to be touched  
>You've gotta breathe her - really taste her<br>Till you can feel her in your blood  
>N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes<br>You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman  
>then tell her that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one  
>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<br>that you'll always be together  
>So tell me have you ever really -<br>really really ever loved a woman?

You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
>A little tenderness - you gotta treat her right<br>She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
>Ya really gotta love your woman...<p>

Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<br>When you love a woman you tell her  
>that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
>she needs somebody to tell her<br>that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>- really really ever loved a woman?

Just tell me have you ever really,  
>really, really, ever loved a woman? You got to tell me<br>Just tell me have you ever really,  
>really, really, ever loved a woman?<p>

(Letra y música, Bryan Adams)

-¡Es… es… ha sido hermoso! Dijo Char conmovida… Empiezo a entender mejor tu amor por este cabezotas…

-¡Cuidado! Que Ed no lo ha hecho nada de mal, ¿No? Dijo Roxanne algo distraída, deseaba vehementemente echar un vistazo más cercano al instrumento de Servil…

-No te preocupes, no pienso pellizcar tus uvas, amiga… Tú eres la gran fan del azul.  
>-¿Y esos dos, no se ven tiernos…?<br>La pareja de pececillos se veía muy dulce, conversando en susurros mentales con sus peceras juntas.

-¿No hice un gran trabajo? Creo que yo sí voy a pellizcar tu fruta, poniendo una consulta sentimental…

-No me molestaría, dijo la psicóloga, aquí en esta ciudad tan grande hay perturbados para todos…

-Uyyy, no digas cosas tan tétricas, recuerda que es una tricita romántica…

El aire aún estaba cálido cuando Megamente y su amigo terminaron de montar una mesa extensible con un fino mantel de hilo blanco, y de servir una variedad de carnes asadas por ellos mismos en una pequeña parrilla. No habían olvidado traer comida gourmet para peces y diminutas gambas y bivalvos bebé para los pececillos.

Las chicas habían traído ensaladas surtidas para rendir tributo a la opípara cena, y Servil había preparado un exquisito bavaroise de frambuesas con couliss de berries.

-¡Esto sabe a gloria! Roxanne lamía la cuchara y parecía dispuesta a lamer el plato de postre también, después de repetir dos veces. Su hombre la miraba fascinado, imaginando siniestramente que esta noche, su lengua parecía bien dispuesta a lamer lo que se le pusiera por delante…

-¡Deberías poner una pastelería!, dijo seriamente Char, quien daba cucharaditas de bavaroise a Edile en la boca, total, ya era noche cerrada y casi nadie prestaba atención al sonrojo del científico.

-Creo que… es hora de comida hecha, amistad deshecha… dijo pícaramente el chico alienígena, haciendo gestos hacia su "conejita".

-¿Qu-quieres que te lleve? Preguntó el científico a la psicóloga.

-Deja vù… dijo Charlie, está bien, no pongas esa cara, dijo, casi riendo al ver la cómica expresión de él.

El Diablo azul y su encantadora Conejita dejaron a Servil y Marla en la guarida.  
>Cuando quedaron solos, el pez preguntó tímidamente:<br>-¿Quieres compartir estanque esta noche conmigo?

-Está bien, dijo mentalmente su niña de ojos azules, el regalo de tu amo me ha ayudado a sentirme más libre y dueña de mi ser y de mis actos, y además, esta noche has seducido mi corazón…

Servil puso un disco de música romántica, que incluía parte de la banda sonora del "Rey León", antes de dejarse caer de un salto en la amplia pecera de agua tibia, que burbujeaba y susurraba tentadoramente.

Ambos peces comenzaron a nadar mirándose a los ojos, en círculos concéntricos, cada vez más cerrados, en una bella danza, más antigua que el tiempo mismo, mientras Phil Collins le cantaba a la noche y al amor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Megamente y Roxanne estaban bastante cansados. Se habían dado a sus amigos, y eso los hacía más felices, era extraño como compartir su felicidad parecía multiplicarla y llenarlos de endorfinas benéficas. En la soledad del departamento, con algunos cerebots pululando como siempre sobre sus cabezas, (A lo que ya se habían acostumbrado) rememoraban los sucesos del día.  
>Estaban abrazados en la cama, cuando él sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, con su logo grabado en bajorrelieve de metal plateado.<p>

-Es para ti, "conejita", dijo con ternura.

Roxanne lo observó con ojos muy abiertos, aún recordaba otros obsequios misteriosos que aparecían en su trabajo o departamento, que acaban explotando en una nube de gas para dormir y que terminaban con ella despertando amarrada en la Guarida.

-Ábrelo, preciosa, no es un regalo del Pitufo Bromista…

Lo destapó con cuidado. Una cadena de plata de originales eslabones conforma de "M", suspendía un bello corazón azul, que aún en la oscuridad, resplandecía e irradiaba luz propia.

-¡Es… es hermoso!

-Es mi corazón, le dijo él muy serio, con sus largas pestañas color carbón temblorosas…  
>Piedra blunar pura, yo mismo la esculpí anoche…<br>¿Roxanne, quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que sí! Dijo abrazándolo.  
>Iba a comenzar a hablarle del secreto que le quemaba el vientre, cuando efectivamente fue así… un fuerte vahído la sacudió por completo. Lo siento, dijo, y partió corriendo al sanitario.<p>

¡Cielos! Creo que vomité toda la cena y hasta el almuerzo, se dijo avergonzada.

Varios minutos mas tarde, encontró a su príncipe azul profundamente dormido.  
>Lo arropó con ternura. Una sonrisa aleteaba en los labios moriazulados de su extraterrestre favorito.<p>

-"Te amo", le musitó al dormido Megamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie prendió pocas luces, mientras degustaban algo de café. Puso un pequeño chocolate en su boca, antes de acercarse a Edile. Compartieron en un beso el sabor del chocolate bitter, el favorito de la psicóloga y lentamente él comenzó a animarse y a sorber y degustar la boca de ella. Por vez primera aventuró su lengua en la rosada y sedosa cavidad, siempre se había preguntado como la gente no se ahogaba cuando besaba así… Ahora le parecía delicioso, mientras el calor de su cuerpo desmentía el frío de la noche y su bajovientre se excitaba como nunca.

La chica entreabrió su camisa y paseó sus manos algo heladas por su torso, recorriendo cada centímetro en movimientos envolventes y se acercó aún más para besar y recorrer con su lengua el sendero con forma de flecha que cada hombre parece tener en el pecho, apuntando justo hacia su ombligo y aún más allá…

-Estás temblando, se maravilló ella.

-Es… es… es mi primera vez, no sirve de nada que te mienta, ¿Te decepciona? dijo Edile.

-Me parece precioso, es como cuando compras un libro nuevo, ¿no? Al quitar la envoltura sabes que nadie lo ha leído antes, y tú serás la primera persona que lo haga, y si no quieres perderlo, le escribes tu nombre y quedará allí para siempre, dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura. Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero con el paso del os años me he dado cuenta de que es mejor que uno de los dos sepa que hacer y enseñe al otro…  
>Puso un Cd en el reproductor y luego se volvió hacia él.<p>

Tomándolo de la mano, lo guió a su habitación. Sentados en la cama, en la oscuridad, guió sus manos hasta su tórax, y le enseñó como presionar, apretar, estrujar y masajear esta parte tan sensible, sin llegar a hacer daño. Desabrochó su brassiere para que el tomara posesión completa de esa parte de su cuerpo, y se tendió para que el pudiera besar y saborear esas dos arcas de placer infinito, mientras sonaba "Lets make a night" de Bryan Adams…

I love the way you look tonight  
>With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders,<br>'N'I love the way you dance your slow sweet tango,  
>The way you wanna do everything but talk<br>And how you stare at me with those undress me eyes,  
>Your breath on my body makes me warm inside.<p>

Él comenzó a jadear, mientras se quitaba la camisa y luego el pantalón, y ella el vestido.

Let's make out, let's do something amazing,  
>Let's do something that's all the way<br>'Cause I never touched somebody like the way I touch your body,  
>Now I never want to let your body go ...<p>

Let's make a night to remember  
>From January to December,<br>Let's make love to excite us,  
>A memory to ignite us,<br>Let's make honey, baby, soft and tender,  
>Let's make sugar, darlin', sweet surrender.<br>Let's make a night ro remember  
>All life long.<p>

Sólo con sus calzoncitos, Char empezó a bajar juguetonamente los bóxers de él con sus dientes, mientras acariciaba sus glúteos con el borde suave de sus uñas, esto lo electrizaba sin llegar a lastimarlo.

I love the way you move tonight,  
>Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin,<br>Me lying here'n'you lyin' there,  
>Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere.<p>

Let's make out, let's do something amazing,  
>Let's do something that's all the way<br>'Cause I never touched somebody like the way I touch your body,  
>Now I never want to let your body go ...<p>

-Quisiera saludar a este amigo… Dijo besándole donde nunca llegaban los rayos del sol.

Let's make a night to remember  
>From January to December,<br>Let's make love to excite us,  
>A memory to ignite us,<br>Let's make honey, baby, soft and tender,  
>Let's make sugar, darlin', sweet surrender.<br>Let's make a night ro remember  
>All life long.<p>

Luego le guió para hacerle llegar a destino, mientras movía suavemente sus egregias caderas, al suave son de la música cadenciosa.

Oh, I think about you all the time,  
>Can't you see you drive me outta my mind,<br>Well, I'm never hodin' back again.  
>Ya, I never want this night to end.<p>

'Cause I never touched somebody like the way I touch your body,  
>Now I never want to let your body go ...<p>

Edile comenzó a moverse también, lento primero, y con más energía después… Era, era algo exquisito, exasperantemente deleitable, tan enervante que creía estar al borde del frenesí…

Let's make a night to remember  
>From January to December,<br>Let's make love to excite us,  
>A memory to ignite us,<br>And let's make honey, baby, soft and tender,  
>Let's make sugar, darlin', sweet surrender.<br>Let's make a night ro remember  
>All, all life long.<p>

Casi se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a gimotear más fuerte, pensó que la estaba lastimando, pero era el dolor sublime de su mente perdiéndose y encontrándose en el placer supremo…

Yeah,  
>Oh, Let's make out, let's do something amazing,<br>Let's do something that's all the way  
>Let's make honey.<br>Let's make sugar.  
>Let's make a night to remember.<br>Let's make love soft and tender.  
>Let's make a night to remember<p>

(Letra y música, Bryan Adams)

-¡No pares!  
>Segundos después, le tocó su turno y también se sorprendió a sí mismo con la expresión desbordada de sus suspiros y gemidos cuando llegó al clímax…<p>

-¡Oh, Dios!...

-No Dios, sólo Charlie…

-¿Y todos estos años me he estado perdiendo de esto por temor y por el trauma…?

-¿Trauma?

-Yo…, dijo él, abrazándola mientras se metían bajo las mantas, creo que tengo algo que contarte… dijo mientras recomenzaba el relato que había hecho la noche de ayer a ciertos amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 04,  
>Una estrella caída del cielo.<p>

Megamente estaba llevando una sesión de entrenamiento bastante mejor con la policía. Ya no lo molestaban y al parecer, estaban un poco cortados, porque un tipo con su físico hubiera realizado tales proezas heroicas.

Su puntería mejoraba, y los preparadores físicos estaban sorprendidos del ligero aumento en su masa muscular. Le recomendaron al menos veinte minutos de pesas diarias, y lo había estado haciendo a rajatabla, como también otros ejercicios, nuevos en su vida, pero que no les podía mencionar…

Repasaba con deleite la jornada anterior mientras estaba en las duchas. Todo habría sido perfecto si Roxanne no hubiera tenido aquél problema estomacal.  
>Nunca había sido tan golosa, ¿Porqué había comido tanto? Hoy temprano, a pesar de su sigilo, la había escuchado vomitando de nuevo.<p>

Cuando sólo una toalla envolvía su codiciable y azul anatomía, sacó su celular del locker que le habían asignado y llamó al doctor, para consultarle su preocupación.

-Eh, entiendo, dijo Edile, le echaré un vistazo, pero también quiero pedirte un favor, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a arreglar y mejorar un aparato…

-¿Y qué se supone que es? Dijo el alienígena, ya en el laboratorio. No podía dejar de mirar con amor e interés cuanta máquina se le ponía por delante. Recordaba con vergüenza cuanto lo había intrigado en su adolescencia un "Vendomático" hasta que robó uno y lo desarmó para ver como funcionaba… por fuera parecía casi mágico.

-Es un "ecógrafo". Para sacar ecografías. Son fotos producidas por el rebote de ondas en el interior del cuerpo humano, y traducidas a imagen en tres dimensiones.

-¿Y porqué está en desuso?

-El laboratorio se dividió en División de Investigación y Clínica de Fertilidad por separado, y en el proceso, dejaron tirado aquí este trasto, manifestó el científico.

-¡Vamos a llevarlo a la Guarida! Así los cerebots nos llevarán lo que necesitemos y tendremos todas la herramientas a mano.

Al llegar, vieron que Bernard, el literato, se encontraba de visita.  
>Servil lo había llamado, recordando la invitación que le hicieran, y recorría la Guarida de Megamente de cabo a rabo con sus enormes ojos más abiertos que nunca, su carácter taciturno le impedía al resto de la humanidad apreciar esta característica.<br>La biblioteca lo dejó sin aliento.

-¿De donde han sacado tantos libros?

-Comprados, rematados, algunos donados por un "Benefactor anónimo", y otros, je,je,je… robados en la época de villanía, dijo el agorilado pez.  
>Cuando había despertado esa mañana, Marla ya no estaba a su lado. Había salido a estirar las alas, lo que era loable, pero de todas maneras, se preocupaba de que le pudiera ocurrir algo.<p>

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, Megamente y Edile se pusieron de cabeza a trabajar en el ecógrafo.  
>-¡Cuidado con su ropa nueva, señorita!<p>

-¡Bah! Esto es más importante…dijo el doctor, amostazado…

-¡Oops, ese aceite de máquina no se quita con nada!, dijo el extraterrestre, juguetón…

-Me molestaría si no estuviera hablando con el Sr. Walking Clóset tamaño container…

-Bah, solo envidias lo bien que me queda cualquier cosa que me pongo…

-Uso apenas dos tallas más que tú, flacucho…

Estuvieron trabajando varias horas, mientras Bernard observaba embobado todo lo que hacía Servil. Con una pequeña video cámara documentaba cada recoveco y analizaba cada objeto que pillaba en su camino.

-¡Oh, que interesante! ¿Qué es esto?

-El canasto con la ropa sucia del señor… dijo el pez, algo agotado, mientras el literato abría la tapa y filmaba el interior.

-¿Qué, acaso va a hacer una película?

-Un documental. "Megamente al desnudo".

-Ah, por eso esté filmando su ropa interior, entonces…

-Y ahora, ¿qué haces?

-Cocinaré el almuerzo. ¿Supongo que va a quedarse a comer con nosotros, no?

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-No, siempre que le guste la pizza de pollo a la crema con nueces y manzana…

-Suena exótico y delicioso… ¿No será un abuso?

-No hay problema, de todas formas el Señor come por dos, y cuando está nervioso por tres, siempre debo multiplicar exponencialmente las raciones…

-Vaya otro dato interesante… dijo anotando en su pequeña libreta, mientras el pececillo ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie observaba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te ves muy feliz hoy, cariño, ¿Pasó algo especial anoche?, dijo Roxanne, no se sentía del todo bien, pero siempre era divertido fastidiar a su terapeuta.

-Puede ser, dijo la psicóloga sin soltar prenda, pero estamos aquí para hablar de ti, ¿cierto? Añadió con malignidad. Estoy empezando a simpatizar con el individuo que puso ese collar en tu cuello, pero aún tenemos que terminar con tus mementos.

-Ah, sí… de seguro quieres saber qué pasó la siguiente vez que vi a mi príncipe azul:  
>Había pasado un tiempito, yo había crecido bastante y había conseguido una modesta columna en el diario escolar. Decidí volver a husmear en la cárcel…<p>

Me encontré con la sorpresa de que lo habían expulsado del colegio, y volvía a vegetar en la cárcel.  
>Usé todo mi poder de prensa para convencer al Sr. Warden que había indagado más de lo que en realidad sabía. La verdad era impactante. Había adoptado al chico azul, porqué los federales querían llevárselo para analizarlo.<br>Una vez conseguida esta valiosísima información, me encontraba en forma para pedir lo que quisiera.

El hombre me quedó mirando con una sonrisa en labios.

-¿Qué desea la niñita? ¿Una bicicleta, o el auto de Barbie?

Debo haber puesto una cara aterradora, porque a pesar de enfrentarse a los peores criminales, el alcaide parecía espantado y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Quiero, Señor, que le siga dando acceso a la cultura al menos, que me permita traerle textos escolares, libros, útiles etc…

-Bien, si solo es eso…

-No he terminado. Quiero que le ponga un buen televisor también, para que vea caricaturas y noticias…

-¿Eso no será demasiado pedir? Sólo es un pequeño delincuente juvenil…

-Y… como última petición, quiero que mejore su entorno, para que sea apto para un niño…

-¿Y cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer eso, chiquilla del diablo?

-Pintando su celda. Me ofrezco para hacerlo voluntariamente. Vendré el fin de semana a la hora del almuerzo, así no me verá cuando trabajo y no tendré problemas en casa.

-Eres una pequeña diablesa, solo espero que cumplas lo que has prometido. Esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar, dijo el alcaide dándole la mano, que fue apretada con fuerza.

-Cumpliré señor, pero si Ud. no cumple su parte, ya sabe que publicaré la historia de cabo a rabo en el periódico escolar. Piense en el escándalo.

-Deberías estudiar para Abogado de Derechos Alienígenas…

Así, Un mes después, Megamente y Servil veían como su entorno había cambiado. El "Bienefactor Anónimo" según el decir del chico azul, se encargaba de traer semanalmente libros para ellos, y de retirar los que ya habían sido leídos.  
>El mural estaba casi terminado, y el pez lo miraba con sus redondos ojillos.<p>

-¿No es lindo, Señor?

-Si tú lo dices, Servil…

Mamá estaba preocupada por mí:  
>-Pides demasiados libros, Wendy de la biblioteca me ha comentado que pediste 20 para este fin de semana… ¿Cómo vas a leerlos todos?<p>

-No te preocupes, Ma, leeré los que pueda, nada más…

-Está bien… dijo dudosa.  
>Menos mal que no curioseaba en los títulos. Se habría sorprendido viendo que pensaba leer sobre Física Cuántica, Química Avanzada, Biología Aplicada, Biomecánica…<p>

Por casualidad, mientras daba los últimos toques a mi obra, vi un trozo de papel olvidado en el suelo. Era el recorte de una revista que anunciaba el último modelo de DREMEL. ¿Sería esto lo que quería pedirle al viejito pascuero?

Indagué, pero era algo carísimo. Una de segunda mano era más accesible, pero aún así estaba fuera de mi presupuesto. Aunque tal vez, podía sumar a mis ahorros algún dinero si vendía las muñecas de porcelana que había heredado de mi abuelita… no era mal plan.

Dije adiós a mi niñez junto con mis tres bellas muñecas antiguas. Anais, Sofía, Carmel, al menos, las compraría una coleccionista, ya que las vendí a través de un anuncio en el periódico.

Cuando llegué a la tienda de Artículos de Segunda Mano, el hombre me miró algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió,  
>-Ah… ¿es un regalo de navidad para tu papá?<p>

-Claro, asentí con aire ausente. Si al menos supiera adonde se ha ido papá, pensé. Mamá dice que de viaje, pero tarda tanto en volver…  
>El señor fue muy amable al darme la herramienta en una caja de cartón. Así pude comprar papel y envolverla.<p>

El Alcaide no estuvo tan feliz con la idea…

-Está bien, es una irregularidad, pero estoy convencido que no la usará como un arma. Puedes dejar la caja en la celda.

Juntos nos asomamos, para ver la cara del chico azul cuando volvía de la Comida Navideña de la cárcel, a través de la cámara de vigilancia.

-Mira Servil, un paquete… ¿será de Papá Noel?

-Tal vez… pero también puede ser de su Benefactor, Señor.

-¿Y si Papá Noel es mi "Bienefactor"?

-¿Quién sabe? Dijo algo confundido el pez espacial.

-¡Como sea, vamos a probarla de inmediato, mi fantástico pez!

El Sr. Warden y yo, nos sonreímos, por un brevísimo instante nuestras almas comulgaron la misma alegría, la alegría de compartir un brillito de felicidad en el corazón del pequeño alienígena que se transformaría en mi Megamente".

-Bueno, qué extraño, ya no siento tantas náuseas con tus recuerdos, dijo Char…

-Oh, creo que necesito pasar al sanitario, ¿me disculpas? La palabra náusea y sus asociaciones habían hecho saltar a la reportera como un resorte.

La psicóloga se asomó al pasillo. Esto no me gusta ni una pizca, se dijo. En eso sonó su teléfono, había recibido un mensaje de texto:

-" Juntémonos donde siempre, necesito hablar, WS"  
>-"OK. Almorcemos donde siempre, CS"<p>

La reportera, sintiéndose enferma y mareada, también sintió unos pitidos que emanaba de su cartera:

-"Espero que esta noche te sientas mejor, conejita y terminemos lo que habíamos empezado…MM"

-"Estamos arreglando una sorpresa para ti, aunque el chico azul me está ayudando sin sospechar nada aún, ¿no es divertido?, EW"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez engullido el almuerzo, Edile le pidió a su amigo que lo fuera a dejar de vuelta al trabajo.  
>-Me ha entusiasmado esta maquinita, creo que le daré unos últimos retoques antes de llevártela, expresó el extraterrestre con fruición.<br>Servil, voy a llevar a Edile, ¿Vienes con nosotros, Bernard?

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más si no les molesta…

-¡No hay problema!

El auto del héroe se movilizaba raudo por las calles de Metrociudad, cuando el bioquímico vio algo que lo dejó helado…

-¡Para por favor!… había visto a Charlie entrar sigilosamente, al Pub de la noche anterior. Ambos concertaron que iban a echar un vistazo, al principio Ed no quería, no era su estilo espiar a la gente, pero el blue boy lo convenció de que no tenia nada de malo y sería divertido.

Prácticamente reptaron entre las mesas, y se escondieron bajo una, vecina a la que ocupaba la psicóloga.

Una canción de amor en español era la encargada de languidecer el ambiente:

Y si quieren saber de tu pasado  
>es preciso decir una mentira<br>di que vienes de alla de un mundo raro  
>que no sabes llorar<br>que no entiendes de amor  
>y que nunca has amado<p>

porque yo adonde voy  
>hablare de tu amor<br>como un sueño dorado  
>y olvidando el rencor<br>no dire que tu adios  
>me volvio desgraciado<p>

y si quieren saber de mi pasado  
>es preciso decir otra mentira<br>les dire que llegue de un mundo raro  
>que no se del dolor<br>que triunfe en el amor  
>y que nunca he llorado...<p>

(Letra y música de Pedro Fernández)

-Entonces, esto es un Adiós oficial, ¿no? Decía el desconocido que se sentaba junto a Char.

-Definitivo, cariño.

-¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, cierto?.

-Amiga y terapeuta. De todos modos, ¿no fuimos siempre sólo eso? Dijo la chica, desligando su mano de la de él.

Los nóveles espías se asomaron por debajo del mantel para ver mejor.

-Yo he visto antes a ese tipo, se quejó Edile, enojado como nunca antes…

-¡Pero si es Metroman! Dijo Megamente, soltando el gato del saco de la pura sorpresa.

-¿Metroman? ¿Qué no lo mataste tú?... El científico empalideció y luego enrojeció violentamente. Una furibunda impotencia y punzada de celos asaeteaban su inexperto corazón.

-Eh… Al parecer, era más invulnerable de lo que parecía, resultó ser qué…

-¡Shhh! Déjame escuchar…

Un par de camareras cuchicheaban, les parecía insólito, y se pasaban películas sobre lo que hacían ese par de chicos bajo la mesa.

-¿No es el mismo que vino anoche con aquella mujer?  
>-Acostúmbrate Alexandra, en este club verás de todo, ¡DE TODO! Pero no puedes decir esta boca es mía…<p>

Char se había puesto de pie para besar la frente de su amigo y retirarse con dignidad, pero se volvió al escuchar un siseo en aquella voz conocida, grave y ronroneante, que le paralizaba el corazón…

Edile y Megamente estaban forcejeando e intentando retirarse a gatas de la escena, cuando el bioquímico vio un par de tacones frente a él.

-Así es como confías en mí… le dijo sorprendida y dolida.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, amiguito? Los bototos de MusicMan se encontraban frente a la alongada nariz del héroe de la ciudad… prometiste no decir a nadie mi secreto.

-Lo siento se me escapó, dijo tardíamente el héroe tapándose la boca.

-Bueno, ya estuvo suave, dijo Char, aprovechemos la moción de aclarar las cosas, entonces y terminar la charada. Wayne y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, a excepción de que es mi paciente. Siempre lo hemos mantenido en secreto, porque no quiero mi consulta tapizada de fans, ¿ok?.  
>Y Uds. dos no le dirán a nadie más que el ex héroe de la ciudad está vivo, ok?<p>

-¡Vaya! Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, nena, eres la pequeña sargento, siempre sabes poner los puntos sobre las íes… dijo el Metrocantante.

-Me siento avergonzado… musitó el científico, rascándose la cabeza.

-Tendrás que volver a ganarte mi aprobación, dijo la psicóloga haciéndole un guiño. Puede que un desfile de ropa interior privado pudiera convencerme, dijo bajando la voz, con sus labios carnosos a la altura de sus sensibles orejas, mientras su aliento tibio encendía la temperatura de él y sus insinuaciones eróticas lo hacían echarse a temblar.

Metroman, que había escuchado eso, obviamente, se dio cuenta cuanto echaría de menos la agudeza sensual de ella, esa capacidad picante de subirle la temperatura al comentario más inocente… mientras elucubraba, hacía mutis junto a su ex enemigo.

Todas esas feromonas en el aire, provocaron que nuestro héroe azul levantara la vista hacia el cielo, pensando en su querida, para ver horrorizado la Metroseñal…

-¡Servil, emergencia! Le dijo a su comunicador.

-¡Voy para allá, Señor! Usaré la moto…


	11. Chapter 11

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 05,  
>Soy tuya y tú eres mío...<p>

Frente a la alcaldía, había la habitual pelotera de periodistas, curiosos y autoridades que se sentían con derecho a ser los primeros en informarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Preguntó el héroe alienígena al jefe de policía.

-Al parecer han avistado algo extraño en el cielo, una especie de meteorito incandescente, ¡shhhh! ahora van a hablar los astrónomos…

Un hombre impecablemente vestido, que Megamente reconoció como el Vocero Municipal, se aclaró la garganta y acercó al micrófono.

-Anoche, a las tres de la mañana con veinticinco minutos, en el observatorio Campbell,  
>Se detectó una anomalía atravesando el espacio con dirección a la tierra.<br>Según las observaciones de primera instancia, podría ser carácter rocoso, rodeado de fuego, y tendría unas dimensiones cercanas a un autobús o a un container grande…

Chillidos de pavor se escucharon entre la multitud reunida. Muchos ojos se volvieron hacia el alcalde y otros buscando el apoyo de la nueva estrella del firmamento heroico.

-¡Vamos a morir! Si una piedra de ese tamaño cae en nuestra ciudad, ¡todos vamos a morir!

Los alarmistas fueron sacados por la policía.  
>Servil y Bernard, que llegaban tarde, se acercaron hasta la tarima para escuchar.<p>

-…El impacto se produciría aproximadamente en veinticuatro horas, tenemos todo ese tiempo para elaborar un plan de acción y hacer una evacuación preventiva de la ciudad…

Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas y transmitidas por televisión, los metrociudadanos más prudentes empezaban un éxodo masivo hacia los sectores más altos de la campiña circundante.

-Yo vi una película donde se cavaba en el meteorito y ponían cargas explosivas en él, ¿No es mala idea, no? Expresó el pececillo.

Charlie y Edile estaban entre los asistentes, cogidos fuertemente de la mano.

-Otra vez nos ronda la muerte, dijo ella con una semisonrisa.

-Así es la vida loca en esta ciudad… dijo él, mirándola amorosamente.

- Creo que sería bueno hacer algo antes que caiga ese meteorito, dijo Char, pellizcando una nalga del doctor.

-No creo que nadie note mi ausencia por un par de horas del laboratorio con estas noticias, dijo Ed, aceptando la sugerencia con gran ecuanimidad.

Una pequeña habitación de motel sirvió de cobijo a los nóveles tórtolos.

Con su MP4, El científico puso un poco de música para cumplir con su penitencia.  
>"Sexy thing" cadenciosa y enervante, mientras modelaba tres pares diferentes de ropa interior, con su cabello color oro viejo suelto hasta los hombros, y la timidez evaporándose de su ser, porque deseaba como nada impresionar a la primera y única dueña de su cuerpo…<br>Un bóxer tradicional cuadrillé, con su encanto "tan british" recibió algunos aplausos y vitoreos del público.  
>…"I believe in miracles<br>Where you from  
>You sexy thing<br>I believe in miracles  
>Since you came along<br>You sexy thing  
>Miracles right before my eyes<br>You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
>Don't stop what ya' doing<br>What ya' doing to me  
>My angel from above lying next to me<br>How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
>Been a long time coming only just begun<br>Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
>Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing<br>How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
>How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly<br>Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
>Now you're lying next to me<br>Making love to me

Un bóxer elasticado de color gris melange, con franjitas deportivas a los costados, que marcaba sus dotes con la precisión de un cincel, se llevó algunos gruñidos apagados y uno que otro pellizco de parte de los espectadores (Char).  
>I believe in miracles<br>Where you from  
>You sexy thing<br>You sexy thing  
>I believe in miracles<br>Since you came along  
>You sexy thing<br>Only yesterday I was on my own  
>Just another day later my mind was blown<br>You sexy thing come into my life  
>Forever and a day it feels so right<br>How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
>Been a long time coming only just begun<br>Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
>Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing<p>

Pero fue el último modelo de lencería, de su pequeña y pícara fantasía lo que se llevó la mayor salva de aplausos y el reconocimiento total de las graderías…

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
>How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly<br>Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
>Now you're lying next to me<br>Making love to me  
>I believe in miracles<br>Where you from  
>You sexy thing<br>You sexy thing  
>I believe in miracles<br>Since you came along  
>You sexy thing<br>Kiss me baby  
>You sexy thing<br>You sexy thing  
>Touch me baby<br>You sexy thing  
>You sexy thing<br>Kiss me baby  
>You sexy thing<br>You sexy thing…  
>(Letra y música, Hot Chocolate)<br>Una zunga aterciopelada de suave y brillante plush, con estampado de fiera, que lo hacía lucir salvaje y despertaba los más ocultos instintos animales en las graderías…

Charlie deploraba tener que arrebatarle esa prenda para poder hacerlo suyo, se veía tan sexy, tan hombre, que el espacio comprendido entre sus muslos no sólo estaba húmedo y extásico, sino que latía, presa de un deseo afiebrado e inconfesable.

Lo tendió sobre la cama, mientras su lengua recorría cada centímetro de piel a la vista, y sus manos acariciaban con experticia el montículo sedoso que simulaba piel de tigre.  
>Mientras su hombre comenzaba a jadear, retiró la prenda en cuestión y la hizo ondear como una banderita.<p>

-¡Creo que confiscaré este trofeo de guerra! Anunció sofocada.  
>Acto seguido, se encaramó sobre Edile con fruición… ¿Era posible que un hombre tan apetecible fuera suyo? Al parecer sí.<br>Al menos, si el tonto meteorito decidía dejarse caer, moriría ahíta de placer, desbordada de los zumos amatorios de su hombre, feliz y enamorada con cada poro de su alma y de su cuerpo… Suspirando en el momento sublime de la "petit morté".

Roxanne, entre la nube periodística, miró con extrañeza como la joya que pendía de su cuello comenzaba a brillar de manera rítmica, mientras veía como el dueño de sus pensamientos, se alejaba rodeado de científicos hacia el monitor que transmitía en directo desde el observatorio.

-¡Ya sé!, mandaré una horda de Cerebots para que sondeen el Meteorito, dijo feliz.

Una hora después, veía con impotencia como sus queridos bebés se achurrascaban al acercarse al objeto. Pero B909, uno de los mas pequeños, alcanzó a tomar imágenes del objeto no identificado, incluso, se salvó de ser quemado, pero se incineraría de todos modos si trataba de volver a la atmósfera. Le ordenó orbitar el planeta hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡Chico valiente! Papi te quiere…

Megamente, Servil y algunos astrónomos intentaban interpretar las nuevas fotografías.  
>La superficie del objeto parecía pulida y brillante en algunas partes donde no la cubría el fuego…Era un meteorito la mar de extraño.<p>

Horas más tarde, tras varios análisis de las imágenes, mientras todos todavía pensaban y se rascaban la cabeza, (algunas más calvas que otras) Servil, sin miedo, expresó el sentir que rondaba las mentes de todos:

-¡Pero si no es un meteorito! ¡Es una cápsula espacial!

Su jefe no tuvo más remedio que asentir, al tomar una de las impresiones y marcar con un lápiz las partes de la circunferencia que no parecían visibles por el fuego que envolvía el objeto. Si se consideraban estos espacios curvos como parte del objeto, de hecho…

-¡Peor que eso! ¡Parece una cápsula espacial de Blunaria!, acotó el héroe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ya lo había pensado, se dijo la reportera estrella en el apartado de prensa, quien había ocultado su collar, a pesar de que, humorísticamente, le habían dicho si era uno de esos luminosos para deslumbrar en la discoteque…  
>-Al parecer, no corremos riesgo de ser destruidos por un Meteorito, comunicó feliz el alcalde a los asustados metrocitadinos, pero una nave alienígena estaría por aterrizar en las afueras de esta ciudad…<p>

Ahora la gente reía con alivio al ver los titulares que se habían acelerado tanto en publicar los pasquines:

-"¿Se acerca el fin del mundo?"

-"Prepárese a enfrentar a su creador"

-"Metrociudad sería destruida por impacto de meteorito"

-"Especulación aumenta 200% el valor de los alimentos, compre y reserve"

-"En tiempo récord se agotan víveres en metrosupermercados"

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, el tamaño de la cápsula sería cuatro veces la que me trajo a la tierra a mí y a Servil, por tanto… podría tratarse de un adulto o cuatro bebés.

-Pero si nuestro planeta fue destruido, ¿de dónde vino la cápsula? Se maravilló el pececillo.

-Creo que tendremos que preguntárselo al ocupante en persona, dijo el héroe azul, mientras elucubraba en todas las cosas que podría hacer con un amigo de su propia raza.  
>¡No estaba tan solo en el Universo!<p>

Siguiendo con las especulaciones, alguien con su misma piel, orejas y cabeza superdesarrollada estaba a un paso de estrechar su mano.  
>Por fin ese huequito de soledad que nadie podía llenar sería subsanado. Todas las preguntas hallarían su respuesta…<p>

Y él sería un anfitrión modelo, invitando a todas partes al nuevo amigo, reiría de su incredulidad e ingenuidades, le mostraría sus lugares favoritos y le narraría pasajes escogidos de su existencia… Compartiría sus dudas técnicas y de ingeniería, le invitaría al karaoke, de parranda, a bailar, le presentaría hermosas chicas terrestres…

Sólo esperaba que no se fijara en su Roxanne. Eso sería lo único que no podría compartir con nada ni con nadie… Sin saber que ya, secretamente, compartía el amor de ella con un pequeño desconocido, alguien que le necesitaba aún más que ese soñado mejor amigo de su propia raza…

Muy pocas personas durmieron esa noche. En el Centro de Estudios Espaciales, en las afueras de Metrociudad, el plantel científico en pleno, observaba de tanto en tanto el gigantesco reloj digital que marcaba segundo a segundo la cercanía de este nuevo encuentro cercano del tercer tipo… como habría expresado Spielberg.

Megamente se escondió en el sanitario para textear con su chica.

-"¿Como estás? Luces algo cansada, cariños MM"

-"Bien, no te preocupes, chico arándano, ¿Y tú? RR"

-"Genial. Solo algo de acidez, creo que he comido en exceso y bebido litros de café para mantenerme despierto MM"

-"No hayas las hora de ver a tu coterráneo, ¿no? RR"

-"Estoy ansioso. Tengo mi diario en el bolsillo, tal vez él sepa como configurar este trasto MM"

-"No le agotes tan rápido, deberás dejarle descansar un poco antes de atosigarlo RR"

-"Debo volver con los Astrónomos. Te quiero, conejita MM"

-"Espera, ¿traes tu piedra? ¡Échale un vistazo! RR".

Nuestro protagonista sacó la piedra blunar del bolsillo. Ésta emitía rítmicamente sus luminiscencias con un patrón danzante y mudante.

-¡Serviiiilll!

-Esto confirma que es un aparato de origen blunariano, pero parece estar haciendo algo más que brillar, parece estar emitiendo algún tipo de código.

Algunos expertos en criptología se apresentaron y discutieron por varias horas sin ponerse de acuerdo. El más versado en esta ciencia, provocó las burlas de Megamente al trabajar enfebrecido por horas y horas y terminar por traducir el mensaje de la siguiente forma:

"¡Felices esponsales Lexterionn! La prevalencia de tu raza depende de ti"

-¡Jajajajajaja!… Es un bromista doc, aquí nadie va a casarse hoy, jajajaa, ¡Creo que sería hora que tomara más en serio la misión que le han asignado! Rió feliz y divertido, a pesar del cansancio.

El científico e investigador crpitográfico se retiró indignado.

Servil estaba pálido y mudo. Un mal presentimiento le traía algunas ráfagas de recuerdos y la tensión le producía un dolor insoportable en la base de la espina dorsal.  
>Algo va mal aquí… Pero no quería desanimar al jefe sólo por una corazonada…<br>Salió fuera por un poco de aire.

Un ave negra como la noche y majestuosa se posó en la barandilla del observatorio.

-¡Marla! Que bueno que has vuelto, dijo arrobado, olvidando sus pensamientos de minutos atrás. ¿Sabes las últimas noticias?

-No se habla de otra cosa… las mentes de los humanos están confundidas y expectantes.

-Pareces, distante, dijo él.

-lo siento, dijo ella, es que vi tantas cosas, volé sobre montañas, prados de flores, granjas llenas de animales… Es algo ¡maravilloso!. Me gustaría poder recorrer el mundo de esta forma…

-Debes tener cuidado de no agotar la batería de la exoarmadura, si eso pasara, podrías caer a un río o lastimarte, dijo él, preocupado y protector.

-Tendré cuidado, sólo deseo disfrutar esta libertad mientras pueda, pensó ella, sin querer, con algo de resequedad.

-No estoy controlándote, es sólo, que me importas mucho… dijo poniendo su bóveda translúcida cerca de la de ella. Se asomó al borde superior, y por un brevísimo instante ella le imitó y lo rozó con sus sedosos y gruesos labios de pececita. Era la única para él, pero decírselo solo la alejaría más al hacerla sentir presionada.  
>Le hubiera encantado poder cantarle alguna canción o hacerle le amor en estos momentos de tanta tensión y emoción pero el Amo le necesitaba.<p>

-¿Vienes adentro? La invitó con timidez.

-No por ahora, acompañaré a una familia de lechuzas a cazar, debe ser emocionante, dijo, mientras se alejaba volando infatigablemente.

Su poder se expandía y sus deseos de libertad también. Quizá algún día el vínculo que los unía se rompiera como un elástico gastado. Por mientras, sólo sabría amarla…

…"Hasta que me olvides, voy a amarte tanto, tanto,  
>Como fuego entre tus labios, hasta que me olvides…<br>Hasta que me olvides, y me rompa en mil pedazos,  
>Continuar mi gran teatro, hasta que me olvides,<br>Hasta que, me olvides…"  
>(letra y música, Luis Miguel)<p>

Canturreó, antes de volver al lado de su jefe de toda la vida.

Amanecía cuando todo el mundo, agotado y con frío por el rocío de la mañana, se acercó a la explanada donde se esperaba cayera la cápsula.

Ajena a todo, una joven mujer se preparaba para saltar en parapente.  
>"Todos dicen que soy una cobardica, pero ya verán cuando vean esta exclusiva", dijo feliz, acomodando la cámara que prendiera en uno de los listones, para que tomara su mejor ángulo. Había acampado por días en ese sector, mientras se preparaba para su primer vuelo en serio.<p>

El viento le jugó una mala pasada, una ráfaga de aire caliente, venida de no sé donde, comenzó a arrastrarla de forma inexorable, mientras chillaba asustada, porque una bola de fuego embestía su frágil medio de transporte y le encendía en llamas.

Cayó en espirales cada vez más pequeñas, mientras sus gritos de pavor eran amortiguados por el bramido de la cápsula alienígena, que aterrizaba limpiamente frente a la asombrada multitud que había acudido a recibirle. Sólo una persona le escuchó y desapareció sigilosamente de entre la masa compacta de metrocitadinos.

La cápsula se abrió con lentitud, mientras una nube de vapor salía del interior al despresurizarse los seguros.  
>Una silueta humanoide, pero de cráneo superdesarrollado emergió de la cápsula,<br>Musitando estas palabras:

-"¡Esti vinni Lexterionn, oure here ga commi! Namennia Killariann esti wittu Namenii Lexterionn… "


	12. Chapter 12

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 06,  
>Killariann está aquí.<p>

Una especie de araña enorme surgió de la niebla, la mayoría de los valientes Metrociudadanos que se habían atrevido a acercarse para contemplar el advenimiento del extraterrestre, retrocedieron espantados…

-¿Qué es eso? Fue la pregunta de muchos.

Servil observó la cabeza del arácnido. Una cápsula transparente como la suya anidaba a un belugaxiano del tipo anguila en su interior.

-¡No hay duda, Señor, es uno de los nuestros!, dijo alborozado.

-"Kursgo Amerwa, Nameni Lexterionn, qui sta mar Nammenia, gio ti linne acudditi safra ande satiava".

Tras lo cual, flexionando sus patas arácnidas hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La figura blunariana avanzó hacia ellos hasta hacerse nítida. Unas pronunciadas curvas habían dónde solo debían predominar las rectas…

-¿Es una chica? Susurró innecesariamente a su pez el chico azul.

-"¡Lexterionn! Gio kursgo amerwa ti….Alcanzó a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre Megamente y abrazarse a él como un pulpo.

No nos precipitemos, se dijo Roxanne, esta es la parte donde todo se aclara y se sabe que sólo es su prima, que viene de Kandor… pero la falsa seguridad de este pensamiento no le prestaba ningún consuelo, la chica era perfecta, igual a su Megs como dos gotas de agua, piel azul lisa y perfecta, largas pestañas de color ébano, llena de redondeces como una carretera de infarto… y unos enormes ojos color agua de violetas, que conmovían el alma.

Él heroe de la cuidad, avergonzado y confundido delante de tanta gente, intentó despegarse de la muchacha blunariana separándola de su cuerpo con ambas manos, con tan mala suerte que estas quedaron posadas en los pechos de la Princesa.

-OOohh!… El público no esperaba ver tanto, y menos de gratis…

-Perdón, lo siento, yo solo quería… enmoreció violentamente, y la muchachita también…

-"Lex, gio no pensati ti arre tunno focosso, ¡ Ande ine frontti di lass saveggios…!  
>¿Fore wa ti node parilamo blunariann?<p>

Desesperado, pensó que el gesto de "NO" debía ser universal y sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿None querei?" El sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.  
>-"¿None sapraii? Dijo ella, espantadísima. Por fin, pudo moverla de arriba abajo.<br>-"¡Ti muste apraii parilaro gio inne ate prionn!"

La muchacha apretó un botón bellamente disimulado con piedras preciosas en su brazalete y una esfera flotante se desprendió de la nave.  
>Se le abrió un ojo redondo y rojo en el centro y ocho finas patas de blanquísimo metal surgieron de la base flotante.<p>

-¡Oh, tiene sus propios cerebots!

-¿Porqué los nuestros no lucen así, Amo?

-¿Será porque están hechos de chatarra, so tonto? Masculló el héroe ofendido.

-¡Sshhh! Parece que le dará una orden…

-"¡Curxai, supite ande aprontii le laniguatei din estis saveggios!"

La pulida cerebot blanca, que produjo algunos suspiros apagados entre las huestes de  
>Megamente, ascendió varios metros para absorber información de las redes de telecomunicaciones humanas. Pasados unos minutos, bajó planeando graciosamente, para descargar la información en el brazalete de su Ama, y en la base del robot araña que transportaba la anguila, quien había permanecido silencioso y expectante.<p>

-Por fin nos entenderemos, dijo la chica, sobresaltándose al oír su voz traducida en forma simultánea a esta áspera lengua bárbara.

-Soy la Princesa de la Casta Vitalis, Killariann, blunariana como tú, y según, el Plan de Supervivencia y Recolonización, y el contrato de compromiso prenupcial hecho por nuestros padres… tu prometida y futura esposa.

Roxanne, que se veía venir hace rato una cazuela como ésta, no pudo evitar que dos amargos lagrimones rodaran por sus mejillas…

El chico azul estaba mudo. Decían por ahí en una canción, que "la vida te da sorpresas", pero esto era demencial.

Mientras, en un paraje algo apartado de ahí, un conocido personaje levantaba cuidadosamente del suelo a una muchachita inconsciente, cerca de los restos aún humeantes de un parapente.

Parecía muy joven y frágil, y no sabiendo que hacer para comprometer su identidad, pero sin decidirse a dejarla ahí, decidió llevarla consigo. Al menos en casa podría vendarle la frente y preguntarle donde debía llevarla apenas recuperara la conciencia. Para él era una verdadera contrariedad, pero había una parte suya que no podía renunciar a dar una mano de vez en cuando.

Aún podía oír y ver más que el ciudadano promedio, pero solía negarse a sí mismo esas capacidades para evitar problemas, confiando ciegamente que algún día se atrofiarían por falta de uso.

La depositó con cuidado en su cama. Estaba lavándole la frente, cuando de a poco, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Con un amigo, no te asustes, dijo la silueta enorme y borrosa.

-Pareces un oso enorme y peludo, ¿no vas a comerme, no?

La comparación le hizo gracia. Ricitos de Oro y el enorme oso que la encuentra dormida en su cama… Excelente pasto para una película erótica como las que solía ver a escondidas y en soledad… Ese lado B del que él mismo no era del todo consciente.  
>Al día siguiente todavía se preguntaba confundido quien había bebido todas esas cervezas y comido todos esos nachos… Era lo malo de su metabolismo, podía comer o beber cualquier porquería y nada le caía mal. A lo más, debía cepillarse dos veces los dientes.<p>

-Tuviste un accidente. Ahora puedo llevarte a casa o al hospital. Tu dime…

La muchacha frunció la frente, reconcentrada…  
>-No… no sé dónde vivo… dijo aterrada.<p>

No te preocupes, al menos con tu nombre, podemos buscar por Internet…

-¡No recuerdo mi nombre!, dijo estallando en un llanto semihistérico.

-¡Shhhh! No hagas eso, voy a ayudarte, dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y abrazando la masa de rizos algo opacos y apegando su golpeada cabeza con delicadeza contra su pecho, voy a ayudarte y todo va estar bien…

Mientras, una comisión de la Alcaldía invitó a Megamente y a su "prometida" a una comida de recepción.

-¡Es maravilloso!, decía Goodman, ¿crees que se transforme en superheroína como tú? expresó codeando al héroe azul y mirando la sinuosa figura de la princesa, cuyo ajustado traje dejaba muy poco trabajo a la imaginación.

El chico se escurrió al servicio para textear con su conejita.

-"No es culpa mía, cariño, ¿Qué puedo hacer? MM"  
>-"Cumplir la voluntad de tus padres y quedarte con tu prometida RR".<br>-"Roxanne! No seas cruel, sabes que es a ti a quien quiero… MM"  
>-"Entonces díselo a la Srta. Perfecta RR"<br>-"No me lo pones fácil, ¿no? MM"

Killariann examinaba todo con curiosidad. El exocuerpo de araña de su belugaxiano había quedado en el exterior, y ella circulaba con la esfera portadora de su anguila bajo el brazo, mientras media docena de Killbots flotaban sobre ella como su guardia de honor.

-Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado, Princesa, dijo la esposa del alcalde, sentada a su lado.

-Eh, sí, muchas gracias, en el planeta adoptivo que me crié las comidas eran sumamente sencillas, se buscaba más el aporte nutritivo que la satisfacción del sentido del gusto.

-¿Y qué planeta fue, ese? Preguntó interesado Servil.

-El planeta Namek, un planeta habitado por seres de piel verde y escamosa, con castas Pacífica y Guerrera, con un líder justo y benevolente, llamado "El Patriarca".

-Ah… ¿Y cómo hizo para encontrar la Tierra?

-Fue muy sencillo, usé mi diario blunar y triangulé la posición del planeta con la ayuda de las coordenadas del mensaje que Lexterionn me envió hace algunos días, dijo dedicándole una radiante sonrisa al alienígena.

-¿Hace rato que la escucho decir esa palabra, debo suponer que ese es mi nombre?

-¿Cómo podrías no saberlo? Conozco todo de ti y tú debes saber todo de mí, la información contenida en los diarios es exhaustiva…  
>Killarian sacó su tableta plateada, por impulso, nuestro protagonista también extrajo la suya. Ambas brillaban alternadamente como árbol de navidad.<p>

Callhai apareció resplandeciente frente a Femhar, el holograma blunar de la princesa, ambos hologramas, de cuerpo completo esta vez, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a danzar en círculos. Era un espectáculo de otro mundo contemplar esos seres bellos y transparentes girando, hasta que Femhar se soltó bruscamente y habló en blunariano a Killarian.

Esta transmitió la señal traductora del brazalete a la tablilla.

-Es raro, debe haber un problema con el puerto de comunicación, dijo sonriendo, Femhar se empeña en decir que no hay información nueva en tu diario desde hace más de veinte años….

-¿Puedes hacerlo mismo con el mío?, le pidió Megamente.  
>-Pero entonces, ¿es verdad que no conoces el blunariano, tu lengua nativa? Creí que era una broma… Entonces, dijo palideciendo por una súbita revelación, ¿No has leído el diario de nuestros ancestros?<p>

-No… lo siento, pero me fue robado cuando era un bebé…

-¡Eso fue un ultraje! ¿Dónde podrían haber cometido tal falta contra un blunariano?  
>El diario es una herramienta necesaria y fundamental para nuestra raza…<p>

-En la cárcel, dijo el héroe de Metrociudad, nos criamos en la cárcel.  
>-¡Oh, por las tres lunas de Kassiar! ¡No puedo creerlo!<br>¡Está bien!, dijo alterada.  
>Minutos después, transmitió la señal traductora al diario del chico azulado.<p>

-¡Nuevo idioma ingresado con éxito! Dijo sonriente la cabeza de Callhai.  
>¿Desea el Amo configurarlo como idioma por defecto?<p>

-Si, por favor, Callhai, idioma de la Tierra por defecto.

-Sus cambios se han guardado exitosamente.

-Sería bueno que leas tu diario antes de seguir hablando conmigo, expresó la ofendida princesa, retirándose con su belugaxiano Derivann y su cohorte de Killerbots flotando tras ella en el aire.

El alcalde le había designado un bonito departamento en Metrotorre, como a una invitada de honor de la ciudad. A su esposa le hacía ilusión que Metrociudad se convirtiera en un punto turístico obligado para los viajeros interestelares.


	13. Chapter 13

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 07,  
>Problemas Técnicos.<p>

Esa noche, Megamente se daba vueltas en su cama. Normalmente, bastaba con que desconectara su gran cerebro de los acontecimientos del día y de los grandiosos planes para mañana para que cayera en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Hoy, tenía preocupaciones mayores que vencer a Metroman y dominar la ciudad, o a su juicio, mucho más complejas de resolver, donde necesitaría aún más que su ingenio y encanto personal.

Se levantó por un vaso de leche.

-¿Tú también Servil? El pequeño pirañiforme se entretenía en arrojar plancton en su pecera y cogerlo al vuelo, con desgano.

Miró su bata y suspiró. Amo y sirviente habían sido asaetados por cupido, pero sobre la marcha estaban aprendiendo que no era tan fácil como en el cine…

-¿Qué va a hacer, Señor?

-No lo sé, mi buen amigo, he estado leyendo un poco de mi diario, al parecer es cierto, nuestros padres querían que ella fuera mi pareja para preservar la raza de nuestro planeta.

-Podríamos seguir averiguando un rato, ya que ninguno va a dormir, de momento…

La cabeza de Callhai, sonreía.

-"Seas bienvenido, Lexterionn, Príncipe de la Casta Científica,  
>Has abierto el diario de tus Ancestros"<p>

-¿Podemos cambiar el saludo? Se entusiasmó el chico azul.

-Claro, Lexterionn, es un poco ortodoxo, pero es posible.

-¡Bien! Que diga:  
>-"Salve Megamente, totalmente guapo, y Señor de los Superhéroes de Metrocidad"<p>

-¿Desea guardar los cambios al Diario Blunariano?  
>-¡Sí!<p>

-Cambios guardados con éxito, manifestó Callhai.  
>¿Desea proseguir con su lectura en el lugar donde se quedó la vez anterior?<p>

-No, mejor muéstrame la historia de nuestro planeta.

Una proyección holográfica de Blunaria reemplazó el rostro del servo virtual.

"El planeta Blunaria, hasta su inminente destrucción contaba con 4.000 años de vida inteligente…  
>…en el año 2500, Bettzoarr, gobernante de la Casta Guerrera, decidió que el Sol daba poca energía, luz y calor y decidió ordenar a la Casta científica intervenirlo geológica y atómicamente, para promover una alimentación más rica en proteínas y vitaminas en sus huestes…<p>

…En el año 3256, se vieron por primera vez las alteraciones solares que implicarían que el sol estaba envejeciendo y acercándose peligrosamente al estallido de Supernova, y bajo el mando de Ligthylinn, Emperatriz pacífica, se crearon Domos Protectores para que la explosión no consumiera la corteza del planeta y con ello a sus habitantes…

…En 3990 surge la Casta de los Místicos, provocando revuelo en todo el planeta, porque hasta el momento sólo se creía en la Ciencia, la Tecnología y la Fuerza física, y también por anunciar la inminente destrucción del planeta porque el Sol, convertido en una bola incandescente inestable, va a convertirse en un hoyo negro y devorará toda vida a su paso, "El fin del Mundo será en el Año 4.000".  
>Muchos de estos "portadores de la Mala Nueva" son encerrados y se cree que también ejecutados secretamente bajo los cargos de alterar el orden público y producir inestabilidad política a la Casta gobernante, especialmente al Emperador Groarrinx'd,<br>De cuna Guerrera.  
>Estos enunciados producen escisión entre los científicos…<p>

…En el año 3998, el grupo liderado por el Científico Turonaixx, y su esposa, la Émpata Allysiann, promueven su Proyecto "Nueva Esperanza", consistente en enviar bebés blunarianos a otros planetas adoptivos, para que al reunirse puedan recrear su raza nativa en un nuevo planeta.

Para evitar que cometieran los mismos errores, se enviaría cada infante acompañado de su Cristal de Poder, propio de su Casta y un Diario Interactivo con toda la información disponible sobre su raza, así como un representante de la raza Belugaciana, para todo servicio y compañía".  
>Lamentablemente, la incredulidad del pueblo blunariano ha logrado que hasta el momento sólo se hayan inscrito ocho posibles infantes en el Programa…<p>

Megamente miró con ternura a su amigo y acarició su esfera. Del mismo modo, el penúltimo holograma, el de la pareja de Científicos, causó un estremecimiento impensado… ¿Serían acaso los gestores de la iniciativa, sus padres?.

-Callhai, ¿Puedo ver la información de mis padres?

-Con gusto, Lexterionn, accesando Información Personal…

Turonaixx, Dirigente de la Casta Científica, fundador de varias iniciativas para mejorar la calidad de vida de los blunarianos, propuso desactivar el mecanismo reproductor que se implantaba genéticamente al nacer a todos los bebés...

En la foto tridimensional se apreciaban los rasgos de su padre. Fuertes enérgicos, llenos de vida, era como mirarse en un espejo envejecedor…

-¡Padre!... dijo con la garganta apretada…

Allysiann, Destacada miembro de la Casta Empática, Encargada de mejorar las interrelaciones entre las castas y los individuos. Conoció a Turonaixx en el Décimo Baile de la Annuferrua, y desafiando el compromiso previo con Leviraii, pidió la aprobación del Gran Consejo para contraer nupcias con el científico.

El primer bebé de la pareja, Alexcessio, murió presuntamente de Apnea a los dos años de edad. La Casta Mística lo consideró un augurio de destrucción y muerte y un castigo de los Dioses por deshacer el Compromiso Pre-nupcial.  
>Pero un año más tarde, como lo indica la ley, un segundo bebé fue engendrado y se encuentra en gestación hasta la última entrada de este documento virtual.<p>

En la foto, Allysiann aparecía con un abultado vientre, y una sonrisa lacrimosa en sus ojos de radiante malaquita. Sufría, pensando en la mala suerte que perseguía a sus pequeñines… Esperaba que el segundo llegara a la adultez, pero se desencadenaron los hechos que culminarían con la destrucción total de Blunaria…

-¡Madre!... dijo el héroe, acariciando el aire, las lágrimas pugnaban por deslizarse por sus ososas mejillas, pero valientemente rechazaba su salida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rato después en otro sitio, donde Char dormitaba con Edile, luego de hacerse arrumacos, sonaba el teléfono…  
>-¿Quién será a esta hora…? Musitó malhumorada.<br>-¿Aló?  
>-Eh, ¿qué pasa, cariño?<br>-¡Shhshh! ¡Calla! Dijo algo tarde la psicóloga.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿No?  
>Está bien, pasa mañana en la tarde, como a las ocho, dijo luego de un rato y colgó.<p>

-¿Quién era? Musitó el doctor, algo adormilado aún.

-No lo creerías.

-¿Roxanne?

-No, ese amigo tuyo, de orejas puntiagudas, me ha llamado para pedirme una hora de consulta, el muy fresco, no sabe que para eso tengo recepcionista…

-¿Tiene problemas?

-Al parecer sí, al azul le ha caído una novia como del cielo, y si no me equivoco, necesita asesoría para deshacerse de una de las dos, con tacto.

-¡Ohhhh! Dijo horrorizado el científico. Espero que se deshaga de la alienígena…

-¿Porqué lo dices? Yo adoro a Roxanne, pero creí que apoyarías la igualdad genética…  
>Así él se marcha con la niña de su raza y Roxanne se encuentra un novio más como la gente…<p>

-Hay algo que no puedo contar…

-¿Secretos conmigo? Sabes que entre profesionales los secretos están a salvo, cuéntame…

-No puedo. Ojalá pudiera, pero de todas formas, lo sabrás muy pronto.

Char se volteó hacia la pared, amostaza.

-¿Qué es eso, señorita? No se enfurruñe conmigo y me de la espalda, mire que no soy el único al que ha despertado el teléfono, dijo juguetonamente el bioquímico.

La abrazó por detrás, para que ella pudiera sentir en carne propia la veracidad de sus palabras… Ella se volvió poquito a poco, dejándose convencer, melosa…

-¿No estabas tan cansado?

-¡Aún le queda algo de energía a esta máquina, señorita! Creo que podría hacerlo de inmediato…  
>Se subió sobre ella para mordisquearla por todos lados, pero especialmente en ese punto tan sensible de la nuca, donde se irradiaba toda la energía nerviosa que iba directo al cerebro, saber ciencia era una bendición cuando se quería producir el defecto de una descarga eléctrica…<p>

Char jadeaba, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer…  
>-¡Socorro! Que me viola un desconocido desnudo…<p>

-Si quisieras que te ayudaran, no gritarías tan despacio, dijo él, burlón…

Toda esa energía sexual reprimida por años, se desbandaba para disfrutar de esa manzanita redonda, suave jugosa…

Finalmente, le abrió las piernas a la fuerza y paseó sus manos por el Jardín del Edén…

-He encontrado una cascada, doctora, ¡Y Ud. sigue sin querer reconocer que necesita una vacuna, ya mismo!

-Tanto escándalo porque quiere que se lo pida doctor… ¡Ahh…! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Tómeme, poseáme, haga lo que quiera conmigo! ¿Eso quería oír?

-Precisamente, dijo él, con la voz enronquecida y ronroneante de deseo…  
>Y la psicóloga sucumbió y entregó la llave del fuerte. El arrebato apasionado de su Edile la llenó por completo…<p>

-Siempre recordaré que los tímidos son los peores, advirtió.  
>¿Por cierto, porqué es tan terriblemente secreto eso que no puedes contarme?<p>

-Roxanne está embarazada, musitó Edile medio dormido y casi roncando.

Los ojos de Char se abrieron hasta casi quedar desorbitados y se le espantó totalmente cualquier vago deseo de volver a dormir… Sin embargo, habría sido sospechoso si llamaba a su amiga a esa hora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La aludida también era presa del insomnio. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sólo las luces ocasionales en el balcón, le recordaban que su amado pensaba en ella y la cuidaba, pues una fiera nube de Cerebots no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

El pensamiento que más le inquietaba, era si no estaría siendo egoísta y no sería lo mejor para él obedecer al deseo expreso de sus padres y emparejarse con la famosa alienígena. ¿Pero qué iba a ser de ella? No quería tener el Monopolio, pero su bebé necesitaría a su padre… Y si se iba a otra ciudad, incluso a otro país, si su hijo tenía la piel azul, llamaría la atención adonde fuese.

Pero no se lo diré, pensó casi con rabia, mordiendo la almohada, no haré que pese a mi favor ni en mi contra, él deberá decidir limpiamente… Y sabía muy bien que no sería una decisión fácil ¿Para qué complicarla?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día sigte., El Encargado del Municipio llamó para invitar a Megamente y Servil a visitar un Hogar de Infancia. Estos partieron alborozados. En rigor, ese debería haber sido el lugar donde ellos crecieran y no la cárcel…  
>Los chiquitos gritaron de emoción cuando vieron al héroe azul, quien desplegó con dulzura todo su encanto frente a los peques. Aceptó que se le subieran encima, que tironearan su capa, su peludo amigo también era objeto de similar adoración, con el plus que los tuvo tranquilos un ratito contándoles cuentos y narrando las aventuras de su Amo, para darle un respiro a éste.<p>

Entonces, la vio. La princesa Killarian estaba allí también, rodeada de niñitas, que apreciaban su traje, tocaban su piel delicada y tejían coronas de flores para ella.  
>Alegres mariposas rondaban al grupo, atraídas por las flores y por el celestial aroma natural de la blunariana, que reía y retozaba con ellas.<p>

En rigor a la verdad, habemos de decir que por un segundo se quedó sin aliento. Su carga genética y el llamado de la sangre, eran fuertes y voluntariosos entre la gente de su planeta.

Con su enorme cabeza siempre elucubrando en otras cosas, su raza había estado a punto de extinguirse por falta de interés reproductivo, así que habían tenido que tomar medidas extremas, como instaurar un mecanismo bioquímico que se activaba cada tres años para forzar el "Frenesí Amoroso" y la entrega de la "Semilla Azul".  
>(Aunque en blunariano sonaba más bonito).<p>

Como quedó demasiado bien, durante un tiempo se volvieron verdaderos caníbales, y en la época de apareamiento se generaban desórdenes como cuando el Emperador Wileevinn luchó a brazo partido con su palafrenero por el amor de una mucama… Tales cosas, muy mal vistas entre blunarianos, desencadenaron el Compromiso Pre-Nupcial, para que a la hora de aparearse frenéticamente, supieran ya con quien…

En rigor a la verdad, nuestro muchacho era distinto. Había sentido levemente el devenir de los primeros "Frenesíes", pero su crianza terrícola le había educado de manera algo diferente. El tercero era el de este año en curso, pero como estaba locamente enamorado de cierta reportera, no había notado siquiera algo extraño… hasta ahora.

Su mente y su corazón estaban firmemente enraizados con el amor de Roxanne Ritchie, desde la primera vez que la vio corriendo desesperadamente para escapar de tres perros Rotweiller que custodiaban la prisión… Pero su cuerpo se sentía fuertemente atraído también por su prometida, la elegida de sus padres, y sólo debido a su gran cerebro podía controlar el delicado equilibrio de esta disyuntiva de su carne…


	14. Chapter 14

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 08,  
>Un vistazo al pasado.<p>

-¡Oh!, hola, Lexterionn, dijo la princesa, radiante al levantarse y saludar a su "prometido".

-Qu-e tal, Killariann.  
>-La alcaldesa me ha dado un paper con actividades públicas para que aproveche al máximo mi estadía en la tierra.<br>Supongo que iremos esta noche a la fiesta de Gala de Beneficencia… habrá un concurso de baile y el ganador donará su premio a una de estas Instituciones. Al parecer, te ha tocado este Hogar de Niños… ¿No son dulces?  
>Pero aquí hay algo "inesperado" leyó con dificultad… Dice que tu pareja en el baile es la Señorita Roxanne Ritchie… ¿Quién es ella, Lexterionn?<p>

-Una buena amiga, dijo Megamente mordiéndose la lengua. No quería que la chica montara en cólera y vaporizara a su amante con algún tipo de pistola de rayos.  
>Ya habíamos acordado representar al Hogar en el baile, eso no puede cambiarse así como así… Agregó conciliadoramente.<p>

Kill hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, asistiré y te haré barra para que ganes, dijo luego de un rato, feliz…

Traducción: (pensó el chico azul) Iré a ver que tal pinta la yegua y si intenta propasarse contigo.

-Claro que si no deseas ir, no estás obligada…

-¡Claro que voy a asistir! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa la "Casta Vitalis"? Eran los encargados de buscar la armonía corporal mediante el ejercicio y el baile… Los cultores del cuerpo por excelencia… Dijo, y comenzó unos pasos de baile con tal gracia y liviandad que habrían producido la envidia de las mariposas si estas hubieran podido expresarse con palabras…

Los chicos aplaudieron. Con la garganta seca, el héroe azul no pudo evitar unírsele. Servil y Derivann se miraron con curiosidad. Una ronda de pequeñines que tarareaban los envolvió, hasta cerrarse en un abrazo. Prisioneros en el centro, Los enmorecidos blunarianos bajaron la vista.

No he hecho nada malo, no he hecho nada malo… se dijo el héroe de Metrociudad.

-No es una ofensa, dijo Derivann, ¿Pero qué tipo de nombre es Servil?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Es que es tu nombre de clase de belugaxciano… Tú eres un tipo "Servil" y yo soy un tipo "Guerrero".

-A la hora de la destrucción del planeta no hubo mucho tiempo para presentaciones, además, me gusta "Servil", dijo el pirañiforme algo picado.

-En fin… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que los blunarianos han estado sólo pensando en preservar su raza? ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?

-No es una ofensa, dijo Servil, pero yo ya tengo eso cubierto… rió algo malignamente el pescadito, tengo una novia.  
>-¿Una novia bárbara? ¿Un insulso y salvaje pez terrícola?<p>

-No es cualquier pez terrícola, es una pececita totalmente especial…. Dijo suspirando y pensando en cuando volvería ver a la esquiva "Marlasiuss Scarlatta".  
>Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo trabajo que hacer.<p>

Después de un rápido viaje al auto, Servil volvió con una enorme bandeja repleta de humeantes churros caseros calientes.

-Eh… ¿Chicos? ¿Alguien quiere churros?

Los pequeñines soltaron a sus "víctimas" y corrieron a asaltar al enorme gorila mecánico. Después los entretuvo haciéndoles bonitas figuras de globoflexia.

-Ah, ¿No son un amor? Quiero una docena… Dijo la princesa mirando a los pegajosos, sonrientes y vociferantes chiquitos, mientras sonreía coquetamente a Megamente.

Ese dardo caló hondo. Con Killariann era seguro que podría concebir hermosos, azulados y saludables bebés blunarianos. Adoraba a los pequeños. ¿Qué más podía pedir?...

-La esposa del alcalde me llevará "de tiendas" para comprar ropa, ¿lo he dicho bien?.

-Sí maravillosamente, dijo él, distraído.

-Nos vemos a la noche. Agregó luego de un rato, rescatando a su ayudante de una montaña de chiquillos que lo cubrían por completo.

Por la tarde estaba ensayando pasos de baile y probándose algunos vestuarios para el evento, pero su mente estaba confusa y perdida.  
>Espero la doctora Strongbold pueda ayudarme, se dijo, con un escalofrío.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Char estuvo muy amable, le sirvió un té relajante, porque notó el inusual tremor nervioso que estresaba a nuestro héroe.

-A ver si entiendo esto, ¿Tus padres quieren o querían, que te cases con esa niña de tu raza, porque así lo estipulan las leyes de tu planeta, que tampoco existe ya?

-Algo así… El natural de los blunarianos es no pensar en cosas como el amor o el sexo, así que todo eso está resuelto desde la cuna…

-Vaya, me quedaría si trabajo si todos fueran de tu raza, dijo ella sonriendo.

-Se supone que hay un plan de repoblamiento y la fundación de un nuevo Blunaria, para eso se enviaron ocho elegidos a diferentes planetas, en búsqueda del más idóneo para la vida de mi raza…

-¿Yqué pasará con el planeta elegido?  
>-Aún estoy empezando a leer, dijo avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del diario hasta que lo recuperamos Edile y yo el día de los raptos…<p>

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡brrrrr…!  
>Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasaría si desobecedes esa orden? ¿Qué pasa si eliges una pareja diferente?<p>

-¡Ahí tengo un punto a favor! Mis padres estaban en contra del Compromiso Pre-nupcial, de hecho, ellos mismos lo vetaron al casarse con personas diferentes de las pre-establecidas. Mi padre creía que era bueno evolucionar, quitando el mecanismo reproductivo implantado, que fue necesario en los tiempos en que las Ciencias eran lo único que interesaba en la mente de mis ancestros…

-¿Y tú deseas elegir a Roxanne, cierto?

-¡Pues claro!, pero no sería justo para la Princesa...

-Es cierto. Tendríamos que buscarle un novio o hacer que se desilusionara de ti…

-Oh… ¿Porqué no lo pensé antes? Dijo el héroe azul sobreexcitado.

-Eh, no te vayas tan pronto, vamos a examinar la profundidad de tus sentimientos, ya que estás aquí.  
>Cuéntame que fue lo primero que sentiste la primera vez que viste a mi Roxie.<p>

-¿La primera vez? Éramos apenas unos niños… Pero la segunda…

-Está bien, la segunda.

"Tenía 16 años. Había logrado escapar de la cárcel y no me echaban el guante hace varios meses. Me estaba portando muy bien. Tenía reciente la influencia de Samuel, que nos había cuidado y enseñado muchas cosas a Servil y a mí. Trataba de cumplir el deseo de él de poner un taller mecánico, pero por mientras, realizábamos pequeñas reparaciones y nos divertíamos en nuestros ratos libres. Íbamos al cine, jugábamos algo de baloncesto, escuchábamos música…  
>Una tarde, vino una chica a retirar una plancha. La ventanilla era pequeña y sólo podían ver nuestras manos enguantadas. Al parecer, le faltaban cuatro dólares para pagar la reparación. Lo siento, le dije, no somos beneficencia. Necesitamos el dinero, vuelva cuando lo tenga, ¿ok?.<p>

La niña no aceptó un no por respuesta. Parecía del tipo testarudo, Servil me dijo que podía traernos problemas, porque comenzó a golpear la puerta insistiendo que quería hablarnos a la cara. Nos miramos. ¿Y si le abrimos? Tal vez se vaya del susto de ver a dos extraterrestres exiliados…

Abrí la puerta despacio. Ella la empujó y comenzó a entrar, curiosa… Cuando me vio, no pareció asustada, fue extraño, pareció decir ¿Tú?  
>Servil estaba reparando una radio. En ése momento, al cacharro se le ocurre hacer contacto y empieza a tocar esa vieja canción "Loving you"…<p>

Yo la miré a mi vez. Una buena mirada realmente. Estaba preciosa. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la viera. Las piernas largas, la minifalda tablada, su cola de caballo balanceándose sobre su carita pecosa… no podía creerlo. Era la mismísima responsable de que me hubieran puesto la antirrábica.

-Cuatro dólares, atiné a decir estirando al mano. No pensaba desdecirme.  
>Ella me miró mezcla de rabia y de vergüenza.<p>

-Mi madre se gana la vida con esa plancha, dijo enrojeciendo. Cocina, lava y plancha la ropa de la gente de dinero. De verdad la necesita.

No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Tal vez era mi primer frenesí, no lo sé.

-¿Bueno, estás en la escuela, verdad? Y participas en las kermesses y todas esas cosas, ¿no?

Ella asintió, algo confundida con el cambio de tema.

-¿Y has vendido besos? Eres muy bonita, de seguro lo has hecho…

-Ufff, por cantidades, dijo ella, pero se había puesto roja como un tomate maduro.

-Te propongo algo, siempre he querido saber como es eso de los besos, te compro un beso por los cuatro dólares y te llevas la plancha, ¿Te parece? A no ser que te de miedo…

-¡Ningún miedo, trato hecho! Dijo estrechando mi mano azul con sus delicados dedos.

Se acercó tímida pero decidida y me rozó la mejilla con los labios. Entrecerré los ojos, paladeando el contacto de otro ser por primera vez.

-¡Eh! Dijo Servil, no sea tramposa señorita, ¡Eso nunca ha sido un beso! Ya que va a costarle cuatro dólares al Señor, bien tiene que valer la pena, y sacó unas revistas y nos mostró la foto de una portada donde unos actores se daban un apasionado beso en la boca.

-¡Ah…! ¿Eso? Claro que puedo hacerlo, dijo Roxanne.  
>-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo…! dije temblando por dentro.<p>

Nos besamos… y el tiempo pareció detenerse y el entorno emborronarse y hacerse impreciso. Sus labios suaves y tiernos apresaron mis labios azulados y me robaron el aliento.

Segundos después, cogió la plancha de su madre y se fue corriendo, dejándome embrujado de por vida… No volví a sentir lo mismo hasta cuando me besó disfrazado de Bernard…"

Char estaba enternecida. Era realmente hermosa la historia de amor de sus amigos… y ella iba a ser proactiva en ayudarlos, se prometió. El primer beso de Roxanne, culpa de la plancha de Madeline, era casi jocoso…

-¡Bien! Seguiré pensando como ayudarte, por mientras. Ahora hay que ir a cambiarse para la fiesta ¿No?

-¡Repámpanos! ¡La fiesta! ¡Tienes razón, Charlie!  
>-Servil Código: Ven a buscarme donde la Srta, Strongbold, musitó al reloj de su muñeca.<p>

-Un detallito más antes que te vayas, dijo Char, melosa, tocándole el brazo… En el colegio de Roxanne nunca hicieron Ventas de Besos… musitó en la angelical oreja azulada que se encontraba a su alcance.

-¡Oops…! dijo Megamente enmoreciendo…


	15. Chapter 15

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 09,  
>Gala de la Rosa y la Perla.<p>

Todo el que era o se creía algo en Metrocity se había reunido para el Evento Anual de Caridad. Si alguien quería hartarse de chisme, bastaba con que se paseara por el mesón de Prensa.

Entre las noticias que circulaban se rumoreaban varias cosas, como la extraña desaparición de una conocida reportera, la repentina torpeza de otra avezada, quién se estaba volviendo algo enfermiza y alicaída… Pero que asistiría a la Ceremonia acompañada de nada menos que de su mejor amigo, el héroe de la ciudad. La aparición de Musicman junto a una despampanante morena que al parecer era una supervillana reformada, les dio bastante comidilla por un rato. También esperaban la anunciada aparición de la princesa blunariana, Killariann.  
>-¡Allí está! Señaló un gordito que hace rato asaltaba la elegante mesa de bocadillos.<p>

Killariann llevaba un hermoso vestido drapeado rosa, bordado de perlas. Miró a un lado y otro. Al parecer Lexterionn aún no llegaba. Se sentó en una mesa a comentar con Derivann lo que veía.

Megamente y Roxanne llegaron poco después. La reportera estaba algo pálida, ojerosa y parecía necesitar el apoyo del héroe para sostenerse. Aún no hablaban, pero debían poner su mejor cara para los fotógrafos… Ella llevaba un vestido negro, de corte oriental, con rosas bordadas.

-¿No te sientes bien, cheriè?

-Horrible, pero no voy a darles el gusto a esas pirañas… ¡Perdón Servil!

-No es necesario que se disculpe, Srta. Ritchie, dijo el belugaciano, cuyo único arreglo en su gorilesca exoarmadura era un cuello y una corbata de moño.

-Oh… dijo Roxanne empalideciendo… ¡Ahí está tu prometida, "Lexterionn"! Dijo remedando la satinada voz de la princesita.

-No me gusta demasiado ese nombre, realmente prefiero Megamente.

-Aunque Lexie suena adorable, me recuerda a un vllano del cómic… dijo ella.

-Hmmm… vaya, es como si Lex Luthor hubiera conquistado a Luisa Lane y hubiera dejado a Superman sin pan ni pedazo… Rió el héroe azul.

Pero Lex Luthor nunca embarazó a la reportera, se dijo con pesar la "Conejita".

-Princesa Killariann, Roxanne Ritchie, Roxanne, la princesa Killarian de Blunaria, dijo Megamente, haciendo la presentación de rigor.  
>Ambas contendoras se dieron la mano y midieron miradas por un segundo.<p>

Si tan sólo supieras, muchachita, se comentó a sí misma Roxie.

Parece insignificante, pero peligrosa, fue la elucubración de la chica azul.

-¿No has traído a tu novia? Dijo Derivann a Servil.

-Aún no se acostumbra a los eventos sociales…

-¿No será que es imaginaria? Celebró con malignidad la anguila.

-Es la envidia quien habla por ti, replicó el pez agorilado.

Tras un intenso lobby social, los encargados del evento pudieron poner orden y la radiante esposa del alcalde anunció que comenzaba el concurso de baile.  
>Cada pareja se acercó a la pista, luego de haber recibido un número.<br>El resto de los asistentes también podía bailar en una pista circundante, claro, sin la presión de la competencia.

La chica reportera divisó a Char y Edile, muy acaramelados bailando, y a Servil tratando de seguir el ritmo sin pisar la cola del vestido de una jovencita.

Killariann aparecía pensativa en su silla. Todo esto era nuevísimo para ella. La ropa, el brillo, las flores… Incluso la comida… Hasta entonces su vida había sido extremadamente sencilla.

Alguien se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola, perdón si me presento personalmente, soy Bernard Summers, encargado del Museo de los Héroes de Metrocity, y realmente deseaba conocerla… ¿Habla Ud. español?

-Nada, sólo uso un pequeño traductor en mi brazalete, ¿Lo ve?

-Oh es interesante… ¿Pero no le gustaría aprender el idioma?

-Realmente, no sentía especial interés en su raza hasta que llegué aquí Sr. Summers, mi estadía solo es fruto de venir a reunirme con mi prometido, Lexterionn, dijo señalando al héroe azul, que bailaba con Roxanne, momentáneamente transportado de felicidad en la pista. Pero acá me he enterado que el no habla Blunariano ni Namekuseí, así que me he visto forzada a esto…

-Sabe, a mí me encantaría saber más sobre esos idiomas y planetas lejanos… Y también estudiarle un poco a Ud, si no es molestia, hasta ahora sólo habíamos tenido a su novio como sujeto de estudio, de hecho, yo escribí mi tesis y mi doctorado sobre Megamente, sus orígenes y motivaciones…

-Ya veo, tal vez sería interesante leer su trabajo, Sr. Summers, y tal vez podría Ud. enseñarme algo más sobre su planeta y la idiosincrasia de sus individuos, ya que Lexterionn parece más humano que blunariano en su actuar y pensamiento… Es muy distinto de lo que lo había imaginado.

En su interior, se encontraba algo perturbada y por qué no decirlo, desilusionada… Aún cuando sólo tuviera el concepto de príncipe que leyera en las viejas historias de su diario blunariano.

-¿Consideraría un atrevimiento si la invito a pasar la tarde en el Museo?

-No se preocupe, me interesa tanto como a Ud. intercambiar información, incluso, me averguenza decir que, hay muchas cosas que no sé… me crié en un planeta donde la vida es muy diferente…

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzaba a tocar "La llave de mi corazón" de Juan Luis Guerra, y los participantes del concurso estaban tratando de demostrar la superioridad de sus pasos de merengue y salsa.

-¿No baila Ud., Sr Summers?  
>-Muy poco, Señorita, mi vida son los libros, muy rara vez saco mi nariz de la biblioteca del museo.<p>

-En el planeta que me crié había muy pocos de esos, será emocionante conocer su lugar de trabajo, pero ahora, realmente me apetece bailar, dijo haciendo pucheros hacia la pista la princesa.

-Si me lo permite, puedo acompañarle, pero le advierto que soy muy mal bailarín, dijo el catedrático bajo una súbita emoción que embargaba su pensamiento, estirando su mano con elegancia hacia ella.

-Supongo que nadie me ha sacado a bailar pensando que mi novio va a pulverizarle…

-O a convertirle en un cubo azul para ser más precisos… Dijo él con una semisonrisa…

-¡Vaya que sabe cosas sobre Lexterionn!

-La verdad, ya viví esa experiencia, dijo él con sus intensos ojos azules perdidos en la lejanía, y no fue demasiado agradable.

-¡Estrellas de Namek! ¿Es eso cierto?

-Desgraciadamente sí…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La chica a quien llamaban Anais, estaba inmersa en el glamour fantasioso de la pantalla. A ratos divisaba a Wayne bailando como un príncipe, y sus ojos se iban tras sus evoluciones en la pista.

Deseaba profundamente que él ganara. Apenas aparecieron los mensajes publicitarios, se puso de pie y fue a la bien surtida cocina a prepararse un café. Tenía un poco de sueño, últimamente se desvelaba mucho, forzando a su cerebro a recordar, pero en vano.

-¡Cielos! ¡Se ha acabado el café favorito de Wayne! Seguro estará molesto cuando llegue si no hay café…

Temía muchísimo salir a la calle, pero, con tal de complacerlo, decidió ser valiente por esta vez…

Cogió un par de billetes de un tarrito de dinero para emergencias, se puso una gruesa chaqueta que le quedaba gigante y salió. Sabía que a dos cuadras de allí había un surtido minimercado.

Penetró en el lugar, y comenzó a recorrer las estanterías. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estaba el café! Pero cuando sus manos tropezaron con el tarro, una fuerte cefalea la atacó, y estuvo a un tris de caer al suelo del mareo…

"-¿Es malo eso, mamá?  
>-No, Mel, no es pecado quitarle las cosas a la tienda, ellos tienen demasiado… Una hermosa mujer rubia, con labios rojísimos y dientes perlados, le sonreía, mientras metía en lo pliegues de su abrigo chocolates finos, joyas, perfumes, unas botellas de whisky…"<p>

-¡Oh, Dios!, gimió Anais, no puede ser, mi familia eran ladrones…

Pasó rauda por la caja, pagó y se alejó de prisa, confundida.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-Eh… sí, gracias, señor, no se preocupe, dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al escondite de Musicman, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Apenas alcanzó a depositar el tarro sobre la mesilla, y un ataque de llanto nervioso la remeció como una tormenta marina de proporciones gigantescas.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser… Él no puede enterarse, es algo horrible…!  
>Tengo que marcharme de aquí…<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, la orquesta tocaba ahora un tema romántico, y Bernard había tomado tímidamente entre sus brazos a Killarian, su piel luminiscente resplandecía a la luz de los reflectores, y sus enormes ojos color violeta parecían las flores homónimas cuajadas de rocío mañanero.  
>-¡Es hermosa! Se dijo, totalmente ajena a este mundo.<p>

Esta observaba con alarma, la naturalidad con que "su novio" cogía a Roxanne Ritchie, y la facilidad con que sus cuerpos parecían comunicarse en el baile, como anticipando el movimiento del otro, girando y enroscándose, como flotando…  
>Ya habían sido eliminadas varias parejas, y en su interior, casi deseaba que Lexterionn fuera eliminado, para que saliera del campo de hechizo de esa bruja.<p>

Sin embargo, si hubiera estado más cerca, habría visto con sorpresa, que esta no sonreía. A ratos suspiraba con abandono. Se sentía laxa, desganada y enferma. A cada vuelta sentía que iba a vaciar el estómago, a pesar de que Megamente la conducía con exquisita delicadeza. Este susurraba palabras dulces en su oído, aprovechando la lejanía de la Princesa blunariana.

-¡Vamos, Roxanne! Sólo dos canciones más y ganaremos la copa para el "Hogar de Niños Desvalidos".

-Oh, lo siento, pero creo que voy a… ¡Auch! En un intento por mantener la cabeza fría y despejada, se había tropezado y torcido el tobillo…

Roxanne cayó lentamente al piso, el héroe azul hizo cuanto pudo para frenar su caída, y empalideció de preocupación.  
>La orquesta dejó de tocar.<p>

-¡Paso, paso por favor, soy médico! Edile se hacía camino con educado pero urgente talante entre los asistentes y curiosos, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y arremangaba la camisa… La menuda psicóloga iba la zaga, muy preocupada por su amiga, y recibiendo las cosas de su hombre.

El doctor se agachó a examinar el tobillo de la reportera. No pintaba bien, ya que se hinchaba a ojos vistas. Extrajo una venda del pequeño maletín portátil que cargaba Char y lo envolvió con cuidado. Cuando la ayudaron a levantarse, dio un gritito de dolor.

El alcalde Goodman y su esposa se acercaron a curiosear.

-Lo siento muchísimo Megamente, dijo con secreto regocijo la organizadora del evento. Si no pueden seguir quedarán descalificados…

El chico azul reprimió lo que más pudo una mueca de disgusto. Ya era feo no ganar el concurso de baile, fallarle a los peques, quedar en ridículo, pero ser derrotado por Metroman…

Eran una de las cuatro parejas clasificadas para el penúltimo baile del que sólo avanzarían a la final los últimos dos. Habían estado tan cerca.

-Eh, no importa preciosa, lo hiciste increíble…

-¡Esperen!, dijo una voz, si no es contra las reglas, ¡yo bailaré contigo!

Killariann estaba de pie junto al héroe de Metrociudad.

-Me parece que es aceptable, dijo la esposa del alcalde.

-Hazlo por lo niños, gana esa copa, por mí no hay inconveniente, musitó la chica de las noticias con los ojos húmedos. La mano que nadie veía estaba empuñada hasta casi hacerse sangre. Es el destino, se dijo.

Las cuatro parejas tomaron ubicación en la pista, las otras dos parejas desconocidas, eran el primer y segundo lugar en el campeonato de "Ballroom", pero el favorito del baile, era, definitivamente, nuestro protagonista, aunque Musicman también cosechó su propia salva de aplausos.

Un movido Jive se encargó de electrizar el ambiente, las parejas daban lo mejor de sí sin reservas, cada vez que los campeones hacían un lift, Megamente y Metroman lo reproducían con mayor eficacia y espectacularidad. La chica que acompañaba a Wayne no consideraba justo el cambio de parejas del chico azul, ya que ella, humana nada más, aunque bailarina consumada, se agotaba segundo con segundo…

Edile y Charlie llevaron cuidadosamente a Roxanne al auto.

-Llévenme a casa, por favor, tengo que hacer las maletas…

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Te vas de viaje? Como médico no te lo recomiendo, señaló el doctor Watson.

-Oh, no es un viaje tan largo, rió la reportera, sólo quiero pasar unos días con mamá, de todas maneras así no estoy en condiciones de trabajar…

¡Cielos! ¿Que irá a decir Madeline? Se preocupó la psicóloga.

-¿Pero chica, es que no vas a dar la pelea?

-Yo… Creo que es mejor así.

-Pero… ¿Y el bebé?

Roxanne miró a Edile, que bajó los ojos confuso y avergonzado.

-Lo siento, se me salió… Tu amiga es psicóloga, recuerda, posee excelentes métodos para conseguir información, se excusó, volviendo a mirar el volante. Si estás decidida, creo que debemos hacer algo antes, dijo alegre, alentado por una idea súbita y volteando la dirección hacia el lado contrario del que pensaba originalmente.

-¿Adónde nos llevas?

-¡Ya verán, es una sorpresa!... y no abrió la boca hasta que se estacionaron frente a u edificio cerrado cuyas únicas luces debían corresponder al cuarto del Rondín.

-Este es tu laboratorio, dijo Charlie, ¿Qué tramas ahora?

-Menos preguntas y entren conmigo, expresó alegremente el bioquímico.

Había acondicionado un pequeño apartado con unas cortinillas blancas, que usaba para echar una cabezadita las noches que se quedaba trabajando de corrido. La camilla tenía algo de polvo ahora, lo que demostraba que eso hacía algún tiempito que no sucedía, al parecer el doctor había encontrado un lugar donde dormía más a gusto, si es que dormía…  
>Y junto al camastro, había hecho instalar el ecógrafo refaccionado por Megamente, sin saber que era para algo relacionado íntimamente con él mismo…<p>

Char ayudó a la chica lastimada a subirse a la camilla, y a levantarse la ropa para dejar descubierto el vientre, que había apenas perdido un poquito de su llaneza.

Edile empapó de gel la zona demarcada y deslizó el lector ultrasónico sobre la pancita de Roxanne.

La cavidad abdominal parecía estar perfectamente, pero ¿Qué es lo que había ahí?

-Miren en esta pared, dijo feliz y emocionado el científico…

En una de las paredes ventrales, un pequeñísimo porotito azulado se había adherido y ramificado para no caer…

-¡Es mi bebé! Dijo Roxanne sollozando, en un paroxismo de amor, ternura, tristeza… una vorágine de todo ello junto…

-¡No pudo creerlo!, dijo Charlie, enternecida también, es tan pequeñito e indefenso…

-Hasta para mí es el triple de emocionante, dijo Edile, es primera vez que realizo una Eco a una amiga, y obviamente, es la primera vez que alguien contempla un embrión humano-blunariano…

Te amo, mi pequeño porotito, pensó Roxanne acariciando la pantalla tridimensional del Ecógrafo. Con o sin tu padre saldremos adelante juntos.

Las lágrimas de emoción le brotaban y resbalaban por su cara sin vergüenza alguna, con sus amigos no tenía que hacerse la dura, y ambos compartían ahora el secreto más insólito e inesperado de toda su vida, pero de ahora en adelante, el más amado…


	16. Chapter 16

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 10,  
>La oscuridad no resplandece si no estás...<p>

El tumulto y la emoción del público era evidente. Musicman y Megamente eran los obvios finalistas de la noche. Una mezcla de amistad y fiero desafío recorría como electricidad entre ambos bailarines mientras se aprestaban para la pieza final.

-¡Y el emocionante final entre nuestros esforzados finalistas, quienes han dejado todo en la pista de baile: "La rumba"! Anunció eufórica la esposa del alcalde, prácticamente arrastrando a su esposo a la pista para bambolearse al erótico y sensual ritmo.

El héroe azul se sintió algo tembloroso cuando se vio obligado a coger a Killariann entre sus brazos y a apegarla como soldadura al metal contra su cuerpo. Trató de imaginarse que era Melissa, ya que su toque le hacía sentir algo de revulsión, pero desgraciadamente, su imaginación no daba para tanto. La dulce entrega de la virginal Princesa encendía en su interior un fuego oculto, e incendiaba sus propios movimientos.

Era una competencia despiadada pero hermosa, los bailarines no daban respiro a sus acompañantes, girando como remolinos y enrollándolas en sus brazos… "Tropiézate, montón de músculos" pensó malignamente, cuando vio que la compañera de su rival comenzaba a fatigarse a ojos vistas. La estrategia de Metroman consistió entonces en abusar de los lift, que le permitían a ella descansar un poco y que a él, con su superfuerza le costaban poco y nada…

Cuando culminaba la parte final de la canción, la chica extraterrestre tomó la iniciativa, alzándose como un pluma, con un giro espiralado, que culminó con ella parada en la punta de un solo pie sobre la palma abierta de su compañero. Solo dos segundos después, con un grácil salto de garza, aterrizó en la pista, dónde Megamente la recogió para inclinarla casi hasta el suelo. La otra pareja culminaba de igual manera, con un suave y fugaz beso en la superficie de los labios, un requisito "sin equa none" de esa pieza. El chico azul se quedó sin aliento, con sus labios moriazulados a escasos milímetros de los de la muchacha, contemplando perdidamente el reflejo de las luces del escenario en sus ojos color de mora en sazón.  
>Esta no sabía que hacer. Él la rozó apenas artificiosamente, con gran delicadeza, mientras la multitud enloquecía en una salva de aplausos.<br>Era obvio que la instantánea estaría en todas las portadas del corazón. El guapo alienígena se sintió automáticamente culpable.

Cuando le entregaron el trofeo del primer lugar, y el cheque para el Hogar de Niños, sintió como si viviera un sueño o tuviera los oídos tapados. Sólo anhelaba escapar de ahí a toda máquina. Apenas pudo se escabulló con Servil. Éste sonreía, compungido.

-La chica que bailó conmigo no quiso besarme, le dijo entre risas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Metroman, ligeramente cabizbajo, retornaba a su refugio con el ligeramente menor trofeo del Segundo Lugar. Su Institución recibiría menos dinero, pero peor es nada…  
>Con su aguda visión pudo ver que la chica intentaba escapar sin decir nada.<br>Miraba hacia todos los lados y se preparaba para correr.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! Le gritó.

Esta volteó asustada y trató de escapar. No sabe quien soy, si cree que no voy a alcanzarla, se dijo con una pequeña carcajada semihistérica. No era el momento para que se fuera, aún no sabían nada y no podía deambular así por las calles, sin memoria ni papeles… Y ¡Maldición! Aunque doliera reconocerlo, se estaba acostumbrando a tener compañía…

Comenzó a correr, suave primero, más rápido después. ¿Vaya. Será una atleta? Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría a esa velocidad, y la verdad, hacerlo, le hizo sentir un agradable cosquilleo…  
>Nadie le veía, podía acelerar el paso. ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Me estaré atrofiando? De pronto, cuando cruzaba una esquina, los faros de un camión aparecieron de improviso…<p>

-¡Anaiiiiisssss! Gritó, horrorizado. Despegó los pies del suelo, no podía dejar que la arrollaran frente a sus ojos…

¡KChunnnkkk! Un golpe sordo y metalizado estremeció el aire, mientras la chica rubia salía proyectada hacia un costado de la vereda. Con un chirrido de neumáticos, el camión escapó, con el conductor presa del pánico.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una fea abolladura en el frontis del parachoques, mientras volaba a recogerla con delicadeza. Se preparó mentalmente para verla sangrante y destrozada. Sólo parecía algo aturdida. Pero eso podía significar que había heridas internas. Echó un vistazo poco invasivo con su visión de rayos X. ¡Nada! Pero ese golpe…

-L-lo-lo siento… Sólo quería que no fuera una molestia para ti… sollozó la chica.  
>Luego al sentirse algo mejor, le miró intrigada:<br>¿Estoy definitivamente loca o estabas volando?

-¡Jajajjaajjajaa… rió con alivio, claro que no, debe ser el impacto del accidente, niña, que cosas dices…suspiró aliviado. Miró hacia arriba y vio como había dejado al pasar el trofeo en la cornisa de un segundo piso. Tendría que recuperarlo más tarde, a supervelocidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Killariann, insomne, contemplaba las estrellas desde el balcón. Derivann dormitaba hace más de una hora en su estanque dormitorio.

¡Había sido un día tan emocionante! No podía decidirse por cuál momento se había quedado más grabado en su corazón.  
>Pero sentía que algo faltaba, y no podía definir qué.<p>

En el planeta que se crió, los habitantes se reproducían por los huevos que ponía el "Gran Patriarca", así que todos los habitantes eran hermanos, y todos varones. Había tenido muchos amigos, pero todos sabían que nunca habría más que amistad entre ellos y que ella debía guardarse para el prometido que le habían destinado al nacer. Había tenido una existencia tan tranquila…

Y ahora, ígneas y desconocidas apetencias surgían en su mente y en su cuerpo. Sentía quemarse su ser al conocer por fin el sentido de "lo femenino" y "lo masculino". Había percibido el perfume de los cuerpos y la nerviosidad de los hombres al hablar con ella, había notado como el cuerpo de su prometido se ladeaba contra su cuerpo al bailar, para que no notara la reacción que sus feromonas blunarianas le habían producido, pero él se mostraba distante, avergonzado, apenado… Tal vez "obligado" era la palabra.  
>Por alguna razón, no deseaba con la misma alegría dejarse llevar del frenesí, fusionarse y dar vida a un nuevo y bienvenido ser de su raza. ¿Porqué?<p>

Esperaba con ansias que la información que le brindaría el encargado del Museo, evaporara de sus dudas. Parecía un buen tipo. Algo tímido, pero simpático.

Rememoró su cabello alborotado color trigo maduro con miel, parecía suave y sedoso, como los capullos de Reinka en floración, cómo le apetecía verificar esto con sus propios y celestes dedos. Sus ojos color cielo. La textura y tibieza de su cuerpo cuando la abrazó emocionado…  
>Sacudió la cabeza. Piensa en Lexterionn, se dijo. Es a él al que debes entregarte con alegría y esperanzas, por el futuro de tu raza.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El celular de Roxanne, por fin comunicaba.  
>-¡Por fin! Se dijo esperanzado.<p>

-¿Sabes qué hora es? Gruñó la reportera.

-Roxanne… había empezado a decir feliz, pero se interrumpió al escuchar esto.  
>¡Ganamos la copa, Roxanne!¡ Los niños tendrán su comedor nuevo, su enfermería y su sala de juegos!<p>

-Qué bien. Dijo sinceramente, aunque dolida.

-¿Puedo ir a verte ahora mismo? Quiero mostrarte el trofeo, preguntó, algo tímido por el tono grave e impersonal de su amada.

-No me siento bien, te mandaré una nota con los Cerebots, sólo deseo descansar esta noche.

-Está bien… suspiró, desolado. Como quieras, mañana podremos hacer miles de cosas juntos, porque es sábado.

-Claro, dijo ella, sin comprometerse y odiando su propia cobardía.

-Buenas noches, que descanses, preciosa.

-Buenas noches, Megamente… Y hasta siempre, mi amor, agregó con voz imperceptible, mientras se odiaba por la sensibilidad que se apoderaba de nuevo de sus ojos y los hacía arder.

Esperó en la acera hasta que los centinelas que cuidaban a Roxane le entregaron un sobre amarillo:

"Me voy por unos días. Necesito descansar y ordenar mis ideas. Por favor, no me busques. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Tienes una novia elegida por tus padres y una raza que recrear con ella. Me siento feliz de haberte conocido y haber ayudado a que volvieras a ser bueno, como cuando eras un dulce pequeñito azul abandonado en el patio de la escuela. Te quiero mucho, Roxanne"

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Lo estaba rechazando? Era como aquella vez… pero ahora dolía más… mucho más.

Servil estaba muy triste también. Marla se había marchado de nuevo, porque deseaba recorrer y conocer muchos lugares. El respetaba su ansia de conocimientos, pero no avalaba que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él.

Tal vez era absurdo pensar que alguien se pudiera enamorar de mí… suspiró.  
>Tal vez le doy asco y por eso no quiere estar conmigo…<p>

Puso el equipo de música y el destino acompañó su melancolía insomne…

It still feels like our first night together  
>Feels like the first kiss and<br>It's gettin' better baby  
>No one can better this<br>I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
>The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get<br>Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
>You still turn the fire on<p>

So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
>You're the only one I'd ever want<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love ya a little more than I should<p>

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you<br>Don't deny me

This pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me<br>If I need ya like I do  
>Please believe me<br>Every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me I can't stop loving you<br>Still feels like our best times are together  
>Feels like the first touch<p>

We're still gettin' closer baby  
>Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on<br>You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
>I remember everything<br>I remember all your moves  
>I remember you<br>I remember the nights ya know I still do

One thing I'm sure of  
>Is the way we make love<br>And the one thing I depend on  
>Is for us to stay strong<br>With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
>That's why I'm sayin'...<p>

("Please Forgive me", Letra y música, Bryan Adams)

-¿Estamos alegres, no?

-Claro, podríamos tener muestra propia fiestecita…

-Vayan por unas "Quitapenas" al refrigerador, ordenó a los Cerebots que pasaban, mientras enjugaba una indiscreta lagrimilla furtiva.

A la mañana siguiente, Megamente despertó cuando el sol estaba alto. Tenía la boca amarga y su pijama apestaba a cerveza agria. Definitivamente, el día anterior había sido un día de contrastes violentos, y no se sentía preparado aún para enfrentar el nuevo que ya había comenzado, por lo menos hasta que se bañara, comiera algo y empezara a planear cómo hacer que su Conejita volviera a amarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 11,  
>Una tarde en el Museo.<p>

Charlie ordenaba su despacho como era su costumbre. No es que no tuviera quien hiciera el trabajo por ella. Tres veces por semana una dama venía a dejar impoluto y quitar el polvo casi inexistente. Pero reordenar las cosas le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. Mover unos centímetros el búcaro de porcelana china, probar otro ángulo para el portalápices y el portaclips…

Pero el día presene, definitivamente, no iba a funcionar con tanta facilidad. Un ruido casi imperceptible, distrajo su atención. Un Megamente contrito e impecablemente vestido le sonreía con timidez desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo saberlo? Le dio el esquinazo a los cerebots y a mí dejando el collar en el departamento.

La psicóloga lo observó con ojo experto. Las ojeras y rojeces en los ojos. Las arrugas de preocupación tensando la comisura del labio. ¡Ah! Era excitante tenerlo en vilo y saborear por primera vez cierto dominio sobre el individuo que había tenido en orden ascendente, riendo, aterrada y luego fascinada a toda una ciudad. Pestañeó un par de veces con lentitud…

-Me gustaría seguir ahondando sobre los incidentes de su juventud antes de decidir si decirte donde se encuentra. Has llevado su vida en un columpio desde que era pequeña. Debes demostrarme que realmente es en su beneficio seguir a tu lado. Eres un imán para los problemas. Amén de para algunas mujeres de carácter débil.

-Pero…

-Sí, admito que ella siente algo especial por ti… Pero, ¿Puedes acaso asegurarle algún tipo de estabilidad? ¿Alguna clase de futuro donde no corra constante peligro? Sé bien cuanto disfruta esas cosas, pero no toda la vida tendrá la misma suerte. Algún día puede salir lastimada. En más de un sentido.

A medida que discurría el discurso, él fue bajando su cabeza y negando con suave lentitud. Cuando Charlie volvió los ojos hacia él, se había marchado.

¡No! Pensó. Quería que lo intentaras. Quería que prometieras que ibas a cuidarla. No que escaparas antes de dar la pelea… ¿Acaso tampoco crees posible una vida más normal a su lado?

Con pesar recordó las palabras de su amiga.

…"Había quedado de juntarme para una entrevista con Metroboy. Quería sacar a colación su conducta preescolar. Echarle en cara las humillaciones del niño azul. Aún temblaban mis labios cuando recordaba aquél tonto y sentimental primer beso. El fuego cerúleo y candente que había abrasado mi boca. Hablamos. Me engatusó un poco, Quedamos de continuar conversando más tarde… Era un gran orador, su ropa era estilosa y olía condenadamente bien. Sus palabras me encandilaron. Sentí su brazo sobre mi hombro, y por unos momentos no me importó demasiado, ni siquiera que toda la escuela lo viera… Aún barruntaba los ideales plasmados en su discurso, cuando de improviso…  
>Ahí estaba él. Me quedé sin aliento. No sé que había ido a hacer a nuestra secundaria, pero una parte de mi corazón latía dichosa y feliz de verlo de nuevo. Pero el no se veía para nada feliz… para nada.<p>

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo puedes ser precisamente la novia de él?  
>Había dolor y amargura en sus ojos. Dagas en sus palabras…<p>

-Eres una idiota. Caíste como todos entre sus redes, me dijo. Su voz sonaba quebrada. Creí que eras diferente… Dijo arrojando a mis pies un número del diario escolar.  
>Era precisamente el artículo que había escrito a la sazón por nuestro encuentro, sobre los adolescentes que tienen que trabajar para sobrevivir.<p>

Me dio un empujón, no uno fuerte, sólo me rozó al salir corriendo. Se volvió por un segundo y sus ojos parecían fundirse mágicamente en menta líquida… me quedé sentada en el lodo. Aturdida. No había hecho nada, no le había hecho ningún daño, pero me sentía culpable. Era la causa de su dolor… Yo, que quería ayudarle y remediarlo.

Dolió. Pero era lo suficientemente responsable para saber que esa entrevista debía hacerse, con extraterrestre herido o sin él"…

-¿Qué debería hacer? Se dijo Char, pesarosa. ¿Ayudarlos, o ser abogada del Diablo o separarlos por su propio bien? Ahora debo considerar a la criatura en la ecuación, se  
>recordó.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sabes que debo marcharme… le había dicho que seguramente se llamaba Melanie o algo por el estilo, ya que había recordado que su madre solía llamarla Mel. Evocó la silueta, bella, fría, elegante… con ojos crueles de criminal sin corazón… manipuladora.

"- Llora, cariño, llora con ganas para que el guardia se distraiga. Estaban en una joyería. ¿Porqué no podía recordar cosas bonitas de su infancia? ¿Es que nunca comió helados en el parque, subió a un columpio… flirteó con un chico guapo?".  
>Los recuerdos salían a flote, iban y venían. La vergüenza le daba determinación.<p>

-Mel… degustó Wayne. La palabra sonaba dulce y deliciosa en sus labios gruesos y rotundos. Me gusta, le dijo. Anais era el nombre de mi gata…

-¿Me llamaste como a tu gata? Por un momento breve sus ojos se volvieron azules y fríos como los de su madre…

-Pero la quería mucho, se disculpó él compungido. No había sido suficientemente rápido esa vez, sus poderes estaban aún aflorando y la duda de un segundo había sido la causa de que Anais muriera atropellada. Había pensado en si sería castigado por dañar el vehículo o si podía hasta volcarlo y en lo que le diría su padre cuando supiera lo que había hecho por salvar un maldito gato… mamá lo había consolado esa vez:

-No conviene encariñarse demasiado con nadie ni con ningún animalito, Wayne, nunca se sabe cuado van a morir y a dejarte con el corazón destrozado.

-Lo siento… su rabia se disolvió. Miró al gigantón y sólo vio dos ojos dulces de cachorro desvalido. Había cogido un candelabro sin querer y su mano sin pensarlo empezó a apretar de manera espasmódica.  
>Él desvió sus ojos hacia el objeto con curiosidad.<p>

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que nos estafaron bien en Túnez! Definitivamente eso no es plata maciza, era vulgar lata sobredorada… Cogió el estrujado objeto de sus manos.

-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, perdóname, dije ella compungida…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Killariann había descubierto casi sin querer el gusto por la ropa. Ahora estaba tarareando una de las melodías que había bailado en la fiesta, mientras se vestía.  
>¿Qué te pones para visitar a un literato en su lugar de trabajo? No tenía la más remota idea, y no quería molestar a la esposa del alcalde porque ésta haría una gran alharaca de ello e insistiría en comprarle ropa nueva…<p>

Se puso una minifalda color ciruela y una blusa plisada y vaporosa de color blanco lechoso, con unos coquetos zapatos con correa al tobillo.  
>Le habían perforado las orejas, así que se puso un par de argollas gitanas con un pequeño gemido de de dolor.<p>

-¿Qué tal me veo, Derivann?

-Una princesa siempre es una princesa, dijo la anguila con una reverencia, pero ¿Porqué debe vestirse de manera tan plebeya para i ra consultar al señor Summers?

-Eh… ni yo lo sé, pero me gusta, dijo sacado un brillo labial color guinda seca y aplicándolo en sus finos labios mora suave.

Cuando llegó a su destino, todo el mundo se paralizó. No por que fuera extraterreste, No porque fuera la novia alienígena de Megamente, sino porque resplandecía. Había alegría, vitalidad, dulzura femenina y inexperiencia amorosa en la gracia de sus movimientos. Cuando llegó a la sala donde trabajaba Bernard, los encargados se quedaron mudos y ciegos. Éste sencillamente sintió cortado su flujo de elocuencia sapiente.

-S-se-señorita Killariann, no creí que tomaría en serio mi invitación, dijo poniéndose color tomate.

Pronto, al ver el genuino deseo de conocimiento en ella, su cortedad dio paso a una verborrea deslumbrante. Le mostró cada dependencia del museo, le explicó cada ponencia y gráfico.

Ella escuchaba en perfecto silencio y sólo le interrumpía cuando era presa de alguna duda.

A la hora de almuerzo bajaron al casino del Museo.

-Oh, ¿En serio puedo quedarme? No quisiera abusar, me ha dedicado Ud. la mañana completa…

Compartieron unos bocadillos de atún, palta y lechuga y unas Coca-Cola light. Bernard estaba nervioso de nuevo. La chica lo observaba con sus enormes ojos y sin querer había desviado la vista hacia sus adorables piernas color cielo, que culminaban en esos provocativos zapatos de charol. ¿Serían así de suaves como se veían al tacto? Ése súbito pensamiento, y compararlas con un núbil durazno tempranero, le produjo un escalofrío. No era, obviamente, el tipo de pensamiento que habitualmente moraba en su cabeza…

-¿Señor Summers? Inquirió Killariann. Si gusta, podemos empezar con las clases de idiomas humanos… dijo retirando su brazalete.

Él tomó sus dedos con delicadeza. Era una excelente idea empezar con una clase de anatomía. Empezó a nominar las partes de su cuerpo y ella trataba de repetirlas, con un mínimo margen de error.

-Dedos, mano, brazo, cabeza, torso…piernas, pies…

Ella apuntó a la parte superior del torso.

-Pecho… dijo él tras una breve vacilación. Unas gotitas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Le había echado un buen vistazo a la zona antes de decidir como llamarla.  
>Para no comprometerse, le siguió indicando los objetos que poblaban el Casino. La alienígena repetía con entusiasmo cada palabra y cobraba seguridad y precisión por momentos. Derivann,que los seguía con una exoarmadura de forma aracnoide reducida, también rumiaba la información de manera silente. No quería, si a su ama se le metía entre ceja y ceja hablarle el humano, quedarse colgado.<p>

-Bueno, parece algo cansada, creo que sería divertido si me señala las mismas cosas en blunariano, dijo Bernard sacando su pequeña cámara.  
>El juego no resultó tan fácil en esta modalidad. Muchos de los objetos y alimentos eran diferentes en su planeta nativo. Después de dos horas de aprendizaje, volvió a ponerse el brazalete.<p>

La condujo a las salas de lectura, donde estuvo mostrándole libros y enciclopedias en DVD. Era impresionante como el conocimiento era una verdadera sed para esta raza, se dijo él. Es una pena que sólo queden tan pocos. Estaba pensando eso, cuando vio que Killariann se aventuraba más de la cuenta sobre una escalera, tratando de coger un enorme libro que reposaba en la parte más alta de la estantería. Olvidando la gracia natural que la caracterizaba, trató de acercarse a sujetarla para impedir que cayera, con tan mala suerte que tropezó…

-Señorita…

Y su mano terminó apoyada en el derrière de la Princesa.  
>Enrojeció violentamente por un segundo, antes de sentir un dolor agudísimo en la cara anterior del muslo derecho. Rápido como el rayo, Derivann había desplazado parte de su cuerpo serpenteante y lo había impulsado hacia delante para morderlo en esa delicada zona.<p>

-¡Como ssse atreve a tocar a la Princesssa!  
>-¡Derivann! La chica estaba escandalizada y enfurecida. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No ves que fue un accidente? Pateó a su sirviente hasta alejarlo del malherido catedrático.<p>

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Señor Summers, había empalidecido hasta un fantasmal azul claro, pero sus mejillas y orejas lucían como las moras maduras… Derivann es un Servil Guerrero, me protege hasta de mi sombra.

A pesar de que se sentía desmayar, pudo ponderar lo hermosa que se veía así. Luego todo fue sobresaltos…

-Bájese los pantalones, por favor, dijo ella compungida.  
>¿Estaré alucinando?, se musitó a sí mismo Bernard.<br>-Tengo que quitarle el veneno…  
>-¿V-v-ve-veneno?<p>

Ya que él no reaccionaba, Killariann se aventuró a bajarle los pantalones ella misma. Le ayudó a sentarse en una silla, y, procedió a succionar algo de sangre de la herida y la depositó delicadamente en un pañuelo.

Un ayudante que pasaba, se quedó de piedra. Luego salió hecho un Concorde. Segundo después, eran varios los encargados curiosos que comentaban y reían de la escena.  
>-Es lo más cerca que estará Bernie de tener acción con una chica… musitó una mujer, malignamente.<br>-Tienes toda la razón, afirmaron los otros. Para ellos, Bernard era un gruñón imposible y sólo sonreía cuando estaba enterrado y perdido entre los libros y las ponencias del Museo.

El jefe, algo repuesto, miró furibundo al público, que se disolvió como almas que lleva el diablo.

-Creo que ya está… dijo Kill limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Derivann aún gruñía molesto en un rincón. "Bonitos calzoncillos" dijo la princesa, para hacer enojar más a su sirviente, mientras echaba un vistazo a los bóxers de popelina cuadrillé del infortunado encargado del museo.

-Er, gracias, dijo el literato cubriendo sus vergüenzas.

-Y tú, ven y discúlpate.

-lo siento mucho, cometí un error, dijo el servo entre dientes, sin gana alguna de retractarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el intertanto, Roxanne llegaba a su destino. La casa de su madre se hallaba a un par de horas del centro de la ciudad, pero había demorado un poco más porque había dormido en el departamento de Char.  
>Aún cojeaba un poco, con trabajo, sacó las llaves y entró. Su esperanza era que Madeline se encontrara muy ocupada para hacer preguntas, pero esta se desvaneció nada más entrar. Su madre estaba sentada en un sillón y la observaba con serena y seria curiosidad.<p>

-Hola Mamá, disculpa por no venir el día de las madres, estaba algo ocupada, musitó con vergüenza.

-Si, he visto por televisión lo agitada que ha estado tu vida últimamente.  
>Su madre tenía el don de percibir las cosas con tanta facilidad, que siempre se sentía terriblemente incómoda cuando escondía algún secreto, por inocente que fuera.<p>

-Has estado saliendo con el chico azul, ¿cierto? Y de seguro las cosas no han sido como esperabas, han peleado y aquí estás… lastimada, confundida…

-¡NO quiero hablar de eso ahora! Por favor Mamá, déjame en paz…

-Roxanne…

-Oh, mamá… lo siento, lo siento tanto…. Cayó de rodillas mientras su madre se agachaba y la abrazaba. Ya no podía contenerse más y dejó manar las lágrimas que la embargaban.


	18. Chapter 18

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 12,  
>Sacrificio.<p>

Servil se encontraba casi feliz. Tarareaba mientras se dedicaba a sus labores habituales, algo que le relajaba sobremanera y le daba la seguridad de lo habitual. El amo parecía no haber dormido anoche. Había pasado horas en secreto conciliábulo con Callhai, leyendo y releyendo algunas entradas del Diario Ancestral. Una finísima pluma metálica atrajo su atención. Suspiró. Y en vez de enviarla al cubo de la basura, la metió en un cajón.  
>El estanque vacío le recordó las pocas horas de felicidad y realización física que había pasado con su chica-pez. Sacudió la cabeza. Había vuelto a estar solo, y esa era la realidad ahora, pero… ¿Cómo olvidar sus besos, las caricias de sus aletas, el universo en miniatura contenido en el fondo de sus ojos azul platinado?.<p>

Megamente había llegado a una decisión. Dolorosa, pero decisión al fin. Cumpliría con el deber que le debía a su raza. Concebiría un hijo blunariano puro, entregaría sus genes, pero no su corazón. Después de cumplido el cometido, intentaría que Roxanne lo perdonara y comenzaran de nuevo, aunque tuviera que raptarla para ello. Se le hacía agua la boca al recordar con nostalgia los raptos de antaño.  
>La chica reportera amarrada, indefensa, sensual, con sus piernas largas y temblorosas, pero la boca de un camionero y el ingenio de una víbora.<p>

Su incipiente relación. El olor a manzana y canela de su clóset, esa vez que allanó su departamento, lo encontró vacío y se dedicó a hurguetear entre sus cosas…

Sus sonidos secretos, los gemidos entrecortados y angustiados que emitía su fina garganta en el clímax, la forma rendida en que lo abrazaba después, y lo cubría de besos tiernos y agradecidos… la forma en que parecía no cansarse nunca de acariciar y recorrer su piel azulada con sus dedos y su lengua juguetona.

¡Roxanne! Si vida estaba teñida de su esencia desde tanto tiempo, que no concebía su vida sin la presencia de Roxanne Ritchie.

Pensó en Killariann. Lo sentía mucho, pero aunque su raza lo atrajera, nunca podría amarla debidamente, porque su corazón estaba ocupado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madeline horneaba tartas de manzana para una vecina. A pesar de que su hija parecía estar triste, no comía con poco apetito. Se sirvió un buen trozo de tarta mientras miraba distraídamente las noticias.

Ahí estaba. Atrapando a un par de granujas inexpertos que había osado intentar robar la caja de seguridad del banco. La inocente simpatía y desfachatez parecían haber perdido algo de brillo en sus ojos. Servil y su amo se veían, de alguna manera, más maduros. Ya cómodos en su papel de héroes y protectores de la ciudad.  
>No sabía como podía ser, pero echaba de menos incluso a los molestos e insistentes Cerebots.<p>

-Lo amas, dijo su madre después de contemplarla un rato. A pesar de lo que pasó en la graduación y de sus molestias constantes, y de que nunca te dejó vivir una vida tranquila y normal.

-¿Quién quiere una vida normal, si puede tener una emocionante? Roxanne sonrió con picardía. Inconscientemente su mano acarició su vientre con ternura.

Madeline la miró en silencio. Ya se lo sospechaba. Va a tener un hijo suyo. Por eso ha venido a esconderse para evitar decírselo, tiene vergüenza y tiene miedo…

Le alargó un frasco de analgésicos.

-Toma uno, para el dolor de tu tobillo.

-No gracias, un amigo me recetó una pomada de masajes, y es muy efectiva…

-Dime la verdad, temes hacerle daño a la criatura.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Cuál criatura? Los ojos le escocían y amenazaban lluvia. Oh, está bien, es cierto…Estoy esperando un bebé, mamá, pero no quería darte más problemas.

-¿Es… es de él? Dijo señalando al sonriente hombrecillo azul en la pantalla del televisor.  
>¿Te drogó o algo? No podía dejar de pensar en las antiguas películas de abducciones alienígenas de su época…<p>

-¡Oh, no, mamá… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sólo hicimos el amor… varias veces. Sus pecosas mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Con un micrófono en mano, podía hablar de lo que fuera, pero con las manos desnudas, y frente a su madre… Se indignó consigo misma porque volvía a sentirse una niña pequeña, culpable e impotente.

-Oh, Roxanne… siempre esperé el momento que me dijeras que iba a ser abuela, pero en estas condiciones, no es tan fácil… No puedo decir que estoy feliz, pero… voy a apoyarte en lo que me necesites. Abrazó a su "pequeña compañera". Juntas habían luchado solas para salir adelante desde lo de Samuel. Ahora no sería la excepción.  
>No importa cuál sea su aspecto, ¿acaso no lo amaríamos igual aunque fuera un bebé deficiente o minusválido? Lo amaríamos igual aunque fuera un bebé verde y con tentáculos, porque será un hijo tuyo… Ah… tú y esa obsesión por los extraterrestres.<p>

-Mamá…  
>Es verdad. Cuando la vida era difícil, cuando tenía dificultades en la escuela, cada vez que se burlaban de mí porque a pesar de que mi ropa estaba limpia no iba a la moda… Cada vez que a un chico "bien" le prohibían jugar conmigo porque mi padre había estado en la cárcel… Yo miraba el cielo y pensaba que un chico de otro mundo vendría a buscarme y me iría con él, ¡jajajajaaa! Porque no le importarían las pequeñeces mezquinas de este mundo, y yo lo amaría sin juzgar su aspecto, feliz por su comprensión y su ternura.<br>Estas palabras lo describían tan bien… Como estando de acuerdo, el extraterrestre en la pantalla del televisor, hizo un impercetible gesto aprobatorio al reportero que le hacía preguntas.  
>Nunca pensé que alguien vendría a quitármelo… dijo enjugándose los ojos.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wayne dormía en su enorme cama King-size. Sus ronquidos eran algo estruendosos, las paredes parecían contraerse con las super-aspiraciones y super- expiraciones de sus voluntariosos pulmones.

Silenciosa como un ratoncillo en puntillas, Mel intentaba por enésima vez huir de la vergüenza que le significaba contarle a un ex héroe retirado, que su familia era delincuente.

Se acercó sigilosamente. La respiración parecía regular. Agitó una mano cerca de su rostro. Nada. Tropezó ligeramente, y casi cayó sobre él. Uff! De repente, el gigante abrió los ojos, medio adormilado.

-¿Y esto, que es? ¿El desayuno? La cogió entre sus brazos y la apegó contra sí, acostada sobre la mole de sus músculos.

Se sintió enrojecer. El calor de su cuerpo enorme le traspasaba la ropa. El olor de su piel era profundo, almizclado, mareador… Se sentía como un ratoncillo escuálido en las zarpas de un león. Los nervios y la excitación recorrían sus miembros y ponían a fuego vivo su femineidad, le dio verguenza y se soltó como pudo.  
>Lo miró. Seguía dormido. ¿Y eso que fue? ¿Un sueño? Su pecho temblaba. Decidió ir a prepararle algo de comer.<p>

Algo repuesta, se dijo que tal vez no intentaba huir lo suficiente porque le apetecía quedarse, y porque no le simpatizaba la idea de marcharse de su lado. Observó la tetera. ¡Vaya! ¡Otra vez! Se había distraído y el objeto estaba estrujado como una toalla. Espero tener dinero en algún lado para pagar todo esto, se dijo aturdida.

Por la tarde, salieron a dar un paseo. Habían estado en la biblioteca, pero sólo se habían quedado un rato, porque Wayne alegaba que el encargado del museo lo miraba de manera sospechosa. Firmó algunos autógrafos.

De repente, vagando con la mirada, descubrió que un niño pequeño se había alejado del picnic familiar y se aventuraba peligrosamente cerca de la calle. Un auto a gran velocidad se aproximaba y el pequeñuelo, totalmente ajeno al peligro, bajó del bordillo y comenzó a dar unos pasitos por el asfalto.

-¡Oh, Wayne!, ¡El bebé, van a atropellarlo!

El primer impulso de éste fue dar un gran salto y salvar el espacio que lo separaba del menor para ponerlo a salvo, empero, su reacción fue gritar para dar aviso a los padres…

-¡No llegarán a tiempo! Mel se soltó de su brazo y flotando, saltó en el aire, cogió al chiquillo y lo depositó en los brazos de sus llorosos parientes.

-¿Mel, puedes volar?

-Oh, Dios, estoy volando… miró sus pies a un metro del suelo, se mareó y cayó sin sentido. Al menos su acompañante llegó a tiempo para cogerla y evitar que su cabeza se golpeara nuevamente.

¡Tiene poderes! Pero no han reportado ninguna superheroína desaparecida… la tetera de acero, retorcida en el cubo de basura y el candelabro de plata… Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Al menos, vuelo, velocidad y superfuerza. Pero no los conoce ni los controla…¿Sería esto fruto del accidente, o incluso los poderes mismos serían fruto del accidente? Tantos misterios en este cuerpo pequeño y frágil, dijo mirando con ternura a la chiquilla en sus brazos. No era una niña, ni siquiera una adolescente, podría tener unos 20 años a lo sumo, pero su cuerpo delgado le producía una extraña ternura, a caballo entre un deseo de protección paternal y una necesidad física que creía olvidada...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta tarde, de nuevo, estaba junto al sapiente catedrático del Museo. Derivann gruñía mientras miraba desganado unos video sobre las costumbres terrícolas y observaba de reojo como su Ama sonreía bobamente mientras "el tipo de raza inferior" le narraba historias.

-¡Caramba! Ha hecho reír al jefe… ¡De verdad que es una chica extraterrestre!  
>-¡Sí! Hasta se ve guapo…<br>-A mí me ha puesto la carne de gallina…

Los comentarios de los encargados, caían como la lluvia en el sensible oído del pez serpiente, que parecía cada vez menos conforme con la conducta de Killariann.  
>-Sr. Summers… la chica extraterrestre lo miró muy seriamente, con las mejillas encendidas y los párpados bajos.<p>

-¿Sí, Princesa?

-Quisiera saber cómo son los ritos de cortejo…

-¿Eh? Los ojos de Bernard se abrieron desmesuradamente. Eh… bueno, voy a mostrarle unos videos y unos libros, pero sólo tenemos información sobre el Amor entre los humanos.

Rato después, ésta estaba embelesada mirando unas fotos e ilustraciones de parejas besándose, abrazándose, con sus bebés…

Se había hecho tarde. En estos dos días de conocimiento y descubrimiento se había acordado muy poco de Lexterionn, y se sentía ensimismada con todas las curiosidades del mundo de lo humanos que iba descubriendo. Parecían simples y poca cosa, atrasados en tecnología, pero tenían cosas interesantísimas, paisajes, animales y poesías, y la moda…

Salió con Bernard a la terraza o mirador. Estaban muy alto, desde ahí podían contemplar la coronilla de la enorme estatua que habían erigido en honor de su prometido.  
>Eso la llenaba de orgullo, por él y por su raza. No entendía del todo su significado, pero le hacía pensar que los humanos reconocían su superioridad tecnológica.<p>

El catedrático le explicó que era un Monumento al valor, al heroísmo de Megamente por proteger a su ciudad y a la raza que lo había acogido.

Lexterionn ama a su planeta adoptivo, se dijo ella, y estoy empezando a entender porqué.

Bernard trajo fuera un telescopio y estuvieron un par de horas mirando el firmamento. Vio con profunda pena el hoyo negro donde reposaban los restos de Blunaria. Le mostró al literato la ubicación de Namek, y las estrellas y soles que eran visible desde allá.

-A veces miraba la Tierra, y fantaseaba sobre qué cosas habrían en ella y cómo serían sus habitantes… lo miró a los ojos y su cuerpo tembló, involuntariamente.

Él se quitó la chaqueta, y la posó sobre los hombros desnudos de ella, no sin antes mirar de reojo la esquina en que dormitaba Derivann.

-Princesa… estaba encandilado por los ojos que era color malva a la luz y violeta en la oscuridad.

-Quisiera saber cómo se siente un beso, tal vez un poco de práctica no me hiciera tan mal, dijo abanicando las pestañas, mientras el firmamento cuajaba de estrellas sus ojos luminosos, ¿Podría Ud. enseñarme?...

-No tengo mucha práctica…

Se acercó a ella, que de a poco se había ido convirtiendo más que en sujeto de estudio en objeto de adoración. La abrazó, mientras, una corriente eléctrica recorría sus dedos posados en su espalda. Rozó con los suyos esos labios prohibidos de color frambuesa, y lentamente su beso fue subiendo en decibeles hasta que se sintió desfalleciente y mareado… Ella aprendía rápido, respondiendo a sus avances en forma alternada con los suyos. Tanteó la suavidad de sus brazos, la estrechez de su cintura… Sintió las manos de ella, algo frías, posadas sobre su suéter.

-Lo siento, dijo, separándose de Killariann, tal vez le he faltado el respeto.

Los ojos de ella estaban húmedos y sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Son todos los besos así? Parecía estar mareada y sin aliento.

-No sabría decírselo, dijo él, retirándose al interior, compungido… Había besado a la novia de Megamente… y lo que más le dolía, es que tal vez nunca más podría hacerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 13,  
>Del Orden al Caos.<p>

Un nuevo día despuntaba. Siempre había cumplido sus obligaciones con una corrección envidiable. Nunca se reportaba enfermo y siempre llegaba a la hora exacta o aún más temprano para fiscalizar la llegada de sus asistentes. Resfriado y aún con fiebre, aún así cumplía sus obligaciones con férrea responsabilidad. Porque amaba su cargo, y porque no había nada más para él en el mundo.

Hasta ahora…

El agua tibia y dulce lamía su cuerpo fibroso, mientras lavaba su fino cabello color trigo en sazón. Nunca se había dado demasiado tiempo para peinarlo, era un cabello algo rebelde, casi su única expresión de desorden en un mundo perfecto que giraba en torno a su trabajo, sus estudios acerca de los alienígenas residentes en la tierra y sus funciones.

Pero Killariann…

Había sido una ráfaga de aire fresco y espontaneidad que le había encontrado mal parado. Una sonrisa de dientes perlados en una boca húmeda. Una piel finísima y celestial suave como la seda… Por unos segundos había paseado sus dedos por la nuca desnuda y las mejillas de la Princesa, y el beso… Su cuerpo reaccionó al recuerdo. Miró hacia abajo compungido.

Sacudió la cabeza. No eran pensamientos propios para un catedrático de su categoría. Aún en la ducha, era el Encargado en Jefe del Museo de los Héroes.

Se secó, y esperó pacientemente con la mente en neutro para que esa parte de su anatomía volviera a la normalidad, y se vistió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Megamente hablaba con Killariann a través de la tableta. El holograma de ésta había enmorecido. Habían acordado salir para finiquitar los ritos de cortejo.

¡Es una pena! Pensó. Esta tarde no podré pasarla en el museo con Bernard.  
>Suspiró.<br>Tal vez nunca más pasara una tarde con él. Sobre todo, porque después sería responsable de la seguridad de la primera criatura blunariana pura engendrada tras la destrucción de su planeta…

Se preguntó si él la echaría de menos… Ella lo extrañaría, aún más que a los Namekianos que la habían criado. Con bondad, pero con cierta indiferencia, como si un letrero "no tocar" estuviera impreso en su frente. Su constante meditación y búsqueda de la perfección no casaba muy bien con los alegres jugueteos infantiles de una niñita, a quien mandaban a jugar sola a las desiertas colinas en compañía de su servo.

Él héroe sentía alivio. Si bien estaba nerviosísimo por lo que iba a pasar, ya que Roxanne había sido su único amor y su única pareja, creía que realizado este "trámite" podría de alguna forma volver a los brazos de su reportera.

Servil no podía estar de acuerdo ni en contra. Sólo deseaba la felicidad del amo aunque le parecían retorcidos y anómalos los giros que les había llevado a hacer el destino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wayne se encontraba sentado en un tronco. Él y Mel se encontraban solos en un descampado. La había convencido de testear sus superpoderes. Podía correr muy rápido. No podía dejar de sentir envidia por ver su cuerpo joven y grácil alcanzar esas velocidades sin esfuerzo.

Una roca de gran tamaño reposaba en las palmas de Mel sin gran esfuerzo. La arrojó a varios metros. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Estaba excitadísima. Levantó el tronco con él sentado y lo bajó con suavidad.

-Ahora, el vuelo, cariño. Cuántos recuerdos afloraban a su mente…

-¿Hasta qué altura debo volar?

-Hasta que sientas que te falta el oxígeno. No queremos que te quedes inconsciente allá arriba, dijo señalando la estratosfera.

La chica subió y subió. El aire rasante le quemaba la piel de las mejillas, y comenzó a sentir mucho frío. Comenzó a boquear. El aire era delgadísimo, debía estar a mucho metros de altura… Al mirar hacia abajo vio que el bosquecillo había desaparecido e incluso Metrocity era un punto marrón difícil de distinguir…  
>-Aghhhh… los oídos le zumbaron con insistencia. Comenzó a caer con poco control de velocidad…<p>

Al entrar a la atmósfera, el roce le incendió la ropa. Asustada, comenzó a regular la velocidad… Una extraña ráfaga de airecillo fresco le apagó las llamas. Casi totalmente desnuda, se detuvo sobre el pasto.

-¡Lo hice!

Wayne se tapó los ojos y le tendió su gigantesca camisa. La camiseta sin mangas de algodón dejaba ver sus músculos esculpidos en roca. Miró a Mel. Se veía sexy y tierna con su blanca camisa sobre su cuerpecillo. Desvió la mirada al ver que ella se sonrojaba.

-Creo que necesitarás ropa especial… y sé donde hacen la mejor de la ciudad…  
>Le alargó un volante.<p>

"Heroes y villanos"  
>La mejor ropa superheroica y supervillanesca para cada ocasión.<br>Atención las 24 hrs. – Descuento cliente frecuente – Héroe (o villano) de alto riesgo.  
>Las mejores telas de moléculas inestables del mercado, Ignífugas, Antihumedad, Antivisión de rayos X, Antielementos químicos de la tierra y extraterrestres conocidos.<br>También se hacen disfraces y trajes de época.

-Uy… ¿En serio existe un lugar así?

-En serio, y no es el único, hoy por hoy, es un mercado en alza, replicó él con una gran sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía su brazo galantemente.

-Pero… Wayne… ¿Y mi memoria?  
>-No te preocupes por eso, chica, conozco alguien que puede ayudarte… había olvidado por completo a mi terapeuta, estoy seguro que ella podrá hacer algo por ti.<p>

De paso por el centro, la tarjeta del señor Scott se hizo cargo de comprar un vestido, una falda, una blusa, zapatos y algo de ropa interior para la señorita.

La vendedora los miró con curiosidad. Sabía que los artistas eran excéntricos, pero… ¿De dónde había sacado "Music man" a una chica sin ropa, papeles ni cartera?

Una vez vestida correctamente, Mel fue conducida al subterráneo de una tienda, por un ascensor que descendía unos dos pisos hacia el centro de la tierra. El excéntrico lugar poseía varias entradas (por ejemplo, dos entradas especiales para seres voladores), y por una calle tenía los accesos para héroes, y por otra, para supervillanos.

Una encargada se dedicó a tomar las medidas de la muchacha, y luego, con unos aparatos especiales, midió la fuerza, la velocidad y la fricción a la que estaría expuesta la "nueva ropa". Luego pasaron a una Terminal informática donde seleccionaron color, brillo y modelo para el traje superheroico de Mel. Todo era nuevo y entretenido… pero ella no creía prudente que estrenara sus poderes sin saber aún quién era. ¿Y si era una villana? Wayne parecía tan feliz… sería terrible darle una decepción así.

Durante el almuerzo, le comunicó sus temores. No seas tontita, eres demasiado bonita para ser una villana… y dulce, dijo mirando a sus ojos color agua tropical.

Ella no estaba demasiado segura. Recordó las visiones en que ayudaba a robar y desvalijar a su madre…

De improviso, la túnica de un juez apareció ante sus ojos.  
>"Aún eres joven como para ir a la Cárcel, pero eres muy mayor como para ir a un hogar sustituto. Con tu madre detenida, sólo puedo darte una última oportunidad. Tendrás un trabajo pequeño por las mañanas, con el que te sustentarás, y una beca para hijos de criminales para estudiar en un Instituto Vespertino. A la menor falla, serás retirada del programa de beneficios, y tenlo bien claro, otro ocupará tu lugar… y tú obviamente, entrarás de inmediato a la Penitenciaría de Metrocity.<br>-¡Oh, Gracias Señor juez! Sintió de nuevo el camino de las lágrimas fluyendo, no fallaré, me convertiré en la mejor periodista de esta ciudad, y Ud. va a verlo…."

-¡Soy periodista!, gritó Mel de improviso.

-Has recordado, pequeña, eso es genial… Él recordaba la masa ingente de periodistas que lo seguía de continuo cuando era Metroman. A pesar de sonreírles, odiaba a esos buitres rastreros. Con razón no recordaba su cara. Para él eran una multitud hambrienta de noticias, que se alimentaban de sus éxitos, pero también deseaban, aunque fuera un pequeño error, una migaja, un renuncio, el conato de una catástrofe para echarle los medios encima…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, un pequeño e íntimo restaurant era testigo de una pareja de azulados seres que reían, algo nerviosos y bastante pasados de copas.  
>"Tal vez, si me emborracho, puedo pensar que estoy con mi chica periodista"<br>"Tal vez, si bebo suficiente, pueda imaginar que estoy con Bernard", pensaban.

Un desconocido cantante cantaba una romántica canción sobre el estrado, su voz susurrante invitaba al romance…

"…Hoy hago el amor, con otra persona…  
>Pero el corazón, por siempre tuyo es.<br>Mi cuerpo se da y el alma perdona,  
>Tanta soledad, va hacerme enloquecer…<p>

Contaré que es amor, juraré que es pasión  
>y diré lo que siento con todo cariño y en ti pensaré…<p>

Dejaré el corazón, seré todo emoción...  
>La verdad es que miento, que vivo pensando si te olvidaré…<p>

Cuando al fin acabó la ilusión que inventé  
>y se va la emoción yo quisiera también ver el tiempo correr,<br>ya no se quien me amó ¿Qué habré dicho? No sé,  
>Desde entonces que empiezo a sentir el amor<br>Cuando acaba el placer…

Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vivo recordando,  
>Cuando pienso en ti, yo pienso que te estoy amando,<br>y cuando llega el deseo, es tu nombre el que llamo,  
>Puede que no seas tu pero es a ti a quien amo…<p>

Contaré que es amor, juraré que es pasión  
>y diré lo que siento con todo cariño y en ti pensaré…<p>

Dejare el corazón, seré todo emoción...  
>La verdad es que miento, que vivo pensando si te olvidaré,<br>Cuando al fin acabó la ilusión que inventé,  
>y se va la emoción yo quisiera también ver el tiempo correr,<br>ya no se quien me amó ¿Qué habré dicho? No sé.

Desde entonces que empiezo a sentir el amor

Cuando acaba el placer…

Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vivo recordando,  
>Cuando pienso en ti, yo pienso que te estoy amando,<br>y cuando llega el deseo, es tu nombre el que llamo,  
>Puede que no seas tu pero es a ti a quien amo…<p>

A ti a quien amo…

(Alexandre Pires)

El auto invisible, llevó a Megamente y a Killariann al hermoso Penthouse que ésta habitaba en Metrotower.

-Espera un poco, Lexterionn, dijo ella arrastrando las sílabas.

El héroe azul se desciñó la corbata. Estaba mareado, se miró en un espejo y éste le devolvió su rostro enmorecido y avergonzado.  
>"Perdóname, Roxanne", se dijo, volviéndole la espalda a su reflejo.<p>

Se quedó deslumbrado, muy a pesar suyo. La celeste y delicada piel de la alienígena estaba apenas velada por un kimono-bata de gasa color rosa, de evidente transparencia, recorrida por ramas de cerezo en flor, bordados en reluciente seda, mostacillas y perlas. Apenas un diminuto calzón de encajes rosa cubría el virginal vergel.

Megamente se desvistió con torpeza.

El kimono resbaló como un suspiro, dejando ver en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de la muchacha.  
>Se acercó a ella. Acarició su rostro suavemente. Las orejas, las mejillas, la amplia y despejada frente. Su cuerpo estaba encendiéndose de a poco, como esas viejas ampolletas defectuosas que necesitan calentarse para alumbrar.<p>

La besó con cuidado, mientras la abrazaba y sentía el resplandor luminiscente de su piel tierna y cálida contra la suya.

Es como mi hermana, pensó. Como mi reflejo en un espejo. No me costaría nada enamorarme de sus ojos violeta, si mi corazón no tuviera dueña…

Killariann cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de imaginar y recordar el beso de Bernard. Ese beso había sido realmente un fuego prohibido y concomitante que había horadado su interior. Sintió las manos de él sobre sus pechos y deseó fervientemente que fuera el literato. Había tan poco deseo y fuego en las caricias de su prometido… Abrió los ojos y miró al blunariano. No se suponía que el frenesí fuera así. Se sintió tan desnuda y fuera de lugar…

De repente, una idea terrible se cruzó por su mente. Extendió el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y alcanzó su brazalete. Lo apuntó al héroe azul que aún la tocaba laxamente, con los ojos semicerrados.

-¡Gerrat eti degracifullia uper nnose! En su impacto, había olvidado por completo las lecciones de idiomas humanos.

El chico azul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Gio estati condenattinna! Blunari Simigli esti loserii…. Nnose failurr nostri sacrria misinnii…

La remeció un poco, asustado, pero Killariann parecía en trance. Si al menos hubiera estudiado el blunariano…

-¡Derivann! La princesa se vistió en un dos por tres, con su traje espacial de guerra, pero este se volvió completamente negro.

Megamente luchaba por volver a ponerse su ropa, cuando el servo entró a la habitación presurosamente, ignorando su malestar, desnudez y vergüenza.

-¡Nnose estati condenatti…! ¡Debraii distrotti deste worlio per cubrirri nostri varagguianci!

Un estruendo se escuchó en el exterior… Megamente, aún a medio vestir, vio como la princesa saltaba por la ventana y aterrizaba limpiamente sobre un robot gigantesco de color blanco reluciente. Al parecer era la cápsula o nave espacial, a la que le habían brotado seis patas de araña y dos brazos armados de lásers.  
>Las explosiones comenzaron a remecer la hasta ahora tranquila noche metrocitadina.<p>

Buscó desesperadamente el reloj, hecho aún un lío con sus ropas.

-¡Servil! Código: ¡Emergencia! ¡Trae el robot gigante y la moto o el arañabot para tí!

-Código. ¡Al momento, Señor! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Algo ha salido condenadamente mal, Servil, pero no hay tiempo para explicar…

(Continuará…)


	20. Chapter 20

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 14,  
>Más allá de una simple confusión...<p>

Edile y Charlie se habían retirado temprano de sus respectivos trabajos, si bien era habitual que hicieran horas extras sin decir ni pío, últimamente no les apetecía el cumplimiento del deber más allá del deber.

Era delicioso sentir cierto adormecimiento y suave cansancio en el cuerpo, que poco a poco se convertía en una alerta excitada, en cada músculo ligeramente adolorido, por los efusivos ejercicios sexuales del día anterior…

Tenían días dulces y tiernos, en que se arrullaban como palomas con ternura frente a alguna tardía película, y otros en que uno le tendía una erótica emboscada al otro, para luego dormir el dulce y pacífico sueño de los justos, relajados, distendidos… no sólo felices de la coincidencia y creciente sabiduría de sus pieles, sino también de la evidente penetración y complementación de sus espíritus.

Esa noche, tras una efusiva batalla de almohadas, el científico había asaltado el clóset de la psicóloga para sustraer cinco pañuelos de seda y amarrar las cuatro extremidades de ésta a la cama y vendarle los ojos. Unos cubitos de hielo se habían deslizado por las rotundas curvas, derrapando y derritiéndose sobre ella, causándole pequeños escalofríos y espasmos de sorpresa, tras lo cual, su hombre había emprendido la tarea de estimular y degustar con su boca y su lengua las partes más ocultas de su anatomía…

Charlie se sentía deslizar como por un tobogán sedoso hacia el clímax, mientras las ávidas manos de él masajeaban y estrujaban sus pechos… Sus esfuerzos se estaban viendo recompensados con cortos jadeos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el timbre… que sonó con repetida insistencia.

-¡Quien sea, lo mataré! Dijo Char furiosa, calzándose sus calzones de encaje y cubriendo su desnudez con una bata gruesa de satín opaco.

Ed se resignó con desgano a volver a ponerse el pantalón del pijama, mientras miraba con nostalgia las bamboleantes caderas que se alejaban con rumbo hacia la puerta.

La chica, amostazada, abrió de forma intempestiva.

-¿Wayne? Se quedó de una pieza.

-Eh… creo que no es el mejor momento para molestar… dijo éste, rascándose la nuca con una bobalicona media sonrisa.

-Una gran cortesía de tu parte que lo notes, dijo ella con evidente acritud.

Por su parte, él le echó un buen vistazo, casi tentado de usar la visión de rayos X, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con cara de "¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Este… tengo una amiga que necesita tu ayuda, es una buena y simpática jovencita que ha perdido la memoria y requiere algo de tratamiento o hipnosis, tú sabes…  
>De paso alargó el brazo y atrajo a la persona hacia el marco de la puerta.<p>

Los ojos de Char aumentaron de tamaño.  
>-¿Melissa? ¿Es Melissa quien ha perdido la memoria?<p>

-¿Sabes quién es? – Wayne parecía exultante, sin percibir el rechazo evidente de la terapeuta, que había retrocedido dos pasos…-Oh, eso lo hará todo más fácil.

-¿Quien soy? La chica parecía asustada y esperanzada a un tiempo, irreconociblemente inocente, como si hubieran borrado de un plumazo toda la malicia y egoísmo que podrían su corazón del mismo modo que una carie persistente se ensaña con una muela.

-¿Qué quién eres? ¡Menuda pregunta la tuya! Una periodista incompetente, capaz de vender a su familia por ascender en un puesto o en la escala social, una mercenaria y oportunista que aserruchaba constantemente el piso de sus colegas para quitarle las exclusivas y los puestos… Capaz de encontrar el momento preciso para fotografiarse con un famoso para provocar un escándalo social y farandulero de proporciones… En resumen, eres la criatura más fría, egoísta, cruel y malintencionada que habita esta ciudad… no podía olvidar todo lo que le había hecho a su Roxanne.

Melissa se había ido poniendo pálida de manera paulatina, mientras su mandíbula había ido descendiendo y de sus ojos apretados brotaban algunas lágrimas. Su barbilla tocaba su pecho, cuando tomando impulso, se alejó a gran velocidad, casi volando.

-¡Pero qué has hecho! Wayne parecía furioso.

-Ella preguntó… dijo Char, avergonzada de haber dejado escapar aquella fílpica, la verdad, la habían pillado mal parada y había reaccionado con excesiva saña.

-Muy profesional de tu parte.

-Esta es mi casa, no mi consulta, se justificó ella, aún picada.

-¿Pasa algo? Oí unos gritos… Edile se asomó tímidamente, mientras terminaba de abrochar la chaqueta de su pijama de popelina a rayas, alcanzando a ver una silueta masculina de proporciones que se alejaba.

-¡Cielos! Metí la pata, cariño… me siento pésimo.

-Vamos a la cama. Te daré un masaje y te sentirás mejor, propuso el científico poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-No te merezco…

-¿Te sientes celosa de Melissa? Aún… (No se sentía con ganas de formular la pregunta, las palabras se atravesaban en su garganta, y parecían querer anidar allí por siempre, negándose a salir)… ¿Aún sientes algo por Metroman?

Charlie lo meditó por dos segundos, su visión se hizo introspectiva, mientras, al mismo tiempo, miraba los límpidos y puros ojos de canela que la habían hecho volver a creer en que el romance era algo mundano y posible… El fino y sedoso cabello algo desgarbado, la piel pálida y lampiña, las ligeras aureolas bajo los ojos de Edile que daban fe de que en las últimas semanas no dormía demasiado, una ligera arruga de preocupación surcando su frente… estaba conociendo y amando todo eso, segundo con segundo y día con día.

-Para nada… solo me irritó que nos interrumpieran por su causa.

-Tal vez aún puedas ayudarla, eso te hará sentir mejor, dijo él abrazándola, con esa calidez que lo hacía único y precioso… Que la hacía mirar con cierta desconfianza hacia atrás o hacia el lado… ¿Cómo era posible que nadie quisiera quitárselo? ¡No saben lo que se pierden! Se decía a menudo con autocomplacencia.

Volvieron al cuarto, y los espejos, mudos y asombrados testigos, contemplaron como volvían a anidarse con ternura, como de los suaves besos pasaban a caricias más osadas y hacían el amor con abandono y alegría.

Estaban hechos un ovillo, retornando a los susurros, cuando fueron interrumpidos por las explosiones en la calle.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? Char se quitó el cabello de los ojos y se asomó a la ventana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La enorme araña blanca avanzaba rauda y e inexorablemente por las calles, ahora en caos, de Metrociudad. La cabina giraba a diestra y siniestra repartiendo rayos por los brazos, y en el único ojo rojo de cristal, una despechada y dolida princesa, casi en estado de zombie, controlaba los mandos, sin mirar el objetivo.

El robot multifunción, una maravilla de la fusión tecnológica namekiana y blanariana, era principalmente, transporte y defensa, pero también parecía eficaz a la hora de destruir. Una araña más pequeña iba a la zaga, donde Derivann parecía en su elemento, aburrido de ser un chaperón, su sueño se había cumplido y por fin podía ejercer como guerrero.

Al menos una centena de "killbots" blancos y redondos se habían desprendido de la nave, y ahora se enfrentaban a los imperfectos pero entrañables "cerebots" de nuestro protagonista.  
>Al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con Megamente, quien, pilotando su propio robot gigante, el negro con pinchos, pensaba controlar la situación, con facilidad. "Después de todo, es sólo una chica", había confidenciado por el interfono a Servil. Éste último, montado en el Arañabot, se encontró a boca de jarro con el Servo de la princesa.<p>

-¡Detén a tu ama! Espetó el pez piraniforme.

-¡Nunca! ¡Debe desssstruir a la raza que cobija al que ha mancillado ssssu honor!, Derivann disparó contra Servil uno de sus microlásers, pero este logró esquivarlo, algo tambaleante.

-¿De qué hablas, anguila? ¡Mi Amo ha tratado con guante blanco a la princesa! Dijo agachándose en el preciso momento que recibía un golpe directo a la cápsula acuática, propinado por uno de los brazos aracnoides de la armadura de su Némesis.

-¿Te parece poco? ¡Ha desssscuidado todossss lossss deberessss que le indicaron para preparar la gloriossssa venida de "Nueva Blunaria"!  
>¡No sssssabe nada de su planeta nativo, no conoce su idioma, sussss ancestrossss, ni tenía idea de la exisssstencia de Killariann hassssta que aterrizamossss en essssta bola de lodo!<br>Derivann, enfurecido, enviaba golpe tras golpe, mientras, Servil, usaba sus gruesos y peludos brazos de gorila para mandoblar el ataque.

-Eso es… porque el diario nos fue robado… las palmas del simio apuntaron por unos segundos al cielo, impotentes.

-Es difícil de creer, porque cuando llegamos, posssseían tecnología y el diario esssstaba en ssssu poder…

-¡Mi amo no miente! Ahora era personal, podía aceptar con tolerancia cualquier cosa, menos que ofendieran al pequeñito azul que había criado como compañero y hermano.  
>-¡Sus inventos los ha hecho sólo de su memoria y habilidad científica…!<p>

-Cassssi te creo… pero ahora ya no importa. La vertiginosa armadura de araña se había encaramado con sus múltiples patas en el cuerpo de Servil, inmovilizándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Perdía el control del robot por momentos, la presión y las descargas eléctricas, estaban cortocircuitando los chips, y en eso estaba enfocado, para redirigir la energía de su exotraje y recuperar la movilidad cuando…

La larga cola de Derivann, rápida y mortal como un látigo, se introdujo en la pecera del gorila-pez y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-¡No essss nada personal, "Amigo"! Pero vassss a morir con gloria, como un guerrero de nuesssstro planeta nativo…  
>Vamossss a desssstruir todo, porque la Princessssa ha ssssido desssshonrada, no podrá cumplir con ssssu "Divina Missssión" de repoblar, porque tu esssstúpido Amo no tiene la "Ssssemigli Blunari"… ¿Cómo nossss habríamossss pressssentado frente al Conssssejo Blunariano de essssa forma?<p>

¿Nueva Blunaria?¿Consejo Blunariano? ¿Semilla Blunar?  
>La cabeza de Servil daba vueltas. Sentía la sangre reconcentrada y los ojos hinchados y pugnando por salirse de sus órbitas. Le era imposible girar para morder la cola que atenazaba su cuerpo. "Adiós, Megamente" Su amo estaba ya bastante ocupado, intentando parar su propia araña blanca gigante como para pedirle ayuda.<br>Su visión se hacía borrosa, a medida que su cerebro comenzaba a acusar la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Sssseré clemente! Voy a darte una desssscarga y todo terminará rápido.  
>Derivann, Guerrero, Servo y Belugaciano, jamás había desobedecido una orden. Estaba dispuesto a detener a quien se interpusiera en el camino de Killariann o la hiriera… pero deploraba tener que eliminar a alguien de su propia raza, a quien sólo estaba empezando s conocer. Era claro que Servil y su Amo no aceptarían la destrucción de la ciudad y darían hasta su último aliento para que esto no sucediera… Era una pena.<p>

"Adiós Marla, si he de morir, moriré pensando en ti". Los esquivos encantos de la pecezuela se dibujaron en su mente.

Derivann se preparaba mentalmente para concentrar su electricidad en una descarga mortal, cuando una sombra que se proyectaba sobre su armadura, distrajo su atención.

-¡Nadie morirá hoy! La voz más dulce y angelical, aunque nunca lo reconocería, aún más que la de la princesa, llegó directo a su cerebro y lo paralizó por un segundo.

-¡Suelta a mi novio! Unas poderosas garras metálicas, estrujaron la carne anguilar, haciendo presa en ella y la elevaron por los aires.

-¡Marla! Seguro morí y estoy en el cielo… La visión aún borrosa del pececillo podía distinguir la silueta alada de la exoarmadura, y la voz en su cabeza…  
>El oxígeno y la sangre llegaron a raudales a su cerebro, tendría dolor por un par de horas, pero no había muerto…<p>

La chica pez, a varios metros de altura, y con su presa colgando de sus garras, esquivaba la cabeza de Derivann, quien intentaba morderla para recuperar su libertad.

-Si te suelto, te harás papilla… te lo advierto. La voz en su cerebro sonaba hermosa y amable, pero no por ello menos decidida, dejó de forcejear.

-¡Pero debo ayudar a mi Princessssa!

Voy a dejarte en la fuente hasta que te calmes, dijo Marla en su mente. Lo arrojó de forma que quedara algo dolorido, pero ileso, luego voló a ver a su hombre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de pedir ayuda a Servil porque el comunicador sólo emitía débiles pitidos en banda. Debía haberse estropeado…  
>Ojalá Servil estuviera bien, al menos…<p>

Con los brazos de su robot, Megamente intentaba contener la avalancha de patas de araña que se le venía encima. Para complicar aún más las cosas, Killariann seguía transmitiendo en blunariano y se negaba a escuchar sus explicaciones en idioma de la tierra…

Se sentía despechado porque sus cerebots, cargados de armas y herramientas, huían gimoteando de los mortales rayos láser de los killbots. Al menos no han "matado" a ninguno, se dijo, todo es reparable…

Tampoco la Princesa parecía interesada en matar a nadie de momento. Su corazón en esencia, era bueno, pero estaba dolida y confundida, avergonzada…

Con rabia, estrujó una pierna del Megarobot, y le disparó en la rodilla, hasta hacerla puré.

Si tan sólo con eso pudieras sentir daño, Lexterionn… pensó la chica pielazulada.

Ahora un cojeante héroe de la ciudad la perseguía como un perrito, mientras ella seguía su monserga de insultos en el idioma de más allá de las estrellas.

-¿No estás preocupada?

Madeline y Roxanne estaban pegadas hace más de una hora al televisor. Esta última ya podía caminar sin cojera y preparaba su vuelta al trabajo para unos dos días a lo sumo…

-Ella "lo ama" no creo que vaya a hacerle daño… Peleas de enamorados, supongo…

-Estas nuevas cámaras auto-sustentables, basadas en la tecnología de los cerebots son una maravilla. Obedecen las órdenes del periodista y filman contra viento y marea… ¡Ya ansío probarlas personalmente!.

La imagen era de nitidez perfecta y patente. Megamente aparecía como inminentemente derrotado y a ella le hacía algo de gracia. No le guardaba rencor, pero era un gusto verlo menos seguro y ligeramente humillado, como en los viejos tempos…

Nunca supo como esa pequeña sed de justicia o venganza, volvió a dar paso a un amor en flor… después de que el capullo había sido desgarrado y desprendido de la rama en forma tan abrupta en su adolescencia. Ahora volvía a saborear un sentimiento parecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inexorable y con los ojos anegados, casi sin ver adonde iba, la araña de Killariann proseguía su loca carrera en pos de la destrucción de la ciudad.  
>El techado de la alcaldía parecía un gigantesco queso gruyère azul, desfasado y plagado de agujeros. Tacleó las piernas de la estatua de Megamente con un brazo y la estatua se desplomó, mientras la cabezota se rompía en mil pedazos… sollozó y suspiró con algo de alivio.<p>

-¡Mi hermosa efigie! Se dolió el presumido protector de Metrociudad, aún gateando en pos de la princesa, con la pierna buena y arrastrando la otra en un retorcido muñón metálico.

Iba a continuar con su labor destructiva, cuando divisó una diminuta pero conocida figurilla a ras del piso, temblorosa pero decidida, y armada de un megáfono.

(Continuará)


	21. Chapter 21

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 15,  
>Y volver, volver, volver… a tus brazos otra vez.<p>

-¡PRINCESA KILLARIANN!

A pesar de que tenía muchísimo miedo, no podía evitar hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
>Estaba saliéndose de todo protocolo, había abandonado su puesto, estaba llamando la atención de una alienígena enloquecida que estaba literalmente "demoliendo" la ciudad, a bordo de una nave gigantesca y evidentemente peligrosa y armada, dispuesta a matar.<p>

El robot aracnoide pareció vacilar por un segundo, pero luego prosiguió su marcha.

-¡NO ME IGNORE, PRINCESA KILLARIANN, SÉ QUE ME HA VISTO!

La extraterrestre, curiosa, vencida por la insistencia, se volvió a mirarlo.

El viento sacudía en ráfagas irregulares el cabello melífero y fino de Bernard. A la luz de los incendios, se veía entre dorado y un ígneo carmesí. Sus lentes se hallaban en su bolsillo. Sus ojos ardientemente azules brillaban con chispas doradas.  
>Se puso el brazalete traductor y conectó el dispositivo de audio externo de su robot.<p>

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉNGASE ANTES QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!  
>USTED ES UNA BUENA PERSONA. INTELIGENTE, AFECTUOSA, FEMENINA…<br>Sintió arder sus mejillas. Todos los miembros del personal estaban asomados a la puerta del Museo, entre los escombros de la estatua, mientras sus rodillas se entrechocaban descontroladamente.

-La novia de Bernard ha enloquecido y destruye la ciudad… decían las cotillas.

Ahora si que me perderán el respeto, se dijo amargamente. Pero ella se merece mi mejor esfuerzo. Tomó aliento y se lanzó de nuevo.

-SÉ QUE ESTÁ MUY ENOJADA PORQUE LAS COSAS NO HA SALIDO COMO CREÍA. PERO SIEMPRE HAY OTRO CAMINO. UNA ALTERNATIVA MÁS CONSTRUCTIVA QUE LA VIOLENCIA… YO CREO EN USTED, SEÑORITA KILLARIANN. LA GENTE DE METROCITY CREE EN USTED. LE HAN COBRADO MUCHO AFECTO. POR FAVOR, NO HAGA ESTO…

Los visores y cámaras le daban una imagen de alta definición del humano que la importunaba y se atrevía a enfrentarla. Por la ventana de cristal carmesí se veía pequeño e insignificante. Podría haberlo hecho puré con sólo un puño… pero lo último que deseaba era verlo lastimado. Él se había tomado más tiempo que su prometido para conocerla y hacerla sentir acogida.

Podía ver su miedo. Pero también vio la pasión, y el deseo de sacarla de esta pesadilla. Una diminuta lagrimilla furtiva y el sudor de su frente amplia de catedrático.  
>Conectó el micrófono externo.<p>

-NO ENTIENDES… ESTE PLANETA ESTÁ CONDENADO… SI ME DETENGO AHORA, NO HARÁ GRAN DIFERENCIA…

-¡AL DIABLO EL PLANETA…! ¿NO VE QUE ES USTED QUIEN ME PREOCUPA?

-¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?

Las manos de Bernard hicieron el gesto de estarla llamando.  
>El único ojo de rubí del robot se levantó con un ¡Scuiccccch! De despresurización.<br>Los ojos de Killariann estaban enrojecidos, pero para él eran las amatistas más brillantes y lujosas del planeta… cuajadas en el rocío de la mañana.  
>El ajustado traje negro la hacía parecer algo oscura y villanesca, como una gata negra de cabeza azul, con las manguitas de tul ondeando tras la espalda.<p>

Se bajó del robot de un salto, y se acercó a él…

-Lo siento princesa… pero debe rendirse a la justicia. No se preocupe, yo voy a apoyarla en todo momento, asumió el catedrático ya sin el megáfono y sujetando con delicadeza los fríos y etéreos dedos azulados.

-Estoy avergonzada, dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Realmente he aprendido a apreciar su cultura y modo de vida… pero estaba… estaba…

-Discutió con su novio, eso lo entendemos bien.

-¡Ya no es mi novio! ¡Nunca lo será! Él… (enmoreció hasta las adorables orejas) él traicionó a su raza. La semilla se ha perdido… dijo con un sollozo.

A pesar de no entender ni la mitad de todo eso, Bernard la abrazó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que abrazaba a alguien o era abrazado. No pudo evitar sentir el calor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una ternura que lo derretía…

Se quedaron así hasta que llegó Megamente y la policía se atrevió a asomar sus narices.  
>No había gloria en ese arresto. No habría celebración posible tras ver con tristeza como la patrulla se llevaba a su congénere arrestada.<p>

Luego fue por Servil. Estaba bien. De hecho, aparentaba estar mucho mejor por el regreso de Marla, pero se sorprendió al ver que la trataba con excesiva frialdad.  
>Se siente herido, se dijo el héroe azul. No quiere encariñarse porque teme que se marche de nuevo… Volvieron a la guarida, tras entregar a Derivann a laa autoridades. La anguila estaba exhausta tras descargar, en un ataque de rabia, toda la reserva de electricidad de su cuerpo.<p>

-¿Qué massss da? Ya no tengo honor, mi princessssa ha ssssido encarcelada…

Sorpresivamente, Marla quiso hablarle a solas. Los ojos de Megamente duplicaron su tamaño al escuchar la información desgranada por la mente de la chica pez.

Le preparó un estanque de agua tibia privado. Eso laceró aún más los sentimientos de su ayudante, que lo creyó un traidor, y lo miraba con desconfianza y reproche.  
>No podía decirle ni una palabra, no era su secreto…<p>

A pesar de sentirse derruido, se bañó, se cambió de ropa y fue a por la Psicóloga.  
>Ahora iba a jugarse el todo por el todo.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie estaba aún molesta en su consulta. Jugueteaba con su silla giratoria y mordisqueaba un lápiz, mientras esperaba a un paciente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras la loción que solía usar el bombillo azul inundaba la habitación, un extracto de sándalo y maderas que al mezclarse con el aroma de su piel blunariana le confería un exótico magnetismo animal.

-¡TODO HA TERMINADO!  
>-Hemos roto nuestro compromiso con Killariann, y quiero saber de una vez por todas, donde está Roxanne. Necesito con urgencia hablar con ella.<p>

-Sí, vi las noticias, menuda teleserie, ¿No podían discutir como todo el mundo? Ves a lo que me refería con lo que cerca tuyo, todas las cosas se salen de madre?

-Eh… sí, admito que las cosas estuvieron algo locas allá afuera… dijo Megamente con una semi-sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

Como algún tipo de confirmación, una grúa hacía un ruido insoportable de metal raspado mientras se llevaba el Megarobot.

-Pero ya he puesto mis Cerebots a hacer las reparaciones correspondientes…  
>¡Por favor! Te lo pido desde el fondo de mi alma azul...<p>

Los estanques verdosos se veían oscuros y profundos, suplicantes… Alguien debiera poner un letrero de "no apto para el baño" allí, se dijo Charlie, una amiga mía se ahogó en esas lagunas.  
>-¿Y me aseguras que vas a cuidar de Roxanne?<br>-¡Sí!  
>-¿No vas a lastimarla?<br>-¡Nunca!  
>-¿Ni a engañarla?<br>-¡Jamás! Palabra de Supervil… Superhéroe, expresó el arándano superdesarrollado con su mejor cara de inocencia y la palma derecha en alto.

-¡Está bien! Comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable y eso no le gustaba demasiado… Pero antes, explícame el enredo del baile de Graduación.

Pues…

…"Había visto a Roxanne con el tipo ese (Wayne Scott) abrazándola. Estaba tan furioso, que pese a las advertencias de Servil, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.  
>Fue muy fácil colarse de nuevo en el colegio. A través de las ventilas del aire acondicionado, pude ver como éste le pedía que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Graduación. Eso me decidió a hacer lo que había planeado.<p>

Lo que necesitaba ese galancete, era una simpática y expansiva bomba de chicle compactado. ¡Ah!, Cómo suspiraba de satisfacción imaginando el sedoso y brillante tupé de Metroboy, embadurnado de pegajosa goma de mascar sabor a fresa.  
>No le quedaría más remedio que raparse y todos se reirían de él, más pelado que una bola de billar. A ver que tan guapo le parecería ahora a Roxanne Ritchie. Era un plan tan estupendo… y a prueba de fallas.<p>

Apenas el pasillo estuvo vacío, me descolgué como una "areña" del techo y procedí a plantar la bomba en el casillero. Fue muy fácil, el muy ególatra lo tenía lleno de cosas que lo delataban. Fotos de él mismo, su casco de fútbol americano, un trofeo…

Yo tarareaba de felicidad, dando los toques finales a mi obra, cuando al volverme… me encontré con los ojos curiosos de Roxanne.

-¿Chico azul? ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?¿Viniste a disculparte por lo de ayer?  
>¡Que va! Tenía las piernas como gelatina poco cuajada y el estómago retorcido como un torniquete…<p>

-Er.. Sí, claro, quería disculparme por haberte tirado al lodo, yo… no fue mi intención gritarte, tampoco. Con la punta de mis dedos tras la espalda, terminé de cerrar el casillero con un ligerísimo "clic".

-¿Qué haces frente al casillero de Metroboy? ¿Ah? Parece que alguien ha puesto una nota… me empujó con suavidad hacia al lado, peso a todos mis esfuerzos por tapar con mi delgada espalda lo que había detrás.

Los finos dedos de ella se deslizaron sobre el pequeño post-tit amarillo oro… ¿es una nota... de mi parte?

"Querido Metroboy, claro que deseo ir al baile contigo, estoy tan emocionada que he dejado una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Besos, Roxanne"

-¿Pero qué demonios? Al cargarse para coger la nota, el casillero, no del todo cerrado, se abrió de golpe, y…

¡SQUASHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La bomba de chicle explotó, exitosamente (Genial), solo que… en el brillante y adorable cabello largo de… Roxanne (OH, Oh).

-¡CHICO AZULLL! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?...

Me alejé lo más raudamente posible. Los chicos salían a montones de las aulas para ver que pasaba. Fue la última vez que la vi sin que me odiara…"

Las lágrimas acudían sin esfuerzo alguno de los ojos de Charlie. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de risa. Conocía la historia, claro está, Roxanne se la había contado, furiosa, pero no conocía esta versión de la historia…

-¿No es divertido, dijo el hombrecillo cerúleo sentado frente a ella con una mueca.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-"Alimentaba la idea que si bien las cosas no había salido según el plan, era imposible que Roxanne decidiera ir al baile con el cabello en ese estado.

-¡Un triunfo es un triunfo, Servil, no importa si el resultado es un poquito… diferente de lo planeado!

Sí, lo estábamos celebrando, en parte, porque no quería recordar el odio líquido y azul en los ojos de la futura reportera. Quería ahogar en cerveza el fallecimiento de mis esperanzas de volverla a besar algún día…

Pero el triunfo duró un suspiro. Algunos micrófonos y cámaras instalados en puntos estratégicos, volvieron a torturar mi espíritu, cuando al día siguiente, Roxanne volvía como si nada, más hermosa y codiciable si cabe, con los cabellos cortos, con un peinado masculino, pero que a ella la hacía ver más grácil y destacaba sus ojazos y sus adorables pecas… confirmando que asistiría al famoso baile de marras con el Señor Buenito.

La tarde misma del baile, me la pasé silbando Crazy train por lo bajito, mientras instalábamos algunos dispositivos explosivos en el auditórium escolar…

¿Está seguro que no es mucho riesgo estar presentes, cuando… er… sucedan los acontecimientos, Señor? Servil me miraba entre dudoso y asustado.

-¿Y qué gracia tendría si no podemos ver los hechos en vivo y en directo, so piraña sin materia gris? Además, no me fío de estos controles remotos en alemán, tal vez deba detonar los dispositivos manualmente…

Las luces cenitales hacían brillar a las muchachas, ataviadas de brillantes colores, como un exótico ramillete de flores. Los muchachos lucían serios y elegantes en sus arrendados smókings… Je,je, esos serán unos depósitos de arriendo en garantía que no podrán recuperar, chicos. Me hacía gracia. Algunos de ellos, incluyendo al detestable metroboy habían ido junto a mi a la escuela… y habían hecho mi vida imposible. Veamos que opinan ahora, loosers.

En el preciso momento, en que el Rey y la Reina del Baile, daban pie a su efímero reinado con el baile de rigor… una lluvia de jalea semilíquida de arándano caía por los aspersores de incendio al detonarse las pequeñas e inofensivas bombitas de humo que siempre llevaba conmigo por si acaso…

Las chicas chillaban horrorizadas, gracias al zoom de una de mis cámaras pude ver la furia de Roxanne, arruinado, manchado y pegajoso el vestido color crema batida que envolvía su silueta… Eh? Algo se interponía entre el lente y mi diversión…

Metroboy estaba a cinco centímetros. Y ya no se veía seguro y sonriente. ¡Estaba colérico! Temí por mi vida.

-Eh, no lo tomes a mal, Wayne, ha sido una inocente bromita…

Ya no me parecía una inocente bromita cuando, con un ojo a la funerala, veía mi visión del mundo cortada en tiritas por los barrotes del coche patrulla.

Por suerte mi fantástico pez había escapado, para poder orquestar holgadamente mi primera verdadera fuga…"

-Eres incorregible… ¡Pero adorable! Está bien, te lo has ganado… Pero recuerda cumplir tu promesa, y recuerda que conozco al que te dejó el ojo en tinta.

-Uf… Sólo dime dónde está mi chica. Hubiera podido rastrearla, pero he estado bastante ocupado.

-Y que lo digas… Aquí tienes la dirección. ¡Y saludos a Madeline!

-¿Quién es Madeline? Parecía confundido.

-¡Tu proyecto de Suegra, ojo con ella!.

-Llevaré a Servil, con su encanto la conquistará para mí.

-¡Suerte!. Los ojos de Charlie estaban brillantes. Así es el mundo, se dijo, el amor conquista todo y vence todos los obstáculos… Incluso una bola gigante de chicle en el cabello. Cogió las puntas de su largo y liso pelo y se estremeció de pensar en pasar por algo parecido. ¿Habría perdonado en su caso? Puede que sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roxanne preparaba su maleta con desgano. Ahora incluía varios trajecitos a crochet y de suave algodón que habían estado haciendo con su madre para el bebé. Sonrió. Ahora nunca estaré sola, le dijo al retrato de Samuel colgado en la pared. Tendré un pequeño o pequeña que hará mi preguntas… y estaré feliz de contarle sobre ti papá.

La madre estaba en el marco de la puerta, no quería interrumpir el dulce solilioquio de su hija, pero como las novedades siempre la ponían nerviosa, no podía esperar más para decírselo.

-Xanny…

-¡Oh, mamá, hace años que no me llamabas así!

-Hay una visita esperándote en el living. La escena había pasado otras veces, y también era un alienígena el que esperaba por ella. Era divertido si lo consideraba ahora… pero era la primera vez que Éste alienígena la requería en su propia casa materna.

Por la expresión nerviosa y divertida de su madre sólo podía ser él. Se preparó, buscando una mirada indiferente de pasar de todo frente al espejo.  
>Quería decir: "Ah, Megamente, ¿qué te trae por acá? Comamos algo mientras me pones al día con o que pasa en metrociudad…<p>

Pero apenas lo vio… sencillamente no pudo decir nada. Una vorágine de sentimientos pugnaba por arrastrarla a sus brazos… pena, ternura, ausencia. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, algunas contusiones y moretones daban fe que se entregaba por completo a su función de defensor de Metrociudad. Parecía tan nervioso como ella. Controlando a concho el primer impulso de tocarla, besarla, perderse con ella…

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado con la Princesa Killariann?

-Yo… dijo él bajando la vista avergonzado… la he dejado en la cárcel. Destruyó un cuarto de la ciudad, pero no dañó a nadie. Los Cerebots se están encargando de eso. También debí instalarle un nuevo cuerpo a Servil, pero después de la última pelea habíamos considerado hacer algunos repuestos… así que está bien.

-Ah… también volvió Marla. Están algo distanciados, dijo mirando a los ojos a la reportera, que bajó la vista, pero estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán.

-No voy a casarme con Killariann, ni a irme con ella. Este planeta es mi hogar, y aquí está la gente que amo. Supongo que una temporada a la sombra le hará ver que hablo en serio.

-Lo siento… lo sentía un ardite. Era horriblemente egoísta, se dijo, pero estaba feliz. ¿Podrían acaso reparar la trama rota, tender puentes ahí donde todo se había desfasado, y volver a armonizar, como aves de primavera?

-Quieres salir a caminar un poco?  
>-Me haría bien un poco de aire. Voy por un chaleco.<p>

La sensación atmosférica había bajado algunos grados. Madeline se asomó a mirar a Megamente, curiosa. Le daba la incómoda sensación de que podía leer sus pensamientos y que sabía por anticipado todo lo que iba a pasar… Ni siquiera había alcanzado a tocar el timbre.

-Puede que llueva, dijo, y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

A los pocos segundos volvió su hija. Estaba sonrojada y radiante.

Conversaron de varios temas de menor importancia mientras paseaban…

-Aquí en la Zona Periférica de Metrociudad, es como estar en el campo, incluso aquí, a pocos metros, una vecina tiene sus propias vacas, caballos y un granero. A mamá le gusta esta tranquilidad…

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas a menos de tres horas de distancia…  
>¡Roxanne!<p>

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, era inevitable… Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos, ya no abría vuelta atrás…

-¡Megamente! ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti…¡Perdóname!, te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte, es imposible… un par de pequeñas lágrimas de emoción se confundieron con las primeras gotas de una lluvia torrencial.

-¡Oh Dios! Él se quitó la chaqueta y protegió la cabeza de su chica.

-¿A dónde?

Roxanne lo guió de la mano y corrieron al granero de la señora Simmons. La lluvia arreciaba afuera. Se quitó el chaleco empapado e hizo lo mismo con su camisa, pese a las protestas del enmorecido extraterrestre.

-A la Señora Simmons no le molestará si usamos una de éstas, dijo trayendo una cálida manta de lana de oveja. Se envolvieron con ella ates de pasar revista a sus zapatos empapados. La paja estaba bien crujiente, dorada y seca. Se sentaron a descalzarse, mientras sus ojos volvían a coincidir en el mismo punto del éter.

-Y esa señora, ¿No está en casa?

-Fue a la Feria del Condado, dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa traviesa aleteando en sus labios, no volverá hasta la noche. ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo allá afuera?

-Qué me gustaría mucho que algún día fueras… sacó algo de la chaqueta empapada, parecía una cajita de terciopelo azul… ¡Mi esposa!

Un anillo de piedra blunariana destellaba pese a la poca luz que había en el recinto. Unos metros más allá una vaca mugía en su corral, asustada, y el caballo pateaba un poco y relinchaba de vez en cuando.  
>El corazón pareció darle un salto y luego quedarse detenido… Se quedó sin aliento.<p>

-¿Es en serio?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida. Sé que es una vida de riesgo, pero prometí que te cuidaría siempre… Incluso lo pensé desde esa vez en que corrías desalada, con una trenza desamarrada, la rodilla pelada y el vestido embarrado, corriendo delante de los perros de la prisión…

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú te enfrestaste a esos doberman por mí?

El se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Y la miró, con toda su alma al desnudo en ese instante, con todos su temores y anhelos reconcentrados en el verde imposible e iridiscente de sus ojos…

-Sí. Y conste que soporté las inyecciones de la antirrábica por tí…

-Y yo… te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi solo en el patio de la escuela, por entre las tablas de la empalizada… vi tus ojos y tu soledad, tu tristeza… y tu piel azul… y ya nunca pude quitarlos de mi pensamiento. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus límpidos pozos azules.  
>Tú siempre prisionero… pero la verdadera prisionera era yo… jugando a detestarte y a ser tu cautiva, jugando a ser la novia de Metroman, pero suspirando por ti.<br>Ahora es la oportunidad de darnos nuestro tiempo, de quitarnos las máscaras e ir detrás de nuestro sueño.

-Estar juntos… dijeron casi a coro.

Te Amo, Lexterionn, alias Megamente, alias Chico Azul. Y sí, quiero casarme contigo…

La reportera lo abrazó con toda la ternura que cabía en sus brazos. Se besaron como si fuera el último beso del mundo y de los tiempos…

Cuando se separaban para recuperar el aliento, Roxanne, con los ojos aún embebidos en la emoción temblorosa de las lágrimas, recordó algo.  
>Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su olvidado chaleco.<p>

Esto es para ti…

Un diminuto par de botines blancos, primorosamente tejidos a crochet, fueron depositados en la palma celestial del extraterrestre.

-¿Se estiran? Preguntó medio en serio, medio en broma, examinando el curioso par de objetos.

-Vamos a tener un bebé. ¡Vas a ser padre, Megamente!  
>Los ojos del alienígena azulado bizquearon por un segundo… y perdió el sentido.<p>

Un minuto después, reaccionaba, con Roxanne adherida a él, cubriéndolo de besos.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño… dijo agarrándose el sobrenutrido cerebro.

-No fue un sueño…¡ es verdad!

-Entonces, ¿Por fin voy a tener toda una famila? ¿Mi familia?

Roxanne sonreía.

-Sí, señor calvo y azul… tendrá Ud. una esposa y un hijo o hija.

Una curiosa sonrisa aleteaba en el rostro del "señor calvo y azul"…

-Sólo nos falta una cosa para que sea un momento totalmente perfecto… ¿Aún Podemos?

-Es muy pequeño aún, no le hará ningún daño, dijo ella quitándose la camiseta, y no llevaba nada debajo.

Los ojos de él aumentaron, si era posible de tamaño. Sus manos temblorosas recobraron posesión de su heredad, acariciando todo el cuerpo suspirante de Roxanne, recorriendo todo el jardín húmedo de su deseo, todas las protuberacias y cavidades de ella, que parecían hechas ex profeso para su deleite y lujuria…

Ella lo desvistió rápidamente. Recorrió su pecho delgadísimo, pero codiciable, los prominentes huesos de su cadera, que solía morder y lamer con avaricia, su lengua fue bajando con premura…

-Echaba mucho de menos a este amigo… Dijo cogiendo al responsable de su embarazo. Lo saboreó con un poco de suavidad y luego con frenesí, mientras el suspiraba agradecido y acalorado… de repente el granero le parecía tan caluroso como si ya hubiera llegado el verano, aún cuando estaban desnudos sobre una manta.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con ojos cargados de malicia…

Entonces, incorporándose, se puso sobre ella y la penetró con un profundo suspiro de amor y alivio…  
>Había pensado que nunca volvería a saborear la gloria de tener a su reportera favorita, al alcance de su cuerpo afiebrado y deseoso.<p>

Hicieron el amor, henchidos de felicidad, fue una ocasión perfecta, terminando al unísono… y con tiempo bastante para sentir como sus corazones y respiración se calmaban, mientras un abrazo los mantenía unidos…

Sólo el anillo vestía Roxanne bajo las mantas, sintiendo los alegres crujidos de la paja bajo su espalda, cuando el comunicador de Megamente, resonó extraño en medio de tanta calma y silencio bucólicos.

-¿Contesto? Algo de pena se vislumbraba al sentir que el mundo los reclamaba una vez más.

-Claro… puede ser una emergencia…

Era Servil:  
>-Amo, según lo que me dijo, me parece que he traducido algunas de las palabras de la señorita Killariann…<br>"¡Estamos condenados, la semilla blunariana se ha perdido! No podremos cumplir con la sagrada misión de repoblar nueva blunaria… o algo así.

¿A qué semilla se referiría? ¿Y dónde se supone que está esa semilla?

-No te preocupes Servil, creo que ya me he hecho una idea de dónde se encuentra la semilla…dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el vientre suave y desnudo de Roxanne, que aún yacía sonrojada y sonriente a su lado…


	22. Chapter 22

LIBRO 2º: INVASION.

Capítulo 16,  
>Cinco minutos de paz.<p>

Esa noche, debido a la copiosa lluvia, nuestro héroe terminó alojando en casa de la familia Ritchie. Madeline recibió feliz, pero sin sorpresa, la noticia del presunto matrimonio de su hija.

-¡Ya era hora! Dijo con soltura.

Megamente la miró, entre avergonzado y divertido. Las camisas de Samuel le quedaban algo grandes, así que llevaba una polera rockera y un polerón holgado de su nueva "novia oficial". Las prendas aún conservaban la esencia fantasma de la piel cálida y suave de Roxanne.

-Te ves "mono", le decía la reportera y no dejaba de tocarlo cuando acertaba a pasar cerca suyo.

El alienígena sonreía. Las dos mujeres se esmeraban en cocinar una cena especial para él. Todo era natural y feliz, pero una parte de él esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran bien para su ayudante, ojalá que el quedar a solas con Marla le sirviera para limar asperezas.

La madre de Roxanne hablaba muy poco… parecía vivir en el mundo interior, donde unas voces le comentaban todo lo que iba a suceder.

-"¡Samuel está feliz con lo del matrimonio y del bebé!" dijo de repente.  
>Roxanne miró a su novio con algo de extrañeza e incomodidad… "Son cosas suyas" pareció decirle con un encogimiento de hombros.<p>

-¿Samuel? Vaya… yo conocí a un Samuel una vez y era una persona estupenda.

-¡Es el mismo! Dijo Madeline, y luego, como oyendo algo en el éter: Le manda saludos al pescadito.

-Dígale que "el pescadito" está muy bien, y que encontró novia, dijo Megamente, para seguirle la corriente con ecuanimidad.

Aun pensaba en Servil, mientras degustaba su segundo plato de pavo relleno y observaba con extrañeza como le apretaba un poco en la cintura el pantalón.

Y eso que aún le esperaba expectante un bavarois de piña y arándano en una bandeja…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pez agorilado, estaba empecinado en quedarse solo en su cuarto. Ya que Marla quería tanta privacidad, él iba a dársela hasta que se hartara.

Estaba enojadísimo. Una vez más, se sentía en deuda con ella, y ella mantenía las distancias en una especie de "corre que te pillo" que a él le dejaba un gusto amargo.

Empezó a escuchar un suave canto en su mente, a la distancia. Quiso sentirse molesto, o al menos ignorarlo, pero era dulce, tierno y suave… relajante. Tal vez ni la sirenas pudieran cantar con tan tierno alborozo.

¿Estaría Marla llamándolo?

Finalmente, no pudo resistirlo más y acudió al cuarto de la pececilla.

Sus ojos se quedaron enceguecidos por un segundo.  
>En el cuarto, casi a oscuras, la chica pez reinaba en el estanque nuevo, y parecía jugar y danzar con unas pequeñas esferitas, levemente traslúcidas, que brillaban con una sutil fosforescencia en al oscuridad, eran muchas, y al parecer, cantaba para ellas…<p>

¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Se dijo Servil. Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

-¡Oh!¡Servil! ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo para conocer a nuestros bebés!

-¿Qué?

-Son nuestros huevitos. Creo que son como treinta y cinco. Nos demoraremos muchísimo en encontrar nombres para todos…

-¿Tenemos 35 bebés? ¡No puedo creerlo!  
>Servil se sentía mareado, dichoso y asustado, todo a la vez. La cabeza le daba vueltas… -Entonces, cuando tú… yo… nosotros, la otra vez…<br>¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué va a decir el Señor?

-Disculpa, no quería decírtelo antes, pero tenía miedo que no fueran viables y no quería causarte ningún dolor… por eso me marché hasta que estuvieron maduros para alumbrarlos. Tuve mucho miedo en la mañana, estaba tan asustada cuando esa anguila te estaba mordiendo y asfixiando, que creí que me ponía de parto…  
>Pero ahora está todo bien, dijo con una sonrisa lacrimosa.<p>

Marla, y muchos hijos… la cabeza del pez piraña extraterrestre parecía a punto de hacer "¡plop!" y reventarse como una burbuja. Se puso hecho un manojo de nervios.

Tomó el comunicador y se decidió a contárselo al Amo. Eso pondría las cosas en perspectiva.

-Ya tenía alguna idea, Servil… ¡Pero felicitaciones! No podía decirte nada, porque ella me lo pidió.

Roxanne también dio sus parabienes a la sufrida pareja de pececitos. Además, les contaron de la feliz coincidencia de su hijo o hija.

-¡Parece que aumentará la familia, Señor!  
>-Tal vez debamos cambiar de casa… meditó Megamente.<p>

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, un asombrado Servil se deslizó dentro del estanque de Marla con delicada suavidad.

-Gracias por todo, mi chica dorada, dijo besando con sumiso respeto las aletas de ella.

Rozó con ternura las pequeñas promesas de alevines.  
>¿Serían parlantes? ¿Pensantes? ¿Ambos? ¿O ninguno? Sólo el tiempo le daría una respuesta.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, una sonrojada Roxanne condujo a su novio a su cuarto de jovencita. Él se deleitó hasta muy tarde, examinando fotos, recuerdos, recortes… Sus juguetes de niña. Se emocionó mucho cuando vio algunos dibujos de sí mismo con su ropa de niño-prisionero.

Madeline se había retirado satisfecha y discretamente, y en la pequeña casita reinaba un silencio monacal.

Se pusieron pijamas y camisón respectivamente. Se sentían como una pareja de recién casados…todos formalidad y discreción. Una sonrisa de amor tierno flotaba entre los dos.

Abrazados en la oscuridad, hicieron castillos en el aire, hasta que las cercanías de sus pieles dijeron: basta de palabras…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy temprano por la mañana, un conocido personaje esperaba nerviosamente que se abriera el horario de visitas en la Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrociudad.

El alcaide en persona debió acceder a concederle veinte minutos para visitar a la ilustre prisionera.

Ésta estaba cabizbaja y decaída, derrotada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un diminuto rayito de felicidad, y de esperanza cuajó en su espíritu. Acomodó su brazalete y se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Bernard…

-Voy a luchar por su causa, princesa Killariann, voy a bogar para que la liberen, de seguro hay algún resquicio, inmunidad diplomática, algo se me ocurrirá…

La chica azul bajó la cabeza.

-No serviría de nada… musitó. Tal vez debería irse a su trabajo Sr. Summers, o llegará tarde… Ella quiso dar por terminada la entrevista, avergonzada entre otras cosas, por el vistoso mono anaranjado que cubría sus curvas.

-"Deberii havir faih, Nameniia"

-¡Lunas de Namek! Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos… ¿Cómo es que está aprendiendo blunariano?

Derivann se sobresaltó en el rincón que se encontraba enroscado en su esfera y ajeno a todo. El individuo de raza inferior parecía más inteligente y capaz de lo que él creía. Además de considerado con su Ama.

- No es nada… Olvida que me dejó a cargo de su tableta… y he repasado todas las grabaciones que hicimos juntos la semana pasada.

-Oh, Bernard… no me haga concebir falsas esperanzas de libertad… El Consejo Blunariano se aproxima y nos encontrará vulnerables e impreparados. ¿Qué voy a decirle a los demás? Moriré de vergüenza cuando les cuente que mi prometido se emparejó con una humana… no lo tome a mal, pero estaba todo tan planificado… demasiado… dijo mirando intensamente al fondo de los ojos ámbar de él.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Hay más sobrevivientes de Blunaria?

-Sí… y se supone que este año se cumple el plazo límite para contactarnos y reunirnos los ocho… Yo sólo tengo la información que me ha entregado Femhar, y he tenido algo de contacto con las damas… una Princesa Émpata, una princesa Guerrera y la Princesa de la Casta Progenésica.

-Todos criadas en diferentes planetas… daría lo que fuera por poder ver esa reunión.

-Lo siento, sólo blunarianos, dijo ella con el asomo tímido de una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hasta pronto… debo irme al trabajo, pero volveré.

-¿Bernard?  
>El bibliotecario se volvió con premura. El corazón le había dado un salto, y se agitaba como el de un cervatillo tímido.<p>

-¿Sí Señorita Killariann?

-Gracias por la visita.

El literato dobló la esquina del Bloque de Visitas y se perdió de vista.  
>Killariann apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio del cubículoy meditó en silencio.<br>Si me viera el Gran Patriarca ahora…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melissa estaba encerrada en su departamento. Hecha un ovillo, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás.  
>Llevaba dos días sin probar bocado. Y no sentía debilidad ni apetito. "Maldita invulnerabilidad", se dijo, ni siquiera morir sería fácil así…<p>

Wayne estaba tras la puerta. Sentía el latido regular y angustiado del corazón de la chica. No quería presionarla, pero hasta él se sentía cansado de su terquedad. Bostezó.  
>Volvió a tocar el timbre por enésima vez. No quería irrumpir por la fuerza si es que esto era posible.<p>

-Melissa… sé lo que sientes, pero no hablar conmigo sólo empeorará las cosas…

-¿Empeorar? Gritó de repente la reportera, ¿Tú crees que las cosas pueden empeorar? Si soy la peor persona del mundo…

-Solo quiero hablar un poco. Si me dejas entrar, me iré y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

La puerta, ¡por fin! Se entreabrió un par de milímetros. Qué fácil habría sido derribarla con dos dedos, pero hasta él entendía, que lo que se necesitaba en estos momentos era un tacto exquisito.

-Está bien, pasa, voy a hacer un poco de té, hablemos.

El cuarto ofrecía un aspecto desolado. Todos los muebles habían sido sistemáticamente destrozados. Se sentó en un pedazo libre de alfombra.

Mel trajo las únicas tazas, un par de bellas flores de porcelana fina, que habían quedado relativamente ilesas, cargadas de un té aromático y reconfortante.

Aún pálida, derrotada y ojerosa, lucía bonita, pero triste.

-Nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi madre era ladrona… y yo vivía rodeada de lujos a costa de la desgracia ajena, ¿Qué maravilla de familia, No?

-Mel…  
>¿Aún no te das cuenta que aún estás a tiempo? Puedes reparar todo ese daño en un día…<br>Como superheroína puedes hacerle un gran beneficio a las personas y a la ciudad.

-¿Tú de verdad crees eso? Una pequeña parte de ella casi quería creer…

Él se acercó un poco más, de rodillas dejando de lado la taza vacía. Atrapó entre las suyas las manos entumecidas de Melissa. Ésta levantó los ojos, y el azul empañado de los suyos, enfocó por fin el azul turquesa de los ojos de Wayne.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo un tiempo, voy a entrenarte, para que seas la mejor superheroína de Metrociudad…

-¿De verdad harías eso por una escoria como yo?

-Eso y mucho más, mi niña, ¿Acaso no amas como yo a Metrociudad?

-¿Y mi trabajo?

-Vamos a conseguirte una licencia médica y te entrenaré en tus ratos libres, cuando no estés cubriendo algún reportaje. Vas a tener una identidad secreta… Supongo que eso fue lo que me faltó a mí, un refugio para ser yo mismo cuando no estuviera bajando gatos de los árboles.

-No sé si podré volver a esos reportajes frívolos y faranduleros…

-Entonces cambia de Área de trabajo.

-Gracias, Wayne.  
>-De nada, linda.<p>

Besó la frente de la muchacha por un brevísimo instante, pero eso bastó para estremecer su gigantesca anatomía.  
>Wayne Scott, has hecho tu buena obra del día, se dijo con el alma agradecida el ex superhéroe. Y aún tenía tiempo para ir al ensayo para el concierto de esa tarde…<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

LIBRO 2º: INVASION.

Capítulo 17,  
>Réquiem por los Angelitos.<p>

Charlie y Edile recibieron con gran alegría las faustas noticias.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Dijo la psicóloga dando saltitos por su consulta como una colegiala.

-¿Karaoke? Dijo su paciente habitual.

-¡Karaoke!

Por la noche, las chicas vestían sus mejores galas. Roxanne, con un osado vestido negro salpicado de lentejuelas, con el collar y el anillo de exóticas piedras blunarianas, y Charlie con uno rojo esperaban mientras sus galanes iban por bebidas y esperaban impacientes que empezara el show…

Roxanne y Megamente se hacían ojitos, mientras cantaban a dúo "Aún Hoy (Una noche)" de Alejandro Sanz y The Corrs …

Megamente:  
>Después de pensar,<br>Después de ver  
>un ídolo andar…<br>Sobre el agua del mar  
>tibia claridad<br>que vi, por mi calle pasar,  
>Sin saber qué hacer<br>Si sentir o pensar…

Juntos:  
>Sólo que aún hoy,<br>Sigo aún, aún hoy, sigo aún  
>sigo ata...<br>Atándome a tí.

Roxanne:  
>Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy<br>Mi cuerpo con alma,  
>Se esconde del sol (sol)<br>De noche se escapa de noche  
>Aún hoy, aún hoy<br>Te doy,  
>Mi cuerpo con alma<br>Aún hoy, aún hoy  
>(Aún hoy)<br>Aún hay, aún hay

Megamente:  
>Qué esconde la noche?<br>Va a guardar de nosotros dos  
>O sentir o pensar<br>Se me llenó de luz,  
>la noche…<br>Es porque yo vi nadar,  
>Delfines en tu voz<br>Y sentir sin pensar

Juntos:  
>Sólo que aún hoy,<br>Sigo, aún, sigo aún  
>Aún hoy<br>Sigo amándote a tí.

Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hoy, mi amor  
>Aún hay (aún hay)<br>Dos cuerpos con alma,  
>Se esconden,<br>Del sol (sol)  
>De noche se escapan, de noche, aún hoy<br>De noche, se dan,  
>Los cuerpos las almas<br>Aún hoy, aún hoy  
>(Aun hoy, aún hay)<br>Aún hay

Sólo que aun hoy  
>Sigo aun sigo aún<br>Aún hoy  
>Sigo amándote a tí<br>(Amándote a tí)

-¿No es hermoso?

-¿Quién, Megamente?

-No se pase de listilla conmigo, Srta. Terapeuta, o habrá consecuencias…

-¿Qué consecuencias, doctor? ¿Va a operarme o hacerme un tratamiento especialmente doloroso?

-¿Y que le parece algo de tortura soft? Podría resultar uno de esos científicos locos que van por la vida haciendo la vida a cuadritos a los demás…

-A mí me va el sadomasoquismo soft, soy materia disponible, doctorcito…

-¡Caramba con las mujeres modernas! ¿No se asustan de nada?

-Shshhh, cariño, que ya es nuestro turno… vamos a lucirnos…

"Entra en mi vida", de Sin bandera, fue la interpretación que Charlie y Edile le dieron a su romance.

Edile:  
>Buenas noches, mucho gusto<br>eras una chica más.  
>después de cinco minutos,<br>ya eras alguien especial  
>sin hablarme, sin tocarme,<br>algo dentro se encendió…  
>En tus ojos se hacía tarde<br>y me olvidaba del reloj.

Charlie:  
>Estos días, a tu lado<br>me enseñaron que en verdad;  
>no hay tiempo determinado<br>para comenzar a amar…  
>Siento algo tan profundo,<br>que no tiene explicación  
>no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón…<p>

Juntos:  
>Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,<br>sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
>noches desiertas.<br>Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
>Te comencé por extrañar,<br>pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Charlie:  
>Buenas noches, mucho gusto<br>ya no existe nadie más  
>después de este tiempo juntos<br>no puedo volver atrás.

Edile:  
>Tú me hablaste me tocaste<br>y te volviste mi ilusión,  
>quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón…<p>

Juntos:  
>Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,<br>sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
>noches desiertas.<br>Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
>Te comencé por extrañar,<br>pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Entra en mi horas, sálvame ahora  
>abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar<p>

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,  
>sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá<br>noches desiertas.  
>Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…<br>Te comencé por extrañar,  
>pero empecé a necesitarte luego.<p>

Mientras, el héroe azul y su reportera se hacían arrumacos…

Tanto tiempo había pasado, tanto tanto, pero el romance y la pasión surgían, inextinguibles e inconfundibles en sus cuerpos, y en sus mentes, que estaban en ese momento llenas de gratitud hacia la vida y las circunstancias que los habían reunido…  
>Sus amigos también disfrutaban haber dejado atrás el dolor y la soledad.<p>

El plan de cena y baile era lo que seguía en el programa, todo parecía anunciar que sería una noche totalmente inolvidable…

Sólo les hacía falta Servil, quien junto a Marla se habían quedado en casa para vigilar sus pequeñas crías.

Roxanne recibió un incomprensible mensaje de texto de su madre:  
>"No se entretengan, vayan de inmediato".<p>

En eso estaba pensando, cuando sintieron un agudo dolor en sus cabezas…

-"¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Servil…."  
>La voz de Marla sonaba angustiada y desesperada, y ya no la oyeron más.<p>

Subieron a sus vehículos y volvieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron a la "Guarida", donde al parecer se había librado una batalla desesperada y de proporciones hasta un par de minutos antes…

Algunas cosas yacían fuera de sus lugares o abiertamente destrozadas a diestra y siniestra. ¡La guarida había sido arrasada!

Finalmente, dieron con Servil, que parecía catatónico. Estaba de rodillas. Su cápsula vital estaba destrozada y él no parecía notar que el agua se escapaba en regueros por las partes rotas… Cuando Megamente logró que se volviera hacia él, pudo ver lo que atesoraba en sus manos de gorila -robot… El cuerpo herido y agónico de Marla…

Sus ojos vacíos miraban sin ver al estanque, que apenas un par de horas antes, acogía a sus pequeñas e indefensas crías… Ahora sólo quedaba el marco y algunas astillas de vidrio… regueros de agua por aquí y por allá… los huevecillos habían sido aplastados, al parecer, por enormes pies de metal.

Edile, presuroso, depositó a Marla en una pecera individual y llamó a un amigo veterinario… Charlie trataba de que el pez les diera alguna luz de lo que había ocurrido e intentaba confortarlo…

Megamente y Roxanne, conmocionados, recogían con dolor, los otrora llenos de vida, malogrados pequeñuelos, y los guardaban en una caja.

-Señor… Servil trataba de reaccionar.

-Fue… fue Cerebron… dijo, que hace mucho esperaba su venganza… Estaba enfundado en una exoarmadura muy poderosa, parece haber copiado el diseño del cuerpo que nos dejamos la otra vez en su refugio... Luché con él, pero no pude evitar…las lágrimas resbalaban por sus verdosas mejillas de pez…

…Dijo que estaba muriendo, y no le importaba llevarse a toda Metrociudad con él. Pero antes, debía castigar a los peces que habían frustrado sus planes y que, ya que desgraciadamente mi Amo no estaba en casa, ya se las vería con él…

Aún en shock, depositaron al pececillo en una pecera redonda con aguas curativas. Megamente lo acunó como solía hacer cuando niño.

"Destrozado" la palabra giraba en su mente como un carrusel demoníaco. Todas sus esperanzas de tener una familia, todas sus alegrías de amar a un ser parecido a él, habían sido destrozadas… Su mirada se quedaba detenida en el derruido estanque y las lágrimas fluían sin esfuerzo.

Siempre había estado dispuesto a secundar, a proteger, a bromear lleno de alegría… Ahora sólo dolor y desesperanza poblaban su corazón.

Varias horas más tarde, el grupo al completo esperaba a ver si salía bien la operación de Marla.

Megamente sujetaba su cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Deberían haber intentado rastrear al maldito, pero parecía tan incapaz de hacer daño… que lo había olvidado por completo, guardándolo en el fondo de su mente. Ahora, si era verdad que sufría una enfermedad mortal y estaba acercándose al fin, entonces sería aún más peligroso. ¿Cómo resguardaría a Roxanne y al bebé de semejante desquiciado? Temblaba de puro imaginar en lo que haría Cerebrón si llegaba a enterarse y dar con ella.

Red Star (Estrella Roja), se encontraba testeando su nuevo traje de superheroína. Wayne estaba orgulloso de ella. Sus poderes se afianzaban y sentía confianza suficiente para usarlos con soltura. La hacía ver hermosa, era ajustado y llevaba una faldita corta y una capa también corta. Casi deseó estar a su lado, allá arriba, parado sobre la cornisa. Habrían sido una fantástica pareja de superhéroes. Nunca lo pensó, pero tal vez un sidekick le habría hecho sentir menos agobiado…

Ahora era tarde para lamentaciones. Su buena obra consistía en entrenar a Melissa para que apoyara la labor de Megamente, protegiendo a la ciudad. Desterró una punzada de celos y envidia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bernard gruñó. Esa noche trabajaba tarde, porque había cometido varios errores durante el día. Eso era algo vergonzoso e impropio de su persona. Deseó fervientemente que fuera culpa del ordenador, pero para sincerarse consigo mismo, era su culpa, porque no podía apartar sus pensamientos de la princesa…

Salió a tomar el fresco. Contemplar las estrellas era aún peor… recordaba la noche en que salieron al balcón y besó sus labios de mora y fresas. Suspiró.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué?

Miró los libros sobre Megamente que llevaba bajo el brazo y sonrió.

¡Eres un tonto, Bernard Summers! La respuesta estuvo todo el tiempo bajo tu nariz…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mejor alumno" gran cantidad de estos diplomas habían refulgido durante años en la oficina de su padre. Este no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo. Toda su vida había sido una seguidilla de éxitos y preseas. Toda su vida…  
>Hasta que había llegado la catástrofe. Se había demostrado que la inteligencia y la tecnología del alienígena eran superiores. Todos sus esfuerzos por descifrar y superar la tecnología blunariana habían sido infructuosos. Al menos, mientras fuera un villano, todo lo que hiciera se desestimaría, pero desde que era un héroe… Todo se había vuelto Megamente, Megamente, Megamente…<p>

La radio, la televisión, los diarios… ya de por sí era difícil que se considerara a los científicos, no eran precisamente los favoritos de los medios, tenían poco "charm" escénico, pero Megamente… había cambiado todo eso. Era científico, héroe, bailarín y un imán para los flashes… Todos sus éxitos habían quedado en nada, en la completa oscuridad y en el anonimato.

-¡Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito!.  
>u suero supresor de voluntad le había proveído de un pequeño ejército que hacía la obra gruesa de sus planes actuales. Un pequeño triunfo. Saboreable como la destrucción de la "Amada Guarida del mal", y la muerte de todos sus queridos peces por aplastamiento. Otro éxito.<p>

La suerte le estaba sonriendo en el ocaso de su vida, cuando la muerte se acercaba a paso raudo y sigiloso, dispuesta a darle el beso definitivo. Sí, él iba a sorprenderla cogiéndola por los hombros y a besarla él primero. Apasionadamente, con entrega, pero antes… Antes haría algo de ruido. O mucho ruido quizás. Tal vez el suficiente como para llevarse sorpresivamente al alienígena consigo.

-Bailaremos el tango de la muerte, querido y odiado Megamente, y nos iremos de este mundo, juntos, con una gran salva de fuegos artificiales, sí señor. Entonces podrán comparar para saber cuál de los dos ha sido más grande…

Sólo unos días más y mi plan estará listo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rommer, el joven y sonriente afro norteamericano, parecía extenuado. La falta de sueño y luchar a brazo partido con la muerte, lo habían dejado famélico y ojeroso, pero una ligera sonrisa de éxito y satisfacción compensaba lo demás.

-¿Y, doctor? Charlie fue la única que se atrevió a formular la terrible pregunta.

-¡Vivirá! Dijo éste, alegrándose sinceramente su rostro de ébano. Eso, sí, está muy delicada… Este… No sé como decírselos, pero tuve que extirpar algunos órganos, estaban en muy mal estado, literalmente hechos papilla, perdón, pero creo, que deben saber que nunca podrá volver a tener crías…  
>Uds. deben buscar el momento para decírselo.<p>

-Creo que ya lo sabe, dijo lúgubremente Roxanne. Marla es telépata…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía increíble que unas horas atrás todo hubiera sido alegría y felicidad… Volvieron a la Guarida por algunas cosas, luego irían al departamento de Roxanne a tratar de dormir un par de horas…habían dejado a la pececilla al cuidado del veterinario, pero Megamente cargaba a su amigo bajo el brazo y este no parecía notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan embebido estaba en la tragedia que se había ensañado con él.

Mientras su hombre recogía algo de ropa, un par de uniformes y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, la chica reportera siguió distraídamente con la labor de limpieza.

Entre los restos, algo parecía resplandecer en una esquina. Roxanne curiosa, se acercó, pensando que era un trozo de vidrio. Sólo se trataba de un "chiche", un adorno de acuario comprado por su novio en alguna especie de bromilla para su amigo.

-"Servil se puso furioso, dijo Megamente, las mejillas coloreadas de tanto reír. Me dijo que lo estaba tratando como a un común pez terrícola". A pesar de sus protestas, había comprado y puesto en los acuarios esas figurillas que se mueven con el leve oleaje del filtro purificador, una sonriente calavera manejando un timón y un cofre de piratas que se llenaba de burbujas luminiscentes, debido a un dispositivo led en su interior.

Lo hizo girar entre los dedos parsimoniosamente. Era curioso que la luz siguiera emanando del interior cuando ahora estaba desconectado.  
>Abrió el diminuto cofre. ¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo! Cuatro minúsculos huevecillos yacían sanos y salvo en su interior, apenas levemente deshidratados. Las siluetas en su interior aún se movían…<p>

Quiso gritar, pero sentía la garganta seca y rasposa, con un sabor amargo, así que apenas le salió un susurro desfallecido:

-M-Megamente…

-¿Roxanne? Lo ojos de él, aún clavados es su ayudante, se volvieron curiosos hacia la reportera.

Se acercó a él, presurosa y casi tropieza con un mueble volcado en su nerviosismo.

Le mostró el cofrecito en silencio.

Las lágrimas silentes de Servil, cesaron paulatinamente al ver a los sobrevivientes de su cardumen de hijitos. Estaba dolido, pero agradecía a la vida este pequeño milagro, con sorpresa y pletórico de emoción.

Depositaron los huevitos junto a él. El pez acarició a sus hijitos con sus aletas. Ahora lloraba con un poco de alivio, sentía mucho a los bebés que nunca llegaría a conocer, pero al menos estos cuatro alegrarían y le darían algo de sentido su vida…

-Mis pequeños…

Al atardecer, procedieron a enterrar la cajita con los bebés de Marla y Servil. Algunas palabras de consuelo, una breve oración y la vida debía continuar…  
>Eligieron la sombra de un árbol en un hermoso prado campestre. Desde donde se podía contemplar el océano, que bañaba de azul majestuoso los acantilados de Metrocity.<br>Nadie más sabría, para evitar que la tumba de los pequeños fuera profanada por algún investigador inescrupuloso.

Marla aún estaba convaleciente, y aún no despertaba del coma, sólo Servil debió cargar con la pena y la responsabilidad de dar sepultura a sus crías. Megamente, Roxanne, Charlie y Edile, acompañaban, compungidos:

-"Adiós, hijitos, algún día volveremos a reunirnos, algún día jugaremos, cocinaremos y volveremos a ser una familia completa, pero hasta ese día, descansen y esperen, mis pequeños angelitos" De sus enormes ojos color chocolate, irritados y enrojecidos, volvían a salir las lágrimas de dolor.

Roxanne sujetaba su vientre con temor. No habría podido soportar que algo le ocurriera a su pequeñito… ¡Pobre pececillo!

Se marcharon al fin, dejando a los bebés fenecidos bajo un sol radiante y con una ronda de flores coloridas que emanaban dulces perfumes alrededor…

Los sobrevivientes marchaban con papá, quien pensaba cuánto valor y ganas de vivir iba a implantar en sus jóvenes corazones, para triunfar de la adversidad, para vencer al mal de este mundo, para combatir con cuanta escoria y supervillanos pululan por esta ciudad…  
>Metrociudad era una bella y lustrosa manzana, de la que había que erradicar los gusanos para preservar su salud y belleza…<p>

-¡Fuerza, viejo amigo! Megamente sonreía a su amigo entre veladas lágrimas.

-Gracias Amo... mañana será otro día.


	24. Chapter 24

LIBRO 2º: INVASION.

Capítulo 18,  
>Un nuevo comienzo.<p>

Roxanne peinaba sus cabellos, mientras meditaba en lo insólito que era tener a Megamente en su departamento, en la ducha.  
>Tal vez, en el pasado, habría sido como aquella escena de una vieja película de terror, pensó riendo, pero ahora… Era una de las personas que más amaba, junto a su madre y al recuerdo de su padre.<p>

Servil se había quedado junto al veterinario, que aún cuidaban de Marla, y había sido muy emocionante y triste al mismo tiempo cuando esta había despertado del coma y había recuperado a los cuatro pequeñines sobreviventes.

"Este es nuestro legado, pensó ella y todos escucharon su mensaje en el fondo de sus mentes, una nueva raza de peces y al mismo tiempo, una forma de preservar nuestra herencia y de formar una familia"

-Siempre estaremos juntos, dijo el pez extraterrestre, acariciando la esfera que contenía a su amor y a sus pequeños.

El alienígena azul, había deslizado sus dedos entre los suyos, y ella los había dejado permanecer ahí, presionándolos con ternura, mientras su otra mano tocaba disimuladamente su incipiente pancita.

-¿Cómo está la madre más bella de Metrociudad?

El extraterrestre, apenas cubierto con una pequeña toalla, y con gotitas resbalando por toda su codiciable anatomía, salía de sopetón del cubículo y la había sobresaltado, interrumpiendo su remembranza.  
>Le entregó una rosa roja, con un leve enmorecido que hacía más adorables sus prominentes pómulos. Ella lo recorrió con sus ojos ávidamente y por completo.<p>

-Creo que me parece muy mono, señor, pero tendré que castigarlo por mojar el alfombrado…

-¡Oh, oh…! El chico azul desvió la mirada y vio el reguero de agua que formaba un caminito tras de sí, ¡Ooops!  
>Luego, con una sonrisa ligeramente villanesca y su irresistible ceja levantada, ordenó a la "troupe" de Cerebots que pululaban a ras del cielorraso:<br>-"Chicos, fuera". Los robots salieron de estampida.

-Qué interesante, dijo la reportera, tocándose el mentón.

-¿Qué es tan interesante? Dijo él, entre divertido y desconcertado.

-Me parece que está Ud. usufructuando de un bien ajeno, sin autorización, así que tendré que solicitarle amablemente que lo devuelva, dijo ella, estirando la mano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, dijo Roxanne apuntando a la toalla rosa que envolvía su huesuda pelvis.

-Ah…. No! Si lo quiere de vuelta, tendrá que quitármelo. Aún tengo fresco mi pasado de villano, robar una toallita como esta es un pelo de la cola para mí…

-Ah.. ¿Sí? Pues vamos a ver…

Comenzaron a perseguirse dentro de lo que les permitía el departamento, con jadeos, codazos, risas, Roxanne que tironeaba la toalla y Megamente que la defendía…  
>-Ay… Roxanne se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un gemido.<p>

El extraterrestre se puso pálido y se acercó a ella, preocupado...  
>-¿Te sientes, bien? Dijo acercándose, y apoyando su palma en la mejilla de la reportera.<p>

-Sí, gracias, dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa y arrancándole la toalla con un solo gesto rápido y decidido.

-¡Tramposa! Creí que le pasaba algo a nuestro bebé… dijo él, molesto…

-Oh, perdón, voy a ponerme de rodillas para que me disculpe, señor…

-¡R-Rox…Roxanne!

Ella comenzó por lamerle todo el torso y bajar abruptamente, hasta tenerlo todo tembloroso y jadeante, porque había puesto a trabajar en cierto sitio su lengua y su olvidado reflejo de succión…

Entonces, escapó sin más.

Cuando por fin la acorraló en el cuarto, el sudoroso joven de piel azul, la increpó:

-¡Esto no está bien!

-¿Ah? Roxanne lo miró sorprendida y extrañada.

-¡Exijo igualdad de condiciones! Se explicó, arrancándole a tirones la camisola de dormir… Cuando la tuvo tal cual vino al mundo, se dedicó a aplicarle el mismo trato que ella a él.

-Oh….¡Megamente! la chica suspiraba y jadeaba intermitentemente, mientras él hacía de las suyas, estrujando suavemente sus pechos con sus manos y estimulando otras zonas con su sentido del gusto, todo ello gracias a sus flexibles y largos brazos.

Luego, se incorporó y dio fin a la tarea, poseyéndola ardorosamente, mientras la explosión de placer dejaba a ambos extáticos por un largo e indefinido período de tiempo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Minimalista", pensó. Un reportero de modas habría quedado sorprendido si hubiera sido invitado a entrar. Echó una mirada alrededor. Su reconstruido departamento aún tenía lo más básico para vivir, pero nada más. Un sofá, un televisor, un ordenador, un par de sillas auxiliares, un par de mesas, un refrigerador, un mueble de cocina y una mullida cama, pero prácticamente nada más. Había embutido en bolsas, más de la mitad de su frívolo guardarropa. Creía que no usaría esas prendas nunca más.

Se había quedado con la ropa más sencilla y la de fin de semana, calculaba que ya nunca más usaría todos esos vestidos de fiesta que solía lucir en cuanto evento social o de farándula había en metrociudad, con el fin de colgarse de algún famoso antes del consabido estallido del flash… ¿A cuántos le había hecho eso antes de hacerse conocida? Brrr…. Se estremeció. ¡No quería saberlo!

Estaba más nerviosa por la entrevista con la psicóloga de Wayne que por su próximo estreno superheroico a la luz pública. Todos esos recuerdos… que la lacerarían y la harían avergonzarse de sí misma.

Su teléfono celular sonó de forma intempestiva, sobresaltándola.

-¿Sí, diga?

-¿Melissa? Soy yo, tu agente. ¿Oye, nena, que te habías hecho? ¿Estuviste en alguna clínica de rehabilitación para curarte del stress o alguna droga?

-Algo así, respondió con un suspiro.

-¡Te tengo grandes noticias! ¡Al fin hemos socavado la base de piedra de la Ritchie! Pidió que la sacaran de la calle por un par de meses… Y adivina a quién están fichando para que ocupe su puesto al pie del cañón, donde las papas queman…

-No lo sé… dijo Mel, distraídamente.

-¡A tí, pues, preciosa! ¡Al fin tendrás lo que siempre has deseado! ¡Tu hermoso rostro en pantalla 24/7! Y después de un flamante desempeño, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Roxie nunca vuelva ni siquiera a oler el puesto… y el reemplazo se convierta en trabajo estable ¿Te imaginas?

-No te pases películas tan anticipadas, hombre… está bien, diles que tomaré el reemplazo (de todas formas, aún necesitaba una coartada).

-Pero Mel… Creí que ibas a dejarme sordo con tus chillidos de alegría y celebración… Incluso había bajado el volumen de mi auricular ¿Eres la misma Melissa Payne que me contrató para convertirla en Reina del Metro Jet-set?

-Claro que sí, Stan, es sólo que… me pillaste medio dormida aún…

-Está bien, lindura, vuelve a la cama, conserva fresca tu belleza, mira que mañana será un gran día.

-Adiós, Stan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El editor en jefe del canal, aún no lo podía creer. Su mejor reportera se había presentado temprano en la mañana, sólo para contarle un secreto que habría sido un bombazo informativo y que estaba obligado a callar. ¡Roxanne Ritchie, embarazada! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Habría sido delicia para la prensa, miel para los pasquines del corazón.

En vista de su venidero Pre-natal, debía sacarla del peligro y ponerla en un sitio seguro. ¿Tal vez en el estudio? Roxanne, aún con dos meses de embarazo era una preciosidad digna de voltear la cabeza para cualquier hombre. El problema radicaba en el acompañante. Claro, había que exponer carne fresca para la dueña de casa, y Al Simmons estaba por jubilar.  
>Necesitaban algo tan apetecible y digno de contemplarse como la chica Ritchie.<p>

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta de su oficina. Era su asistente.

-¿Rob? ¡Mira qué buena noticia, mira quien ha vuelto a la ciudad… nada menos que Lance Lafontaine… no recuerdo demasiado su historial noticioso, pero recuerdo que hizo algo grande y luego lo nominaron Agregado Cultural en París por cinco años…  
>¿Lo hago pasar?<p>

-¡Increíble! ¿Y es televisivo?

-¡Bastante! Alto, delgado, facciones regulares, cabello castaño bien cuidado y dientes originales… ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Está bien.

El joven entró con un aire de seguridad no exento de presunción. Sus gestos eran precisos y estudiados, se notaba una añosa relación con las cámaras y la iluminación. Su voz tenía un timbre agradable, aterciopelado y ligeramente gutural sin ser felino, profundo sin ser ronco… obviamente era una impostación, pero tan buena y habitual que sonaba natural. No era en extremo hermoso, lo que era bueno porque el acoso femenil no sería aberrante, ni produciría engorrosos celos en los hombres de la casa ¡Era casi perfecto para el puesto! Incluso el remoto aire de acento francés lo haría atractivo… Obviamente el duro Rob no iba a decírselo.

-Mire joven, estuve echando un vistazo a sus antecedentes e historial, veo que ha hecho varias cosas, y se da la casualidad que necesito a alguien para el noticiero principal del canal. Me gustaría mucho probarlo, hacerle algunas pruebas de cámara y de audio, también necesitamos saber si hay feeling en pantalla con nuestra reportera estrella, Roxanne Ritchie…

Lance se volvió ligeramente de lado, no quería que el Editor en Jefe viera la sonrisa algo cruel que se deslizó por sus labios.

-¿Roxanne Ritchie? Ah… Me parece haberla conocido en la Universidad. Era una chica guapa y con un futuro prometedor, pero no creí que llegara tan alto… Esa nariz curiosa debe haberle ayudado.

-¡Es fabulosa! Era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de conseguir una exclusiva de Megamente…

¿Megamente? Sí tenía alguna vaga idea de que el villano de pacotilla que había sido al marcharse a París había ido de menos a más, y que ahora se las daba de héroe…  
>El joven periodista se deslizó la mano por el mentón y meditó. Interesante, incluso había escuchado vagos e insistentes rumores de que Roxie y él estaban liados. ¡Absurdo!<p>

-Bien, entonces, en eso quedamos, preséntese mañana para las pruebas de cámara, señor Lafontaine, consulte detalles con mi asistente. Como hombre de mundo comprenderá que no puedo perder el tiempo en formalidades sociales, ¡Mi tiempo es oro!.

-¡Por supuesto! Se despidió brevemente estrechando la mano de Rob Halter, y salió escindiendo el aire con una enigmática sonrisa… "Roxie, cariño, tenemos una cita con el destino mañana", pensó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las orejas de la reportera deberían haber ardido, pero no era así. Tendida en su sofá, disfrutaba su día libre, con una oreja cerúlea adherida a su vientre.

-¿Escuchas algo?

-Sólo un leve gorgorito…  
>"Pequeño bebé, soy tu papá, espero te encuentres bien. No sabemos aún si serás un príncipe o una princesa, sólo sabemos que debemos preparar al mundo para tu llegada. Tengo apenas unos meses para encarcelar a cuanto villano pulula por ahí, porque quiero que Metrocity sea segura para ti, te amamos…"<p>

-¿Estás loco? Es imposible atrapar a todos los desquiciados villanos de esta ciudad…  
>Muchos de ellos no pasan ni dos días adentro antes de escapar. Lo único bueno es, que siempre son noticia.<p>

El timbre sonó, sobresaltando a ambos.

El exvillano y actual protector de la ciudad, corrió a desaparecer el en cuarto, llevándose a cuanto Cerebot encontró en el camino.

-¿Señorita Ritchie? El desgarbado cabello y los anteojos, característicos de Bernard, se encontraban tras la puerta.

-¿Eh? Hola, Bernard, dijo ella descorriendo el cerrojo cuidadosamente y echando un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso husmeando por ahí. Pasa, por favor, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Disculpe que me presente sin avisar, pero necesito con urgencia ubicar a Megamente, y al parecer, su guarida se encuentra temporalmente destruida e inhabitada.  
>¿Ud. tiene alguna noticia de su paradero? ¿Puede ayudarme a contactarlo?<p>

-Er… ¿A Megamente? Roxanne enrojeció violentamente y se mordió vivamente el labio. ¿Tendría que compartir su resguardado secreto con el encargado del Museo?

El chico azul se encontraba muy atareado intentando contener a los más porfiados de sus asistentes voladores. Estos pugnaban por escaparse de la habitación y salir volando… Después de varios escarceos y malabares, el más rebelde se le escapó, y cuando logró cogerlo de una pata, este se revolvió contra el Amo y…

-¡AYYY! ¡Mordelón!  
>-¿Qué ha sido eso?<p>

-¿La tele? (Insegura)

Un cerebot salió volando del dormitorio, muy satisfecho de haber encajado sus metálicos dientes en la sensible piel del Amo.

- ¿Y ese robot…? Dijo el catedrático con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Oh… No hay remedio… Está bien, musitó desconsolada la reportera cogiéndose la frente. Supongo que puedo confiar en ti.

El alienígena de piel arándano se asomó a la puerta del recibidor a saludar con una sonrisa de circunstancias y aún sobándose los lastimados dedos.

-Está alojándose aquí, tu comprenderás, como su guarida fue destruida, intentó justificar la muchacha, que había enrojecido hasta casi hacer imperceptibles sus pecas.

-Hmmm… miren, sus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia, dijo Bernard, acomodando nerviosamente sus lentes con el índice, tengo cosas más trascendentes de qué preocuparme.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces no le dirás a nadie? Expresó el héroe con un hilito de voz.

El literato examinó de hito en hito al extraterrestre. Por años se había obsesionado con él, preparado ponencias, dado conferencias y escrito libros y ensayos sobre el personaje que estaba frente a sus ojos. A pesar de ello, ¡Nunca dejaba de conocerlo! O peor aún… ¡Aún estaba empezando a conocerlo! Era un personaje decidido, seguro y a ratos presuntuoso, pero también, en agudo contraste, a momentos, inocente, ingenuo y hasta medroso… A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir por el un creciente afecto.

-Por supuesto que no. Además, he venido a pedir su ayuda…

Roxanne y su hombre se acercaron inquisitivamente, atraídos por la curiosidad.

-¿Y de qué se trataría? Ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡De la princesa Killariann! ¡Tiene que sacarla de la cárcel! Es injusto que se encuentre allí por, lo lamento, pero es cierto, su culpa.

-Megamente no es responsable de que ella haya enloquecido y tratara de destruir la ciudad, lo justificó Roxanne. Yo creo que está bien donde está, agregó con una semi sonrisa.

El defensor de Metrocity analizó sus sentimientos. Bernard no carecía de razón. La última vez que la había visitado ella le había expresado que el planeta entero corría grave peligro y que le era imperativo hablar con "Lexterionn".

-Además, esgrimió el responsable del Museo, ha escapado de la cárcel innumerables veces, para Ud. será un juego de niños orquestar una fuga…

Una sonrisita demencial comenzó a dibujarse en los labios del extraterrestre. ¡Sería la mar de divertido organizar un escape para alguien más! Ah… ¡Los viejos tiempos!

-¡No te atrevas! Lo advirtió la chica reportera, ¡Te lo prohíbo! (Bernard dio un respingo, no eran sus asuntos, pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba la intimidad de estos dos?)  
>¡Por el amor de Dios! Recuerda que estás Condicional… se lamentó nominalmente, viendo que su pareja ya se había decidido a ayudar a su coterránea.<p>

-¡Roxanne, como héroe de la ciudad, es mi deber rescatar a una frágil damisela en apuros…! remarcó Mr. Blue con el dedo en alto, mientras, la madre de sus hijos se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos, impotente.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, no quiero saberlo!, dijo esta dándose por vencida y marchándose de la habitación.

Megamente la miró irse con un aire de pena un par de segundos, para luego volverse hacia Bernard con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas:

-¿Por dónde comenzaremos? Se cogió la perilla y la frotó por un breve lapso de tiempo, meditando. Ah… ¡Ya lo sé!  
>Apretó los mandos de su reloj, tras lo cual, lo acercó a su boca y ordenó:<p>

-Servil, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Cómo marcha todo? ¡Qué bien! Necesito tus servicios.  
>Código: ¡Hazme llegar todo el juego de planos de la prisión!<p>

-¡Código: Entendido, Señor! Por fin la voz de su asistente volvía a sonar alegre, el también deseaba, de un modo u otro, volver a la normalidad, y esa forma era tan buena como cualquier otra…¡O Mejor!


	25. Chapter 25

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 39,  
>Rescatando a la princesa Killariann.<p>

Era un día hermoso y templado en la por el momento tranquila Metrocity. Pero, en ese mismo instante, en la sección femenina de la prisión, la tensión subía al máximo entre las internas femeninas.

-"¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!"

Enardecidas, las delincuentes habituales y las primerizas, se encontraban en el patio descubierto, donde no cabía un alfiler en el literal sentido de la palabra. La excitación reinaba a la par que los codazos, pisotones y empujones por conseguir una buena ubicación para contemplar el espectáculo.

En el medio del círculo, una robusta y morena mujerona, no demasiado alta ni atlética, con un llamativo mechón de pelo rosa, lucía un improvisado maquillaje compuesto principalmente de macarrones con queso.

En la otra esquina en cambio, moviéndose en círculos con agilidad felina, y al mismo tiempo, gesticulando y tratando de hacerse entender, una conocida socialité de los últimos tiempos de Metrocity, intentaba hacer entrar en la cabezota empecinada de la otra que ella no era responsable del accidente sufrido con su almuerzo.

-¡Paparruchas! ¡Voy a hacerte tragar esas explicaciones por un tubo, Megamente con pechugas!

La mujer mayor se arrojó con fuerza contra la otra, que dio un salto impresionante, para caer con gracia sobre sus pies en el lado contrario.

-¡TRAMPA! Gritó la multitud sintiéndose estafada.

-¡Pelea como mujer, gata resbalosa!  
>¡No necesito mis poderes para sacudirte y dejarte como un fósforo azul partido por la mitad!<br>La mujer del mechón rosa llevaba un grueso collar, que no era precisamente de bisutería, sino un inhibidor de poderes, joya de la tecnología y diseño del adalid de la ciencia, el profesor Von Manchester, hasta la llegada de Megamente.

La Princesa esquivaba cuanto golpe le intentaba asestar su adversaria, fintando, saltando y rebotando como una bailarina de ballet. Empero, la resistencia e insistencia de su adversaria comenzaban a cansarla, y algunas gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente lisa como un jabón, comenzaban a dificultar su visión.

Aún esquivó con facilidad a su pesada rival un par de veces más. Al parecer, ninguna explicación convencería a la mujer que ella no tenía la culpa del desastre que había ocurrido a su almuerzo, pero a pesar de ello, se negaba a responder físicamente a los ataques.

Cambió de lado con una "rueda" ágil e impecable, pero una amiga de la otra mujer, vio la oportunidad y cogió por dos segundos su tobillo en el aire…  
>Fue la señal. Las delincuentes, poco amigas en realidad del juego limpio, agarraron sus extremidades, inmovilizándola, para que la molesta y encolerizada amiga de lo ajeno la usara como saco de boxeo.<p>

Un hilito de sangre manaba del costado de la boca de Killariann, cuando las luces se le apagaron en el preciso momento que alguien incrustaba un certero puño en uno de sus ojos…

Un par de costillas rotas, un tobillo luxado, el labio partido y un ojo a la funerala. Edile estaba seriamente sorprendido de cómo se habían ensañado con la extraterrestre. Obviamente, su oportuna presencia en la cárcel no era casual. Así como no había sido casual que alguien empujara a la Princesa en contra de "Hotflash", una supervillana de cuidado, suponía que era una forma de vengarse de Megamente por enviarlas a la prisión.

-Creo que esto dificultará un poco más de lo planeado el transporte de la tarta de moras, la fruta está algo machacada y habrá que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, le dijo a su celular, mientras un guardia lo miraba con aire de aburrimiento.

Cuando Bernard acudió a su visita habitual (No quería que sospecharan nada raro, obviamente), por primera vez en su vida, estuvo al borde de perder los estribos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Que le han hecho, Princesa? 1 6… intentó recobrar su calma habitual, no debía llamar la atención excesivamente.

En medio de las vendas y tablillas, la chica espacial esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ah, esto? Ah, no te preocupes Bernard, voy a sanar rápido. Además, si te pones furioso te harán lo mismo que a Derivann y te meterán en aislamiento en un tanque lleno de agua dulce, agregó, casi feliz.

-Señorita Killariann… Bernard enrojeció. Estaba sumamente confundido. ¿Ella lo tuteaba y bromeaba con él? Retorció la manga de su chaqueta… No, no era un sueño.

-Y deja de llamarme "Señorita Killariann" y "Princesa", y sólo llámame Killariann, o me enojaré, ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Su sonrisa era capaz de conmover a un Moai.

-Pero Seño… Prin… Kill-killariann… Se sentía muy tonto balbuceando ahí, frente al vidrio sintiendo ese calor en sus orejas. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Miró para otro lado, intentando disimular su turbación. Después, reaccionó. Debía ceñirse al plan.

Sacó una solitaria y aún húmeda de rocío, rosa azul, envuelta en papel de estraza, ya la habían revisado en la puerta y habían aprobado que se la entregara.

-¿Para mí? La chica de piel celeste sonrió con dulzura. Al cogerla, sus dedos se rozaron involuntariamente. Bernard se estremeció y sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Es un regalo de Megamente y mío, trabajamos mucho en la envoltura, quisiera que notara el detalle, acotó. Sus ojos apuntaban al envoltorio con insistencia.

Kill, finalmente desvió su atención al papel. Lo que había tomado por decoración… ¡Era una rudimentaria escritura en blunariano! Sus ojos se encontraron, habría pegado un chillido de alegría, asombro y formulado muchas preguntas, pero la expresión de su visita no dejaba lugar a dudas de que debía callar y actuar como si nada.

Lo miró. Expresó su más grande agradecimiento sólo con su ojo sano.

-Muchas gracias, Bernard.

-De nada, Killariann, espero que nos veamos pronto, dijo, atreviéndose a tomar la mano de la princesa por el pequeño agujero que para ese efecto tenía el vidrio, siempre vigilado de cerca por cámaras y un guardia armado.

-Hasta pronto, dijo ella, y estampó un beso en su lado de la barrera, con sus gruesos labios, de la misma manera que había visto hacer a las otras interdictas.

El catedrático no se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba hasta que hubo caminado varias cuadras, con pajarillos en la cabeza y mariposas en el estómago…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Roxanne se mordió el labio. ¡No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su jefe!

-Lo siento, Roxie, ya sabes, no podemos hacer más por ti, tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Y si me niego a hacer las pruebas?

El Editor la miró. No era la misma Roxanne de siempre. ¿Sería el embarazo? No podía despedirla en ese estado, pero sí por rebelarse a sus instrucciones. ¿Qué le pasaba a la muchacha?  
>-Despierta, Ritchie.¡No eres una primadonna! ¡Eres la mejor, lo admito, pero no eres la única, chica! El ranking de los 50 mejores reporteros estaba sobre su escritorio. Había sido su biblia en los últimos días, y se lo había llevado hasta el baño y a la cama, aún pese a los gruñidos de su esposa.<p>

-Tienes razón jefe. Vamos a conocer a ese rostro "revelación" de una vez por todas, dijo queriendo bromear, pero con voz acerada y metálica, mientras un gusto acre y un sudor frío le resbalaba por la columna.

Lance Lafontaine la estudió con ojos fríos y burlones. Sí, era la misma Roxie que había tenido en su cama, la misma que había desflorado con deleite, la misma que había traicionado sistemáticamente con igual placer. Estiró el brazo con estudiada indiferencia.

-Lafontaine, a sus órdenes, es un gusto conocerla.

-Ritchie, lamento no poder lo mismo, aunque su fama le precede, dijo ella, mirando para otro lado e ignorando la mano que se tendía hacia ella.

-Cinco años como Agregado Cultural en París, un perfeccionamiento en la Sorbone y un Pulitzer, supongo que no pasan del todo inadvertidos.  
>¡Maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡Como tiene la cara de refregármelo en las narices! Oh,<p>

Dios misericordioso, si es una pesadilla, espero termine pronto y pueda despertar en los brazos de Megamente, aún cuando los Cerebots tengan invadido el techo de la pieza…  
>Y recordó… aún a pesar suyo.<p>

"A varios kilómetros del corazón urbano de Metrocity, Metrouniversity era una pequeña ciudad del todo independiente. Contaba con dos bancos, tres supermercados, varios bloques de departamentos, un par de centros comerciales donde los estudiantes podían gastar sus escuálidos fondos o encalillarse hasta la vejez…

Roxanne se encontraba muy excitada. Por cinco años iba a estar lejos de su casa, salvo para las fiestas, e iba a dejar en standby su no resuelta relación con los dos famosos alienígenas de cuya confrontación estaban los pasquines saturados. Sabía que Wayne cursaba un Master en Negocios en Hardvard por estos días, y de alguna manera, le odiaba, por gastar así tan frívolamente y como si nada su capacidad de volar de un continente a otro. También sabía que sus padres, especialmente su padre, la deseaban lejos, porque tenían en mira alguna heredera europea que le trajera algo de rancia nobleza al escudo familiar… suspiró.

Se sentó en un agradable prado verde a consumir su frugal almuerzo. Sentía algo de vergüenza por sus sándwiches caseros de pan amasado y quesillo artesanal que eran obra de las manos de Madeline, a partir del día siguiente, sería una universitaria cualquiera y comería en la cafetería, como todo ente civilizado… o tal vez no, se dijo, ya que el entorno vegetal la hacía casi feliz y le recordaba tantos picnics de tres, y luego tan sólo de dos…

-No te pongas sentimental ahora, muñeca… la voz dulce y musical la sobresaltó. Miró hacia arriba. Un guapo y espigado muchacho de pelo largo le tendía un pañuelo de papel. Su sonrisa era hipnótica.

-Sólo soy un poco alérgica, se excusó, pero gracias, señor…

-No es necesaria la formalidad, nena, soy Lance, Lance Lafontaine, pero para ti, sólo Lance…¿Señorita? Sus ojos eran intensos y brillantes. Estoy empezando el Segundo año de Periodismo, agregó.

-Roxanne…Roxanne Ritchie, soy una novata de Primer Curso, puedes decirlo. Debo parecerte algo fuera de lugar, aquí, tratando de adaptarme…

-Para nada, Roxie, en un par de semanas te moverás como un pez en el agua en este campus, ya verás. ¿Tienes miedo de "la novatada"?

-Un poco, al decir verdad, no me gusta aquello de pasearme por todos lados como un periódico con piernas pidiendo monedas, de verdad me asusta un poco el ridículo.

-Me has caído bien. Pareció meditar unos segundos, y agregó, como si recién le hubiera venido la idea a la mente.: ¿Sabes?Yo podría hacer que zafaras…

-¿En serio? Su mirada estaba cargada de sincero agradecimiento.

No podía haber caído en un truco más viejo y más obvio. Los chicos de cursos superiores, solían "salvar" chicas de la humillación de la "novatada" sólo para que éstas les vieran como "héroes" y poder conseguir lo que quisieran de ellas después…

Claro, si hubiera conocido bien a Lance en ese entonces, le habría cuadrado perfectamente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edile, en su pequeño auto eléctrico, tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en la radio. ¿Qué podía haber más agradable que volver a casa y hacerle el amor a su pequeña gata?  
>Pero al menos, por esa tarde, no habría mucha acción en el departamento de la psicóloga.<p>

Cuando por fin logró que esta le abriera la puerta, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Inquirió preocupado.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, se quejó la amante experimentada, lo siento mi amor, creo que no seré de gran utilidad esta noche…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sabes que no suelo traer trabajo a casa, pero aún me siento muy culpable por lo de esa chica Payne…

-¿Melissa? Era insólito que su dama de hierro aún le diera vueltas al asunto, y menos por alguien como la oportunista reportera.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, cierto, cariño?

-Sabes que sí, dijo el científico atrayendo la morena cabeza y apoyándola sobre su pecho, donde comenzó a masajearla con gran delicadeza. Se sentaron en el sofá, ambos estaban especialmente cansados ese día.

-Pedí unos expedientes a mis colegas que la atendieron desde niña y descubrí cosas horribles… ¿De qué forma podía esa chica no convertirse en algún tipo de monstruo perturbado?

-No comprendo… Él se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado.

-Tal vez te cuadre si te cuento que su verdadero nombre es María Puente hija de Dolores Puente, alias Madame Lux.

-¿La ladrona internacional? Charlie asintió.

Esa mujer crió a su hija como un cebo inocente para realizar sus atracos. Sin cariño, sin amor, sin valores… y todo el fruto de sus hurtos iba a parar a su cuenta en Suiza o a darse una vida de joyas, restaurantes finos, langosta, caviar, peluquería, spa…, y nada para mejorar la calidad de vida de la chica.

Cuando Wayne la atrapó, intentando robar un diamante de una joyería con un sofisticado sistema de alarmas, la policía encontró a la pequeña María en un cuarto oscuro e insalubre, sin alimentos, de donde la sacaba de vez en cuando, sólo cuando requería de su ayuda para dar algún golpe. Al parecer, solía golpearla si las cosas no salían de su grado… y la ropa y los zapatos le quedaban apretadísimos y estaba algo desaseada, lo bastante para producir lástima sin repulsión.

-¡Qué maravilla de madre! Se espantó Edile. Una buena pareja para su papá… pensó.

-Y aguarda, que se pone mejor… El Estado la puso en un hogar de acogida, donde al parecer, oh, es horrible, lo siento, el director encargado… abusó de la pequeña.

Claro, sólo se supo un par de años después, cuando luego de una serie de irregularidades fue obligado a dimitir. Para proteger a María le cambiaron el nombre, y la trasladaron a una nueva Casa de Infancia, donde a causa de su cabeza despierta y su corazón frío pudo sobresalir del resto y ganar la Beca para Estudios Superiores… la misma Beca que entrega cada año la Fundación Scott para la Infancia.

-Es cierto, siempre me he cuestionado la filantropía de Sir Reginal Scott, a pesar de también haber sido beneficiado con la Beca. Me parece más que se alegra de la deducción de impuestos para sus Empresas que de los jóvenes de bajos recursos a los que ha ayuda la Fundación…

Char sintió un escalofrío con sólo escuchar el nombre de Sir Reginald. Ella misma le había oído gritar a su hijo que si no dejaba de acostarse con esa "Perra de Psicóloga" iba a desheredarlo… Estaban, hace mucho tiempo, en el cuarto Universitario de Wayne, haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra, cuando se había presentado el padre en persona. Ella se había ocultado, pero el viejo zorro había advertido el olor de su perfume en el aire y le había soltado un buen rapapolvo a su presunto heredero. Después de eso sus encuentros se habían ido distanciando, sobre todo porque ella no deseaba dañar el prometedor futuro de su paciente favorito…

-No te preocupes, Charlie, vas a ayudarla con la terapia, y todo va a salir bien, dijo Edile con una sonrisa.

-La duda que me corroe, es si es efectivamente un beneficio para ella recuperar semejante pasado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, varias cabezas se afanaban sobre un plano.

-¡Bien!, dijo el héroe azul sobándose malignamente las delgadas manos, aquí tenemos al viejo amigo Petersen en la cafetería, ¿Qué hará Petersen si sus rosquillas están secas?

-Ir a remojarlas en la crema o pedirle café a Harris el cocinero, agregó Servil con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, moi, que habré reemplazado a Bridgets, le pasaré la bandeja a Killariann, donde olvidaré el bolígrafo con los planos.

-¡Oh! Aquí está la pared que reemplazamos con un holograma, creo que aún no lo notan, ¿Y si la usáramos?

-Demasiado arriesgado Servil, recuerda que ese corredor desemboca en las casetas de los perros…

-Es cierto, qué susto pasamos esa vez… el pececillo se estremeció.

-Pero podríamos usarlo para acceder al conducto del aire.

-¡Excelente estrategia, Señor!

-¿Podrá Killariann reptar en su estado?

-No lo recomiendo, respondió Edile, pero es posible.

-¡Qué bien! Mañana será un gran día. El chico azul comenzó a bailotear.

Roxanne, que se cansó de escuchar escondida tras la pared de su propia sala de estar, se asomó.  
>-¿Y yo, que voy a hacer?<p>

-Permanecer sana y salva, mon cheriè, dijo Megamente apasionadamente mientras frotaba el vientre de su amada con suavidad. Los ojos de ésta echaron chispas de indignación.  
>El alienígena se asustó.<br>Oh, no, tú deberás encargarte de mantener alejada a la prensa, por ningún motivo deben acercarse a la cárcel hasta que la operación "Tarta de moras" haya finalizado.

De mala gana, Roxanne aceptó.

Trabajo doble, pensó la reportera. Mantener alejada a la prensa de la cárcel y mantener alejado de mí a esa víbora de Lance. Si se acerca demasiado, creo que olvidaré que soy una dama. ¡Con qué ganas le retorcería ese espigado pescuezo de ganso!


	26. Chapter 26

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 40, El día K.

05:30 AM, Departamento de Roxanne Ritchie, Metrocity.  
>Apenas despuntaban los primeros rayos del sol en una mañana bastante fría, que anunciaba a claras la presencia del otoño y la cercanía del invierno. Roxanne abrió los ojos pesadamente. Hace días que le costaba despertar y notaba lo bien que le hacía echarse una pequeña siesta después del almuerzo. Pero hoy sería diferente. Estiró el brazo para acariciar la reconfortante suavidad de una piel azul y sólo encontró un rastro tibio en la sábana. Gruñó con desilusión. De mala gana, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió.<p>

Megamente y Servil estaban desayunando en su redonda mesita de comedor, mientras ultimaban algunos detalles y agregaban algunos nuevos a unos planos sostenidos por Cerebots, sospechosamente pegajosos de mermelada. Una constelación de post-it amarillos colgaban del techo. ¡Vaya! ¡Su hogar se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a la Guarida del Mal! Pero hoy no diría nada. Tal vez, mañana.

Comió con celeridad, pero no olvidó darle un beso de buena suerte a ambos, y corrió.

06:00 AM Canal de Noticias KMCP, Metrocity.  
>Roxanne miró con cariño a la máquina expendedora. Era muy bueno que aún tuvieran esta carcacha que vendía varios tipos de líquidos, que incluía el chocolate caliente, y no esas modernas Nescafé que sólo tenían muchas variedades de café. Con el reconfortante líquido en la mano, contempló una de las escenas más curiosas de su vida.<p>

Melissa entró corriendo, nerviosísima.  
>-H-hola, … Roxanne, dijo, con dificultad, como si recién conociera su nombre.<br>Había algo raro en su aspecto, como si se hubiera puesto apenas la mitad del maquillaje que solía. Charlie le había comentado al pasar que tenía algunos problemas de memoria. La pobrecilla víbora estaba teniendo lagunas mentales, pero así como para olvidar a su rival… y ahora que tenía su puesto, su estómago se había retorcido con sólo pensar en las burlas crueles que le haría por haber bajado en la cadena trófica de los peces noticiosos.  
>Pero no fue así. Parecía confundida e insegura, mirando la máquina con aire de duda, cómo preguntándose qué clase de líquido debía escoger.<p>

-Oh, aquí están, cheriès, dijo Lance, entrando con su aire de gato satisfecho y su molesto acento francés.

-Soy Lance Lafontaine, dijo estirando la mano hacia Melissa y alejándose de la chica de cabello corto que lo miraba con fastidio.

-Melissa Payne, dijo ésta, con sencillez, pasando de su coquetería habitual.

-He escuchado mucho de ti, mon petit, ¡pero si eres charmante! Dijo contemplando la espigada figura coronada por rizos oro nuevo y reteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. La reportera parecía incómoda. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas tú y yo juntos, ¿ne pas? La nº 1 en calle y el hombre ancla de la pantalla… Entonces sucedió.

Melissa intentó recuperar su mano y como por arte de magia Lance fue enviado un par de metros por el aire y fue a chocar contra una pared.

¡Roxanne se quedó sin aliento! Sintió muchísimas ganas de reír, pero carraspeando, se acercó, adonde la rubia se inclinaba sobre el aturdido muchacho, dándole la mano para tratar de incorporarlo. El "charm" del hablantín había sido reemplazado por mudo estupor.

-Lo siento, Lance, acotó seriamente, olvidé decirte que Mel es cinta negra en karate y en yudo, y la has pillado de sorpresa… ahogó una carcajada, disimulándola con tos. Se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma esta mañana tan exótica. ¡Ella, ayudando a Mel!

Los rizos dorados se volvieron a mirarla con vacilación por un segundo y luego con un sincero agradecimiento.

-Es verdad, lo lamento señor Lafontaine.

-Reitero lo dicho, petit, dijo el algo asustado Lance, ¡Eres formidable! Coordinemos un almuerzo a la salida, le dijo, recuperando algo de aplomo y haciéndole un guiño al salir del cuarto repostero.

-Gracias, señorita Ritchie. Los ojos azules estaban humedecidos de emoción.

-De nada, sólo dime Roxanne, como siempre, expresó sorprendida. Como si no fuera un día de locos, sintió una punzada de afecto por Melissa. ¡Parecía tan desvalida! Se preguntó que estaría haciendo cierto muchacho azul.

07:00 AM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Cocinerías.  
>Tom Bridges, como todas las mañanas, puso su tarjeta de identificación en la ranura. La puerta de servicio se abrió con un clic. Tenía una cantidad ingente de comida que preparar, así que puso manos a la obra… unas manos que nunca habían preparado comida… un siseo en el aire le indicó paso por paso qué hacer para cumplir con los horarios sin sospecha alguna, mientras el verdadero Tom Bridges, dormía un sueño inconsciente, su esencia contenida en un diminuto cubo azul sobre su cama…<p>

Killariann hacía algunos ejercicios de elongación. No era excusa lo reducido del habitáculo, ni estar lastimada, para perder la elástica plasticidad de su cuerpo. Hoy era el día. Debía estar pronta. El té y las tostadas olían mejor hoy, tal vez porque estaban condimentadas con el aroma de la libertad, ahí a un paso de distancia.

El alcaide Warden, bostezaba en su oficina. Había pasado una mala noche. Tantos años a cargo de la cárcel le habían dado una especie de intuición especial… Cómo si pudiera sentir la carga de electricidad estática en el aire, como si pudiera prever que algo estaba tramando sus ovejas…

Unos levísimos pasos recorrieron el pasillo b35. Una mano invisible jaló un cable del panel de monitoreo neuronal de la celda de la reclusa extraterrestre. El extremo arrancado comenzó a chisporrotear casi de inmediato. Sólo tenía unos segundos para volver a la cocina antes que se disparara la alarma. Si alguien hubiera podido contemplar su rostro, habría visto la juvenil y excitada sonrisa de Megamente, que escapó como una exhalación.

08:00 AM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Bloque Celdas de Alta Seguridad.  
>-No lo entiendo señor Watson, hasta hoy en la mañana funcionaba perfectamente, el guardia a cargo se volvió por un segundo para rascarse la cabeza. Edile se asomó a la mirilla e hizo un gesto rapidísimo de pulgar arriba a la chica de piel azul. Esta sonrió y repitió el gesto. Cuando el guardia se volvió, el científico estaba de nuevo de cabeza sobre el aparato.<p>

-El arreglo es fácil, dijo con una falsa cara de fastidio, pero recalibrarlo… eso tardará unas buenas horas, mi amigo.

-¡Demonios!. Bueno, al menos eso significa un descansito para mí, ¿Podría Ud. de vez en cuando mirar si la chica sigue allí? Dudo que vaya a esfumarse, pero tratándose de la hermanita de Megamente, cualquier precaución es poca… En todo caso, mirarla no es ningún sacrificio, esas curvas parecen querer escapar del uniforme, y siempre está haciendo ejercicio, agregó con una mirada lasciva al científico esperando su aprobación, cuando chocó con fría indiferencia, maldijo mentalmente a todos los lameprobetas del mundo y se fue jugar un partidito de damas con Jules y Madison. Esos si que le daban el amén.

09:00 Escondrijo de Wayne Scott, ex Escuela para niños dotados, Metrocity.

Pasó el dedo por la pantalla. Acarició con sus enormes manazas la melena de leona que la llenaba por completo. El polluelo de águila que había cuidado con tanto esmero, finalmente, había alzado el vuelo. Se preguntó si así se sentían los guardadores del zoológico, los veterinarios de especies exóticas… Había tenido un ave resguardada en su escondite y ahora, en su lugar, quedaba el espacio vacío. Un espacio vacío que no podría llenar con admiradores no conciertos.

Parecía tan segura de sí y llena de vida con un micrófono en la mano, como si hubiera estado toda su vida preparándose para ese momento. Y lo peor es que era así. Había recobrado ya partes importantes de su vida, y según una breve charla que sostuvo con Char, las mejores, ya que el resto era puro dolor, amargura y basura. Ahora podía contemplarla, sonriendo a la cámara y comentando que con el taco que había en Daniel's y Jurguens, era mejor que los automovilistas se la pensaran y buscaran vías alternativas.

-Fue Melissa Payne, en directo para Ud. por KMCP Mornig News, la noticia al instante.

Melissa. Se preguntó si querría almorzar con él. Por los viejos tempos. Llamó a su agente para enterarse de sus actividades del día.

Después, responsablemente, marcó otro número, el de una oficina.

-¿Edile? Cariño, ¿cómo va todo?  
>En otros días eso habría sido como una bofetada en el rostro, pero ahora sólo rió.<p>

-Charlie, soy Wayne.

-Oh, ¡Cielos! Perdón… ¿Qué se te ofrece, fortachón?

-Quería preguntarte, ¿Es bueno que mantenga contacto con Mel? Es decir… ¿Crees que sea buena idea invitarla al almorzar?

La psicóloga meditó unos segundos. Para ella una pregunta así, en otros tiempos, también habría sido un golpe bajo, pero sondeándose, sólo sintió algo de fastidio. ¿Porqué tenía que preguntarle eso a ella? Ah, claro, era una de los pocos que sabían su secreto…

-No creo que haya nada de malo en ello, Wayne, de hecho, a la vieja Melissa le habría encantado entrar a la recepción de un restaurant acompañada del famoso y codiciado Music Man.

-Char…

-Si sé, si sé, Barbie se golpeó la cabeza y ahora es más buena que un pan, ah… qué fastidio. Llévala a cenar a París si te apetece.

-Char eso es… ¡Una idea excelente! Le diré que tu me lo recom…  
>¡Click! La comunicación se cortó con un chasquido. Era más de lo que la terapeuta podía soportar. Su ex amor pidiéndole consejos para seducir a una medusa gelatinosa y desbordante de veneno. ¡Ah, que bien le sentaba el nombre! ¡Medusa Payne!<p>

11:00 AM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Patio de Ejercicios.  
>Un tímido sol entibiaba algo el aire. Algunas reclusas fumaban a escondidas, otras reían a carcajadas, chismorreando. "Hotflash" alias "mamá rosa" y la espigada "Lady Doppler", alias "la güera" se secreteaban en un rincón.<p>

La pequeña Killariann observaba a todas con desconfianza. No podía adivinar cuáles habían sido las manos anónimas que le habían causado las fracturas y el ojo en tinta, así que desgraciadamente, no podía confiar en nadie. Se arrimó a Jones, el guardia de turno en ese horario de "recreo". Por él supo que el almuerzo sería espaguetti, que el Sr. Warden tenía jaqueca y que la interna embarazada estaba a punto de dar a luz. Mareada por su verborrea, se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pitufina? Le gritaron unas internas ¿Esta cárcel es demasiado poco fina para tí?  
>Creo que no se parece al Penthouse de Metrotower… Una oleada de carcajadas aprobó el comentario.<p>

Al parecer, leían el diario o veían tele de vez en cuando. ¡Tal vez nunca volvería a su hermoso Penthouse! Tal vez nadie le creería, pero lo que más extrañaría, sería el canto de los pajarillos en el balcón, donde solía dejarle miguitas para oír su alegre algarabía al despertarse. Si lograba escapar ¿Dónde iba a ocultarse?  
>La reportera no iba a dejar que se acercara a Lexterionn, y la nave no era un lugar seguro para ocultarse… Esperó que algo se les ocurriera, si es que la fuga era exitosa.<br>¡Y la linda ropa que le había regalado la alcaldesa!

12:00 Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Cocinerías.  
>El supuesto "Bridges" revolvía una enorme olla con resignación. ¡Condenada sopa de cebollas! De reojo, esperaba que las internas empezaran a aparecer. Servil, en silente invisibilidad, esperaba también.<p>

Mientras tanto, Edile trabajaba en los monitores de la celda de Killarian. Debía ponerlos a punto, pero al mismo tiempo, instalar un sistema de video que proyectara un holograma de la princesa oportunamente, para el momento en que ellos hicieran mutis y se escaparan con la muchacha. El sudor corría por su cara y empañaba sus lentes. Nunca antes había hecho algo reñido con la ley… ¿Y si lo cogían?

El guardia apostado a su lado, se dio aires de importancia:  
>-Parece que no era tan fácil el arreglo después de todo, ¿Eh, doctorcito?<p>

El científico lo miró por encima del cristal de sus lentes.  
>-Es un Sistema de monitoreo bastante sofisticado, pero creo que en un par de minutos estaremos listos.<p>

Por fin, a la una de la tarde menos cuarto, un par de guardias escoltaban a las reclusas al comedor. Con ellas venía Killariann, cabizbaja, pero expectante en su fuero interno.  
>Aún faltaban algunos metros, cuando lo que parecía una bomba de humo estalló en el pasillo.<p>

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Servil? Megamente, asustado, perdió toda compostura.

-¡Parece que alguien se nos adelantó, Señor! Siseó el aire.

-¡Oh, no! Ahora los guardias estarán en alerta…

-¿Abortamos, Señor?

-¡Ni lo creas, Servil, sigamos adelante!

Todo el grupo que venía entrando tosía convulsivamente, menos Lady Doppler y HotFlash, que parecían simular y esperar algo…

-¡Rápido, filtros nasales! El héroe y su compinche actuaron con rapidez. Para el resto, era tarde, y estalló la locura.

-¡Arañas! Una mujer gritaba histéricamente y pateaba el piso.  
>-¡No me pegues, Sheldon, seré buena! Decía otra.<br>-¡Vampiros!, ¡Quítenmelos! Manoteaba una tercera.  
>Muchos sólo balbuceaban o hablaban incoherencias.<p>

La princesa lloraba silenciosamente en un rincón.

-¡Al diablo el plan! Habrá que improvisar… el cerebro del chico azul trabajaba a toda pastilla.  
>El pasillo, lleno de guardias y reclusas enloquecidas parecía un hormiguero.<p>

-¡Edile! ¿Dijo a su comunicador, estás ahí?

-¡Afirmativo! ¡Todo está listo! La voz del científico sonaba alegre.

-¡Emergencia con gas neurotóxico E27!

-¿Gas del miedo?

-¡Alguien a arrojado una bomba en el comedor y los pasillos aledaños! El sitio es un caos… ¿Puedes procesar un antídoto, Edile?

-Tardaría un par de horas si encuentro todo lo necesario…

-Es mucho… tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja usanza, dijo Megamente.  
>Abrirnos paso como sea y restablecer la paz desde afuera.<p>

-Es cierto, en el laboratorio hay algunos tanques y sería más fácil traerlo, claro, si logramos salir. ¿Pero queeeé…?

-¿Edile?

La comunicación se cortó. Mientras se preguntaba que pasaba con el doctor, vio por el rabillo del ojo, como un guardia sacaba su arma de servicio.

-No puedo más Elaine, no vas a irte de la casa, no seré un hazmerreír… levantó la pistola y la apuntó a una mujer que yacía catatónica musitando algo sobre ratones…

-¡No!

Servil se le adelantó y embistió al guardia. Su amo recogió la pistola, Sistemáticamente debieron desarmar a todos los guardias del perímetro.

Una bruma violácea se apresentó por medio de los canales de ventilación.

-Justo lo que esperaba que hicieras… ME-GA-MEN-TE.

12:50 PM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Bloque Celdas de Alta Seguridad.  
>El científico tenía su propia lucha, tras ponerse la mascarilla antigas que tenía en su bolso, el guardia que le hacía compañía alucinaba con un oso salvaje e intentaba asfixiarlo.<p>

-¡No vas a matarme, maldito oso!

No sabía pelear, así que trataba de evadirlo desesperadamente. Se soltó y tomando una pesada llave de tuercas de su maletín, lo noqueó de un golpe.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, se disculpó y corrió por el pasillo. Una idea brillaba en su acelerado cerebro.  
>El gas parecía haberse esparcido por sólo un tercio del Área reservada a las mujeres, si al menos podía aislarlas, evitaría que avanzara a la parte de la Cárcel destinada a los hombres, donde se encontraban los convictos más peligrosos.<br>Al parecer, el Señor Warden aún no se enteraba de nada, o pediría el apoyo de la Guardia Nacional, y eso no le sentaría demasiado bien a los planes de su azulado amigo.

Según los planos, la sala de Control Centralizado estaba cerca…

Una mujer lo agarró del brazo.  
>-¿No vas a abandonarme, cierto, Jonas?<br>-¿Jonas?, ¡Es Alex, mi marido! Otra reclusa intentó quitárselo. ¡Voy a romperte las costillas, Alex, no volverás a golpearme!  
>Edile finteó como pudo, esquivando abrazos y golpes… intentaron arrancarle la mascarilla. Con la mano libre, manoteó dentro del maletín, y encontró algunas jeringas precargadas con somníferos, algo indispensable cuando debía venir a la cárcel. Inyectó a la primera de sus pretendientes, pero la segunda parecía perro rabioso. Se tiró de cabeza contra él Al médico le dolió en el alma, pero debió hacerle el quite, y esta se golpeó contra la pared. Le tomó la muñeca. Bien. Sólo tendría una migraña aguda cuando despertara.<p>

Por fin se introdujo a la carrera en el Cuarto de Controles. Al parecer, el guardia se había asomado a ver que pasaba y ahora gimoteaba en el piso como un bebé.

-No te vayas papá, voy a ser bueno! ¡PAPAAAAÁ!

Edile tomó la mano del sollozante gendarme y la apoyó la mano en el escáner de ADN. ¡Correcto! Luego, trasteando en el Sistema de la Computadora, pudo cerrar las ventilas que comunicaban a los otros sectores de la cárcel y aislar los pasillos "infectados".  
>¡Uffff! Respiró por un segundo. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo al héroe de Metrocity?<p>

13:15 PM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity, Comedores.  
>El humo violeta se estaba condensando en una figura familiar para los héroes alienígenas. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenían que toparse con Psychodelic? Seguro había venido por su novia…<p>

-El miedo es lo que diferencia al hombre de las criaturas indefensas… Denme miedo y dominaré al mundo… dijo con una sonrisa macabra y su voz de ultratumba.

-¡James, por fin! La rubia albina Lady Doppler corrió a abrazar a su prometido.  
>Hot flash también se acercó.<br>-Ése cocinero, ¿porqué no está gritando?

-Es obvio mujer… porque no es el cocinero, es Megamente…de seguro vino por su noviecita. Supongo que entonces, ¿No interferirás con nuestros planes?  
>-¡Supones mal, porque me veré forzado a detenerte! Servil y su amo desactivaron sus disfraces.<p>

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo más interesante, dijo Psychodelic, poniendo un dispositivo neutralizante en el cuello de sus aliadas, segundos después, sus collares represores de poderes saltaron, desactivados.

La mujer mayor hizo crujir sus vértebras…  
>-¡Ah… ya me dolía! La otra masajeó su cuello por un momento.<br>Segundos después ambas chicas volaban y enviaban ráfagas de rayos y fuego hacia  
>Megamente y su pez-gorila, mientras, el morado personaje reía.<p>

13:30 PM Canal de Noticias KMCP, Metrocity.  
>-¡Roxanne! Al aire en cinco minutos, al parecer hay desmanes en la Sección Femenina de la Cárcel de Metrocity!<p>

Al parecer, algo había salido mal. Muy mal. Miró el retorno del móvil de Noticias.

-Aquí Melissa Payne, en vivo, desde la Cárcel para Criminales dotados de Metrocity, donde la parecer ha estallado una revuelta y tres pasillos de la estructura destinada a las mujeres parecen encontrarse incomunicados. Se han oído disparos y gritos al interior del complejo carcelario… En instantes volvemos con información en vivo, ¡Adelante estudio!

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, se dijo Roxanne conmiserativamente para sí misma, y comenzó una cuenta regresiva privada:

-3…2…1… y se dejó caer al suelo controladamanente.

-¡Roxanne! ¡Traigan agua de inmediato! ¡Un doctor, maldita sea! El jefe vociferaba a voz en cuello, mientras los empleados corrían desesperados de un lado para otro…  
>¡Maldición! ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Que alguien ponga el cartoncito de dificultades técnicas! ¿Podemos poner a Payne de nuevo? ¿No hay nueva información? ¡Ah!<p>

En el exterior de la cárcel, el camarógrafo, examinaba la locación en busca de Melissa. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¡No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos! Una muchacha voladora planeaba sobre la cárcel y hacía un tourbillón para poder penetrar el techo en una sección de patio aledaña a los desmanes…

14:05 PM Cárcel para Criminales Dotados de Metrocity.  
>El cerebro de Edile trabajaba a toda pastilla. Intentaba crear al menos un gas para dormir con los ingredientes químicos que tenía a mano y un extintor. Incluso había un viejo sistema de contención instalado para eso, pero había que ponerlo a punto. Mientras tanto, en el exterior, el caos continuaba. Era difícil pensar con semejante algarabía.<p>

Servil y su jefe debían esquivar no sólo a las reclusas, sino que algunos relámpagos y rayos de calor, evitando de paso que los villanos achicharraran a alguien al calor de la refriega. Megamente rodó cerca de la Princesa. Allí donde estaba, era un blanco fácil. La zamarreó.

-¡Killariann! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, chica! ¿Nos vendría bien una mano, sabes? El mecanismo de autocuración blunariano hace rato que hacía efecto en la muchacha azul. Sólo necesitaba ese pequeño empujoncito para terminar de zafarse del gas.

-¡Murcíélagos gigantes! Un guardia corría despavorido justo enfrente de ellos y estaba a punto de convertirse en barbacoa. La princesa estiró sus largas piernas y lo tacleó. El rayo le achurrascó apenas la gorra de servicio.

En ese instante, Servil esquivaba una tromba de agua cortesía de Laddy Doppler. Quedó empapado y resbaló.

-Ahora el "coup de grâce", dijo la chica sin pupilas, preparándose a freír al pez con un golpe de energía eléctrica.

-¡Servil, Noooo! El alien azul, aún corriendo, no llegaría a ayudarlo, porque se encontraba a varios metros, en el otro extremo del complejo…

Killariann, esquivando el fuego incandescente de Hotflash, saltó sobre su espalda y rebotando en ella, pateó las manos de Doppler.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita pelona? La mujer de cabello rosa comenzó a perseguirla, intentando convertirla en Pitufina grillé.

El malvado Psychodelic no había estado ocioso. Continuaba en estado vaporoso para intensificar el gas, que parecía ser parte misma de su esencia, ya que sabía que el tener que proteger a los guardias y presas dificultaba la tarea de los héroes, mientras, buscaba una posible salida para él y sus dos amigas. Atravesó entre ellas y so solidificó justo cerca de Killariann.

-¡Voilá! Dijo cogiéndola del cuello justo en el momento preciso. ¡Ríndete Megamente! O nos dejas ir en paz o esta nena azul da su último suspiro. Por más que la chica forcejeaba no lograba soltarse. Las dos mujeres apuntaron hacia ella con sus mortíferas manos.

-¡Qué desperdicio, sería mejor asarla!, dijo la mujer mayor con resentimiento. Nunce he visto un asado de carne azul.

-¡Pero son los últimos de su raza!, exclamó Servil, aún empapado y sacudiéndose el agua de su cuerpo robótico, que se había vuelto más pesado.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Nunca he extinguido una raza de seres vivos! Psychodelic se puso feliz. ¿No será que esta nena ya escribió a París? Dijo manoseando a la Princesa mientras aún sujetaba su cuello con el otro antebrazo.

-¡Suéltala idiota! Se estremeció de pensar que Roxanne pudiera caer en manos de semejante fenómeno.

-¡No te entusiasmes, cariño! Recuerda que tienes a tu Beth… Lady Doppler parecía celosa.

-¿Pero no sería divertido jugar un poco con la muñeca de Megamente? Claro, Uds podrían ayudarme un poco, para que fuera más… interactivo, dijo lamiendo el cuello de la chica con piel de cielo.

-¿Pero no ven lo que está pasando? Megamente intentaba pensar a mil por hora, mientras el bullicio y los gritos seguían a su alrededor.  
>¡Él las utiliza! Dan un golpe y las abandona a su suerte, y sólo las libera cuando tiene que cometer un nuevo atraco. ¡Uds. son las únicas que van a la cárcel todo el tiempo mientras el se escabulle!<br>Era verdad. El MO en las fichas que estaba preparando con ayuda de Char así lo indicaba.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia Psychodelic, algo confundidas.

-¡No me mires así, mi ángel, mi Betsy-betsy! Sabes que está mintiendo, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, preciosa! ¿Acaso no hemos estado juntos desde siempre? Pero se veía bastante nervioso… Hotflash lo increpó:

-¿Dijiste que éramos un equipo, porqué nunca has estado tú en la cárcel? Tal vez este renacuajo azul dice la verdad…

En ese instante de confusión, se oyó un rumor apagado. Un imperceptible gas comenzó a manar de las ventilas, y las reclusas y los guardias comenzaron a relajarse y quedarse dormidos. ¡Por fin!

Segundos después, un estruendo sacudió el comedor. Una desconocida superheroína llegaba para equilibrar las cosas. Confundido, Psychodelic soltó a Killariann.

-¡Ah, Megamente, ya estabas aquí!

-Si, claro, llegué primero, tú sabes, er… soy el héroe número uno de la ciudad…

-¡Maldita entrometida! Hot flash le arrojó una llamarada que Mel ni siquiera intentó esquivar. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el rostro y su traje ignífugo hizo el resto. Luego, a supervelocidad, la envolvió en los manteles del comedor y apagó sus flamas con superaliento.

-¡Rápido el collar!

En dos mandobles, el héroe azul puso el collar a punto (ya lo estaba haciendo disimuladamente tras la espalda, mientras hacía discutir a los villanos) y éste quedó instalado en dos segundos.

Una repentina ventisca de nieve los sacudió. ¡Lady Doppler y su amante intentaban escapar! La visibilidad era casi nula. Esta lo intentaba sacar volando por el agujero que había hecho la rubia superheroína al entrar.

Servil estiró el brazo mecánico e hizo presa en el tobillo de la espigada chica del clima, no olvidaba que momentos antes habían querido convertirlo en pescado frito…

-¡James! La chica albina tironeaba denodadamente.¡No, James, no de nuevo!

Psychodelic se desvaneció en una nube de vapor púrpura, escapando por el agujero.

La novel heroína voló a enfrentarse con la sollozante criminal. Como estaba distraída, sólo bastaron un par de golpes para aterrizarla, reducirla y ponerle el collar.

¡Al fin! nuestros héroes estaba agotados. La compuerta de seguridad se abrió y apareció el científico, con el rostro algo ennegrecido. Le había costado improvisar la fórmula.

-¡Gracias Edile! Somos un gran equipo, señorita… ¿Señorita?

-¡Redstar, hasta pronto, Megamente! Tú encárgate del resto, agregó la rubia enmascarada. ¡Llámame cuado me necesites!.Y salió volando.

-¡Vaya, bonita falda!

-Señor… lo reconvino Servil, recuerde a qué vinimos.

-Ah… es cierto, el paquete, con los guardias dormidos será muy fácil.

El chico azul le entregó su reloj con dispositivo de invisiblidad a Killariann,en un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, quien salió tranquilamente caminando del brazo de Edile. Mientras, todos los flashes y los ojos se centraban en Megamente y Servil que destilaban verborrea y atraían toda la atención de la prensa, quienes estaban ansiosos por saber como habían contenido el motín carcelario.  
>El alcaide y el jefe de seguridad, prometían mejoras en seguridad para que no volviera a ocurrir una emergencia de similares características.<p>

Melissa Payne se encontraba entre los primeros, lista para obtener información para su canal.

-¿Y Roxanne se encuentra bien? Le cuchicheó al sonoprounter, ¿Sólo un desmayo? ¡Ah, que bien! Comencemos con la conexión en vivo…

En otro lugar, un par de horas más tarde, el señor Warden y el encargado de Seguridad General observaban las consolas de las Cámaras de Seguridad.  
>-¡Todo en orden, señor! Megamente puso a todas las internas de vuelta en sus celdas y dejó a los guardias en la sal de descanso, Señor. Incluso la Princesa Killariann duerme beatíficamente en su celda…<p>

-Y tenemos una nueva ayuda, dijo pensativo, mirando la grabación donde aparecía Redstar. Mi chico es muy esforzado, pero a veces le falta ayuda con músculos. Es irónico que ahora sea una chica, y se ve tan frágil.

16:20 PM, Departamento de Roxanne Ritchie, Metrocity.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! El fatigado héroe azul se arrojó en el sofá, mientras Servil improvisaba algo de comer para todo el grupo.

-No será tan dulce si Roxanne me encuentra aquí… Killariann desactivó la invisibilidad del reloj, apareciendo cariacontecida.

El timbre sonó. Todos se sobresaltaron.

-Ah, es cierto, invité a un amigo, dijo con una sonrisa, alguien que fue el impulsor de este plan de rescate accidentado y que tenía muchas ganas de verte en libertad, agregó el defensor azulado y con un guiño, abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Bernard?! Oh… ¡gracias, Bernard! La Princesa, que aún vestía el mono naranja de la cárcel, se arrojó a sus brazos con un suspiro de emoción, mientras el literato se sonrojaba. Todos rieron. Servil se asomó al recibidor…

-¡La comida está lista! No he podido hacer maravillas, por las prisas, agregó con un mohín de disgusto…

Todos los presentes alabaron los panqueques del diligente pececillo, mientras comían con apetito y relataban lo ocurrido en la prisión entre bocado y bocado.

-Oh, señor, no le ponga tanta salsa de chocolate… la idea era que usara los rellenos salados, dijo el pirañiforme cogiéndose la cápsula translúcida…

Cuánto relajo… ¿Hasta cuando duraría?


	27. Chapter 27

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 41, Milagro de "Nabidad".

Se levantó en puntillas a mirarla. Ya era la cuarta vez. Será la última, se aseveró a si mismo con impaciencia. Su piel hermosa y delicada empalidecía a la escasa luz de la madrugada. ¿Cómo era posible que él durmiera normalmente con esa muchacha extraterrestre allí tan cerca, en su sofá? Su gruñona anguila roncaba y hablaba en sueños. Aún le temía un poco, no quería volver a experimentar los dientes de Derivann en su muslo…

Como Killariann era pequeña, se había enroscado primorosamente y al parecer estaba cómoda, aunque destapada. Le subió la cobija… el Servo gruñó guturalmente con un serpentino siseo...  
>Y Bernard dejó toda compostura escapando a su cuarto corriendo de puntillas y cerrando bien la puerta.<p>

Ya dentro, se relajó con un suspiro, apoyando la espalda en el marco. Casi se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a darle cobijo a alguien que huía de la justicia. Pero esos ojos que a ratos parecían jalea de frambuesa, rubíes velados o jugo de berries lo tenían embrujado.

Es culpa tuya, se dijo, nunca has tenido una chica, por eso te sobreexcita tener una en tu casa. Claro, el que fuera Killariann, Princesa de la Casta Vitalis y una de las únicas sobrevivientes de Blunaria, más inteligente que la mujer promedio y ex novia de Megamente, también tenía su peso…

Olvida como se veía durmiendo con tu chaqueta de pijama y sus blanquísimos calzones… tomó un libro con desgano y poniéndose los anteojos se preparó a leer un rato para distraer y relajar su mente y por fin dormir un par de horas… Le esperaba un largo día en el Museo. Un día de trabajo del que volvería excitado y expectante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melissa, aún dormida, sintió unos golpeteos en la puerta. Con desgano, se levantó a abrir arrastrando las pantuflas.

-¿Wayne? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que hora es?

Estrujando el sombrero con que acompañaba sus correrías ajenas a la vida de Music Man, el muchachón ocupaba todo el marco de la puerta. Le echo un vistazo a la reportera. Una reveladora camisola de suave satín rosa, la cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. Un tirante pugnaba peligrosamente por deslizarse de uno de sus hombros.

-¿Y bien?

-Ah, hola Mel. Escuché que tuviste una pelea con supervillanos ayer… ¿Cómo anduvo todo?

-¿Viniste por eso? Bastaba con que vieras la tele o el diario de mañana, sonrió satisfecha. Está bien, te contaré. Pero antes prepararé algo de café…  
>Atareada en la pequeña cocina, la chica gorjeaba como un pajarillo, como en la época que viviera en su refugio. Extrañaba esos tiempos…<p>

Luego, se sentó a su lado y comenzó su relato.  
>Mientras la escuchaba, no podía evitar escuchar su corazón, los latidos fuertes y regulares de un corazón luchador… Mel tenía la energía de una sobreviviente. Deseó que todas sus misiones fueran igual de exitosas. Parecía orgullosa y excitada de contarle a su mentor cómo se las había apañado para reducir a "los malos". Es sólo una chiquilla, pensó él.<p>

-Pero Psychodelic escapó…

-No te preocupes, niña, a mí me lo hacía todo el tiempo, dijo Wayne con una sonrisa paternal. Hay que esperar que se encuentre totalmente sólido y aturdirlo para que le pongan un traje de contención. Desgraciadamente solo es tangible cuando tiene un rehén o cuando va a coger un armo o botín, y la mayor parte del tiempo utiliza a sus aliados para estos menesteres, concluyó.

Me siento como el lobo feroz acechando a Caperucita, pensó el señor Scott… hacía tanto tiempo que el deseo no le hacía sentir los labios resecos, el corazón destemplado y las piernas temblorosas… De nada le servía la superfuerza o la invulnerabilidad para estos casos.

-Mel… ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana?

-Ah, Wayne, lo siento, me he comprometido a hacerlo con el señor Lafontaine, se lo debo, porque lo lastimé ayer por la mañana… Y le contó el incidente, divertida.

¿Un compromiso? La negativa le laceró como un piquete de alfiler, claro, en el hipotético caso que fuera posible picar con un alfiler a Metroman, invulnerable y hasta la fecha sin punto débil… A pesar de que Megamente le había intentado todo el tiempo y con brío, nadie había descubierto en él debilidad alguna… hasta ahora, una rubia debilidad, razonó y sonrió amargamente con la ironía.  
>No le gustaba nada lo que oía. Decidió investigarlo en secreto.<p>

-Bueno, lo dejamos pendiente entonces, hasta luego, Melissa. Ojalá todo siga saliendo de perlas…

-Gracias por la visita y los buenos deseos. Me voy a la cama, dijo con inocencia cerrando la puerta.

"Me voy a la cama"… la frase y sus evocaciones y posibles vericuetos le provocaron una reacción involuntaria... Como hubiera deseado que ella se fuera a la cama… pero a la suya… Se sintió un monstruo, de repente, una sumergida fugaz en el lago más frío de Metrocity se le antojaba muy seductora.

Lo que leyó más tarde, no lo dejó muy tranquilo. Al parecer, el chico tenía fama de utilizar a las mujeres y luego dejarlas a su suerte… Y una de sus víctimas había sido nada menos que una joven e inexperta Roxanne, en los tiempos de Universidad.¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

Luego de ganar un premio periodístico de proyección internacional, había partido a París como Agregado Cultural, donde había vivido a cuerpo de Rey a costa de una Princesa franco-rusa que había tenido la mala fortuna de conocerle en Metrocity. Cuando, según los diarios, la familia había presionado para hacer público el compromiso… la liebre se había escabullido, pues había sentido repentina nostalgia por su ciudad natal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron a una yaciente pareja, que dormían abrazados, enlazados como sus destinos desde antes que sus ojos vieran la luz.

-Cariño… Roxanne acarició tiernamente el óvalo azulado del rostro de su amado. Este aún farfullaba en sueños. Estaba pensando… podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta de Navidad para nuestros amigos, ¿Que te parece? Serviría para distraernos de toda la agitación de los últimos tiempos…

-No es mala idea… contestó el alienígena con los ojos aún cerrados. Los Cerebots y yo aún intentamos rastrear a Cerebron y no hay trazas de su presencia, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Supongo que podemos relajarnos un poco sin peligro al menos por unos días. Podemos aprovechar el recinto, ya que la obra gruesa de la nueva Guarida está casi lista.  
>¿Y puede ser una parrillada? Di que sí, por favor, Roxanne…<p>

-Hmmm… la verdad yo pensaba en lago más familiar, con pavo relleno… la imagen de postal que había imaginado se disolvió en su mente. Era obvio que él terminaría por transformarlo en un malón… pensó frunciendo el ceño y supuso que la lista de invitados les traería varios dolores de cabeza y tiras y aflojas…

Megamente abrió los ojos y acarició la naciente barriga de casi tres meses que adornaba el frontis de su adorada. No podía evitar sentir que era milagroso que un pequeño ser, que contenía ADN de ambos se estaba gestando ahí, a puertas cerradas. La primera ecografía le había dejado gusto a poco y secretamente miraba cuanto faltaba para la siguiente en el calendario del improvisado taller que había instalado en la sala de estar… ¿Porqué había que esperar tanto? Tarareó para su precioso bebé.

-¿Qué quieres que sea, niño o niña? Ambos se acariciaban con ternura.

-Cualquiera de los dos me haría muy feliz… Por lo que he podido leer, en Blunaria ni siquiera los padres tenían la última palabra respecto de sus bebés. En la mayoría de los casos, antes del Frenesí, las mujeres debían presentarse a un examen donde el óvulo era examinado para comprobar su pureza genética y se asignaba el género del bebé con una microinyección que estimulaba el género deseado.

-Es muy distinto de la Tierra, acá dejamos actuar a la naturaleza, o al azar de la genética, como lo prefieras.

-Mi madre hizo una pequeña trampita. Por alguna razón, deseaba tener un niño, así que se puso de acuerdo para pasar en el lugar de otra blunariana. Al parecer, ni ella ni mi padre se sentían tan cómodos con los rígidos estándares de la sociedad Blunar.

-Estoy tan feliz de su rebeldía, que desearía poder agradecerle personalmente, dijo Roxanne, que comenzaba a sentirse deseosa y hace un rato que sus caricias se habían empezado a hacer menos inocentes…

Los besos húmedos de gata sobre su piel le hicieron estremecer. Roxanne le estaba lamiendo la cara interna de los brazos, y su cuerpo reaccionaba felizmente al estímulo… un volumen empezaba a destacarse nítidamente bajo las mantas.

El chico azul emitió un ligero jadeo. Al parecer el embarazo aumentaba las ganas de su chica, que estaba estrujando ya directamente sus partes nobles.

-Pequeña diablilla… la puso sobre él para no cargarle el vientre, y sus gimoteos de placer mientras lo cabalgaba como a un joven e indomable potrillo azul fueron música para sus oídos… Se contuvo mientras pudo, pero el roce de su cuerpo, el perfume de su carne, el vaivén de sus caderas y el hipnótico balanceo de sus pechos, hicieron que acabaran rápidamente, ambos al unísono, deshechos en suspiros de alivio y gratitud…

Tras ronronear satisfecha, y hacerle algunos mimos, la reportera corrió a la ducha, se estaba retrasando para el trabajo.  
>Mientras ella se vestía, el tomó un rápido baño.<p>

-No puede ser… Al mirar por la ventana, de vuelta en el cuarto, la Megaseñal destacaba nítidamente en el cielo. Con un pequeño silbido, llamó a los "intrusos voladores", como los llamaba Roxanne y estos entraron en tropel, y lo vistieron en tres segundos…

-No deberías depender de los cerebots para vestirte, eres como un bebé… Roxanne salió corriendo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con los dedos.  
>Megamente le sacó la lengua.<p>

-"Es envidia, lo que tiene la gente…" canturreó.  
>Luego le habló al comunicador.<p>

-Código: Problemas en la bahía Servil, desde aquí veo el humo, trae el auto.  
>-Código: Voy enseguida Señor.<br>-¿Cómo ha amanecido tu gente, chico pez?  
>-¡Todos bien, Señor! La voz del servo sonaba alegre. ¡Pronto los darán de alta!<br>-¡Qué bien!

Algunas horas más tarde, luego de ayudar en la contingencia en que un carguero lleno de explosivos e incendiándose amenazaba con volar el muelle, Amo y Asistente pudieron conversar. Así decidieron tratar de coincidir la fiesta de "Nabidad" con el alta de la familia nadadora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una estupidez espiarla así, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahí estaba Melissa, sentada en un primoroso cafetín francés, en compañía del galancete de pacotilla, que no dejaba de chapurrearle en un dialecto salpicado de palabras franchutes.  
>La chica hizo un mohín.<p>

-No me importa si paso por "No chic", pero no va Ud. a hacerme comer caracoles, Sr. Lafontaine…

-Sólo dime Lance, por favor, cariño, recuerda que ya nos conocemos bien… ¿Puedes llevarte esa fuente Pierre? Dijo pasándosela al garzón.

Ni por asomo, pensó Melissa. No sabes de la misa más de la mitad…

-Quiero brindar con champagne por el destino que nos ha reunido, por nosotros, las dos super estrellas "tres chic" de la prensa metrocitadina…

Un reportero de pasquín se asomó a la pasada, felicitándose por su buena suerte.  
>Lance rodeó la mesa presuroso y abrazó a la rubia, poniendo su mejor cara de foto. El reportero se fue feliz y Melissa intentó soltarse con un empujoncito suave… que terminó con el afrancesado golpeándose la cabeza en una esquina de la mesa…<p>

¿Porqué a mí? La chica lo tomó en brazos, lo que causó la extrañeza de los meseros.  
>-Como todas mis verduras, ¿Ven?<br>Acto seguido, llamó un taxi, que los llevó raudamente al hospital.

Wayne, oculto en las sombras, se alegró. El corazón de Mel sólo se agitaba porque estaba nerviosa. Además, por lo visto, no podría tener una relación normal con un petimetre como ese, a no ser que le gustara verlo lleno de vendas y él fuera masoquista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Cerebots ronroneaban mientras colgaban las últimas decoraciones. La obra gruesa de la guarida estaba lista, así que todo lucía muy bien, con guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago, con adornos en forma de relámpago azul y esferas azules y plateadas pro tods lados.  
>De a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Charlie y Edile, Bernard y Killariann, los chicos de la banda de Kevin…<p>

Todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir cuando Rommer entró portando una pecera con Marla y los cuatro huevitos sobrevivientes. El chico era la mar de discreto. Con todas esas rarezas a su alrededor y él, que practicaba algunos de los preceptos del Reggae, no preguntaba ni curioseaba por nada. "La vida fluye" y para él no había nada mejor que hacerla fluir ayudando a los hermanos animales. Miró a Marla con ternura.

-Cuídala, chico fuerte. Tras depositarla en un mesón, le dio un golpecito en el hombro peludo a Servil antes de marcharse.

-Gracias, Señor Adams, la cuidaré con mi vida…

Megamente le dijo con una sonrisa:  
>-¿No le gustaría quedarse a la fiesta?<p>

El veterinario sacudió sus rizos y sonrió.  
>-Lo siento, tengo que operar a una foca, pero si me necesitan de nuevo no duden en llamarme.<p>

-Gracias, viejo amigo, te debo una… Edile le dio un abrazo antes de que se marchara.

-No sé como agradecerle por salvarme, mis hijitos me necesitan…

Rommer se fue con la voz de Marla rondándole en la cabeza. A pesar de lo raro que era a él sólo le importaba ayudar a los animalitos sufrientes.

Con el doctor, con quien compartían Campus, solían pasear por las áreas verdes y cuando de casualidad encontraban algún pajarillo, perro o gato en dificultades ponían en juego sus habilidades, haciendo el bien sin mirar a quién. Ambos caían en la categoría de "nerds" así que la amistad mutua los había mantenido a flote en un ambiente universitario semi-hostil.

Una vez que unos chicos habían bebido demasiado y atropellaron a un perro, recordaba cómo la impotencia y el dolor se mezclaban en sus lágrimas al tener que sacrificarlo. Así, prefería no comer ni dormir si tenía un caso grave, deseaba ser el mejor veterinario no por la gloria, ni por el dinero, sino por los hermanos animales.

Una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro esculpido en chocolate. Al menos esta vez habían vencido exitosamente a la Parca.

La fiesta prosiguió, con el alienígena azulado presumiendo de lo bueno que era para asar carnes, mientras repartía generosamente entre sus invitados.  
>Roxanne y Charlie se habían encargado de las ensaladas y las salsas.<p>

Killariann miraba todo maravillada. Estaba muy agradecida de la reportera, que le había mandado algo de ropa. Un enorme árbol de navidad reinaba en el salón.  
>Había leído un poco sobre estas costumbres de la Tierra, pero aún le intrigaban.<br>Bernard le contó un poco sobre Jesús. El había escrito un ensayo en que comparaba un poco la llegada de Megamente con la historia del Salvador del Mundo. La coincidencia de la estrella, el bebé de otro mundo que había venido… con la diferencia en que el Mesías había sido bueno desde el principio.  
>También le contó sobre la Paz y el Amor que parecían hacer mejores a las personas en esas fechas.<p>

-Es muy triste para los que están solos en este mundo, dijo la princesa, por lo visto es una fiesta para las familias…

-Nunca estarás sola, Killariann, ya tienes amigos y personas que te aprecian, incluso la señorita Ritchie se preocupa por tí.

-Y de alguna manera todos somos tu familia, ¿No? Ahora eres como mi hermanita, acotó el Héroe de la ciudad abrazándola.

-Gracias, expresó ella, emocionada. Derivann siempre fue fiel y cuidó de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba… los Namek eran buenos a su manera, aunque demasiado reservados, casi fríos…

Luego, cuando la banda puso algo de música, bailaron un poco.  
>-A veces, quisiera que estos momentos nunca terminaran, musitó Roxanne en la sensible oreja de su hombre, mientras bailaban un tema lento y sinuoso.<p>

-Pronto tendremos que organizar otra fiesta, le contestó él, feliz y enmorecido.  
>-¿Te refieres a…<br>-¡Eso mismo! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder invitar a todo Metrociudad!  
>-No es posible… recuerda a los villanos, supervillanos y a Cerebron.<br>-Es verdad, no sólo podrían arruinar la fiesta, también podrían hacer daño…  
>-Por el momento no le veo solución…<br>-No quiero exponerte a ti o al bebé a ningún peligro por mi culpa.  
>-Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Lo demás tendrá que esperar.<p>

Charlie y Edile también saboreaban de la dulce tranquilidad del momento, mirando de reojo a sus amigos. Bernard y Killariann también disfrutaban del baile, era un momento de idílica paz, de esos que hay pocos en la vida.

De improviso la voz mental de Marla inundó el espacio:  
>-¡OH! ¡Ya está sucediendo, vengan por favor!<p>

Todos se acercaron presurosos al estanque donde reposaba la chica pez y su camada…  
>Los huevecillos parecían eclosionar. Las mandíbulas de un alevín sobresalían nítidamente, mordiendo la envoltura.<p>

-¡Dios mío! Están naciendo los pequeñines…Servil se paseaba nervioso, con grandes zancadas, de un lado a otro…

Derivann contemplaba el pequeño milagro con aparente frialdad. Pero definitivamente sentía algo de envidia. En su distracción, no vio como Killarian y Bernard se tomaban de la mano, llenos de emoción.

Unos minutos más tarde, tres de los pececillos habían logrado salir del huevo. Sus restos se habían aconchado al fondo del acuario mientras ellos comenzaban a estrenar sus diminutas aletas.

-¿Y ese más pequeño, no va a lograrlo? Charlie miró a su doctor inquisitivamente.

-Lo siento Char, la experiencia demuestra que es un proceso que deben superar ellos solos, si le ayudamos lo estaríamos condenando a morir de todas formas…

-Lucha, mi amor, esfuérzate… Marla concentró toda su energía en su último huevo. Tú puedes, amor mío… ya perdí a demasiados de Uds… lo tocó suavemente con sus aletas.

De pronto, unos dientes diminutos surgieron de la envoltura, ¡Lo estaba logrando!.

-¡Vamos bebé! Roxanne sentía los ojos humedecidos, ella sería la siguiente en alumbrar. Se tocó la barriguita, mientras Megamente la abrazaba, nervioso.

Finalmente, los cuatro alevines estuvieron fuera del huevo. Aún eran muy pequeños y grisáceos, y sus ojos empezaban a enfocar el mundo.  
>Servil no aguantó más y se deslizó con suavidad dentro del tanque. Él y Marla acariciaron a sus pequeños milagros.<p>

Un profundo sentimiento embargaba a todos. Definitivamente esa lección de vida era uno de los más espléndidos regalos que se podía recibir esa Navidad, o Nabidad, como decía Megamente.


	28. Chapter 28

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 42, El diario de la Princesa.

El día comenzaba como todos. Con Bernard levantándose temprano para irse al trabajo. Un rápido desayuno juntos y él se marchaba. Pero a pesar de estar tanto encerrada, Killarian tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Leía, actualizaba su agenda, Veía algo de televisión, estudiaba sus lecciones de idiomas humanos… pronto no necesitaría del brazalete. Sonrió. Esta noche esperaba sorprender a su casero, dejando olvidado el artilugio y demostrándole en vivo y en directo sus progresos.  
>Algunos días daban un corto paseo nocturno, al abrigo de la oscuridad y con sólo las estrellas por testigos. Él le contaba como había estado su día, y tomada de su brazo, su llamativo cráneo azul tocado con una boina, ella escuchaba atentamente y disfrutaba todas esas pequeñas cosas… y también le relataba cuantas cosas había descubierto en su diario y sobre la humanidad.<p>

Vivían un día a día sin sobresaltos… salvo cuando Derivann se distraía y por accidente se miraban a los ojos. Entonces, una súbita premura hambrienta y silenciosa les sacudía como una corriente eléctrica. Ofuscados, miraban para otro lado… y retomaban su conversación poquito a poco.

Esa tarde se sentía preparada para todo. Incluso para cocinar. Su sirviente gruñía. Le parecía indigno que su Ama se rebajara a preparar una cena para "ese humano".

-Somos huéspedes de Bernard, Derivann. Debemos demostrarle nuestro agradecimiento de algún modo.

Todo parecía estar en su punto y había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la sonriente anfitriona del programa de cocina… Miró sus manos ligeramente ásperas por el detergente, mientras lavaba todos los utensilios. La comida estaría lista justo cuando Bernard terminara de vestirse. Éste había llegado algo sudoroso y cansado, había tenido un largo día en el Museo… Las viejas armas e inventos que el héroe de la ciudad había donado habían sido más difíciles de instalar de lo que él había creído.

Mientras se ponía un bonito vestido que había sido de Roxanne, Killarian vislumbró un brillo inusitado en su tableta.

-Femhar, interfaz visual…, mientras manoteaba con el cierre del vestido.

La holoserva apareció en una ráfaga de brillantes puntitos.

-Princesa, tiene un mensaje de la Princesa de la Casta Émpata.

Killariann sonrió. Era la princesa con quien tenía mejores relaciones. La Princesa de la Casta Guerrera y la Princesa de la Casta Progenésica eran más extremistas en sus posturas. La primera era fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos. La segunda, era toda débil llorosa y blandengue, ¡se emocionaba por todo!.

-Pon el mensaje, Femhar, veamos que tiene que decir Erebiisia.  
>El rostro de la bella blunariana criada en el planeta 51 aparecía demudado y ensombrecido.<p>

-De Erebiisia, residente en el planeta 51 a Killariann, residente temporal en el planeta Tierra, comunicado no oficial, secreto. La figura holográfica miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro.

-Lo siento Killariann, debo ser breve, si soy descubierta seré acusada de alta traición al Alto Mando Blunariano…

Querrá decir a Vespassiaxx, maldito militar pomposo, cree que todavía existe el Alto Mando, si sólo hay ocho de nosotros… se dijo interesada, pero aún no preocupada Killariann.¡ Kasillaii lo confunda, a él y sus tontos juegos de guerra!

-El Alto Mando del Proyecto "Nueva Blunaria" ha decidido declarar que ya que tú y Lexterionn están en abierta rebeldía, deberán ser declarados traidores y tratados como tales, es decir, todo el consejo se trasladará a tu Subsector espacial para hacerles un Consejo de Guerra… y convertirlos en reos del Gobierno…

Lo siento, no debía decirte nada, pero creo que es una soberana tontería. ¿No deberíamos estar unidos?  
>Trataré de hablar con los otros elegidos, pero dudo que me escuchen, ya sabes la autoridad y el poder que le confirió el Proyecto a Vespasiaxx. Los humos se le han subido a la cabeza.<br>¿Porqué demorais tanto en concebir ese niño, por amor de Nervannia?  
>¡Adiós, salve Nueva Blunaria!<br>Amiga... cuídate…

La figura holográfica de Erebissia se había ido emocionando por momentos y terminó la comunicación con sus ojos enrojecidos pegados al holocomunicador, mientras estrujaba sus manos cargadas de dorados y finos brazaletes tintineantes con angustia.

Killariann meditó, ansustada, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto. Sabía que vendría este día. En vano había tratado de convencer a Lexterionn. Había ido apreciando el amor y a los humanos y había olvidado con su encarcelamiento que el pasado iba a alcanzarlos… por vergüenza no había comentado a las otras Princesas los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no sería posible su unión con Lexterionn.

En la cocina, Bernard la llamaba.

Al acercarse, vio una nube de humo.

¡Oh, Lunas de Namek! ¡Había olvidado el horno! La cena se había arruinado…  
>¿Qué seguía haciendo aquí? Pondría en peligro a este humano tan amable que había cuidado de ella… Con su mente confundida, sólo atinó a salir por la ventana y luego marcharse por la calle, corriendo.<p>

Al rato, Bernard pudo escuchar a Derivann:  
>-¡La Princesssa! ¡La Princesssa ssse ha ido! Siseó con incredulidad la anguila. No podía creer que su ama se marchara sin él.<p>

-¡Cálmate! Le dijo Bernard, Sé que no te agrado, pero deberemos trabajar en equipo. Vamos a dividirnos los lugares más cercanos y los alrededores que Killariann conoce. Si la encuentras, deberás mandarme un mensaje al celular.  
>Ojalá tuviera la mitad de la seguridad con la qué hablado… se dijo el bibliotecólogo. En este momento me siento más angustiado que esta anguila psicópata. Vio el brazalete olvidado de la Princesa. ¡La pobre ni siquiera podría pedir ayuda sin él!<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un hospital de centro de Metrociudad, una adormilada muchacha de radiante cabello rubio velaba a un muchacho inconsciente.

-¡Por favor! Que no le suceda nada. ¡Yo no quise hacerle daño!

Al rato después de recriminaciones varias, el joven se movió, emitiendo algunos quejidos. Abrió los ojos con ademán teatral.

-Ah, ¡estabas preocupada por mí, mon cheriè! Dijo con voz débil el aportillado Lance.  
>Miró significativamente la mano de Melissa en la suya. Esta intentó retirarla con delicadeza.<p>

-Veo que ya está bien, señor Lafontaine… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, vendré a más rato a hacerle compañía.

-Pero cheriè, me siento tán debil… No me basta con una promesa de volver, espero que esto al menos me valga una invitación a cenar y a bailar…

-Er… ¡Claro, por supuesto!, lo que quiera señor Lafontaine, dijo Mel, logrando por fin desasirse del persistente galán de pacotilla.

Unos ojos superopoderosos de metal azulado y unos superoídos registraban cada movimiento y sonido en el cuarto del hospital, no sin disgusto para el dueño de tan fantásticos poderes.

Cuando Melissa, llegaba a su departamento, el espía la abordó.

-¿Wayne? ¡Cielos!, estoy cansadísima…

-Solo tardaré unos minutos… Estuve averiguando algunas cosas sobre ese reportero, creo que deberías cuidarte de él… Alegó extendiéndole un abultado dossier de fotocopias.

La chica, agotada, se puso los brazos en jarras y miró a su enseñante con fastidio.

-¿Estuviste espiándome?

-No, no como crees, tengo que cuidarte, ¿acaso no soy tu mentor?  
>Su rostro sincero de cachorrillo, terminó por suavizarla. Es como un San Bernardo, se dijo, enorme como para comerte un brazo de un mordisco, pero tan dulce, que te derrites…<br>-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, profesor, ahora, si me disculpa, debo darme un baño, cambiarme y dormir un rato, o mañana necesitaré tanto maquillaje como una capa de estuco…

-Mel…

-¿Sí, Wayne?

¿Como decirle que quería abrazarla en sus enormes brazos, pero temía lastimarla, como decirle que quería besarla como un poseso?  
>-… Cuídate.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie reposaba sobre el torso desnudo de Edile. Con su cabeza oscura apoyada sobre su corazón, podía oír los latidos fuertes y regulares que para ella eran como una música. Éste ya casi se rendía al embrujo de Morfeo, luego de una sesión frenética de sexo enardecido. ¡Oh, doctorcito! ¡Cuantos progresos en la Facultad Amatoria en tan poco tiempo! Se merecía un buen diploma… por el momento tenía acceso total a su corazón…

Ya le había contado todo lo que podía de su vida pasada, de sus miedos, de sus angustias, de los hombres que habían intentado seducirla o forzarla, de las pocas esperanzas que tenía de encontrar alguien sincero, honesto y sin pareja a su edad… pero no podía contarle el temor que sentía de que otra mujer "lo descubriera" y accediera a todo aquello que ahora podía considerar suyo, al concierto de jadeos, a la ternura, a las caricias posteriores al acto… Cada uno un tesoro en sí mismo, propiedad valiosa y rara de la que pocas mujeres podían hacer alarde de tener… El amor de su hombre era puro y sin dobleces, tímido y respetuoso, agradecido y sin par.

Tal vez era "el" momento de dejarse domesticar. Vivir juntos y dejar de jugar a las escondidas… ¿Pero como confesarle que no se animaba por temor al fracaso? ¿A quedar nuevamente herida, y esta vez con una herida tan profunda que no habría retorno? Ah, Edile, Edile…  
>Lo abarrotó de besos, enamorada y agradecida. Su guapo, delgado y lampiño Edile… todo suyo y hecho para su deleite y felicidad…<p>

El científico se sobresaltó por la perdigonada y se restregó los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¡Pero si no han pasado veinte minutos, aún no me recupero!

-¡Tontuelo…! Char lo besó con dulce ternura y se abrazó a él como una hiedra feliz. Que sea lo que Dios quiera, musitó para sus adentros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, Roxanne terminaba de cenar con Megamente. El delgado alienígena se había repetido dos veces y parecía fuera de combate.  
>¡Adiós diversión! Se dijo la reportera. Este polluelo se dormirá apenas ponga esa celeste cabecita en la almohada.<br>Pero las alarmas los sobresaltaron. Inmediatamente, sonó el teléfono que comunicaba en línea directa con la central de la Policía.

El extrarrestre llegó de un salto junto al aparato y conectó el altavoz.

-¡Chico Azul! ¡Aquí Smithson!  
>-Aquí Megamente, te copio Smithson.<br>-Un dos veinte en la Avenida Caine, con Hatcher.  
>-¿Dos veinte?<p>

-¡Choque de vehículos de pasajeros con varios heridos! Acotó Servil, que acababa de saltar al exotraje.

Ambos héroes corrieron con una turba de Cerebots a la zaga, para abordar rápidamente el vehículo que permanecía disfrazado de furgón de carga frente al edificio.

-Y bueno… dijo Roxanne. Nos hemos quedado solas de nuevo, Marla, ¿Qué hacemos?  
>-¿Quieres jugar Uno?<br>-Lo dudo, paso, ¿qué gracia tiene si puedes adivinar mis cartas?  
>-¿Tele?<br>-Bueno, tele. Vamos a criticar a los reporteros que estarán en el sitio del suceso…  
>-¿Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?<br>-Era mi vida. Pero por el momento, se me hace más sano quedarme en casa que correr a los accidentes, asaltos e incendios… agregó la chica del cabello corto con una resignada sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el notorio abultamiento de su camiseta.

Los pequeños alevines dormitaban al fondo del estanque. Marla los miró con ternura. Mentalmente brindó por los pequeños milagros de la existencia.

-Y que lo digas, agregó Roxanne con una amplia sonrisa, cogiendo el control remoto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un repentino chubasco llenó la calle de gente corriendo mojada, gritando llenos de sorpresa y confusión. Bernard avanzaba entre la gente, mirándoles silente. Sin poder pronunciar el nombre de la persona a quien buscaba entre el gentío.

Recordó que se encontraba cerca de una pequeña plaza. Un diminuto refugio donde estuviera varios crepúsculos con la Princesa, tomados ligeramente de la mano, contemplando el siempre sorprendente y bello espectáculo del paso del anaranjado al negro de la noche, viendo como poco a poco se dejaban caer las estrellas, como invitados rezagados a una fiesta.

Se sentó a secar sus lentes. Se sentía helado y empapado. Pero su ropa era gruesa… ¿cómo se las arreglaría la chica para no helarse con el delgado vestido que solía usar? Deseó fervorosamente que al menos se hubiera puesto su aislante y resistente traje espacial…

-Por favor Killariann, vuelve… Le dijo a la nada. Te extraño. Te necesito para sentirme vivo. Quiero tener el valor de decirte que me gustas. Quiero volver a besarte. Cómo quisiera tener el valor de decirte estas cosas sin tartamudear.

Oculta tras un árbol, Killariann sentía el latido desacompasado de su corazón. Una dulce y dolorosa angustia rayana en la alegría. ¡Sus sentimientos eran compartidos! Pero la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, sólo podría poner en peligro al hombre que estaba conquistando su alma. Intentó alejarse si ser oída, pero al estar empapada, no pudo reprimir un estornudo con el consecuente escalofrío…

-¿Princesa? Bernard vio su silueta demarcada por la prenda estilante. Su cráneo inconfundible y su agilidad mientras ella se alejaba a paso vivo… Corrió, lo mejor que podía, sintiéndose algo ridículo, pero sabiendo que no podía dejarla marchar así como así…

Logró, tras grandes esfuerzos, cogerla del brazo en medio de un chubasco torrencial que les apegaba la ropa al cuerpo y los hacía tiritar… Quitándose los lentes, totalmente inservibles, dejó que sus ojos se embargaran de esos ojos imposibles e inhumanos, pero llenos de sensualidad felina y ternura delicada…

Se besaron, como si fuera el primero y el último beso de la humanidad con el infinito, con los labio temblorosos y mojados, sintiendo como la tibieza reconfortante e incandescente de ese beso y ese abrazo les enardecía los cuerpos y les nublaba la mente de tal forma que ya no había calle, ni noche, ni chubascos, ni parque… mientras la naturaleza se vaciaba inclemente sobre sus cuerpos y la lluvia fluía sobre su ansiado momento…

La tomó, pese a sus protestas, en sus brazos… y la llevó de vuelta a su casa.

La desnudó y la metió en la bañera llena de agua tibia y luego la envolvió en una suave toalla, donde parecía una exótica flor venida de un mundo remoto.  
>Ya reconfortada, Killariann le ayudó a desvestirse, ambos presas de un delirio y una fiebre avasalladores, que consumían la razón y los peros.<br>Con dedos temblorosos le quitó el sweter, le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y los calcetines… Y ya en ropa interior, siguieron el camino deslizante y sedoso de los besos… aterciopelados y lujuriosos.

Bernard introdujo sus dedos en la suave envoltura de la toalla. Acarició los pechos palpitantes de la Princesa, recreándose en su forma, su textura, su peso… sus dedos resbalaron por cada curva, bajaron por su torso, recorrieron su espalda, mientras su labios no tenían reposo. La sintió temblar y gimotear cuando se atrevió a relevar a sus manos con su boca…

Las manos de la ninfa azulada, poseídas de vida propia, recorrían a la par los terrenos virginales del catedrático… le quitó la camiseta y besó cada palmo de su tórax, mientras sus dedos deslizantes descubrieron el cambio de volumen y densidad que habían despertado todas estas fogosas manipulaciones. Sorprendida, le ayudó a quitarse la ropa interior. Frotó, palpó y acarició con su nariz y su lengua, hasta que sintió unos leves gruñidos de angustia provenientes del humano con quien compartía estos momentos únicos…

Se recostó suavemente, mientras Bernard se inclinaba sobre ella, guiando su órgano con suave delicadeza, lenta pero decididamente, hacia su interior… todo su ser se estremeció cuando sintió la plenitud total de ese vacío, llenándose por primera vez, primero con aterciopelada carne candente, con líquido sedoso e hirviente después…

Sus grititos de placer y los leves y graves gemidos del humano se entremezclaron en medio del silencio monacal de la madrugada de Metrociudad.

Una hora después, cansado y molesto, Derivann se deslizó al interior de la casa, reptando y entrando en su estanque. Dormiría un par de horas, antes de seguir buscando a la Princesa. Al menos su intuición infalible de Servo le decía que no corría peligro inmediato… Que él supiera.


	29. Chapter 29

SER TUYO  
>LIBRO 2º: INVASION.<p>

Capítulo 43, Atrápame si puedes.

Un rayito de sol juguetón le hacía hace ratos cosquillas en los ojos.  
>Apenas tuvo conciencia, Bernard se percató de tres cosas:<p>

1.- ¡Era tarde! Iba a llegar atrasado al trabajo, él, tan metódico que era un ejemplo viviente para los funcionarios ineficaces… Y por primera vez, deseó reportarse enfermo al trabajo sin motivo verdadero alguno. Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo deliciosamente doloridos y relajados al máximo, como si hubiera llevado sin usarlos así en mucho tiempo.

2.- Recordó el motivo del cansancio: Había hecho el amor con la hermosa princesa de una raza alienígena. ¡Caramba! Rememorado este hecho, abrió inmediatamente los ojos.

3.- ¡Killariann estaba durmiendo a su lado! Como una sedosa pantera azulada, la extraterrestre, apenas cubierta por la sábana, comenzaba a despertar. Estiró los dedos para deleitarse en el contacto de su piel exótica, pero no se atrevió.

Los ojos color mora jugosa se abrieron con sorna.

-Anoche no estabas tan tímido, representante de la raza humana…  
>-Yo… no sé que me pasó, realmente.<br>-Creo que es culpa mía… supongo que fuiste atrapado por los efluvios del "Frenesí Blunariano"  
>-Preferiría, si no es molestia, creer que es "Amor humano".<br>-Realmente, eso no importa mucho ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
>-Supongo que esto le traerá problemas, Princesa.<br>-Tal vez… pero supongo que podremos encargarnos de eso luego… dijo acercándose, insinuante, por lo pronto me siento muy feliz.  
>Sus labios casi tocaban al hombre que la había hecho suya, cuando sintieron ruidos en el exterior del cuarto.<p>

-¡Derivann! Dijeron en un susurro frenético, aterrados.  
>Bernard, se vistió en tres segundos, cubrió la desnudez ed la extraterrestre con una bata gruesa de algodón a rayas, y la empujó al diminuto cuarto de baño en suite. Acto seguido, se caló los lentes, se dio valor, puso su cara seria de siempre y abrió la puerta.<p>

-¡Buenos días, Derivann! ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!  
>-¿Ssssssi?<br>-Tu ama ha regresado sana y salva, pero como estaba mojada y tú dormías, me pidió el baño para darse una ducha caliente y no molestarte. Ahora necesita que le traigas su ropa, pronto, espetó, animándose a empujar el exotraje del desconfiado y celoso animalito. Yo voy a irme al trabajo, ¿ves? Así tendrán toda la privacidad que necesitan… Y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

La anguila se volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza. Ssssosssspechosssso, se dijo para sus adentros. Pero la alegría de tener a Killariann de vuelta le hacía volver el alma al cuerpo. Lo poco que había dormido había tenido horribles pesadillas de su ama en peligro, a pesar de que él sabía lo bien que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Envuelta en una nube de acariciante y tibio vapor, la princesa salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.  
>-Creo que y misma elegiré mi ropa, Derivann. Ve a hacerme de desayunar, estoy famélica.<p>

El Servo se apresuró pataleando raudamente con su exotraje de araña.

-Y… Derivann…

Éste se volvió a mirarla extrañado.

-¿Ssssí, Princessssa?

-Siento haber huido así, temo que estemos perjudicando al Señor Summers con nuestra presencia, el Consejo Blunariano quiere arrestarme, es mejor que comamos algo y nos marchemos de aquí.

Los ojos de la serpiente acuática se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Sus premoniciones, eran ciertas! Las horribles visiones de Killariann torturada y lacerada podrían hacerse realidad si no actuaban rápido y con tiento… Por fin podría demostrar su fidelidad defendiendo a su Ama con su vida. ¡Hasta el último y siseante aliento de su lengua bífida sería para proteger a su adorada Princesa! Por lo pronto, debía apresurarse con la comida…

Killariann enterró la cabeza entre las manos, abatida. El pequeño remanso de paz se había esfumado. Había sido hermoso, en realidad, pero no podía exponer a su benefactor de ese modo. Pronto sería cazada por rebeldía y por poner en riesgo el Perfecto Plan que habían elaborado para ellos, para poder revindicar a su raza.

"Eigtti Sellectii, Quttrei Namenii blunneii, qutreii Nameniia blunneii, qutreii albbionn xemmeionn, Primigenni Xastoii, Savattii Blunariann Raxxaii"

"Ocho elegidos, Cuatro hombres, Cuatro mujeres, cuatro parejas de la genética más pura y selecta, lo mejor de cada Casta, para preservar la raza de Blunaria".

En algún punto, el plan había sufrido un tropiezo. Que amenazaba con convertirse en un derrumbe colosal. "Lexxterionn, Namenni Xantixx Xastoii" (Megamente, Príncipe de la Casta Científica) había preferido emparejarse con una mujer del Planeta que lo había albergado…

Y ahora, "Killariann, Namennia Vitaliss Xastoii", (Killariann, Princesa de la Casta Vitalis) en abierta y consiente rebeldía, entregaba, a conciencia y de propia voluntad, su matriz contenedora a la semilla extranjera.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

A unas cuadras de ahí, Bernard, asustado, había reído nerviosamente para luego vomitar algo de bilis tras un árbol. Ambas cosas totalmente fuera de su actuar habitual.

¡Menudo héroe resulté ser!. Tengo tanto miedo de que me muerda un pez marino que casi me orino en los pantalones. Reflexionó con tristeza. Tal vez sólo era un pobre premio de consuelo para toda una Princesa, bella y dotada de una energía y gracia incomparable. Si Megamente no la hubiera rechazado… Ahora serían la pareja blunariana perfecta. ¿Se habrá fijado en mi por despecho?

El sentimiento de que su mejor noche fuera fruto de la lástima lo ensombrecía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la otra cara de la moneda, alguien que se sentía triunfador desde la cuna, caminaba desde el MetroAirtrain al trabajo con aire de triunfador. Su paso era elástico y seguro. Tenía al mundo comiendo de su boca, y el titular del diario que llevaba bajo el brazo, era un talismán contra cualquier nube negra que se posara en su camino, y debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse ni saltar de gusto al ir a l trabajo.

-""Héroe de las noticias, se recupera satisfactoriamente" Tras la escabrosa persecución de unos asaltantes, el valiente reportero, Lance Lafontaine, herido e inconsciente, fue conducido a la Asistencia Médica por su compañera en funciones, Melissa Payne. Este adalid de la prensa, recientemente vuelto al país, se esmera en conseguir los mejores reportajes para su Canal de noticias, haciéndose un merecido lugar en los corazones del telespectador promedio…la llorosa y despampanante rubia, reza por la recuperación de su adorado compañero, quien es el encargado de amenizar los oídos de todo Metrocity en el Noticiero de las ocho, junto a Roxanne Ritchie, quien también lamenta lo sucedido y eleva plegarias por la recuperación de su indispensable compañero"

¿Qué importaba si la mitad era mentira y la otra mitad blablá? La gente en la calle lo reconocía y saludaba, admirando su tenacidad reporteril. Las bellas metrocitadinas suspiraban por su audacia y valentía… La vida era bellísima para Lance.

Al llegar, se encontró con Roxanne y Melissa que resignadamente dejaban que las embrochetaran de polvos y sombras de colores. Tomó asiento para esperar su turno.  
>Esperó que estas saltaran de alegría por su retorno. Al no ver reacción visible, carraspeó.<p>

-Ah… hola Lance.  
>-¿Cómo está Sr. Lafontaine?<p>

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. El tigre volverá a rugir a las ocho...

(Espero que me den tapones para no oír sus alaridos, susurró Roxanne a la rubia)

Melissa se quedó muda cuando su supervisión captó el artículo del diario que asomaba bajo la manga del reportero que se había lanzado a una monserga autoelogiante de al menos veinte minutos…

-¡Pero eso no es lo que pasó! Dijo con espanto a la otra chica de noticias.

-Me lo imaginaba, le susurró Roxanne, pero supongo que es mejor que no hayan puesto ahí que tenías una cita con él… Puso los ojos en blanco para reforzar su aseveración.

-Ah… Eso, es que se lo debía al Sr. Lafontaine, de hecho, esta noche iremos a bailar, le confesó Mel.

-Cuídate de este zorro viejo… Ni ella se lo creía que estaba advirtiendo de un peligro a la anteriormente detestable Melissa Payne, pero los recuerdos… los recuerdos la asaltaban y la hacía sentir asqueada, nauseabunda…

Lance, viarios años más joven, con el cabello largo, su cuerpo espigado y lánguido… Siempre que visitaba su alojamiento, no dejaba de echarse una ojeada al enorme espejo de la casera.  
>Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se acomodó las gafas oscuras.<p>

-¡Pero nena! Eso no es "in"! Tienes necesariamente que acompañarme a la fiesta…

"Tomatera" corrigió Roxanne en su mente. Las últimas fiestas a las que había acompañado a Lance, le habían dejado bastante mal sabor. El alcohol corría como un río desenfrenado, nada de comer, sólo cerveza, algo de vodka o ron, baratos y descontrol…  
>Si Madeline me viera, estaría escandalizada. Sus actividades tempraneras eran vomitar frente al excusado. Saltar algunas clases, asistir a otras, tomar algunos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza frecuente que le producía la falta de sueño y la música estridente…<p>

Algo en su interior estaba al borde de poner un cartel de "Fuera de Servicio".

Para rematarla, su "novio" decía que no era "IN" que las parejas se pegotearan, así que debía mirar como el sacaba lustre a los pasillos de la universidad con cualquier fulana chispeante y de moda. Los chicos que la trataban de arrastrar a la pista, balbuceaban y se esloraban de manera tan alarmante, que prefería declinar la invitación.  
>Hasta la mitad las fiestas eran agradables, la segunda mitad, eran tan depravada y borrosa, que hubiera preferido pasarse sin ella.<br>Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la vida Universitaria fuera así.  
>A veces, un recuerdo solitario y rebelde del chico azul se colaba en su mente. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?<p>

Cuando se marchó de la pensión y arrendó un departamento la cosa fue de mal en peor. Había sido una estúpida al creer que Lance se estabilizaría. A veces ni siquiera se molestaba en llegar a dormir. Roxanne, juiciosamente, retomó el ritmo de las clases y abandonó la "vida loca", mientras él, cada vez tenía clases con gente más joven a medida que iba repitiendo los ramos por segunda y tercera vez.

Decidió echarlo. Juntó todo el valor que tenía, haciendo al lado el poco amor que quedaba y lo enfrentó.

Éste la miró atónito, era de mañana. Acababa de llegar, su cabello apestaba a cigarro, el aliento, mejor no decir nada, y su ropa estaba desparramada en un radio circular de un par de metros a la redonda. La chica estaba harta de recoger y lavar cuanto él iba arrojando apenas daba vuelta la espalda.

-¡Maldita Perra! Claro que me iré de aquí, sé cuando no soy bienvenido… empezó a recoger sus cosas aceleradamente, metiéndolas en un bolso. Se marchó dando un portazo.

Lloró a mares. Se sintió sola y culpable. Volvieron a la primera vez que se encontraron. Lance se corrigió por un tiempo, dejó de ir fiestas, de beber, de drogarse, y por primera vez llevaba todos sus ramos al día y asistía como corresponde a la mayoría de las clases.

Roxanne vivió este espejismo de felicidad, pletórica. Jurando que era obra de ella todo este positivo cambio, y que terminarían sus carreras pasando por el arco de flores del altar. No es mal chico, se decía… Si lo comparaba con Wayne Scott y el chico azul, la normalidad era bienvenida.

Sus notas pasaron de buenas a excelentes. Se convirtió en una de las mejores y más prometedoras alumnas de la carrera de periodismo. Hizo la práctica en un Canal renombrado de Capital City. Lance sacó su titulo entre rasguñando, y el alivio de los profesores por liberarse de semejante karma.  
>Cuando preparaba una entrevista importante, que le daría un gran triunfo, vino la traición. Una antiguo y arrepentido ex soldado alemán, que había estado bajo las órdenes de Hitler, estaba dispuesto a confesar y entregarle escabrosos detalles del Tercer Reich. Casi sentía un premio importante y una graduación con honores en su futuro… pero se escurrió de sus dedos.<p>

Las cosas entre ellos seguían estando mal. Después de la última pelea, ni siquiera se había dignado llegar al departamento. Fue en esa instancia cuando Roxanne barruntaba que él había ido por unas cosas en su ausencia, había manoseado su agenda y había decidido "cooperar con su entrevista", tomando su lugar. Cuando la reportera se presentó al día siguiente, a la hora y fecha acordadas, expectante y con su libreta y grabadora preparadas, la esposa del alemán la recibió con frialdad y confusión. "Sentirlo, fraulein, pero Hans está delicadísimo. Ayer agotarse por responder todas las preguntas de tu ayudante, joven parecer un cruel inquisidor, ahora él necesitar descanso, recuerdos hacerle daño, quizás en un par de días más…"  
>El soldado murió esa noche. El día siguiente, la entrevista apareció en el más importante diario de Capital City, en el de Metrocity, y en dos semanarios de renombre. Por si fuera poco, le hicieron extensivas entrevistas en tres programas de televisión… y Roxanne debió tomarse el trabajo de buscar un nuevo nicho para su Proyecto. Las cosas de Lance habían desaparecido misteriosamente en momentos que ella se encontraba fuera. Al parecer, sus padres volvían a auspiciarlo fervorosamente al ver el "Gran Periodista" en que se había convertido su hijo.<p>

Sólo volvió a verlo una tarde azarosa en los pasillos de la Universidad.

-¡Lance! Sus ojos de seguro echaban chispas y presagiaban tormenta. Éste la miró asustado y aturdido por dos segundos. Luego recuperó su seguridad y frío aplomo habitual.

-¡Ah, hola, Roxanne! Qué gusto verte.

-¡Yo te voy a dar gusto, so…

-No tengo tiempo para escenitas de celos, cariño, me marcho mañana a París. El gobierno pidió a la Universidad que recomendara a algún excelente y responsable periodista para ser Agregado Cultural en Francia. Cuando el Rector me recomendó, el Ministro de Cultura quedó encantado y aceptó. Incluso creo que corren rumores que seré nominado al Pulitzer… expresó en perdigonada, mientras alisaba su ahora muy profesionalmente recortado y brillante cabello.

Toda la rabia de Roxanne se atragantó atropelladamente, pugnando por salir… frente a sus ojos pasaron los tres meses que estuvo investigando para dar con su escondite, dos semana convenciendo a la mujer del alemán que le permitiera entrevistarlo, que eso le aliviaría la conciencia… Mientras ella barruntaba todo esto con impotencia, el reportero se escabulló.

-¡Ta-tá, cariño! Debo ir a hacer mis maletas… y se alejó, de sus recriminaciones, y de su vida…

No volvió a verle en un par de años. Cuando eso ocurrió, ya todo era historia pasada, y su mayor ocupación eran los raptos de los que la hacía objeto cierto villano azul, y la jugosa información que conseguía de éste y del héroe que la rescataba.

-En serio, rubia insufrible, cuídate de ese tipo… musitó, saliendo del trance.

-¿Porqué todos me dice rubia insufrible?

-Algún día lo recordarás, Melissa, ya lo verás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, mientras cenaba en un elegante restaurant con Lance, la mente de Melissa no podía apartarse de Wayne, Roxanne y las advertencias que le habían hecho sobre Lance. Este sonreía complacido y cada vez que aparecía alguien de renombre, le daba la mano, y le dedicaba una cordial sonrisa.

-"C'est une bon nuit, petit". Deja que rellene tu vaso…  
>-Eh, camarero, el vaso de la dama está vacío, ¿Tendría Ud. el placer de servirle?<p>

Por cuarta vez, el vaso de la reportera rebosaba champaña y esta lo bebía como pajarillo sediento. No recordaba demasiado bien pero tenía la idea de que había alguna razón para no beber tanto…

-"¡Tres bien, Cherìe!" Vamos a sacarle lustre al piso…

El brillante y dorado cabello de la chica estaba recogido en un bonito peinado alto y su cuerpo delgado envuelto en un lindo vestido de sedas de colores matizados que iban del azul a turquesa y combinaban con sus ojos. Lance la cogió en sus brazos con cierta intimancia, para bailar un tema romántico, los flashes se dispararon, pero con un discreto soplido a la partitura de la orquesta, estos se vieron obligados a cambiar las notas por un son más tropical…

-"¡Sacre bleu!" ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? La soltó con disgusto. Bien, entonces, bailemos eso…

Las parejas giraban con energía, bajo las arañas de luces, cuyas lágrimas acristaladas relumbraban y repetían una y mil veces el escenario, las mesas, las sillas elegantemente vestidas en satín rosa viejo…

Cuando todos estaban algo cansados, y la orquesta decidió variar a algo más lento, se vieron asaltados por igual fenómeno.

-¡Vaya cabezas huecas! ¿No ven que la gente desea danzar algo más íntimo, más "charmante"? Acercó su aliento al oído de Melissa, y la estrujó, apegándola a su entallada anatomía. la chica sintió el vaho corporal y el calor del "pseudo franchute", un ligero hálito etílico mezclado con un poderoso perfume francés… y la excitación que en esos momentos embargaba al hombre le jugó una mala pasada.

-¡No me toque! La rubia lo empujó, lo más suave que pudo, de forma que el reportero pudo arrastrarse un par de metros, conservarse entero y no golpearse con nada. Se sentía mareada, asqueada… escapó al servicio higiénico

Lance miró para todos lados, el incidente había pasado casi desapercibido. Maldijo a la muchacha para sus adentros, que casi provocaba un escándalo y arruinaba su impoluta fama. Un camarero lo miró con extrañeza.

-La pobre chica ha bebido demasiado…

Decidió retirarse discretamente, mientras las miradas estaban concentradas en las luces de la pista de baile. Así aprendería a rechazarle, se dijo con malignidad.

Cuando Mel, algo repuesta, volvió a la mesa, vio la cuenta en una primorosa bandejita de reluciente plata.  
>-¡Cielos! Su pequeña carterita de fiesta no contenía tanto efectivo, contó una y otra vez con mano nerviosa los billetes escuálidos que había reservado para el taxi en un diminuto monedero de lentejuelas, como aún su memoria no volvía, había decidido dejar las abundantes tarjetas de crédito en el fondo de un cajón del peinador.<p>

-¿Algún problema, Madam? El maître se le había acercado discretamente a las señas del camarero.

-Yo… los ojos de la rubia estaba húmedos. Sus dedos se agitaban algo convulsos… ¿Aceptarían que pagara mañana? ¿Aceptarían que lavara los platos? Para colmo, Lance había pedido lo más fino y lo más caro… langosta, caviar, faisán trufado, cordero orgánico patagónico, champán con pedigree… ella apenas había probado los platos y se veía en la dolorosa situación de tener que pagar la consumición. ¡Qué festín para la prensa! ¿La echarían del canal? Una lagrimilla juguetona pugnaba por mandar al diablo su maquillaje.

El maître esperaba con ahora visible impaciencia, mientras la lustrosa bandejita de plata reposaba en sus enguantados dedos. Carraspeó.  
>Una mano poderosa depositó una reluciente y dorada tarjeta de crédito en la bandeja.<br>Melissa se volvió, aliviada y sorprendida.

-Dispense, Monsieur LeClerk, la cuenta de la dama la cancelo yo.

-Oh, mais oui, Monsieur Scott, es un honor atenderle, supongo que ha habido un error… le suplico disculpe a La Casa, este bruto de Michelle, me había dicho que ella venía con un caballero que había hecho "mutis"… Las palabras se le atropellaban, mientras que amenazaba con un puño al mesero. De todas formas, la gente de mundo puede optar por distintas formas de pago… Lo que consuman de aquí en adelante, corre por cuenta de "Le Maison" . Tras hacer una reverencia, se alejó presuroso, mientras disimuladamente le lanzaba un coscorrón a "Michelle" con su reluciente puño forrado en albo satín.

-¡Wayne! Turbada, y sonrojada, Melissa suspiró con alivio. ¡Te pagaré!

-Pequeña polluela de águila, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese fantoche…  
>¿Tomamos un bajativo?, preguntó, mientras se sentaba.<p>

-Oh, no, gracias, suficiente alcohol para mí por esta noche…

-Michelle, dos cafés a la francesa, y una tablilla de pastelillos. ¿No te equivocarás esta vez, no? Acompañó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Oh, non, monsieur Scott! Y salió de estampida.

Mientras el camarero volvía, ambos tuvieron tiempo de echarse un buen vistazo. Wayne parecía todo un caballero, con su esmoquin impecable de color gris cálido, sus pantalones oscuros y su masivo torso embutido en una camisa blanco nieve con botones de perlas, graciosamente coronada por una humita de seda, y sus brillantes cabellos negros, muy peinados y recogidos con un discreto moño de terciopelo.

Muy a su pesar, Melissa estaba feliz de verlo. Apenas le llevaron el café, sopló y tomó un buen sorbo.  
>-Así que… ¿continúas espiándome?<p>

-Bueno, yo lo llamaría, un seguimiento de rutina, como parte de tu entrenamiento, musitó Wayne, rascándose la nuca, incómodo, mientras tomaba un diminuto pastelillo y lo engullía con fruición.

-Ah, ya veo, o sea que cenas aquí a menudo?

-Aunque no lo creas, solía venir con mis padres, cuando pequeño, les gustaba mucho el roce internacional.

Una imagen apareció en la mente de la chica. Su madre, elegantemente vestida, pedía un crosaint y un té para cada una, mientras se dedicaba a carterear con sus dedos largos y ágiles a cuantos incautos se cruzaban en su camino, deslumbrados por su belleza rubia y fría, de emperatriz.

-¿Melissa, qué ocurre? Estás blanca como el papel…

-Creo… que también estuve alguna vez aquí, tuve un breve chispazo de memoria.

-Vaya, espero te pongas mejor, dijo observándole con sus dulces y transparentes ojos azul cielo. Tomó la fina mano entre sus dedos. Siempre voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites… Es raro que no recuerde a una chiquilina encantadora como tú.

Melissa se sintió reconfortada.

-Cuando no estés huyendo de tus fans, "Music Man"…

-Afortunadamente, la concurrencia de este "ristoranti" no es asidua al rock…

Compartieron una discreta carcajada… y un reguero de ternura y complicidad que parecía envolverlos mágicamente.


End file.
